


Perfect

by kelticscribe



Category: Berena - Fandom, Bernie & Serena, Campwolfe - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: Angst, Awesome Lesbian Surgeons In Love, BMAM, Bernie Wolfe Big Gay Mess, Comfort, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt, Passion, Romance, Serena Campbell Silver Vixen, Sex, Soft Butch Every Day, The Great Holby City Sapphic Angst Fest, The Right Sort of Animal Fix It Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 153,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelticscribe/pseuds/kelticscribe
Summary: This is the Holby City S20 Episode "Right Sort of Animal" fix it fic. Chapter one sticks to TV canon and then Berena will be restored to how they were always meant to be, TOGETHER! Bernie will be putting the wheelie bin out in her trainers and pushing Guinevere on a swing she built herself. Domestic Bernie is a real thing! A slow burn with its share of angst, hurt and drama. I promise there will be lots of love and a very happy ending!





	1. Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> Holby City and its characters belong solely to the BBC and its writers, as well as the wonderful cast of actresses and actors who brought the character’s we love to life. The songs used in this story; This Year's Love by David Gray, Only You by Yazoo and Perfect by Ed Sheeran, belong to those artists and their record companies. This fan fiction story has been written purely for the love of the Berena pairing and the characters of Major Bernie Wolfe and Serena Campbell. I have never sought or received any financial gain from this story. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie, doesn’t feel Serena’s infidelity is insurmountable. Because that’s what love is, defending the indefensible. However, Serena feels she needs to set the greatest love of her life free and not cage her in suburban domesticity. Eventually our two Sapphic surgeons come to the conclusion everyone else came to two years ago, that they can’t live without each other!

Serena Campbell, a vascular and general surgeon as well as clinical lead on AAU at Holby City hospital, sat on a fold out chair in front of the Wyvern Wing of the hospital, wrapped up in her red coat and black scarf to ward off the cold and bouncing her great-niece come surrogate granddaughter, Guinevere Elinor Haynes, on her lap and rubbing her back to keep the baby comforted and occupied while her parents had their partnership blessed. 

As Serena sat listening to the ceremony her thoughts began to wonder. To say today had not turned out as Serena had envisioned when she woke up this morning would be a complete understatement. She was supposed to have attended her nephew Jason Haynes’s wedding to, Greta Allinson, his long-time girlfriend and the mother of his baby daughter, Guinevere. But scaffolding falling through a stained glass window at the church that morning had meant their vicar and long standing friend, Alexander ‘Lexy’ Dunblane, had ended up with a piece of stained glass impaled in her abdomen, and Mr Morgan the organist requiring emergency surgery from her partner, the world renowned ex-army trauma surgeon, Bernice Wolfe. 

Bernie.

Thank God Bernie hadn’t been injured and that Jason and Greta’s injuries were minor and superficial. But then the wedding had to be cancelled. With no vicar to conduct it, and no venue to hold it in at such short notice, it was not possible to go ahead. However, thanks to a friend of Lexy’s, the Reverend Henry De Havilland, the day had been salvaged with a blessing for the young couple with a promise to hold the wedding properly as soon as they could. 

The blessing had also included a second couple, Doctor Dominic Copeland and his partner Nurse Ben ‘Lofty’ Chiltern, who decided to take advantage of the impromptu ‘wedding’ and tie their knot without further delay. No doubt they would arrange a legal wedding at some point. But no matter, the love and commitment to one another from both couples was still the same even without the legal aspect of their unions.

Bernie, had gone against type and read a reading at the blessing. The normally very private and reserved ex Royal Army Medical Corps major and trauma surgeon, who hated public speaking, had reluctantly agreed to stand up in front of all the couples friends, family and colleagues gathered to witness both couples receiving their blessing. Serena smiled remembering their conversation the day before, when she informed the blonde that Jason had a reading he wanted her to read. Bernie’s initial response to decline soon giving way to her acquiescence and agreeing to the young man she was very fond of wishes. Telling Serena in the process that she would in fact do it for Serena.

And yet again in that moment Bernie proved she would do anything to make the silver haired vascular surgeon happy. It appeared that Bernie’s personal crusade was to always secure Serena Wendy Campbell’s eternal happiness. And so the words of the reading Bernie was now delivering, about being the right sort of animal where life partners were concerned, were painfully hitting home with Serena. She loved Bernie, loved her deeply and dearly. But Jason had got her thinking about her future with Bernie. She had hurt her. She had been utterly awful and unbearable when the grief of losing her daughter had consumed her. She was still amazed that Bernie wanted to be her friend, let alone her girlfriend, after what she had put her through for the past two years. 

And now the whole fiasco with Doctor Faulkner was out in the open and her girlfriend was willing to forgive her, work with her to rectifying the issues which had caused the infidelity, and to build their future together by resigning from the Nairobi Trauma Centre she had set up and come home to Serena so they could do this relationship thing properly.

But was that fair on Bernie? Was that enabling Bernie to have what she not only needed but wanted, and most importantly of all, would it make Bernie happy? Her heart ached at the answer. No it wouldn’t. The distance and separation was making them both miserable and life simply felt like it was in constant limbo and on hold. If she truly loved Bernie and she really truly did. She loved her more than any other lover or partner she had ever had. Then there was only one course of action to take. 

Bernie had returned to her seat giving her girlfriend a small warm smile. She could tell by the way Serena was holding herself that she was tense. Stressed no doubt over the events of the day. It was becoming obvious to Bernie that Serena had yet to draw the veil over recent events.

The blonde was also mulling over the words of the reading she had given earlier, The Right Kind of Animal, ringing in her head. Her absence from Serena’s life had caused the infidelity. Well no, she quickly corrected herself, it had not. Serena’s libido had caused that, but her absence had meant her girlfriend had found comfort and release in the arms of another woman. Well at least it wasn’t a man she chuckled to herself in her head, and then sobered immediately, reminding herself that whilst it was a woman it was a much younger, vibrant, fun and beautiful woman all the same. 

Her self-deprecating doubt was back in a flash. It was never far away. She sighed inwardly. Was she now actually surplus to requirements? Why would Serena want her when she had young beautiful, Leah Faulkner, hanging on her every word? Why would she want her when Serena could be in Leah’s bed?

This particular doubting Thomas voice always had the annoying and irritating habit of sounding exactly like her ex-husband, Marcus Dunn. The sneering tone she had been on the receiving end far too many times during her twenty-five year marriage to the orthopaedic consultant surgeon she would recognise anywhere. This is karma it mocked. Was it?

Was it pay back for her cheating on Marcus with, Captain Alex Dawson? Her army colleague and fellow doctor. Her friend. Her own subordinate! Was she also a hypocrite for calling Serena out for an affair with her F1? 

***

Albies, the local bar frequented by the staff of Holby City hospital was packed with family, friends and colleagues of Jason, Greta, Dom and Lofty. Both couples celebrating with a joint reception in the bar following their partnership blessings. As the couples, Serena and Bernie entered the bar was already packed with people stood about drinking, chatting and a few dancing to the David Gray song, “This Year’s Love”. 

“This year's love had better last  
Heaven knows it's high time  
I've been waiting on my own too long  
And when ya hold me like you do  
It feels so right oh now  
I start to forget how my heart gets torn  
When that hurt gets thrown  
Feeling like you can't go on

Turning circles and time again  
Cut like a knife oh now  
If ya love me got to know for sure  
'Cause it takes something more this time  
Than sweet, sweet lies oh now  
Before I open up my arms and fall  
Losing all control  
Every dream inside my soul  
When ya kiss me on that midnight street  
Sweep me off my feet  
Singing, "ain't this life so sweet?"

This year's love had better last

This year's love had better last

'Cause who's to worry if our hearts get torn  
When that hurt gets thrown  
Don't ya know this life goes on?  
Won't ya kiss me on that midnight street?  
Sweep me off my feet  
Singing, "ain't this life so sweet?"

This year's love had better last  
This year's love had better last  
This year's love had better last  
This year's love had better last  
This year's love had better last

Woah woah woah I yeah  
This year's love had better last.”

Serena took a glass of complimentary Champagne and handed it to Bernie and then retrieved one for herself.

“Something else wasn’t it”, Bernie said as the two women made their way through the throng of well-wishers with their complimentary Champagne. 

“The Reverend Henry De Havilland, where did he come from?” the once brunette but now silver haired vixen said. 

“Studio fifty-four”, Bernie answered and smirked.

Serena chuckled as they took their seats at the bar. “Yeah, you know, he did a pretty good job in the end given the circumstances.”

Serena took a sip of her Champagne. The small talk was a distraction from the tension that had built around Serena since Bernie had joined her at the entrance to Wyvern Wing just before the blessing. Bernie had a sinking feeling in her stomach. Something was off. It had been a long, tiring and emotionally painful day. And the emotional pain wasn’t over yet. Not by a long shot.

As Serena set her glass down she spoke in a softer more serious tone, “Bernie, umm.”

Here it is. Here we go the blonde trauma surgeon thought. She held onto her glass and remained silent. She knew where this was heading, but at the same time she wanted to believe it wasn’t. Because Bernie believed after all they had endured and survived that they were strong enough to remain together, even after Serena’s infidelity. Love should always be enough. 

Serena fidgeted in her seat and stared at the ceiling unable to look Bernie in the eye for fear of backing out of what she must do. What she needed to do. “You know your idea of us coming home from work, together, and having a gossip about who fancies who. You can picture that, can you?”

Bernie remained silent. The ache in her heart already unbearable. The bile rising in her stomach making her feel nauseated. If she ran now she wouldn’t have to hear what was inevitably coming next and if she didn’t hear it then it hadn’t happened.

There were two problems with that option. The first being that she didn’t think her legs would support her if she tried to stand up let alone run. And the second was that Major Berenice Griselda Wolfe didn’t run from her emotions these days. She stood firm and faced them down like any enemy she had been sent to confront during her twenty five year army career. So she remained seated. Watching Serena intently.

Listening to every word, every syllable. She didn’t trust herself to speak yet. Her throat being too dry would give her emotions away. Wanting to hear everything Serena had to say first. Knowledge after all was power and whatever she decided to do next had to be based on all the information she had to hand in that moment. That meant listening to Serena’s reasons for them to break up no matter how much it was hurting her to hear it. 

The silver haired vascular surgeon continued, incorrectly taking Bernie’s silence as her acquiesce, and needing to explain her change in heart regarding their relationship Serena added, “Its Jason’s fault”. At Bernie’s questioning look Serena made it clear that her change of mind had honestly only been due to a recent conversation with her nephew. “Really. He tried to get me to imagine you pushing a swing. Telling stories of danger in far off places. Everything you’d leave behind.”

Bernie found her voice. Found the courage to speak and fight for them, “For us!” 

But the killer blow was just a breath away. Serena sighed. Knowing the fundamental thing about her girlfriend. That she would always do what made Serena happy, so long as that wasn’t harmful to Serena, despite any potentially devastating consequences to Bernie’s heart. Serena would always come first. Always. And the blonde after all was a woman of few words.

She had to do this. She had to make Bernie understand that it was not going to work for them. That it was over. She turned to face the blonde again, this woman was the greatest love she had ever had, and she was about to break both their hearts with her next words. “I didn’t fall in love with a suburban Bernie Wolfe.”

There it was thought Bernie. Serena didn’t want her any more. 

“I don’t want to see you putting the bins out in your slippers.” Serena tried to lighten her tone and inject a little humour into the situation. 

But it was clear to Bernie that Serena couldn’t imagine being with her in a domestic setting. It was over. It was becoming too painful for her. So Bernie hid her pain and tried to be light and nonchalant in her reply, “Well I don’t wear slippers.”

Bernie smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes. Serena could see the hurt in the brown eyes gazing back at her. Could almost see the cogs turning in Bernie’s head as she tried to reason with Serena’s words and comprehend a way out that would keep them together. And so Serena pressed on with her objective to set her Wolfe free. 

“If you gave it all up for me. I’d never forgive myself,” Serena admitted.

Then there was silence. Serena couldn’t look Bernie in the eye and Bernie desperately wanted to argue that Serena was more than worth giving up her trauma centre in Nairobi for. And anyway that was her decision. Not to mention correcting the ridiculous notion that she didn’t put bins out or push swings. Bernie couldn’t fathom where this notion had come from. 

Bernie was already out of the army, working at Holby City hospital on Keller Ward as a general surgeon, when she met Serena in the car park outside the hospital’s Wyvern Wing over a cactus alternator two years previously. She was already technically suburban. But there was that look in Serena’s eyes. An almost pleading look which said to her, “Please don’t fight me on this. Please just accept what I am saying. It’s what I want.” 

And Bernie could never deny Serena what she wanted and what would make her happy. Bernie was also a realist. She would not beg someone to remain with her. That was a redundant tactic. If one person in a relationship no longer wanted to be in that relationship then it was over. Serena clearly wanted out. Time for Bernie to do the mature thing and let her go gently with love and grace, even if she want to grab hold of Serena and cling on tight and tell her she was never letting go, never leaving again. But she couldn’t. She wouldn’t. Because that wasn’t what her now ex-girlfriend wanted or seemed to need.

“Well I won’t ask you to come back with me to Nairobi. We’ve been there.” Bernie paused gesturing around them with a roll of her eyes around the room. “And if you left all of this. If you left your family, you wouldn’t be the person I fell in love with either.” She paused again gathering courage to continue. To let Serena go in a way that Serena would believe Bernie agreed with her sentiments over them not remaining together. 

“See I can picture you, coming home and laughing with someone, gossiping.” Bernie paused again for a moment. Focusing on her glass and moving it forward on the bar before looking up at Serena and continuing, “But, err, it’s not me. I’m not in that picture.” 

Serena’s heart was breaking. What had she started? How long had Bernie felt like this? So this had been the right thing to do for her brave major after all. The voice in her head sneered, “Not yours anymore Campbell!” She wanted to take it all back.

Tell Bernie she had made a huge mistake. She loved her so much. But Bernie wasn’t putting up any fight. She had just agreed with everything Serena had said. “Let her go, Serena” the same inner voice said only more gently this time. “Let. Her. Go!”

Serena glanced down at her left hand as Bernie took hold of it. She covered Bernie’s hand with her right hand. Holding the other woman’s hand tightly between both of hers. Bernie’s presence and touch anchoring and grounding her like they always did.

Bernie continued to talk softly and with love, “I do know. I know, that we will always love each other. But we just can’t be together and that’s sad, but you shouldn’t suffer loneliness because you can’t be with the person you love.” 

Serena informed her sincerely, “I wouldn’t want you to be lonely either.”

Bernie, not making any eye contact with Serena, replied, “I probably won’t be one way or another.”

Serena felt her heart shatter at the thought of someone else in Bernie’s arms and in her bed. She swallowed the jealousy. After all she couldn’t berate Bernie when she herself had been unfaithful. She gave the blonde a wane smile, “I did wonder. And I don’t blame you obviously.”

Bernie trying to lighten the mood replied, “We’re just not the right sort of animal.” 

Serena smiled, although it didn’t reach her eyes, “No.” 

There was a clink of glass to get everyone’s attention. Serena turned to see what was happening. Bernie sat gazing at her. Taking everything in a final time. She would have to leave soon because the pain was becoming too unbearable. 

Lofty began to sing the Yazoo song “Only You” at Dom, while Jason and Greta had their first dance.

“Looking from a window above it’s like a story of love   
Can you hear me?  
Come back only yesterday I’m moving further away   
Want you near me 

All I needed was the love you gave   
All I needed for another day  
And all I ever knew   
Only you 

Sometimes when I think of her name when it’s only a game   
And I need you   
Listen to the words that you say it’s getting harder to stay   
When I see you

All I needed was the love you gave   
All I needed for another day   
And all I ever knew (All I ever Knew)   
Only you. 

This is going to take a long time and I wonder what’s mine   
Can’t take no more (Can’t take no more)   
Wonder if you’ll understand it’s just the touch of your hand   
Behind a closed door 

All I needed was the love you gave   
All I needed for another day   
And all I ever knew (All I ever Knew)   
Only you.”

The two women were now stood with their backs to the bar. The lyrics of the song were poignant and washed over Bernie. She would have to leave soon. The pain in her heart was becoming far too unbearable. They looked at each other at the same time. Smiling at one another fondly. 

Bernie leaned into Serena slightly so only her former girlfriend can hear her and states very clearly, “Obviously. Obviously, if anyone hurts you I will be on the first flight home.” 

They stand gazing at each other for a couple of heart beats. Bernie’s emotions clear in her eyes. Serena can’t speak. She would break if she uttered a single word at that moment, but she managed a smile instead. Bernie was the only one for her and she was letting her go. She had to believe it was for the best of reasons, love. Because she loved this woman with all her heart and wanted her to be happy. So her own self-inflicted misery would ultimately be worth it if Bernie was happy. Serena turned back to watch Jason and Greta dancing while Lofty continued to sing. Bernie took a fortifying drink of her Champagne. 

The evening was progressing and other couples were now dancing. Bernie and Serena stood in the corner their arms around each other swaying to the song now playing, “Perfect” by Ed Sheeran. 

“I found a love for me  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet

I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love

Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight

Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own

We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight.”

Bernie could curse a blue streak at whoever was coming up with these bloody romantic song choices. She had to concede they were perfect for a wedding reception and the celebration of love, even if they were like a dagger to her broken heart.

Serena excused herself to get a drink and walked towards the bar. Bernie watched her go with a loving smile. Taking in her former girlfriend. Drinking in the sight of the woman who was most definitely the one. Storing to memory the look, sound, smell and feel of Serena Wendy Campbell to sustain her in the months and years to come. She turned and walked to the door. It was time to go. 

Greta had chosen that moment to throw her bouquet. Serena turned around at the sudden commotion and caught the tossed bouquet which caused much mirth with all those assembled. The first person Serena wanted to share the moment with was of course Bernie, it was always Bernie she turned to, but the blonde wasn’t there. She couldn’t see her and began to search the room for the blonde asking people near her “Where’s Bernie?”

Bernie was stood by the door watching her. When Serena finally located her she smiled. Her eyes softening and her smile reaching them as she took in the sight of the beautiful blonde she was letting get away. Her Major who would always own her heart. Bernie returned the smile with a warm loving one of her own. She saluted Serena with two fingers taped to her left temple. Then winked and walked out.

In that moment Serena felt the panic rise within her and she wanted to run out the door after Bernie and ask her once again to please wait for her. But she didn’t because she had to let the greatest love of her life go. Because that was the right thing to do. She was soon pushed forward into a conga dance putting on a brave face for her nephew and friends. It was after all his special day and she wouldn’t ruin it for anything or anyone. 

There would be time later that night when she got home to an empty house and an even emptier bed to mourn the loss of Major Berenice Griselda Wolfe as her partner. And Serena was in no doubt that in the days, months and years to come she would find Bernie’s absence from her life painful. She didn’t think anyone could get over Bernie Wolfe once they had let her into their heart.


	2. Dancing In The Dark: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena deals with the emotional ramifications of her decision to end her relationship with Bernie. Meanwhile Fleur enlists Jason's help when she decides to intervene for the sake of all that is Sapphic!

The following morning:

Fleur Fanshawe, the small feisty brunette consultant obstetrician and the clinical lead of the obstetrics and gynaecology department at Holby City hospital, entered her long-time friend, Serena Campbell’s, office. She stopped in the doorway taking in the sight before her. 

AAU’s Clinical lead was sat with her elbows on her desk and her head in her hands. Fleur walked in and sat down on the sofa next to Serena’s desk. 

“By the way you look it must have been some reception last night. I’m sorry I missed it!” 

Serena sat up rearranging the files on her desk. “What are you doing here?” 

“Can’t a girl come and visit a friend?” Fleur cheerfully replied.

“We are department heads and clinical leads, Fleur. Not meeting for a chat in the sixth form common room at school!” Serena groused.

“I heard it was a good reception. Lots of booze and dancing.” Fleur complimented ignoring Serena’s grumpy attitude. 

“Yes. It was. Where exactly where you?” Serena was definitely in a bad mood, that much was evident to Fleur, as the vascular surgeon snapped at her again.

“Well I intended being there. Only Mrs Wilson-Harvey went into labour with her twins. The first one was breech and the second born with the umbilical cord around its neck. By the time I was done I was sure the reception would be winding down.”

Serena harrumphed and rubbed her fingers against both temples.

“Hangover bad is it?” the cheerful brunette asked.

Sighing Serena replied with a roll of her eyes, “From hell!” 

“Well in that case you need at least one large strong black coffee.” Fleur declared standing up and walking over to the coffee machine in the corner behind the vacant desk in front of Serena’s. 

A few minutes later Serena was lounging back in her chair holding her coffee mug in both hands while breathing in the aroma of the dark rich Brazilian blend she had treated herself to only the week before. Fleur was reclined in the corner of the sofa furthest from the door but nearest to Serena. Both women took a few sips of their coffee. 

“So hard night eh?” Fleur probed in a non to subtle way with a smile and flick of her eyebrows. 

Serena did a double take and still holding her mug in both hands rested it on the top of her left knee which was crossed over her right one. She sighed and shook her head, “Not that kind of hard night!” 

Fleur looked around the office. Then after taking a long sip of her coffee she asked, “Where’s the werewolf?” 

The silver haired vascular surgeon sighed and put her mug down with a thump. Thankfully because she had drank some of it none spilt over the rim. Her chocolate brown eyes flashed in annoyance, “I really wish you would stop referring to her like that!”

Fleur chuckled and waved a hand in the air dismissing Serena’s comment. “Oh hush. It’s a term of endearment. I know that and she knows that.” 

Fleur watched Serena as the other woman adjusted her position in her chair and began to fiddle with the pendant that hung around her neck. Her features were tight. Clear lines could be seen at the corners of eyes and mouth. Her eyes looked red like she had been crying. Serena looked tired and miserable and she had a sinking feeling she knew why. “You haven’t answered my question? Where is the major?” 

Swallowing hard Serena cleared her throat. This would be the first time she will have said it out loud. Telling someone else. Hearing the words spoken aloud and not just in her head would mean this was real and not a terrible dream. Looking up at her friend’s concerned face she felt her resolve breaking and her eyes began to fill with tears. Her throat felt tight and her mouth was dry. She cleared her throat with a slight cough and in the bravest tone she could muster she announced, “We’ve split up.” 

Fleur could not believe what she was hearing. This was the last thing she expected Serena to tell her. But she knew by the look on the other woman’s face and the unshed tears brimming in her eyes that this was the truth. The usually outrageously frank and gregarious obstetrician was momentarily struck speechless. 

The sound of the sob which left Serena at that moment brought Fleur back to her senses and the distress her friend was obviously in. The small brunette stood up quickly and placed her mug on Serena’s desk and then wrapped her arms around the crying woman rubbing her back and encouraging her to let all her emotions out. “Oh Serena, I’m so sorry. Its ok I’ve got you. Let it all out. That’s it let it out.” 

Serena clung to her friend. She thought she had cried all her tears last night. But obviously there were many more to fall. After a couple of minutes she tried to regain her composure and sniffled sitting up wiping at her wet eyes and runny nose. Fleur stroked her upper arms in a consoling manner and gave her a small smile. 

“I can’t believe she broke up with you?” Fleur was really surprised by this turn of events. She had thought the two surgeons had a tight and solid relationship. They appeared to be so in love. So what on earth had happened that had resulted in them breaking up? 

The look Serena gave her friend was sheepish and her cheeks flushed red. She could not and would not let Bernie take the blame for this. No, this had most definitely been her decision and she would own it. Serena looked down at her coffee mug and began to run the index finger of her left hand around the rim of her empty mug.

“She, ah, she didn’t break up with me. Well she did, but, but it was all my doing.” Serena tried to explain her voice quiet and void of its usual strength. 

Fleur was confused and needed all the information she could get before making any comment. “Spit it out Campbell! What happened? What have you done?”

Serena chanced a glance out of the corner of her eye towards her friend. Fleur really did look shocked. Serena chuckled and pointed at her, “I’ve never seen you speechless before.” 

Fleur didn’t reply. With a raised left eyebrow she fixed Serena with a none-too impressed expression, crossed her arms over her chest and crossed her right leg over her left leg and leaned back into the sofa cushion and settled in to wait for Serena’s explanation. 

Serena sighed and turned to face the other woman. She began to fiddle with the pendant hanging around her neck again. Everyone who knew the vascular surgeon knew this was a nervous tick and a sure sign that something was troubling her.

“It’s complicated. I miss her. I want her to be happy and her trauma centre makes her very happy. She resigned and said she was coming home. So that, so that we could…..um…..do the whole relationship thing properly.” Serena’s voice trailed off remembering her and Bernie having that conversation only two days ago sat on the same sofa Fleur was now sat on. 

“I don’t understand. If she resigned and was coming home then why have you split up?” The brunette really was confused and it showed on her features. 

Serena sighed, “I know it doesn’t seem to make sense. But I couldn’t bare for Bernie to give up her dream job. She deserves to be happy.” 

Silence fell for a few minutes as Fleur tried to read between very blurred lines. Something seemed off. They both looked at each other at that moment and Serena offered a weak smile. Yes there was more to this Fleur thought.

“What really happened? Are you making excuses for her? What did she do to you, Serena?” Fleur was feeling decidedly protective of her friend. Serena was one hell of a woman and she would be proud to have her as a partner and to have witnessed the pain Edward bloody Campbell put her through and the trauma her mother caused her made the anger rise in Fleur at the thought that Berenice bloody Wolfe had now hurt the silver haired surgeon’s delicate heart. 

Hearing the accusing tone and seeing the now annoyed look on Fleur’s face Serena shook her head and held her hands out to placate her friend. “Bernie did nothing wrong. Well apart from crashing into my life like a hurricane and turning it upside down. Oh and loving adventure and finding that adventure six thousand miles away from me! No, this was my doing.” 

Fleur sighed, uncrossed her legs and lent forward leaning her forearms on her knees and with a look that brook no nonsense she asked, “Tell me the truth. All of it!”

The fidgeting Serena was doing in her seat trying to find a comfortable position, the blush spreading across her cheeks and her right hand worrying at her necklace, told Fleur this was going to be some confession.

Serena began to explain. All the words came tumbling out in one garbled jumble. “I slept with an F1. Bernie forgave me. In fact she resigned from the NTC. I told her I wouldn’t forgive myself if she gave everything up for me. I told her I didn’t fall in love with a domestic Bernie Wolfe….”

Fleur was speechless. She was still on the first statement. She shook her head and waved her hand in the air to stop Serena. “YOU! Serena ‘I hate cheats’ Campbell, cheated on Bernie?” 

Serena thought that was probably the first time she had heard Fleur use the ex-army medic’s first name and not one of her preferred nicknames for the blonde. Serena nodded. She was ashamed of her infidelity. 

“Why?” Fleur asked throwing her arms out in a display of exasperation. 

Shaking her head Serena tried to explain. Hoping that by explaining to Fleur she might explain it to herself. “A moment of weakness. Born out of loneliness and missing the person I love.” Seeing Fleur just staring at her Serena pressed on. “I know that sounds pretty lane. No it is pretty lame. But that’s the simple truth. I was lonely with raging hormones missing my girlfriend, who I might add I hadn’t heard from for three weeks, and this gorgeous confident young blonde showed me some attention and stoked my desire for the carnal company of another. I crumbled and succumbed. I am not proud of myself. To be quite honest I am disgusted with myself. Bernie didn’t deserve that.”

Finding her voice again, and seeing the sincerity in Serena’s eyes that she was sincere in her self-loathing over her infidelity, Fleur decided to lighten the mood a little. 

“If only I’d known dying my hair blonde would be all it took to get into your bed!” 

Serena let out a short embarrassed laugh. “The fact Bernie and Leah were blonde is purely a coincidence and not an indication for a type I am attracted too!” 

Fleur grinned at her friend and waggled her eyebrows, “Do you mean I might stand a chance with the silver vixen of Wyvern?”

Serena couldn’t help but laugh at her friend. She leaned forward and patted Fleur’s knee. “I’ll give you top marks for perseverance. We’re good friends. I hope you agree that we are better suited to that?”

Fleur nodded her agreement before asking, “I still don’t understand why you split up with the werewolf, if she forgave you and was coming home, then why?”

The fact Fleur is using her favourite nickname for Bernie indicated that her friend wasn’t judging her. This helped Serena to relax a little. Grateful that she had someone who knew her well and with whom she could confide. 

“I love her.” Serena felt that should be enough of an explanation. But judging by the look on the obstetrician’s face it wasn’t. “I let her go because I want her to be happy and not here with me out of a sense of loyalty or duty. She will eventually resent being here and it will come between us.”

Fleur laughed. “Utter rubbish! Have you lost all command of your senses woman?” Serena went to answer but Fleur ignored her and continued. “You are deeply and madly in love with her are you not?” not waiting for a reply because she was confident in her knowledge that Serena was still very much in love with Major ‘I know thirteen different ways to kill you’ Wolfe. “Is she or is she not the greatest love affair of your life?”

Serena swallowed the hard lump in her throat and nodded. “Yes, yes of course she is.” 

Fleur was trying to understand her friend’s reasons for breaking up with the greatest love affair of her life. “So she forgives you for your infidelity and gives up her trauma unit all for you. Because she loves you. And you break up with her?” 

When Serena looked down at the floor and nodded, Fleur flung her arms up in the air and shook her head in disbelief.

Serena knew she had to try and make her friend understand, “I know.” She sighed and looked up at the ceiling before looking at the other woman sat opposite her. She started again determined to make her point. “Ever since Elinor died I’ve been awful to Bernie. Really put her through hell. She deserves so much more. So much better than I can give her.”

Fleur shook her head. “Serena, you were grieving. I am sure your wonderful werewolf didn’t hold that against you. She couldn’t have, otherwise she wouldn’t have wanted to be your partner and give up the NTC and come home to YOU Serena!” 

Serena sat pondering on what Fleur said. “I think she was coming back out of jealousy and a sense of duty.” She gave a derisive laugh and finished by saying, “Ever the major.”

“No. I don’t buy that.” The brunette held her hands up to stop Serena arguing with her. “I know I barely know her. But I do know you and I have seen you together. You would not fall in love with someone so shallow. You’re fishing for excuses to justify your stupidity!”

Serena chuckled, “Well don’t hold back.” 

“I don’t intend to. I’m your friend and I have your best interests at heart. Even if that means driving you back into the arms of another woman instead of wooing you for myself!” Fleur gave the grey haired woman a cheeky wink. 

They sat in silence for a moment. Serena stood picking up the two mugs and made her way back to the coffee machine. “I need another. How about you?” She asked turning slightly and glancing over her shoulder towards the other woman. She received a nod of approval and turned back around to make their coffees. 

Fleur smiled in gratitude a few minutes later when she took her hot steaming mug of coffee from Serena. The vascular surgeon took her seat at her desk again. Both women taking a few sips of the coffee and enjoying the flavour and calming effect the organic substance had on her mood. 

The silence was broken again when the small brunette continued their previous conversation. “So, how did you actually end it with her?”

Serena knew she shouldn’t have expected Fleur to be satisfied with her reason and for the subject to be closed.

“So, well um, well I told her I couldn’t imagine coming home to her. I never wanted to see her putting our bins out, and that. That I couldn’t imagine her. . . . pushing Guinevere on a swing.” Serena’s voice had become small and quiet again. 

Fleur moved to the edge of her seat. Holding her coffee mug in both hands and staring at it she asked without looking up, “And she just accepted this?”

Serena nodded.

“Major ‘I was in the army and know thirteen different ways to kill you’ Wolfe, put up no argument or tried to fight for you?” Fleur really was struggling to get her head around this. She had listened to Serena waxing lyrical about Bernie Wolfe for the past eighteen months. She knew from all the conversations, both sober and drunk, that Serena was head over heels in love with the blonde. And having met Ms Wolfe, and seen her with Serena and how they were always in their own little bubble when together, it was clear to Fleur that the ex-army medic was as in love with Serena as the vascular surgeon was with her. She just couldn’t accept that the two had suddenly fallen out of love. 

At the thoughtful, yet mostly disbelieving, look on Fleur’s face Serena tried a final time to give a reason the other woman would, if not understand, certainly accept. “I told her I wouldn’t forgive myself if she gave up her trauma centre in Nairobi. I don’t want her giving up her dream job for me.” 

“Why?” Fleur asked quietly. 

“Why?” Serena queried. Not sure what her friend meant.

“Why did you push her away.” Was the reply.

“I didn’t.” Sighing the older woman added in a small voice, “Well, it didn’t seem to take much to convince her that we would be better off separating. So it’s all for the best.” 

Fleur, knew that, Serena Campbell, was still grieving for her daughter. She would never really stop. No parent should outlive their child. So grief would be a constant companion to the woman. But in time it would become part of the shadows within her mind. Dealing with raging hormones and a stressful job, whilst trying to maintain a long distance relationship with her girlfriend. From the interactions she had with, Bernie Wolfe, she had struck her as an intelligent, intuitive and a compassionate woman. She was as sure as she could be that the trauma surgeon would know all of this about her girlfriend. So the only reason she could fathom that these two imbeciles had split up was out of miscommunication and a sense of making the other happy at the expense of their own misery. Serena needed support and pointing in the right direction. Major Wolfe needed a bloody good talking to as well. They both needed a kick up the arse. This needed someone from the Sapphic Sisterhood to take charge and sort them out. Fleur Fanshawe, knew she was that woman. 

Fleur held the half drunk and almost cold mug of coffee in her left hand. She reached across the gap between her and Serena, placing her hand on Serena’s hands which were clasped around her own coffee mug which was resting on her left knee, and gained her friend’s attention. The older woman looked up and into her friend’s eyes. Concern and a little pity was in the expression looking back at her. 

“Oh, Serena. What have you done?” Fleur, squeezed her friend’s hands and then sat back against the sofa cushions. 

Serena shook her head and could feel the tears returning to her eyes. She glanced up at the ceiling again desperately trying to blink the tears away. She gave a small derisive laugh, cleared her throat which was feeling tight and finally gave into the truth. “Fleur. I. Love. Her!” Her voice cracked and as the tears began to fall she managed to stutter out, “I miss her so much!”

Fleur was soon on her feet again. Placing her mug on the desk she then wrapped her distressed friend in her arms and stroked her back as she cried. “I know you do. I know you do. It’ll be ok.”

Once Serena was composed again, Fleur, stood up and feeling her pager buzz against her side pulled it from her pocket and checked the message. She smiled and clipped it back onto the outside of her scrub top pocket. 

“Well I am needed. Mrs Jepson is in labour with triplets and number one is crowning!” She turned for the door.

“Ouch! I don’t envy her. It was bad enough delivering one!” The grey haired surgeon said with a grimace.

Fleur paused in the doorway holding onto the frame with a smile she asked, “Did my eyes deceive me earlier, or did I see Jason at work the day after he got married?”

Serena, gave a warm smile. “Yes. Well, you know Jason. He’s a creature of habit and routine, as is Greta. They decided to plan a long weekend away once the weather improves and they can decide where they want to go. I have offered to have Guinevere.”

Fleur patted the door frame and added, “We must go out for a drink soon. It will do you good to let your hair down and cut loose.” The small brunette winked before walking away.

***

Fleur, was sat at her desk completing some paperwork when there was a knock on her door. She called to the person to come in without looking up. A young man with tight dark brown curly hair in his mid-twenties and dressed in a porter's uniform wearing black rimmed glasses entered. 

“Miss Fanshawe, you asked for me to come and see you.” He said as he came to a stop in front of her desk. 

Fleur, looked up and smiled warmly at the young man. 

“No need for formalities, Jason. It’s Fleur.” She said warmly “Please take a seat.” She indicated for him to take the seat that was opposite her desk. 

He remained standing and frowned. “But we are at work? It is required that I refer to you in the correct manner.”

Fleur’s smile broadened. Jason had a unique way of approaching life and work given that he is Autistic. “I appreciate that very much Jason. You are correct. However when we are not at work or at work but in private as we are now, you may call me, Fleur.”

He thought about that for a moment and then once satisfied he nodded and returned a broad smile. “Okay. I can do that. Do you not have a task for me to do? A patient to take somewhere or medical records or equipment to deliver, Fleur?” 

The small brunette woman chuckled, “I do have a task for you. But it’s to do with your Aunty Serena and Aunty Bernie.” Seeing his face crumple into a frown she indicated to the chair opposite her desk again. “Please, take a seat.” 

Once he was seated, Fleur began. “I don’t want to upset you, Jason, but I do need your help.” Jason’s expression was neutral and he remained silent so Fleur carried on. “It would appear that your Aunty Serena has broken up with your Aunty Bernie?”

He frowned as he took in this information. “Why? She loves Aunty Bernie. Greta, told me that Aunty Serena told Mr Griffin that Aunty Bernie was the greatest love affair of her life.” Jason thought for a moment as Fleur sat nodding. Then he added. “Aunty Serena will be miserable all the time now. I imagine Aunty Bernie will be very sad too!”

Fleur leaned forward in her chair and explained, “That’s why I need your help, Jason.” 

“How can I help?” he said smiling and happy to be doing something proactive to help his aunt and Doctor Bernie who he considered to be his aunty too. 

“Well first of all this is strictly between you and me, okay.” Once Fleur received a nod from Jason she carried on. “I need to meet with Bernie but I don’t think she’ll want to see me. So I need you to text your Aunty Bernie and ask her when she is leaving for Nairobi, and arrange to meet her before she leaves only I will be going instead of you. Will you do that for me, for your aunty's?”

The young man sat with a serious expression as he pondered the request. He looked up and asked sincerely, “Will Aunty Bernie still want to be my aunty if she is no longer with Aunty Serena?”

Fleur, nodded and smiled, “If you want her to be then I am sure she would be happy to continue to be your aunty.” 

Jason continued to sit and mull things over before asking another question, “Won't Aunty Serena be angry if I keep a secret from her? And Aunty Bernie will be angry if I lie to her. She won’t trust me again.” 

Fleur could see the concern and worry in the young man’s features. It was probably too much to ask of him. She would have to find another way. “On occasions like this it’s ok to keep secrets and tell white lies, because we are trying to help them not hurt them. Do you understand?” Fleur tilted her head to the side and watched him mull over her words. She sighed and leaned back in her chair bestowing Jason with a warm smile, “Its ok Jason. You don’t have to something that makes you uncomfortable. I will figure out another way to speak to your Aunty Bernie.”

Jason surprised her then and with a broad smile he pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket and declared, “I can do this. They definitely need our help.”

Fleur let out a sigh of relief as Jason sent a text message to his Aunty Bernie.

Hello Aunty Bernie,  
I know you aren’t with Aunty Serena anymore.  
That makes me sad.  
I hope you still want to be my aunty?  
When are you leaving for Nairobi?  
I would like to see you before you go.  
Jason 

He looked up at the other woman and said, “Aunty Bernie is not very good at communicating, she has been known not to reply to phone calls, text messages and emails for three months.” 

Fleur looked horrified at him. “Really? Well let’s hope she replies before she leaves for Nairobi then!”

Jason nodded and stood up. Placing his phone back in his pocket he headed for the door. Once he had opened the door he turned and smiled at the obstetrician. “As soon as I hear from Aunty Bernie I will inform you.” He winked and tapped the side of his nose conspiratorially. The older woman chuckled and nodded in agreement, and at that Jason left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive feedback is always welcome.


	3. Dancing In The Dark: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleur talks to Bernie to get her to see sense and fight for her relationship with Serena. But will the utter gay mess that is Bernie Wolfe act on her emotional needs or do what thinks Serena wants?

Twenty-four hours after the break-up: 

The bar come restaurant, at the hotel nearest to the airport, was filling up with a mixture of families and business people coming in for a quick drink and/or an evening meal. Fleur, checked her wrist watch as she walked into the hotel foyer. It was exactly 6.30 pm and she was on time. Stepping into the bar area she glanced around to find the person she was here to meet. Sat at a table in the far corner, with a clear view of the bar, and especially the entrance, was one Berenice Wolfe. She was drinking what, Fleur, assumed was whisky. The brunette stepped forward undoing her coat and pulling her scarf off. As she reached the table she noted Bernie almost choke on her drink at the sight of her. The blonde’s eyes flicked quickly to the door behind her and then back. 

“Oh don’t worry. She’s not here. We both know she’ll be pouring a large glass of Shiraz at home by now.” The smaller woman said as she pulled out a chair and placed her bag, scarf and coat on it and then sat down on the seat directly opposite, Bernie. 

“I’m expecting, Jason, any minute.” The former army medic said pointedly.

Fleur chuckled, “I think you know the fact I am here means he is not coming.” Bernie narrowed her brown eyes and stared at Fleur from under her messy blonde fringe, weighing her up. The obstetrician held her hands up in surrender and smiled. “I come in peace!” 

Bernie took a sip of her whisky and then watched the amber liquid gently rolling around the glass as she rocked the glass in a circular motion in her hand. She replied in a monotone, “Umm, so you say!”

Fleur stood asking Bernie if she would like another drink, even though she hadn’t finished the one she had. Once the blonde nodded she went to the bar to get their drinks. About ten minutes later she was sat back at the table with her friend’s former girlfriend. 

“So, Jason?” Bernie asked.

“I asked him to find out when you were leaving for Nairobi. When it turned out it was tomorrow I had him arrange to meet you tonight. I knew if I asked you probably wouldn’t agree.”

Bernie mumbled her agreement to that. Fleur could physically see the tension in the blonde’s body. She was going to be hard to get through to. The very private, stoic and confident Major Wolfe would not, she suspected, drop her well erected walls just because Fleur said she was there to help mend her broken heart. No this was going to take several glasses of the hotels best single malt whisky. Serena Campbell would owe her big time when this was all put right and over.

Whilst Fleur didn’t know Bernie that well, she had heard all about her virtues, foibles and eccentricities from Serena. Her silver haired friend had waxed lyrical on numerous occasions about the blonde trauma surgeon who she was hopelessly in love with. Fleur had initially been given the safe for public knowledge information but during a late night discussion, where Serena had imbibed a bit too many glasses of Shiraz, the silver haired vixen had shared her personal observations of her girlfriend with Fleur. So whilst Fleur didn’t really know Bernie, from what she had learned from Serena and the few brief encounters they had had, she knew the blonde sat in front of her was a woman who didn’t wear her heart on her sleeve. She was a principled woman who didn’t suffer fools gladly and preferred action to words. A very dedicated and brave doctor. And she loved Serena fiercely.

Fleur decided that her best approach was the direct one. Prevaricating would only bore the blonde and make her retreat further into her resolve. “I always thought British army officers didn’t surrender?” The brunette asked as she took a sip of her wine. Her right eyebrow lifting in challenge to the blonde. 

Bernie looked at her with a fixed stare from over the rim of her whisky glass as she took another sip of her drink. “We don’t!” She replied and carried on drinking. 

“If that is true then why are you getting on a plane in the morning and buggering off to Africa?” The small brunette asked pointedly. 

“I have a job there?” Bernie tried to keep her replies in an even tone. Not wanting to let onto the other woman that she was annoyed by her appearance and questions.

“And a girlfriend here!” Fleur volleyed back. 

Bernie sighed. “No. I had a girlfriend here.” That was the first time she had admitted it was over between her and Serena since their break up the evening before and it hurt just as much as she knew it would. 

Fleur put her glass down. “I didn’t take you for a quitter, Major Wolfe!”

“I AM NOT!” Bernie snapped.

“Well you haven’t exactly put up any defence or fought for your relationship with Serena, have you?” Fleur kept her tone even. Her objective was to engage Bernie in a conversation which would make her thinking about her options regarding Serena and her future, and not antagonise the blonde. 

“I am a realist. And respectful of what Serena wants.”

The small brunette obstetrician sighed and gentled her voice. Hoping her tone would prove her sincerity regarding her feelings about Serena and Bernie’s relationship. “I know that we don’t know each other that well. And we did get off on the wrong foot.”

Bernie scoffed at that. A short derisive laugh followed by “Well whose fault was that? You wanted to snog my girlfriend!”

“You threatened to kill me thirteen different ways!” The brunette could see the glint in the blonde’s eye and knew she was starting to thaw a little. 

“HA! No, I said I knew thirteen different ways to kill you! I hadn’t settled on which method to employ at the time, but I am working on it Fanshawe!” She replied gruffly and then added, “And that was because you kept flirting with my girlfriend in front of me!”

Fleur tilted her head to one side and bestowed a warm smile on the ex-army medic. She could see what Serena saw in the woman. Fleur knew that in a different time and place she would have entertained getting to know the Major on a much more intimate level. But she knew the Major would not entertain one with her because Bernie needed someone with a Serena personality in her life and Fleur definitely didn’t have that. 

“Bernie, look, all joking aside…” 

The smaller woman was cut off by a mumbled response from Bernie she only just heard, as the blonde took a large gulp of her whisky. “I wasn’t joking!”

Fleur continued undaunted, “You do know Serena was pushing you away out of some stupid misguided notion that she has to in order for you to be happy?” 

Deciding to push on with her objective she said gently, “I think she is trying to put your needs first. She wants to make you happy. Neither of you have been happy with the separation have you?” Bernie looked up at her and pondered what the infuriating smaller woman had said. The silence stretched out so Fleur continued. “She really doesn’t want you to leave.”

“That’s not the impression I got.” Bernie’s reply had lost its bluster. She began turning the whisky tumbler in her hand watching the amber liquid swill around. She then lifted the glass to her mouth and drank down the remainder of its contents in one go. 

Fleur looked down at her own drink before finishing it. This was going to be a long night and she was on earlies tomorrow. The blonde abruptly stood picking up her whisky tumbler. She held out her free hand and nodded at the empty wine glass. 

“I’ll get you another. So long as it’s not Shiraz.”

Fleur smiled and handed her glass to Bernie, “Chardonnay. Large. Thanks.” 

Fifteen minutes later they were sat again drinking in silence. The brunette studied the blonde intently. She sighed and decided to try a different tact, “Why didn’t you fight for your relationship?”

Bernie slumped back in her chair. Her whisky tumbler being turned slowly round between both hands. Without looking up the blonde answered, “I wanted to. I truly did.” She shook her head slowly and let out a sad sigh, “She was very clear that she didn’t want me anymore.” She paused briefly before looking up and continuing. “I have my pride, my dignity you know. I wasn’t going to beg if it was over for her.”

Fleur was screaming in her head. These two dorks were clearly in love but hopelessly trying to make each other happy but only managing to make themselves and the other miserable. She wanted to knock their heads together and lock them in a room until they came to their senses. 

“Seriously, you are both suited to each other in so many ways. One of which is how dense you both are about the feelings you have for each other. Not to mention your abysmal lack of communication!”

“Trust me. Serena was very clear about not being in love with a domestic Bernie.” There was that sad defeated tone again from the blonde. 

Fleur tilted her head to the side and lifted her wine glass to point at Bernie. “I don’t believe she believes that. I also don’t believe you believe it either.”

Bernie was sat looking down at her drink again. She would love to believe this. But she could not afford to allow herself to begin to hope this could be true because the pain of rejection from Serena a second time would destroy her. She shook her head. “Whatever I believe. . . . Whatever you believe. . . . What Serena wants is to move on without me. She made that perfectly clear.” 

“Do you actually love her?” The brunette questioned the blonde trying to spark a fight in the other woman.

Bernie huffed and barked out a derisive laugh before stating indignantly, “Well of course I love her!”

“But you acquiesced so easily. If she was the love of my life I’d be fighting for her. Showing her how wrong she is. She is wrong isn’t she?”

Bernie’s eyes had become slits and she was staring intently at Fleur. The smaller woman could almost describe it as a piercing wolf stare. The kind the large wild canines make when tracking a prey they are just about to attack. She briefly wondered if she had been wise to take this Wolfe on alone. 

The blonde remained silent. Taking the occasional sip of her drink as she kept eye contact with the brunette. 

Fleur pointed at her moving her index finger from side to side. “What is that? Some kind of army thing?”

Bernie swallowed her whisky. Keeping her glass close to her mouth she flicked her tongue out to lick her bottom lip, collecting the thin layer of whisky which coated it on the tip of her tongue. “Nope. It’s a Wolfe thing.” She drawled and then took another long slow sip of her drink. 

Fleur was momentarily mesmerised. The slightly older woman was most definitely the cool, calm, strong and silent type. She could see why Serena had fallen for her. 

“Are you trying to intimidate me Major Wolfe?” Fleur smirked asking in her trademark flirtatious way. She really couldn’t help herself when it came to attractive and confident women. 

Bernie smirked back at her drinking companion, “I’d say there was no trying involved, Ms Fanshawe.”

They actually grinned at each other. The tension was gone from Bernie’s posture. She leaned back into her chair. Then regarding the brunette with a neutral expression asked, “Why are you here? I mean, why do you care?”

“Friends care.”

“Not to be blunt. But we are not friends.” 

“No we aren’t. But I am a good friend of Serena’s. I care about-”

Before Fleur could continue Bernie snorted and cut in “Yes, thank you, I’m very aware of your feelings for Serena!”

“Look I’m her friend. Nothing more, and that’s not for the want of constant flirting and trying on my behalf. But our silver haired vixen is not remotely interested in me whatsoever. I have well and truly been friend zoned. I am not the enemy Berenice!” Fleur was tired and annoyed now. This stubborn woman just wasn’t listening to reason. “I wasn’t the one she had the affair with remember!” She snapped and took a big gulp of her wine and slammed the glass back down on the table.

Bernie was still casually leaning back in her chair watching the younger woman. The reminder of the affair hurt. “Ouch! Still painful you know!” 

Fleur smiled at her and nodded. “Sorry. I don’t want to hurt you. Just knock some sense into you and show you that I am on your side.”

“Not that I am ungrateful. But why?” The blonde was genuinely curious. 

“I’m Serena’s friend and I want her to be happy. I want what is best for her. And you major appear to be both. Much to my disdain” She laughed and held her hands up to stop Bernie from commenting when the blonde leaned forward to object, “I know she said she couldn’t live with herself if you gave everything up for her, and that she couldn’t love a domestic Bernie putting bins out and pushes grandnieces on swings. But she’s lying. Lying to you. Lying to herself. I told her she’s a fool for walking away from the best thing that ever happened to her. She is scared, frightened of her love for you for fear of losing you. Grief does weird things to a person.”

Bernie nodded. Oh how she wanted to relent and believe Serena didn’t mean what she had said. But the pain in her broken heart would not let her have hope. “That would be nice to believe. But I can’t allow that. I know what Serena said and how finite that was.”

“Do you really have another woman in Nairobi?” Fleur tried to ask in a non-accusatory tone and hoped it came across as such. 

Without thinking Bernie defended herself straight away, “Of course I don’t!”

“Then why make Serena believe you do? She thinks you’ve probably cheated on her, but felt it was futile to get jealous with you over it. Two wrongs not making a right and all that.” The brunette explained.

“There is no woman in Nairobi. I haven’t had an affair with anyone. I was referring to the fact I probably wouldn’t be alone or short of companionship, because, well . . . . there is a woman who is interested in me should I ever be available.” Bernie’s cheeks had turned slightly pink. She continued in a quieter voice, “I didn’t want Serena to feel guilty. I didn’t want her to worry I would be lonely.”

“Is Serena the one?” Fleur asked gently. Knowing the answer from the pain in the blonde’s eyes before she received a reply.

Bernie looked up and gave a weak smile, one which never reached her eyes, and slowly nodding answered, “Very much the one. . . .” Her tone was soft and painfully sad. 

“Then fight for her, Wolfe! God woman! Are you some kind of masochist? Put a stop to this misery and prove to her she is wrong!” 

Shaking her head Bernie replied in an even tone, “Not a masochist. A realist!”

Fleur sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. She was obviously frustrated. Standing up she collected their empty glasses and headed to the bar, “Stay put. I need more wine!” she threw the grumpy comment over her shoulder as she walked away. Then stopped and returned to the table. “Are you hungry? I missed lunch thanks to a premature birth. I’m starving!” When Bernie shook her head indicating she wasn’t Fleur sighed and raised an eyebrow, “Not eating won’t make you feel any better you know!”

Bernie surprised Fleur by chuckling, “I do know. You’re not the only one with a medical degree at this table!” 

The small brunette tutted turned around headed for the bar. 

About forty minutes later, Fleur was tucking into her dinner. She had gone for a classic prime British beef burger with cheese, lettuce, onions, tomato, mustard and ketchup. She had ordered extra chips. She knew once she started eating and the blonde could smell the food she would feel peckish and probably accept some chips. Who could refuse a chip? 

Just as she thought by placing the bowel of chips in between her and Bernie the blonde couldn’t resist nicking a chip here and there. Fleur tried to hide her smirk behind her glass as she took a sip. Now that she had the wolf eating out of her hand, figuratively speaking, she took up the topic of conversation again. “Serena was pretty miserable earlier.” 

Bernie had just picked up a chip and dipped it in the small pot of ketchup and had it halfway to her mouth when she paused her motion and looked at Fleur. “Is she ok?” The blonde was worried about her ex co-lead and ex-girlfriend. 

Fleur put her glass down and went back to eating. Not looking at the other woman she replied, “Of course she isn’t alright. Her heart is broken. She misses this big gay mess of a macho army medic who is so clueless she can’t see what’s right in front of her!” 

Bernie looked at her indignantly. Then softened her expression sighing as she bit into her chip and began to chew on it, she replied. “The thing is if Serena is miserable then it’s of her doing". She stretched both arms out and stated, “This is exactly what she wanted.”

Fleur finished her meal placing her knife and fork together on the plate and moved it to her right. After dabbing the corners of her mouth on her napkin, which she discarded onto the empty plate, she took a quick sip of her wine and then rested her arms on the table clasping her hands together as she regarded Bernie. They had gone round in circles all night. They were getting nowhere. They were both tired. So Fleur decided to just let her frustration out.

“Look. If you honestly believe that Serena doesn’t want you. If you think the woman you love is incapable of making a mistake under the misguided illusion she is doing the right thing for you out of love. If you don’t think she is being influenced by her grief or the separation you’ve both been dealing with for months. Or if you really believe she deserves to be miserable, well then go ahead and get on that plane tomorrow because honestly you don’t deserve her!” 

Bernie laughed. Much to Fleur’s annoyance the blonde was actually laughing at her with her trademark honking laugh. “HAHA, HAHA. . . . I always wondered what you’d be like if you ever lost your temper!” 

“I’m being serious!” Fleur’s temper had be piqued now. 

Bernie was still chuckling, “So was I.” 

But what Fleur had said made Bernie think. The blonde had suspected that Serena was merely pushing her away based on an unfounded notion that Bernie would be miserable if she had to give up the NTC, and of course there was still the grief she was dealing with. But she had thought that was all probably wishful thinking on her behalf. Hearing Fleur confirm what she felt, what she knew, was the real reason for Serena ending their relationship gave her hope that perhaps all was not lost and she could get Serena back. 

The younger woman rolled her eyes and stated in a flat dejected tone, “It’s getting late and we are both tired. I have to be at work early tomorrow, and you have a flight to catch. Perhaps we should call it a night.” Fleur felt dejected that her objective had not been met. But honestly did she actually think she change these two women’s minds. She could not do any more. She had at least tried. 

Noticing the younger woman slump back in her chair defeated, Bernie offered a commiserating smile “I will always love Serena. We’ll always be friends. But for now I need some time and space to let the wounds heal before we can continue as friends.”

Fleur regarded her with a disbelieving expression and threw her hands up in the air in resignation. She snapped in an annoyed tone. “I can’t believe you. I can’t believe her! I’m so angry with the pair of you! How can two intelligent women who love one another so much walk away from each other?”

Bernie was staring at her hands. She was worrying at the corner of the nail on her left index finger. She took a deep breath to calm herself and then in a quiet voice proclaimed, “Sometimes love simply isn’t enough. It should be, of course it should, but no matter how much you want it to be, it isn’t always enough.”

Fleur realised she was seeing a rare thing in Major Wolfe. The carefully crafted high wall she had constructed around her emotions had briefly dropped and Bernie Wolfe, the woman behind the military rank and the surgeon was laid bare in all her agony. Bernie looked up catching Fleur’s expression of sympathy and mistook it for pity and in an instant her wall was back up again. Her cheeks pinking in embarrassment for letting the younger woman see her emotional pain. 

“Why am I the only one who doesn’t believe that codswallop?” Fleur asked in a friendly tone.

“I don’t know. Perhaps you're a hopeless romantic?” The blonde replied in a gentle tone. 

Fleur nodded and held her hands up in surrender. “I just want you to consider not completely writing off a relationship with Serena . . . . Please don’t give up on her?”

Bernie squinted her eyes, nodded once and with a brief smile said, “I have no intention of giving up on her. I intend remaining her friend.” Bernie paused for a moment before continuing on and stuttering over her words as she fought against a painful lump in her throat, “But I, I . . . , well I will . . . . need time before that can happen.” Bernie nodded once squinting her eyes as she gave another tight smile which didn’t reach her brown eyes. She had given up the pretence of hiding her pain now that Fleur had seen it in her expression a moment ago. 

“Why did you resign from the NTC?” Fleur asked in a light tone.

“Fleur-” Bernie said in a warning tone, but was cut off before she could continue.

“Humour me? . . . . Please?” The small brunette asked. Smiling warmly at the older woman and pilling on the charm.

Bernie leaned back in her chair taking her glass with her. She considered how to answer the question. Huffing out a breath and taking a sip of her drink she stared down at the beer mat under her glass and replied, “Serena. I resigned because I wanted to come home and do the whole relationship thing properly with her.”

Fleur tilted her head to the side and regarded the woman across from her before asking, “Even after the affair?”

Bernie actually chuckled at that, “I say, is there nothing you don’t know?” 

The younger woman laughed and shook her head. “It’s probably best if you assume I know everything.” 

They both sat in silence for a couple of minutes enjoying their wine and whisky respectively. 

Bernie let out a long breath she hadn’t realised she was holding in and looked up at her companion. “Even after the affair.” She paused again. Fleur sat watching Bernie who was now deep in thought. She kept quiet because now the trauma surgeon was opening up a little she didn’t want to interrupt. Her patience was repaid when Bernie spoke again, “She wouldn’t have done that if I had been here. If I had made more of an effort. So I have to own the part I played in all of this.”

Fleur was actually surprised at this admission from the older woman. Major Wolfe had displayed a jealous streak when they first met. She had made it quite clear that Serena was very much her woman and the small brunette obstetrician was to back off. This was quite a turn of events and proved to her once and for all that Major Berenice Wolfe was very much the right woman, the right person for Serena Campbell.

“So after absolutely everything you have been through with her. Everything you have endured for her. You are going to let her talk you out of being her girlfriend?” 

Fleur had to hide the smirk on her face behind her glass as her words hit home with Bernie. She could see the cogs turning behind those intense brown eyes. The hour was late. It was time to fire the final volley she thought. “You know I spent most of yesterday morning consoling Serena. She regrets the break-up.” 

Bernie’s initial reaction was to reject this. “She does? Well I am sure she does regret that we can’t be together but I-”

Fleur cut straight through any argument Bernie was starting to make. “She regrets letting you go. She cried about what an idiot she has been. But she truly believes she has done the right thing because she has convinced herself that you were giving up the NTC for her out of loyalty and duty. She is terrified that eventually you would get bored, restless and leave her.”

Bernie sat nibbling on her bottom lip deep in thought. The brunette was being given another rare glimpse of the blonde’s vulnerability. Fleur thought she should keep going. She still believed that she could hopefully convince Bernie to really think about what she was telling her. Fleur could only hope that would lead to the blonde ex-army medic fighting for her relationship with Serena. 

“Can you not see that she loves you so much she is prepared to be miserable in order to make you happy? And I can see you love her as much, because you are giving her what you think she wants despite the pain it will always cause you.” Fleur leaned forward on the table and looked Bernie directly in the eye. “So what I want to know major, is are you going to let Serena Campbell best you?” She laughed out loud at the look of absolute disdain on Bernie’s face at being told Serena had pulled one over on her. 

Fleur glanced at her wrist watch it was 9.50 pm. She looked back up at Bernie who was sat back in her chair with her arms folded over her chest, nibbling at the corner of her lower lip once again deep in thought. Perhaps she had got through to her after all. Not wanting to leave anything to chance she decided to drive her point home. “Seriously, if you were coming back for her, and not out of some noble notion of loyalty and duty, then don’t walk away from the best thing that’s ever happened to you. We both know it’ll be the biggest regret of your life if you do!” Bernie looked up at her but remained silent. The brunette suddenly slapped her hand on the table hard, causing the blonde opposite her to jump in surprise. In a firm voice and holding Bernie’s attention with a steely stare she stated, “If you love her enough to resign from your dream job, then come home and fight for your woman, major!”

After a short pause and a deep sigh, Fleur added in a much softer friendly tone, “I’ve listened to you tell me what Serena wants and that you want to make her happy. But I am left wondering what Major Wolfe want’s? What will make Bernie Wolfe happy?” Fleur regarded Bernie with a warm smile. 

Bernie noted there was no judgement on the other woman’s face. There was no pity just concern and some exasperation. The blonde nodded her head and in a soft voice replied, “Alright. Alright. I will think about what we have discussed tonight.” Looking up at Fleur she added pointedly, “No promises though!” She squinted her eyes and offered a small tight smile.

Fleur let out a big sigh in relief that she had now done all she could do, but somehow confident that if the major put her mind to winning Serena Campbell back then the silver haired vixen didn’t stand a chance. “Thank you, that’s all I can ask.”

They both stood up. Fleur pulled her coat on and pulled the strap of her handbag over her shoulder. Bernie draped her coat over her left arm and pulled the strap of her hand bag onto her right shoulder. Fleur pulled a phone out of her bag and called for a taxi as she walked to the hotel entrance. They stopped in the foyer to say goodbye. 

Bernie smiled and held her hand out. Fleur just grinned and shook her head. “I don’t think so, major!” and pulled the surprised blonde into a friendly hug. “After all I don’t know if we will ever meet again?” She stepped out of the hug. 

Bernie was chuckling at the younger woman. “Oh, I’m sure as Serena and I will remain friends that you and I may meet again one day.” 

“Umm, now don’t undo what has taken me all night, with the aid of three bottles of wine and almost a whole bottle of whisky, to achieve! Think about what I have said?” Fleur admonished the older woman. 

Bernie barked out a short laugh and held up her right hand to placate the feisty woman, “Ok. Point taken.” The blonde paused, and then asked almost as an afterthought with a curious expression, “Did, did . . . . you really call me a werewolf?”

Fleur laughed, “All the time.” 

Bernie’s eyebrows shot up. “Bloody hell!” She exclaimed in surprise. 

They both stood chuckling for a couple of minutes. Then there was the tooting sound of a car horn outside. Fleur’s taxi had arrived. 

The small brunette smiled at Bernie, “Safe travels, major. Look after yourself.”

Bernie returned the smile. “Will do.” She replied confidently. Then less confidently stuttering over her words she asked, “Would ah, would you . . . . would you look after her for me?”

Fleur smiled and nodded, “Only until you come back to do the job yourself.” She lifted a hand in a small wave and Bernie gave a short quick nod, causing her unruly fringe to fall across her eyes, and a tight smile in response. Fleur turned and left heading for her waiting taxi. Bernie turned for the lifts and her room. She stopped at the reception desk asking them to give her a wake up call at 06:30 am and to book a taxi to take her to the airport for 8 am. She could only hope the whisky she had been imbibing on all night, which had to be close to three quarters of a bottle, would knock her out enabling her to sleep. 

***

Her room was on the third floor and she was soon in it. After dropping her bag onto the chair and throwing her coat over the back of it Bernie made quick work of getting out of her clothes and pulling on a white vest top and soft grey sleep shorts. She used the bathroom taking care of her nightly routine and ablutions and once they were taken care of she found herself standing looking at the unfamiliar cold empty bed. Knowing she couldn’t very well stand there all night with a big sigh Bernie allowed herself to flop forward onto the bed face down. She flicked the switch next to the bed and turned the lights out.

Her mind would not shut off. Thoughts of what Fleur had said running around her head being mixed with the words Serena had said the day before. The admission of the affair. The makeup talk. The breakup talk and then back to what Fleur had said tonight. The blonde turned onto her right side and just lay there facing the window knowing that only five miles away the woman who owned her heart, who would always own her heart, was probably laid in the bed they had shared. Would she be crying for Bernie? Fleur said she had this morning. But that was hours ago. She had probably just had a single moment of doubt or had she? her internal voice questioned. Bernie’s heart ached for Serena. She didn’t have the energy to analyse this tonight. 

This was the last night they would sleep under the same stars in the same city. Tomorrow night she would be six thousand miles away under an African sky. The tears which had been threatening to overwhelm her since last night finally fell and the strong stoic army major drew her knees up to her abdomen, wrapped her arms around herself and cried into her pillow. She begged for sleep to take her so she could be afford a little peace. Although when she did finally fall asleep her dreams were full of Serena. In the depths of her subconscious she knew she was now in a permanent purgatory. Her days and nights would forever be filled with the vision and memories of Serena Wendy Campbell. 

Very much the one.

The woman who got away. 

The woman who would always own her heart. 

And she knew she would always carry the festering regret of a life she would never have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive feedback is always welcome.


	4. All I Needed Was The Love You Gave: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie is back at Holby and Serena wants to know what the blonde trauma surgeon is playing at?

Three months later:

It was 10 am on a typical Monday morning on AUU. The ward’s clinical lead, Consultant Surgeon Serena Campbell, was making her way across the ward having just assessed a young woman with severe lower abdominal pain. She had been transferred over from the emergency department after being brought in by her boyfriend in the early hours. Serena, had ordered an array of blood tests before she would decide whether she needed to send the patient for a CT scan or take her into theatre for an exploratory operation. 

As she made her way back to her office she saw the Director of Nursing Adrian ‘Fletch’ Fletcher and Ward Sister Donna Jackson sat at the nurse’s station with Staff Nurse Lou, two nurses who she suspected were agency nurses because she didn’t know their names, and a porter made up the huddle of staff around the desk. Serena remembered her nephew Jason, also a porter, telling her the porter was called Big Colin. They were all deep in discussion and pointing at the computer monitor. None of them noticed their approaching clinical lead. 

On reaching the front of the desk brunette cleared her throat and said in her trademark authoritative tone, “Mr Fletcher. Nurse Jackson. I suggest you lead by example and find some work to do and not distract my staff by setting a bad example!” She raised her eyebrows daring him or any of them to challenge her. 

“Now the last time I checked this was still a ward with patients needing care and you are nurses. So chop, chop go and nurse!” Serena swept her left arm out and partially turned around indicating the ward full of patients behind her. Everyone, except Fletch and Donna, blushed red in embarrassment and scurried away back to their duties. 

Turning to the two senior nurse’s Serena raised her right eyebrow questing the fact they were still sat at the desk. “I’m sorry, did I not make myself clear?”

Fletch smiled and pointed at the computer screen. Donna went to explain but was cut off by Serena. “I’m not in the least bit interested in the latest celebrity gossip. What I am interested in is my ward sister and our director of nursing setting the best possible example. I shouldn’t have to tell either of you this!” Serena was cross and somewhat disappointed at what she perceived to be unprofessional behaviour from Fletch and Donna. 

As Serena turned to leave them Fletch spluttered out, “It’s not what you think, Serena.”

She turned quickly on her heels and regarded them both with a steely glare. She really wasn’t in the mood for this today. “Fine, let’s pretend this didn’t happen and draw a veil over it and get back to work!”

Donna shrugged her shoulders and indicated with a flick of her hand towards Serena that Fletch should deal with this. Before Serena could say anything she was stopped by Fletch who stood up and took two steps towards his boss and friend and half turned pointing at the computer monitor. “Have you checked your emails this morning?”

“Not yet. I was just about to as well as tackle the mounting paperwork building up on my desk.” Serena replied in more conciliatory tone.

“Ah, well have you heard from the major recently?” Fletch asked cautiously. 

Serena stood up straight and folded her arms across her chest raising both eyebrows she asked “What?” Her tone now sharp and challenging.

Donna leaned around Fletch and thinking she was being helpful said, “He’s talking about, Ms Wolfe?” She smiled, but the glare she received from Serena made her realise that was a mistake. She slunk back behind Fletch again. 

Serena took a step towards Fletch, and after looking to her left she turned her gaze back to the tall bearded man she considered a good friend and valued colleague. In a low warning tone she leaned forward and stated, “Since when was discussing my private life with our colleagues ever acceptable Nurse Fletcher?”

The director of nursing cleared his throat and held his ground. Many a man or woman would have caved in and melted into a puddle at the brunette’s feet. But not Fletch. He knew Serena well enough to know how far he could push her. “Serena, when did you last hear from Bernie?” 

Serena could see the concern in his eyes. She kept one arm wrapped around her waist while her right hand began to play with the pendant that hung around her neck. She tilted her head to the side and regarded him for a moment, “I had an email from her last Tuesday. We have only exchanged a couple in the past four weeks. Everything is still so raw and well,-”

She was cut off by Fletch, “So you don’t know about today then?” His left hand on his hip and his right hand running through his hair. He let out a deep sigh. 

“Fletch, what’s going on?” the brunette surgeon asked. 

He stepped sideways away from the desk giving Serena a clear view of the monitor. He pointed to the screen, “That’s what’s going on!” 

Serena moved forward slowly. Looking at the screen of the computer monitor in front of her. There was a hospital wide email from Holby City hospital’s chief executive officer, Mr Henrik Hanssen, announcing three new clinical leads who were starting this morning. The announcement contained three photographs of the new department heads with their designations and names beneath each photograph. Serena scanned across the screen. 

The first picture was of Mr Scott Pryor, a fifty something grey haired portly looking white man with rosy red cheeks and a smiling face. He was now the new clinical lead for the paediatric surgical oncology department. The next picture was of an Asian male in his forties with slight greying at his temples. His name was Dr Reyansh Anand, the new clinical lead for the psychiatry department. Serena was about to ask exactly what had garnered the interest of the staff to such a degree from what was a standard announcement email that normally didn’t even muster a casual perusal from the majority of staff. Then she saw what had caught everyone’s attention and groaned inwardly as she dropped into the seat Fletch had vacated. 

Serena stared in disbelief at the photograph of a brown eyed woman in her fifties with messy blonde hair tied up in its trademark ponytail and wearing navy blue scrubs. Her arms crossed over her chest and wearing a confident expression with a hint of a smirk. It was none other than.

Ms Berenice G. Wolfe.

Her designation read; consultant trauma surgeon and clinical lead of the trauma unit. 

Serena let out a breath she hadn’t realised she had been holding and considered that Bernie, even with her appalling communication skills, and too busy to phone work life, would be in touch with her at least with a text message or an email to let her know she was returning. She would, wouldn’t she? “She doesn’t have to tell you anything. You’re not her partner anymore!” The irritating voice in her head sneered at her. But Serena dismissed those thoughts immediately. 

Despite the fact that they had split up they still loved each other and cared about each other. They were still friends. Bernie would let Serena know she was returning surely? The sudden urge to check her phone, personal and work emails took over. Even though she was certain she would have seen any notifications for missed calls and/or text messages over the weekend, and again this morning on her phone. She had to settle her curiosity. 

Serena stood up and went into her office. Fletch was speaking, well his lips were moving but she couldn’t hear what the man was saying for the pounding of her heart in her ears. She opened the bottom draw of her desk and pulled out her hand bag. Dropping it on top of the desk she frantically searched through it, looking for her phone. Once she had it grasped in her hand she slumped into her office chair and opened the phone going to calls and then text messages. There was of course nothing there from Bernie. 

The last text message received from the other woman had been almost ten days ago. That text had been a standard laconic Bernie Wolfe text message in her familiar hashtag style. The fact Bernie had thought of her enough to want to text had warmed Serena’s heart even if it had hurt. 

In the three months since they broke up they had only been in touch in the past month. During that time they had exchanged four text messages which were short, friendly and as much as their broken hearts could cope with for now. No phone calls yet because neither felt strong enough to hear the others voice. But the text messages had been a necessary sacrifice for the damaged hearts to bare in order to touch base and make sure each other was ok. 

Next she checked her personal email account but found no emails from Bernie or any in her work email either. There was also, much to her annoyance, no email from the hospital’s CEO Henrik Hanssen, advising her of the return to Holby of Bernie Wolfe either. That irked her as much as the radio silence from the blonde trauma surgeon. She felt given her status at Holby, coupled with her friendship with Henrik and given the relationship she had once had with the other woman, that he could have at least forewarned her of Bernie’s return. 

She slumped forward at her desk with her head in her hands. She was trying to think of why Bernie would come back. Why she would do this to her, to herself and to them? “She’s not your Bernie anymore!” The annoying voice in her head spat out. “Oh do shut up!” She shouted as she lifted her head to look at the ceiling and sighed.

Fletch was somewhat bemused, “I ain’t said anythin!”

Serena jumped in surprise not realising she had company, “Fletch!” She shook her head and held up a hand stalling any further comment from the man as she waited for her heart rate to return to normal. 

“Sorry” He said sheepishly.

The brunette consultant surgeon looked at her friend and colleague and asked, “Why has she come back?” 

Fletch smiled and shook his head not believing that Serena really couldn’t work that out for herself and more or less told her so. “You seriously trying to tell me you can’t work that out for yourself?”

Serena sat back in her chair and waving her right index finger in the air to indicate no, she gave a small derisive chuckle, “Oh, no. No! . . . . she is not back here for me.” 

He held his grin and pressed his point. “You tell me what other reason she has to be back here?”

“Well.” Serena paused thinking about any reason Bernie would have to come back that didn’t involve her. Cameron Dunn, Bernie’s son, was a foundation year two doctor currently working at Holby City hospital on Darwin ward and the hospitals junior doctor lead. He was under the mentorship of the wards clinical lead, Jac Naylor, the famous and notable consultant cardiothoracic surgeon. And then there was Charlotte, Bernie’s daughter and youngest child. She was in London though working hard on her career as a Barrister. The young woman having shunned the family businesses of military service and medicine to opted for her own career in law was working as a junior Barrister with the crown prosecution service.

Serena knew Bernie loved her children, but she would not return just for them. Or for that matter her friends here at Holby City hospital. And definitely not for her career, because the Nairobi Trauma Centre had given her everything she wanted as a trauma surgeon post her army career. Serena looked up at Fletch. She couldn’t allow herself to believe Bernie was back for her. That surely would be futile on Bernie’s part. After all they had agreed that while they very much did love each other, they simply weren’t meant to be together because of their different needs. 

The realisation that Bernie was no longer six thousand miles away but in the same building showed in Serena’s expression. Bernie was back and only a short walk from where she currently sat. 

A coy smile broke out on Serena’s face at that very thought, and she tried to contain her relief and joy at this welcome revelation that Bernie Wolfe was back at Holby City. She released a small sob which was partly a stunted laugh and asked, “You think she’s back because of me?” At the nod of his head she continued, “Oh this really is not good!” and put her head in her hands and groaned. 

Fletch stood up and walked to the door where he paused and turned back to her. “The last time Bernie was ‘ere we had a chat. She told me she’d only remain in Nairobi another two years at most, because her work there would be done in that time. Then she’d be back here to be with you.”

Serena looked up at him. Resting her elbows on her desk with the side of her head leaning against her clasped hands. Her expression was tired and sad. The initial joy of her best friend being back now replaced with the worry of what this would mean for them. 

“Serena, don’t you get it? The major was always coming home to you?” Fletch regarded her for a moment with a warm smile before he left her to her thoughts. 

***

Serena had focused on her work and decided she was not ready to see Bernie today. She was far too cross and would only end up saying the wrong thing. Her feelings hurt that after all they had meant to each other, and despite the fact they still loved each other, Bernie had not seen fit to inform her of her intention to return or her reason why. She felt embarrassed that she was probably the last to know instead of the first, and no doubt her personal life was once again the hottest bit of gossip doing the rounds at the hospital. Serena decided as much as she wanted an explanation about what the hell Bernie was playing at she simply couldn’t face her today. She had to sort her thoughts out first. 

Serena had been constantly at war with her decision and emotions since ‘that conversation’ she had had with Bernie in Albies which ended their relationship. She had been angry with herself for instigating it. The primary reason she had instigated that conversation was for what she felt was the best for Bernie. The break-up was right for Bernie. All she ever wanted was for Bernie to be happy and that meant she had to be free to follow her dream. Now she was angry at the pain she had gone through so that Bernie could be happy, and Bernie had thrown that happiness away to return and all her pain had been for nothing. And she had been angry with Bernie too, for not objecting to her reasons for them breaking up. For not fighting for her, for them. She had been angry that love was not enough for them. 

And so for the rest of the day Serena fought the urge and curiosity to seek the blonde trauma surgeon out and enquire as to why she had come back and what her plans were.

At the end of her shift AAU’s clinical lead headed straight up to the CEO’s office. After giving one sharp knock on the closed door she opened it and walked in unannounced. Having spent the entire day stewing on her feelings she had come to the conclusion that Bernie and Henrik had shown a complete lack of thought for her feelings, and she was spitting feathers and positively levitating with anger by the time she confronted Henrik. So it was inevitable that Henrik Hanssen got the full force of her anger and disappointment and that meant he got Bernie’s share too, because Serena really couldn’t face the woman right now. Especially as she hadn’t seen fit to come and see her and explain her sudden return.

Serena left Hanssen in absolutely no doubt, during the heated unscheduled meeting with the CEO, of her feelings for his lack of forewarning regarding the return of Berenice Wolfe. Henrik had little opportunity to defend himself, other than to proclaim his surprise that she didn’t know Ms Wolfe was returning, because he was under the impression that she did in fact know. Serena scoffed at that and indicated she wouldn’t be stood in his office ranting at him if that was anywhere close to the truth. She turned on her heels and left as abruptly as she had arrived. 

Henrik let out a slow breath and sat straightening his pencils. This was why he hated being involved in the personal lives of his colleagues and staff. If he had his way then everyone would be banned from having intimate relationships at work. Although if that were the case then Ms Wolfe would not have confided in him and wanted to return to the hospital. Having to deal with heightened emotions from one of his close friends and esteemed colleagues was a small price to pay so that Holby City retained the services of the most eminent trauma surgeon in the United Kingdom. 

***

As instructed by their boss, CEO Henrik Hanssen, via the email he sent to all the hospital department heads instructing them to attend a meeting with him at 5 pm in the boardroom the following Tuesday, they were all gathered around the large table with coffee, tea and biscuits in front of them. 

Ric Griffin, the debonair British/Ghanaian consultant general surgeon, and deputy clinical lead of AAU, slipped gracefully into the chair next to Serena. They were long-time colleagues and close friends who always had each other’s backs and shared a competitive streak which was only beaten by a certain blonde ex-army medic and trauma surgeon. Serena smiled and motioned with her coffee cup towards Henrik sat at the head of the table, “Doesn’t he remind you of King Arthur holding court with his knights, only it’s Henrik of the long table here?” 

Ric raised an eyebrow glancing up at Henrik before turning his attention back to his brunette friend, “Well that would make you Guinevere, Queen of Holby. But who would be your, Lancelot?”

Serena chuckled shaking her head and about to dismiss that comment when, as if right on que, the door opened admitting one slightly out of breath blonde trauma surgeon still dressed in her navy blue scrubs. Serena was facing Ric so had her back to the door and hadn’t seen Bernie enter, but Ric had. 

“Speak of the devil and Lancelot arrives.” The twinkle in his eye and the smirk on his face made Serena look around to see who he could possibly be referring to. 

That was when she found herself looking into the warm brown eyes of her ex-girlfriend. She couldn’t help the surprised squeak that left her throat. There she was, Bernie Wolfe, in the flesh. There was no denying it now. The woman she loved dearly was definitely back. Serena could feel her cheeks and neck get warm as a blush quickly spread. Her hand automatically went to her necklace, where she played with it nervously unable to stop the genuine smile she gave the blonde. 

Bernie for her part returned a coy smile ducking her head and letting her messy fringe cover her eyes. A small blush coloured her face as well. She couldn’t take her eyes of the brunette. Her eyes and heart soaked up the vision of the woman she loved with all her heart. She could never get enough of looking at Serena Campbell. She had been living in a Serena drought for the past three months. 

The blonde trauma surgeon really didn’t know how she had coped without Serena over the past three months. But she figured that knowing she would be returning at the end of her notice period had kept her going. She had refrained from contacting Serena believing it would cause less pain and allow Serena to heal and order her thoughts and find what she wanted out of life now. Hoping against hope that she would be included in those plans once she had been given the space to come to the conclusion that Bernie had, that they belonged together.

Her resolve regarding contacting Serena had weakened towards the end of the second month and she had sent a brief simple text message enquiring how the other woman was. She had kept up to speed with how Serena was fairing, and especially if there was anyone new on the scene by talking with her son, Cameron, and her friend and co-conspirator, Ric Griffin. Bernie knew Serena had been keeping tabs on her too thanks to her son telling her when the brunette asked after his mother and enquiring if she was seeing anyone. What she wasn’t aware of was the fact that Cameron had assumed the role of double agent, letting Serena know how Bernie was and making sure his mother’s ex-girlfriend who he had started to affectionately call ‘step mother’ before their break-up, knew there was no one serious in Bernie’s life in Nairobi. Ric Griffin had been a most accomplished confidant in all of Bernie’s plans. 

The moment was broken as Bernie was passed a cup of tea by Connie Beauchamp. Glancing at her ED colleague she turned and thanked her as they took their seats when Henrik called the meeting to order. 

Just over an hour later the meeting had been concluded and the department heads were casually sat and stood about the room in pairs and small groups having general conversations as they enjoyed more cups of tea and coffee. Ric was talking to Sasha and Jac while Serena had been talking to Fleur for twenty minutes. Bernie noticed Serena hadn’t looked at her once during the meeting, and now she had made sure her back was to the blonde. Fleur had periodically glanced up at Bernie during her conversation with the vascular surgeon and shared a friendly smile each time the blonde looked in their direction.

Fleur stood up and patted Serena’s shoulder in a consoling way and looked up meeting Bernie’s eyes giving her a sympathetic smile before walking over to speak with the head of ophthalmology. Bernie couldn’t suppress her smirk as she watched Fleur sidle up to the slim red headed consultant in her late forties. The blonde turned back to watch Serena who was sat alone now drinking her coffee. 

The trauma surgeon jumped as Fletch whispered in her ear, “Deep breath. Shoulders back. Best foot forward major!” 

When she turned her head to regard the head of nursing he simply gave her a cheeky wink and his trademark broad smile and walked away heading in the direction of Jac Naylor. Taking Fletch’s words on board she decided now was as good a time as any to take that first step. The blonde took a deep breath and stepped forward into her future. A future she dearly wanted to share with Serena Campbell. 

“Strong and hot just as you like it.” The blonde said placing a fresh cup of coffee in front of Serena as she took the seat next to her. 

Serena had been in a world of her own lost in her thoughts. She jumped in surprise when Bernie spoke and was suddenly there in her personal space. “Good God, Wolfe! Can’t you wear louder shoes?” Serena snapped grumpily at the sudden arrival of the other woman.

Bernie gave her a shy smile which instantly dampened the brunette’s annoyance. She regarded the coffee and smiled at the blonde, Thank you. But I fear if I have another I won’t be able to sleep tonight.”

Bernie nodded her head slightly and squeezing her eyes shut she smiled in understanding. An awkward silence settled between them as Bernie turned her coffee cup round on the table while she organised her thoughts. 

“You died your hair again.” It was the only ice breaker Bernie could think of and mentally kicked herself for how lame it sounded. She had thought about this moment for the past three months and that was the best she could come up with. She stuttered trying to recover, “You look great . . . . I, umm . . . . not that you didn’t look great grey-.” 

Serena took pity on her embarrassed and stuttering best friend, “Thank you. I felt like a change.” She didn’t want to say that she was trying to distance herself from her last time with Bernie, but that was part of it. Serena had felt that she had to move on in all aspects of her life and not wallow in the past. She had gone for a brunette colour with a slight shade of plum so it was a departure from the grey and yet not a return to the standard brunette Serena had been accustomed to wearing. Wanting to be daring, but having to remain somewhat conservative due to her professional standing at the hospital, this shade of brunette gave her what she wanted. 

The brunette tilted her head to one side and regarded Bernie for a moment. She bestowed her with a small smile. She was pleased Bernie was back. But the blondes return confused her and she didn’t know what it would mean to their friendship. “You don’t look so bad yourself.” 

Bernie let out a little chuckle and dipped her head before looking up through her fringe at Serena. “Ah well, that’s the African sun for you.” She paused for a moment as Serena smiled at her. “Give me a month back home in our wonderful weather and I assure you I will be back to looking pale and pasty again in no time.” 

“Never! You always look good.” Serena added in a quiet tone surprising herself at the hint of flirtation. She just couldn’t help herself around this woman. 

Bernie’s cheeks blushed and she was grateful to the normality of Serena’s flirtatious banter. It was like they hadn’t split up and been apart for three months. But the annoying voice of her conscience, which always sounded like her ex-husband Marcus, piped up. “She’s just being nice. Don’t fool yourself anything has changed, Wolfe!” 

“We need to talk.” Bernie suggested.

Serena scoffed at this, “I’d say it’s a little bit late for that. Wouldn’t you?” She regarded the blonde with a raised eyebrow to make her point. 

“I didn’t not tell you I was returning to hurt or embarrass you, Serena.”

“Ah, well, none the less I am hurt and embarrassed at being the last to know and the focus of the hospital grapevine, yet again, regarding you and any relationship we have had!” 

Bernie could see the brunette was still cross. She couldn’t really blame her. Although given the opportunity to do her return all over again she wouldn’t have done anything differently. She could only have considered telling Serena of her plans if she had been convinced Serena wouldn’t have tried to stop her or to change her mind, and Bernie knew Serena would try and stop her out of a misguided belief she was doing the right thing for Bernie. And so here they were and the trauma surgeon knew deep down she would be engaged in a battle of wills for some time until she could get Serena to see sense regarding their relationship. 

Serena glanced at her wrist watch.

“Fancy something stronger? We can have that talk. I’ll buy.” Bernie asked tentatively. 

Serena looked up slightly distracted but looking Bernie in the eye as she caught the gist of what the blonde had offered. It was too early to be in a relaxed atmosphere which combined Bernie Wolfe and Shiraz. She really wasn’t ready for that and anyway she already had plans for the evening. Serena stated matter-of-factly, “Another time. I have plans for tonight.” 

Bernie ducked her head and nodded unable to look at Serena. She berated herself for being conceited enough to think that Serena wouldn’t have better things to do than spend time with her. She had been gone three months with barely a word between them in that time. Perhaps Cameron and Ric didn’t know everything and Serena had a new close friend, or the woman she loved had met someone else and was going on a date tonight! Her stomach churned and her heart hammered as she tried to calm her thoughts from the catastrophizing it was currently engaged in. 

So lost in her thoughts Bernie would have missed what Serena said next if it hadn’t been for the brunette placing her hand on Bernie’s forearm giving it a light squeeze which brought her back to the present. “It is good to see you looking so well, Bernie. Africa definitely agreed with you.” The warm smile made Bernie weak. She wanted to take Serena in her arms. But before she could say or do anything the brunette removed her hand and began to stand making her excuses. “Right, I have to be off or I’ll be late.” 

Bernie felt the acute loss of Serena’s touch and presence as the brunette walked away. The blonde couldn’t take her eyes off the other woman watching her make her way to the door and being stopped by Ric. They were in ear shot and Bernie couldn’t help overhearing the banter between them. 

“Some of us are heading over to Albie's. Care to join us?” Serena’s co lead asked her.

Serena reached out and patted his arm shaking her head. “Thanks Ric, but I have somewhere I need to be.”

He took a step back regarding her for a second, laughed and exclaimed. “Oh, do you have a date?” 

Serena chuckled happy to tease and lead him on unaware that Bernie could hear her. “There is a beautiful young lady waiting for me and it would be rude to keep her waiting.” Serena left completely unaware of the blonde watching her having heard everything and the thunderous jealous look she couldn’t keep from her face and at the moment she really didn’t care to either. For the first time in three months Bernie Wolfe wondered why in the name of all that was sane she had ever thought this was a good idea or could work. But she heard the voice of her father, Brigadier Alistair Lachlan Wolfe, snapping her out of her self-pity, “Berenice Griselda Wolfe, I did not raise a quitter. I raised a soldier!”

***

Two days later saw Bernie sat on the bench in the Peace Garden enjoying a coffee. Dom was sat sucking on the straw of his smoothie regarding her quietly. He was concerned for his friend. She had seemed out of sorts for the past couple of days. She had only been back three days but already looked tired and drawn. He had tried to draw her out and get to the bottom of her troubles as well as the reason she was back, although he suspected he already knew the answer to that. 

The young doctor was aware he was trying her patience. Several times he had been on the receiving end of her hard stare and a raised eyebrow in warning not to keep pushing. On the ward or in theatre he would backed down immediately and allowed her to pull rank. But out here on a break they were more than just colleagues, consultant and registrar, they were friends and he wasn’t going to let her get away with hiding the truth whatever the truth was. 

Then Serena Campbell walked across the car park heading towards the entrance to the Wyvern Wing. He noted the blonde’s eyes follow the other woman with a longing and yet forlorn look in them. He had believed Bernie had returned for Serena and now his inkling had been confirmed. Bernie was back for Serena. 

Dom had a smug expression on his face as he stirred his drink with the straw. “I knew it! Ms Campbell’s the reason you’re back.” 

Bernie turned glaring at him as he sucked on the straw of his smoothie. Putting on his best innocent look. Bernie narrowed her brown eyes and in a low warning tone asked, “What makes you think that?”

“Oh I don’t know. The fact you once told me she’s definitely the one. The puppy dog eyes every time you see her, oh and that forlorn look you just had when she walked past.”

Bernie huffed and replied grumpily, “I was in the army you know. If you repeat any of that to anyone I know thirteen different ways to kill you!”

Don just laughed much to Bernie’s annoyance and continued to suck on his straw smiling at her. Bernie could never stay mad at the young man for long. He had been her first friend and confidant at Holby when she first arrived three years ago. 

“Sooo.” He breathed out and Bernie knew he would be relentless until he got what he wanted. “Why the long face and the forlorn look?”

“You know they should employ you at Sandhurst, for the interrogation training of cadet officers!” She complained and then relented. “I have come back for her.” Bernie let out a sigh, “But I think I left it too late.”

“What makes you think you’re too late?” Having finished his drink he leaned back on the bench and put his hands in the pockets of his grey hoodie. 

Bernie slumped back as well. “She had a date with a beautiful young woman on Monday night.” 

Tilting his head to the side he smirked as he regarded his friend. “So, up your game major. Show her the benefit of an older more experienced woman. That will trump youth any day.”

Bernie’s cheeks blushed red and her eyebrows shot up as she tried to contain a chuckle, “Mr Copeland!”

“Oh please! You turned on your irresistible Sapphic Wolfe charm and Ms Campbell fell head over heels for you. I doubt it would take much effort from you to win her back.” He chuckled and winked. 

They sat in companionable silence for a moment. Bernie placed her empty coffee cup on the arm of the bench leaned back and crossed her legs pushing her hands into the pockets of her grey hoodie. Dom leaned forward and spoke in a quieter tone, “You obviously love her very much to give up your dream job in Africa to come all the way back for her. Serena seems the one for you.”

Looking directly at Dom the blonde surgeon smiled, nodded and in a quiet voice agreed. “S'rena is very much the one.” 

“So what are you going to do about it?” He asked.

Bernie smiled to herself thinking of the two mottoes which meant so much to her. One she had lived under all her life and the other for the past twenty five years. The blonde lit a cigarette and turned to look at Wyvern Wing and then the car park. She contemplated what she should do. She was a British army officer, and as such she wouldn’t back down from a challenge no matter how complicated or difficult that challenge was professionally. So why did she run when it was her personal life. She knew why, emotions. Ever since she met Serena and had been in a relationship with her, Bernie had gotten much better at dealing with her emotions and by coming back she was proving she was no longer a coward where her feelings were concerned. She had to be brave. Serena deserved no less and she deserved no less. 

The blonde took a drag on her cigarette letting a breath out and watching the smoke snake away from her and dissipate. “Celer et Adudax”.

Dom looked at her and laughed, “What?”

Bernie took another drag and let a second slower breath out. “Or, In Arduis Fidelis.”

Dom turned looking at her. “You’re not making any sense.”

Bernie was enjoying toying with the young doctor who was often over confident. 

“Perhaps not to you, but it’s perfectly clear to me.” She carried on smoking. 

So with a frustrated huff Dom stood up accepting that for now Bernie would not be sharing anymore. He squeezed her shoulder and regarded her with a warm smile. “Then go get your girl major!”

As her young friend walked away Bernie sat thinking about the two mottoes which had meant so much to her. Celer et Adudax (Swift and Bold) was the motto of the Berkshire Rifles her father Brigadier Wolfe’s regiment. She had lived under the motto as the daughter of a serving and then retired member of the regiment all her life, and once she had joined the army Bernie had been attached to the very same regiment, much to her father’s pride, and it had become her regiment and her motto too. Taking another drag of her cigarette she thought of the second motto, In Arduis Fidelis (Faithful in Adversity), the motto of her beloved Royal Army Medical Corps. 

They would both suit the moment. She had to be bold and act swiftly as well as being faithful to the love she felt for Serena in the adversity she currently faced. Who knew all those years ago when she first joined the army that those two mottoes would be so appropriate in summing up the greatest campaign of her life. The battle for Serena Campbell’s heart. Bernie stood picking up her coffee cup and stubbing out her cigarette in the damp bottom of the waxed cardboard cup. She chuckled to herself as she considered her next move. “Campbell, you have no idea what you’re in for!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive feedback is always welcome.


	5. All I Needed Was The Love You Gave: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of Bernie's first week back and our two Sapphic surgeons finally talk. But will they reconcile? Major Wolfe is going to make sure they do!

Friday, the end of Bernie’s first week back: 

Bernie sneaked into the old office she used to share with Serena and placed a large strong hot coffee and a pain au chocolat on her friend’s desk. It was the end of her first week back. She hadn’t seen Serena, apart from a brief glimpse of her crossing the car park on Wednesday morning, and it was now three days since their first meeting following her return. Grabbing a pen and tearing a sheet of paper off a note pad Bernie quickly wrote out a brief note and placed it under the pastry. Then left before Serena arrived. 

As she exited the office she noticed that Donna had seen her and was grinning at her. Bernie smiled back and put her index finger to her lips asking the nurse to stay quiet before winking at her and walking off the ward.

It was only ten minutes later when Serena arrived in her office and noticed the drink and pain au chocolat with the small note attached. Her stomach flipped over three times as she hung her coat up and dropped her bag into the bottom draw of her desk. Sitting down she pulled the note out from under the pastry and read it.

I know how bad you are at not getting breakfast!  
To celebrate my first week back,  
hot and strong. Just how you like it.  
B x 

Serena couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face as she ran her thumb over the ‘B x’ at the end of the note. Chuckling as she re read the first line again and muttered, “Pot. Kettle. Darling!” Taking the lid off the coffee she inhaled the strong aroma and sighed in pleasure. She really did miss Bernie and the little things they did for each other. The blonde always knew what she needed, sometimes even before she did herself. Her stomach felt full of fluttering butterflies as she re read the teasing and sweet note for the third time. It was almost, almost, like nothing had changed between them. Putting the note down Serena opened the pastry’s packaging and tore a corner off the pain au chocolat and popped it into her mouth and started chewing on it.

Taking a sip of her coffee a moment later the brunette let out a grateful moan, she decided that today she would hold the blonde to her word, and have her explain the reason for her return. She decided that five days was already way too long to have not spoken with her best friend properly. 

***

The Emergency Department was relatively quiet when Serena entered it. Which surprised her considering it was late on a Friday afternoon. The clinical lead of AAU slowed her pace down as she tried not to draw attention to herself as she carried two large coffees and a sandwich she had just bought in Pulse’s. Her eyes darted about the department trying to spot Bernie Wolfe amongst the sea of navy blue scrubs. She made her way to the entrance of the trauma bay looking around inside. But there was still no sign of the blonde trauma surgeon. Serena sighed and was in the process of turning to leave when she was brought up short by the brunette clinical lead of the Emergency Department, Consultant Connie Beauchamp. 

“I wasn’t aware we had requested a consult with a vascular or general surgeon?” Connie was stood behind Serena. Her arms folded over her chest clutching a clip board with patient notes on it. 

Serena turned around slowly. Embarrassed that Connie had spotted her a blush quickly spread across her cheeks. “Ah, well . . . . You are correct. I haven’t been called down here for a consult.” The AAU clinical lead gave a nervous chuckle and looked away still somewhat embarrassed. 

“I knew that.” Connie gave her a tight smile. She studied Serena for a moment before relaxing her own posture, she turned slightly holding her arm out and using the clipboard to point towards the trauma unit’s entrance behind her. “I saw her heading to her office twenty minutes ago. I would think she will still be there.”

The blush covering Serena’s cheeks deepened and spread to her neck and upper chest. The fingers of her right hand twitched wanting to played nervously with the pendant that hung from her neck, but unable to because she had a coffee cup in both hands. “Ah. Busted!” She nodded and chuckled nervously finally looking her colleague in the eye. “I thought I would see if she was free for a coffee,” Serena held up both cups and the sandwich to emphasise her point, even though Connie could clearly see what Serena held in both hands. 

Connie took pity on Serena and offered, “I understand.” The ED consultant pointed towards the trauma unit. 

Serena was grateful to not have to explain. Although it was clear Connie knew her motive for being in her department. The smile Connie bestowed on Serena was friendly. There was no pity or judgement just understanding. Smiling back Serena nodded once and left her colleague heading straight for Bernie’s office with her embarrassment still colouring her cheeks.

It was the first time Serena had ventured into the new trauma unit which had been added to the ED several months ago. She just couldn’t bring herself to set foot in there. A combination of painful memories of her lost love which the mere mention of a trauma unit inflicted on her. And then there was the annoyance she felt at the fact the trauma unit Bernie and her had worked so hard to set up on AAU had been closed from under her best friend and ex-girlfriends feet. But it was different now because Bernie was here. The new trauma unit was Bernie Wolfe’s trauma unit, and she felt suddenly calm and less angry about the new department as she made her way through it to reach the consultant’s office door which was ajar. 

The brunette listened out for any sign of conversation from within the office not wanting to interrupt anything. On hearing nothing she looked through the open blinds and smiled at the sight of Bernie sat tackling the one professional task she hated the most, paperwork. Her messy mop of blonde curls tied in hurried ponytail with her fringe covering her face. Deciding quickly that standing staring through the office window would look weird if anyone noticed her, not to mention that their coffees would go cold, she stepped forward nudging the door open with her left foot and entered. 

“I see old habits don’t die.” Serena breezed into Bernie’s office. It was modest in size but more than adequate and fully functional for the head of the unit and already messy. 

The blonde was startled from her work causing her to jump back in her seat. That voice. She would know that voice anywhere. Looking up in surprise she saw the smiling face of her best friend. 

A big smile lit up Bernie’s brown eyes and in turn Serena’s world. The brunette wondered in that moment how she ever thought she could live without that smile or without this woman and why the hell she had wasted the last five days not speaking to her when she had pinned for her for the past three months. Bernie was soon on her feet and holding out her arms. Serena hesitated for a moment before depositing the drinks and sandwich on the desk next to her and accepted the hug.

All her worry about hearing Bernie’s voice, let alone seeing her, was gone. All her annoyance about Bernie not telling her she was returning was gone. However her concerns for what Bernie’s return could mean, and how it would affect both her and their friendship remained. 

“It is so good to see you.” Bernie said as she enfolded the brunette in her arms hugging her close and inhaling the familiar scent of Serena, the smell of home. The smell of sanctuary. 

As they pulled back from their hug Bernie moved her hands to Serena’s waist and Serena ran her hands down to Bernie’s upper arms. They regarded each other for a moment. Bernie felt it was easy for them to fall back into the intimate familiarity of their friendship and romantic pairing. But she would not fool herself into believing that it would be easy to pick up where they left off. No far from it. Serena had for all intents and purposes, and regardless of her intentions for doing so, pushed Bernie away. 

“You look so good.” Serena whispered as she lifted a hand and gently tucked a stray loose lock behind Bernie’s left ear. 

For a second Bernie leaned into the gentle touch and nodding she chuckled replying. “Ah, that’s the African sun for you. But as I said on Tuesday I’ll soon look pale and pasty after a month back home.” 

They gazed at each other for a further minute or so before abruptly pulling apart at the same time, suddenly both aware of the intensity of their swirling thoughts and the shared longing looks. Bernie returned to her seat and Serena took the chair next to the desk. 

Pointing to the coffee Serena encouraged, “Come on drink up. Cold coffee is an abomination.”

Bernie took a sip of her coffee welcoming the hot drink and realising how much she needed the caffeine shot to see her through the rest of her shift.

Pointing to the sandwich the brunette remarked, “Eat. You have always been bad at eating properly.”

Bernie had started eating her sandwich realising just how hungry she actually was. She spluttered around a mouthful of sandwich and explained, “I am not!” but her stomach grumbled at that moment proving otherwise.

“Your stomach says otherwise!” Serena chuckled and Bernie ducked behind her fringe blushing. 

Bernie tilted her head to the side and pointed to Serena, “That shade really suits you.”

Serena chortled looking off to the side, blushing and rubbing at the back of her neck. Bernie didn’t make any more of it realising the other woman was feeling embarrassed.

Bernie felt the curiosity rising. She had to know more about Serena’s date on Tuesday night. And so, unable to help herself she asked in as nonchalant a tone as possible, “So . . . . the lucky young lady. You ah, you been seeing her long?”

“What? What lucky young lady?” Serena was completely at a loss to know what on earth Bernie was talking about.

The blonde thought her friend was either trying to be discrete, or perhaps she was trying to save Bernie’s feelings. Whatever the reason the trauma surgeon blushed feeling caught out at having to admit she had overheard Serena’s conversation with Ric, in order to prove to Serena that she knew all about her date and explaining that was painful for her as she stuttered her way through her explanation. “Well . . . . I. I umm. That is what I mean is . . . . I couldn’t help over hear what you said to Ric when you left the meeting that you had a date . . . . with a beautiful young woman.” As Serena regarded the blonde with wide eyes and raised eyebrows, Bernie’s blush deepened and she ducked her head hiding her gaze behind her messy fringe. 

Serena sat deep in thought for a moment replaying the conversation she had with Ric on Tuesday night as she left the meeting. Suddenly realising what Bernie meant and what her friend was assuming she decided to tease her a little. “Oh. Well she is beautiful. Held my attention all night-”

Bernie felt the jealousy rising at the distant look of love on Serena’s face and in a dejected tone asked “So you spent the night together then?” and then wondered if she had become a masochist because hearing an affirmative response to this would do her nerves and blood pressure no good at all. 

Serena nodded chuckling, “Oh yes. And not for the first time either.” 

Bernie let out a small squeak of surprise and felt her heart thundering in her chest and the bile rising into her throat. “Right. So it’s serious then?” 

Serena looked up on hearing Bernie’s dejected tone and noticed the forlorn look on the blondes face. She felt instantly guilty at teasing her best friend and the woman she would always love.

“As serious as a great aunt come surrogate grandmother can be.” The brunette offered in a soft tone.

Bernie looked up her eyes wide and full of hope. “Guinevere. You’re date was with, Guinevere?”

Serena nodded and smiled. Bernie threw her head back and looked up at the ceiling for a moment letting out the breath she hadn’t realised she was holding and feeling suddenly calmer. 

“Yes, Guinevere. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have teased you.” Serena apologised.

Bernie looked at Serena and took her hand. “No. No. You don’t have to justify who you are seeing to me.”

“True, but I shouldn’t rub your nose in it either.” Serena paused for a moment enjoying the sensation of Bernie’s thumb rubbing over the back of her hand. “Besides if there was someone I would want to share that news with my best friend.” Serena offered feeling grounded and safe in Bernie’s presence. 

“Same here.” The blonde offered with a brief nod and a tight smile. Then staring at their hands she asked in a soft tone. “And is there anyone else?”

“No.” Serena replied firmly leaving no doubt. Bernie smiled nodding again. 

“And what about the lucky lady in Nairobi?” Serena asked tentatively not really sure if she wanted to hear the answer but knowing she had to know. 

“Ah, well there wasn’t one.” At Serena’s surprised look complete with raised eyebrows the blonde chuckled and raised her free hand, “I know I said I wouldn’t be alone and I gave you the impression that there was someone. But there wasn’t.”

Serena frowned, “Why would you do that?”

Bernie chuckled again gazing back at their hands and continuing to rub her thumb over the back of Serena’s hand the effect soothing them both. The blonde replied in a low soft tone which sent pleasant shivers up Serena’s spine. “Well, a girl has to have some dignity intact.” Looking up into Serena’s guilty eyes she continued, “I didn’t want you feeling guilty that I didn’t have anyone.”

Serena was very pleased to hear there was no lucky lady in Nairobi, but she felt guilty that Bernie had felt the need to lie about it in order to save Serena’s feelings and protect her dignity. “So no one keeping you company on those long hot lonely African nights?” Serena tried to keep her tone light.

Bernie let go of Serena’s hand sat back in her chair and cleared her throat. “No. Although there was someone who made it clear she was very much interested in going beyond friendship if I was ever available.”

“Of course. I mean who couldn’t fall for your irresistible Wolfe charm.” Serena let out a nervous chuckle and began to nervously play with her pendant. “You never became available to her then?”

Bernie shook her head and took both of Serena’s hands in her own and looked directly into the brunettes eyes. “No. I can’t be available when my heart already belongs to someone else.”

Serena sucked in a breath. Her heart began to beat faster. “Bernie-”

Bernie interrupted her and went straight into why she was back. She needed to explain. She needing to get everything out now she had found the courage to tell Serena. “I can’t be available for anyone else when I am in love with you, Serena Wendy Campbell.”

“But you agreed with me that whilst we love each other we can’t be together.”

“I said what you wanted to hear. I was trying to protect my heart. The sense of rejection was overwhelming.” She squeezed Serena’s hands getting the brunette to look at her, “I always want to make you happy. I thought that was what you wanted.”

Serena let out a nervous chuckle. She pulled her hands away leaning back in her chair and folding her arms across her chest she regarded the blonde with a frown. Bernie stared back from under her fringe. “So you humoured me and what now, your back to prove me wrong?”

“Here we go. Game on” thought the trauma surgeon while letting out a long sigh and leaning forward resting her forearms on her thighs. Clasping her hands together she gazed at the floor for a moment before looking at Serena. “Yes.”

“Of all the stupid egotistical things-” the brunettes rant was cut off before she could get up a full head of steam. 

Bernie stood abruptly and began to pace her small office. “Oh, so you ending our relationship was noble? Because what? It was the easier option when dealing with your guilt?” 

Serena sat opened mouthed as Bernie continued to pace and rant. “I mean you, you decided that I was too domestic for you. Serena, we met here at Holby not on a battlefield in Kandahar! How could you not imagine me putting bins out? How do you think I got rid of my rubbish for the two years I lived here? And as for pushing a swing!” Bernie stopped pacing, placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head back looking at the ceiling taking a couple of calming breaths. “I know I wouldn’t win mother of the year. When Cam and Charlie were little and I was home on leave. I would take them to the park and push them on swings and catch them at the bottom of the slide no matter what time of year, so long as it wasn’t raining. That’s how I reconnected with my children and came back to normality after months in a war zone.” 

Serena suddenly felt very foolish and selfish. Bernie was right she had pushed the blonde away to console her own guilt over her affair with Leah and her roller coaster emotions ever since Ellie’s death.

“Since Ellie’s death I have treated you appallingly. I have been mean, nasty an emotional burden and pushed you away whilst using you as an emotional punch bag . . . . I meant what I said. I fell in love with an adventure loving Bernie Wolfe who thrives in danger zones, not with a domestic Bernie. And by that I mean I don’t want to cage my Wolfe and have her unhappy or resent me for giving up what she loves, and then she leaves me anyway.”

Bernie had wondered if this had been a case of self-preservation coupled with guilt on behalf of the brunette. She pointed at her, “Ah. Self-preservation. End it now in case it ends in the future.”

“No! It was about making you happy. About you not having to choose all the time! You should be free to be with someone who can give you what you want. Someone who can make you happy . . . . I really didn’t deserve you after cheating on you.” Serena couldn’t look at Bernie and looked away staring at her desk. 

Bernie moved across the small space quickly taking a seat in the chair next to Serena. She took the brunettes hands in her own and squeezed them causing the other woman to look at her and spoke softly. “Don’t you see? I chose you, S’rena! I was free, I am free, to be happy with the person who can give me what I want . . . . the person who makes me happy, S’rena, that’s you. It’s you I love.”

Serena’s eyes were starting to water. “You deserve so much better than how I treated you.” 

Bernie smiled “I don’t deserve to be cheated on. You don’t deserve to feel lonely.” They sat for a moment in silence as both mulled over what the other had said. 

“We have both made mistakes.” The blonde paused for a moment and squeezed and gently shook Serena’s hands to get the brunette to look at her. “I told you three months ago that I need to be better. I need to work harder at our relationship. And I do.”

Serena offered a weak smile. “You’re not being here was not an excuse for my infidelity.” 

“No, it wasn’t. But it was a factor. I have to take responsibility for any part I played in how you felt.”

Serena looked at the blonde with tears in her eyes, “Why are you trying to share the blame?” 

Bernie let out a little chortle and held the other woman’s hands a little firmer. “I don’t condone or like what you did. Frankly it makes me so jealous . . . . but I can understand why you did it and I don’t believe if I had been here you would ever have strayed.”

Serena’s eyes went wide and she sputtered out, “Absolutely not! Never!” The brunette let a couple of tears fall. How on earth could she have hurt this amazing woman? How could she have pushed her away? Then the nagging voice in her head, which always sounded like Ellie, piped up. “Admit it you pushed her away to punish yourself!”

Bernie looked at their joined hands and began to rub her thumbs soothingly over the back of Serena’s hands.“So why didn’t you accept my forgiveness when I offered it?”

Taking a steadying breath and looking anywhere but at Bernie the brunette slumped back in her chair. The fight finally worn out of her in the grounding presence of the love of her life and best friend. “Guilt. Self-pity. Self-destruction. Hormonal imbalance thanks to the menopause. Take your pick.”

“Umm. I would add still dealing with the death of your child and having an absent partner to the mix.” Bernie’s tone was sad. 

Serena turned their hands around so she was holding onto the blondes hands now and squeezed them firmly gaining Bernie’s attention. “I am so sorry for hurting you.” 

When Bernie went to interject Serena pushed on cutting her off. “No Bernie, I need to tell you this. I should have said this three months ago . . . . I hate infidelity. You know my history with Edward. I was disgusted and ashamed with myself that I had done to you what had been done to me.” 

Bernie remained silent allowing Serena to explain. “I was feeling incredibly lonely. I hadn’t heard from you for days, sometimes weeks.” She held one hand up to stop Bernie taking any blame. “My hormones were all over the place, still are to a degree. The menopause just made me feel old, and . . . . and well,”

Serena began to nervously rub the back of her neck unable to look at Bernie as her cheeks reddened with the spreading blush of embarrassment. “Leah gave me attention and affection just when I needed it most . . . . I am not proud that I was weak and selfish and, well . . . . I, I umm, I allowed my carnal needs to take control.”

There was an awkward silence. Bernie lifted her hand and ever so gently stroked Serena’s cheek. The brunette leaned into the comforting touch and Bernie offered in a conciliatory tone punctuating each word to make her point, “You. Are. Only. Human, not perfect.”

Letting out a deep breath of relief Serena once again looked into the warm brown eyes of the blonde and Bernie told her in a gentle tone, “As I said before. It is not an insurmountable problem we can’t fix.”

Serena wanted to believe that Bernie really did understand and would forgive her, but her nagging doubt would not go. “For someone who was jealous enough to threaten Fleur, with thirteen different ways to kill her because she flirted with me in front of you, you do seem remarkably calm and reasoned about my affair.”

Bernie had to admit her attitude didn’t really make sense when put like that. However she had known when faced with Serena’s infidelity, and when she had accepted the reasons for it, that she did forgive her and had wanted to work with the other woman to repair the damage to their relationship. Then they would able to be together. The other option would mean losing the love of her life. And for Bernie that was not an option, so the choice was easy.

“Two choices. I either understand why you were unfaithful. Forgive and work with you to repair the damage. Or . . . . or I walk away for good.” Bernie looked at Serena who seemed to be holding her breath. The blonde smiled warmly at her with her eyes closing briefly as she took a breath and returned her gaze to the brunette’s chocolate brown eyes. She stopped the caress of Serena’s cheek and held it against her palm. “There was only one choice, S’rena. That was to understand and work with you to repair our relationship.”

Serena let out a small sigh. How on earth did she ever get so lucky to have this remarkable woman in her life? She took a stuttering breath. But before she could respond the blonde was talking again.

That’s why I am back. So we can work out our issues, and do this whole, relationship thing properly.” The blonde waved her free hand in the air rolling her eyes up to the ceiling emphasising the importance of the task to repair and maintain their relationship.

“But your dream job in Nairobi? Your need for adventure?” The brunette paused regarding the woman in front of her who was looking at her with a big grin on her face which irritated Serena causing her to respond a little harsher than intended. “Bernie, I am being serious! I meant what I said. I would never forgiving myself if you gave everything up for me.”

Bernie placed both hands on Serena’s cheeks rubbing her thumbs over her cheekbones soothing the woman she loved and rested her forehead against the brunettes. Serena once again calming and unable to feel annoyed with the blonde for long. 

“There is nothing for you to feel guilty about or fear regarding my resignation from the NTC and returning to Holby.” The trauma surgeon tried to reassure the brunette. “I know you are scared I will eventually have regrets about resigning from the NTC and coming back to Holby, but-.” 

The blonde paused and licked her lips. She could feel Serena trembling ever so slightly. Both their emotions were strung out and frayed. They were emotionally exhausted after two years of emotional turmoil in their personal and professional lives. “S’rena, I made the decision to resign and return. You had no hand in it. In fact you did everything to give me Nairobi.” The blonde paused again leaning back so she could look into the brunette’s eyes. “The NTC was my dream job after leaving the army. But, I. I was happy here with you when we ran AAU and the trauma unit.”

Serena smiled. “So was I. Until life went to hell in a handbag!” 

“Quite. I wouldn’t have left. Only Ellie died and you needed space. Then they closed my trauma unit and-”

“You don’t have to explain. You did nothing wrong.” The brunette offered softly. “How could you walk away from the NTC? You worked so hard on that trauma unit.”

Bernie smiled lowering her hands to Serena’s waist causing a warm feeling to spread throughout the brunette’s body and she moved her own hands to clutch the blonde’s upper arms. 

“My intention was to stay another two years and then my work would be complete. . . . In all honestly my work was done. I had set the NTC up, established best clinical practice, brought in an excellent team of trauma surgeons and specialist nurses and secured funding from the Kenyan Government and charitable donations for the next five years . . . . in truth there is no more for me to do there.”

The blonde had a faraway look in her eye and a fond smile graced her mouth as she thought about her NTC. She was incredibly proud of her achievement with it and felt rightly so about that.

“I’m so proud of what you achieved there. It was a remarkable project.” The brunette offered stroking her hands up and down Bernie’s upper arms. 

The blonde blushed. She dipped her head. Hiding behind her fringe suddenly feeling very self-conscious under the praise of the one person whose opinion matters the most to the esteemed trauma surgeon, “It was-”

Serena let out a chortle and shook her head. “Oh no, don’t you dare play down your amazing achievement, Ms Wolfe.”

Bernie’s blush depended further and she stuttered out. “Well, ah, well . . . . thank you Ms Campbell.”

Serena couldn’t keep the big grin off her face. “You, Ms Wolfe, are always welcome.” 

They sat in companionable silence for a brief moment. 

“You have certainly left quite the legacy behind you in Africa.” The brunette offered her ex-girlfriend with utter pride.

Bernie looked up from under her fringe smiling coyly. 

“You could have secured a consultant trauma surgeon post or director of surgery position anywhere in the world. But instead you chose to come back here, to Holby. Why, Bernie, Why?” The brunette needed to hear what she suspected, and hoped against hope, was Bernie’s reason for returning.

The blonde pulled Serena into her arms and held her close. Turning her head to the side her lips right next to Serena’s ear. Whispering to the brunette with her breath ghosting across her ear and cheek. “Well aside from Holby being a Foundation Trust and one of the top hospitals in the country for innovative surgery and research, I came back for you, S’rena. I came home. You are my home.”

Serena felt lightheaded. Goosebumps had spread across her body. She just wanted to give in and sink into the blondes arms and kiss those oh so kissable lips currently next to her ear. She shivered and squeaked out, “How could I be so lucky to have the love of such an understanding woman?”

The blonde’s lips twitched as she smiled before gently kissing Serena’s temple. With her arms still firmly around the brunette’s waist Bernie pulled back just enough to look directly into the brunette’s warm chocolate brown eyes. Those eyes were full of love. The dilated pupils a clear sign of arousal present. Bernie couldn’t help the smug look at the fact the brunette obviously still felt she was irresistible. Rocking Serena gently in her arms Bernie chuckled trying not to give her unique laugh free reign which would undoubtedly draw attention to them. In a whisper Bernie replied, “That’s what love is, I suppose. . . . defending the indefensible.”

The two women grinned at each other. Remembering when Serena had first said those words two years ago, after Bernie had tried to lie for her son. Bernie leaned forward pressing her lips to Serena’s and kissed her. She ran her tongue across the brunette’s lower lip gently requesting entrance. Serena obliged by opening her mouth and let out a soft moan as Bernie’s tongue swept through her mouth flicking at the brunettes own tongue. Serena returned the kiss with passion letting out a soft moan at the pleasure infusing her entire body. 

How the hell had Serena ever thought she could live without Bernie Wolfe in her life, how could she possibly live without the blonde trauma surgeons arms around her or her lips on her body. 

Bernie let out a little squeak of pleasure. She felt all the stress of the past three months fade away. Both women’s hands had found their way into each other’s hair pulling the other closer. Both deepening their kiss. Bernie was finally home. She would always be home so long as Serena loved her and wanted her. 

Their passion was interrupted when the red phone at the nurse’s station rang and Bernie heard her registrar telling their lead trauma nurse about an incoming patient who had fallen from scaffolding on a building site. He had suffered head, chest and abdominal injuries. The ambulance eta was ten minutes. 

The women pulled back breathing heavily and trying to dampen down on their passion. They chuckled at the situation. Serena ran her hands through Bernie’s soft blonde locks regarding her with love. 

“Duty calls.” The brunette proclaimed. 

“Ah, yes.” Bernie couldn’t keep the grin off her face and tilting her head to the side she asked in a tentative tone, “Drinks? Tonight?” 

“My place?” Serena replied in an equally tentative tone.

Bernie was deep in thought. “It would be more private than Albie’s.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Serena agreed. 

“7 pm then?” Bernie asked and Serena nodded with a coy smile. 

Both women stood and walked hand in hand to the door of the office. Bernie exited first and held onto Serena’s hand until the final moment when they had to go their separate ways. Their arms outstretched and their fingers sliding against each other’s palms their eyes locked with passion and hope. Once their touch was gone they both felt the keen loss of the other. But knew in a few short hours they would be together in private with no interruptions. For now that thought would have to sustain them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive feedback is always welcome.


	6. Darling, Just Kiss Me Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two Sapphic surgeons spend an evening together catching up, drinking wine, kissing and reconnecting.

Friday night:

Serena had raced home at the end of her shift. She was certain she had sprung wings from the butterflies filling her stomach. The brunette had been fortunate that she was on an admin day and could finish at 5 pm. While Bernie’s shift didn’t finish until 6.30 pm and that was of course dependant on her not getting a last minute trauma patient. So she had two hours to get herself and the house ready for Bernie’s arrival. A broad smile crossed her face at the thought of an evening ahead of her in the company of her best friend and nothing was going to spoil that, not even the nagging voice in her head telling her not to assume this was anything more than a chat and drinks with her best friend. 

After a forty minute soak in a hot bubble bath with a large glass of Shiraz Serena felt rejuvenated. The long tiring and difficult week washed away and a weekend off ahead of her. She opened her wardrobe and picked out a black camisole and her favourite pink shirt and matched them to a pair of light grey trousers. The brunette was satisfied it was a comfortable and smart outfit without being too dressy for a casual night at home. 

She applied a thin layer of eyeliner and wine coloured lipstick just to accent her eyes and lips. Then brushed her hair and applied her favourite perfume. The fact it was also Bernie’s favourite on her was purely a coincidence she told herself. After one last look in the mirror and deciding she was satisfied with her look she headed downstairs to start on dinner. Serena convinced herself she was only being practical. She was hungry and needed to eat. Bernie would be coming straight from work, and knowing the blonde probably hadn’t eaten all day, so she decided it made sense to cook for them both. After all that’s what friends did wasn’t it, looked after each other. 

The brunette was just admiring the dinner table she had laid out with two place settings at one end of the table. One at the head and the other next to it. A long tapered candle and a bottle of wine with two glasses sitting in front of the two settings. Serena had turned on the two uplighters and just before Bernie arrived the brunette would light the candle. The room would have a definite cosy and intimate feel to it. The voice in her head sniggered, “I think the word you’re looking for is romantic.” Serena’s eyes went wide at that realisation and she snatched up the candle and its holder and put them back in the top draw of the dresser which was against the far wall. 

At the sound of a message alert on her mobile phone she went back to the kitchen where she had left her phone. Picking it up and going to her text messages she smiled seeing it was a text from Bernie. Her smile diminished a little as she read the short text. 

Sorry I'll be late.  
Trauma patient needs surgery .  
Can rearrange if not convenient?  
B x

Serena sighed. She was disappointed that Bernie had been delayed but it was an occupational hazard of a trauma surgeon which Serena was only too keenly aware and it wasn’t Bernie’s fault. She would get to Serena’s as soon as possible. The brunette turned around turning the oven down not wanting to spoil their dinner. Then she fired off a quick reply back to Bernie. 

Occupational hazard.  
Hope surgery goes well.  
Come over whenever you finish, if you still want to?  
S xx

Serena hoped Bernie would still want to come over after she had finished work. But knowing the details of the trauma the patient had sustained she felt it was only right to give Bernie the option of changing their plans if she needed to for any reason. After all they could rearrange for drinks and a chat for another night soon enough as Bernie had said she was back for good. That thought warmed the brunette’s heart. She poured a large glass of Shiraz and took it and her phone through to her sitting room. Switching on her music centre she selected some Abba music to listen to while relaxing back on the sofa enjoying her favourite tipple. 

It was 8.10 pm when Serena’s phone pinged signalling a message had been received. She opened it and couldn’t contain the huge grin at reading the text Bernie had just sent.

Just leaving.  
ETA 10 mins  
B x

Serena smirked at the ten minute eta. The brunette lived to the west of the city centre which meant it was a twenty minute drive, if sticking to the speed limit, from the hospital to her house. It was good to know Bernie was as keen to spend time with her as she was to spend with the blonde. 

Walking to the cabinet in the dining room where she kept her glasses and drinks the brunette pulled out a whisky tumbler and a bottle of Talisker twelve year old single malt Scotch whisky. Knowing the blonde’s favourite alcoholic beverage is Scotch whisky, and the Talisker distillery produces some of her favourite malts, Serena always keeps a bottle for Bernie in her drinks cabinet. She assumed the blonde will have had a difficult day, so she poured a double whisky for her best friend.

No sooner had she done that then there was a loud knock on her front door. Picking up the whisky tumbler she walked to the door and opened it to see a grinning Bernie Wolfe stood on her doorstep. The blonde offering her usual greeting, "Hello you!" 

Serena responded with a big smile and made way for the blonde to step into the house. Bernie dropped her bag next to Serena’s, kicked off her shoes and hung up her coat. When she turned back to Serena she noticed the brunette glance at her wrist watch and then regard her with a smirk. “Twelve minutes? You’re slipping major!” 

Bernie barked out her honking laugh and nodded as she pushed her hands into the pockets of her skinny jeans, “Ah, yes well that was thanks to the idiot who pulled out in front of me and then sat ten miles under the speed limit!”

“As opposed to your usual ten miles over it?” The brunette teased Bernie. 

The blonde pouted at that. Serena adored that expression on the ex-army major. 

“Well the only thing that matters is that you arrived safely and in one piece.” Serena rubbed Bernie’s right arm and then enquired. “How did the surgery go?” 

Bernie looked down at her feet and said in a quiet voice, “17 year old RTC victim. Saved her life. But had to take her right leg from the knee.” She paused briefly and in an attempt to control her emotions looked up at the ceiling and blinked back the moisture she felt gather in her eyes. Once she had let out a breath she continued. “Parents told me she wanted to join the army.”

Seeing the hurt in Bernie's expression and knowing the blonde trauma surgeon would feel that she had in some way failed the young patient, Serena offered. “I know you would have done everything possible for her. If you had to amputate then it was justified and in her best interest.”

They stood for a moment in silence before Serena remembered she was holding a drink for the other woman and offered it to her, “Here. This is for you. I thought you might like a double?”

Bernie took the drink from Serena and chortled a little nodding in agreement at Serena’s reasoning. A broad smile lit up her face as well as Serena’s universe. After taking a sip of her drink Bernie slowly flicked her tongue across her bottom lip collecting the residue of her drink left there. This action completely mesmerised the brunette, who watched the tip of Bernie's tongue flick out and across her bottom lip and longed for that tongue to be on her. Bernie brought her back to the present when she proclaimed in a husky tone using the glass to salute the woman she loved, “HA, HA, you’re still very much my kind of girl!”

Serena felt her cheeks and neck burning as a blush quickly spread. She giggled a little and inwardly chided herself for that immature response to Bernie’s compliment, even if it was a little flirtatious. But oh God what this woman did to her.

The smell of the cooking lasagne wafting from the kitchen into the hall drew Bernie’s attention, “Have you cooked dinner?”

Serena chuckled. “I have.”

“Serena you didn’t need to do that-” Bernie began to protest but was cut off by Serena.

“It was no trouble. I had to cook for myself, so I made enough for both of us. I am sure you haven’t eaten today given your usual modus operandi regarding taking care of your nutritional needs during the working day.” The brunette smirked and Bernie let out a little chortle as she dipped her head grinning. 

“Go and take a seat in the dining room. I’ll bring the food in. When you’ve finished your whisky the wine is already uncorked and breathing.” Serena instructed over her shoulder as she made her way into the kitchen. 

The two women had enjoyed a delicious meal accompanied with an excellent bottle of Shiraz. They had kept the conversation light with moments of humour when Bernie told Serena a few stories of the type of unusual trauma cases she had dealt with in Nairobi, which you would not see in Holby. Serena had brought Bernie up to speed with all the goings on at the hospital. 

An hour later they were sat in the sitting room on the sofa and facing each other. Each woman had a glass of wine in their hand and a bottle sat on the coffee table in front of them. 

“What’s your connection to Verity Knotts?” Serena enquired. She had a smirk on her face at Bernie’s raised eyebrow. The name obviously very familiar to the blonde, but not sure why Serena would be asking about their connection.

“A very old and dear friend. We go all the way back to medical school.”

Serena was nodding and her grin was a big smile now. 

“Do I even want to know why you are asking?” The blonde asked cautiously. 

Serena let out a loud laugh. “That all depends on what you think of your son using her to pull rank on Jac Naylor?”

Bernie let out her honking laugh. “I wish I had seen that!”

“You and me both.” Serena chuckled. “A friend on the board of the Royal College of Surgeons no less. I didn't know you had friends in such high places.”

“She worked so hard to achieve that.” Bernie said with more than a hint of pride.

“Your medical school graduation class must read like the who's who of surgeons. Verity Knotts and Bernie Wolfe amongst them.” The brunette was still chuckling.

"Well it was Oxford." The blonde offered with a bit of a smug grin. But the blonde’s interest was piqued about why her friend Verity had been called in to speak to Jac on Cameron’s behalf. The fact her son was involved made her even more curious, “Care to share?”

“Apparently she called Jac and ripped her new one for not giving Cameron more surgery time and experience. Explained in no uncertain terms how she was wasting a talented young doctor’s ability.”

“Bloody hell! How did she know Cam wasn’t getting enough theatre experience?” Bernie was more than curious given her son’s involvement.

Serena took a sip of her wine before licking her lip of the residue and looking up at Bernie noticing how the blonde’s eyes were darker and focused on her lips. It sent a thrill up her spine.

“It would appear he called her and complained about how he wasn’t being given a fair crack of the whip. Verity, in turn called Jac and left her under no illusion of what the right course of action would be from there on in.” Serena paused and started to giggle causing Bernie to raise an eyebrow, “I have it on good authority, from Doctor McKendrick who was there, that if Jac had been able to lay her hands on a whip your son wouldn’t have been able to sit down for a month!”

Bernie barked out a short laugh. “Verity, has always had a soft spot for Cam and Charlie. But with Cam wanting to be a surgeon she’s been more involved in his career guidance. My son knows exactly how to play her.” Bernie took a long slow sip of her wine. Resting the glass on her thigh when finished. Her gaze fixed on the glass. “When I was absent from his life, that is when I was away on tour, he knew I couldn’t go into bat for him but his Aunt Verity could and would.” 

Bernie’s mood had turned reflective and Serena could see the cogs turning. “Jealous?” the brunette gently asked.

Bernie’s head snapped up as she was brought back to the present with Serena’s question. “What? No. No, far from it.” 

The blonde paused thinking of how best to explain. “I always knew Verity was filling the maternal void I left behind when I went on tour. So, so in a strange sort of way Verity became a sort of . . . . well a sort of surrogate mother to Cam and Charlie. Marcus was a good and devoted father. I can’t deny that. But knowing Verity was there for my children, should they need a woman’s perspective and comfort, well it ah, it made leaving my children to go on tour easier.”

Serena sat nodding. “I did wonder how you reconciled yourself with leaving them.” The brunette offered but in a non-judgemental tone. 

“I shall always be grateful to Verity for her friendship and the love and support she gives to my children.” Bernie smiled coyly at the other woman. 

They settled changing position on the sofa so they were sat close, shoulders and thighs touching and fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes listening to the music playing and enjoying their wine. Bernie let out a contented sigh she hadn’t realised she had been holding onto. 

Serena turned her head to regard the blonde and noted that she had a contented but faraway look on her face. Turning her whole body around so she was facing Bernie, the brunette slipped her hand into Bernie’s and rubbed her thumb back and forth over the back of Bernie’s hand. The blonde was lost in thought but Serena’s touch ignited a big smile on her face and she turned her head to look directly at Serena. The look in the blonde’s hazel eyes was unmistakable and Serena’s breath hitched. It was pure contentment and love. 

“Penny for them?” The brunette asked in a slightly sing song way. Her smile was broad and her brown eyes sparkling as she regarded the woman in front of her. She was intrigued to know what was going on inside this incredible woman’s head. 

Bernie dipped her head and stared at their joined hands watching Serena’s thumb gently stroke the back of her hand. “At night, in my flat in Nairobi . . . . I would think of,” Bernie paused and began to rub her thumb against the brunettes hand and taking a breath she looked up in to the eyes of the woman she loves. She tilts her head to the side and drops her gaze back to their joined hands. 

Serena had remained silent waiting for Bernie to continue in her own time. But the blonde was suddenly a little shy and hesitant. So Serena prodded gently, “What did you think of in Nairobi?” The brunette bit her bottom lip waiting for the reply she felt would be important to know. 

Bernie took in a steadying breath and tried again. “I thought of you Serena.” She looked up from under her messy fringe offering a coy smile before continuing, “I thought of us.” Then moving her free hand between them to indicate she was now referring to them and how they were currently sat. “Sat here, like this.”

A big broad smile lit up Serena’s face and the only thing she could say was, “Really?” As soon as the words had left her mouth she thought it had been a pretty stupid thing to ask. Because honestly, why on earth would Bernie make something like that up, of course she had been thinking of her and it warmed the brunette’s heart to know this.

Bernie’s cheeks pinked in embarrassment and she stuttered out, “Well, only when I could afford to dream.” The blonde squeezed Serena’s hand affectionately and lifted their clasped hands up between them to emphasise her point with a coy smile grazing her lips. “That I could ever have this with you again.” 

Serena suddenly realised just how vulnerable Bernie had been when she returned, and judging by her demeanour still was. “Wait! You mean to tell me you gave up your dream job in Nairobi and returned to Holby to convince me we should be together, and you weren’t even certain I would agree?”

The trauma surgeon scoffed, “Well of course I didn’t!” Shaking her head Bernie looked up to the ceiling and blew out a big breath between her closed lips finding the strength to admit her vulnerability to this woman, because she knew Serena would always have her back and she could always be honest with her best friend. “I’m not conceited enough to assume you would just agree with me and everything would be fine.” 

“Bernie-” Serena wanted to reassure the blonde. 

Bernie cut the brunette off needing to explain so Serena would be in no doubt how she felt about her. “It was a risk worth taking. YOU, are worth the risk.” 

With a coy smile Serena gently squeezed Bernie’s hand. “Well I will always be very grateful you had the common sense and the courage to take a risk on me.”

Nodding her head and returning a cheeky grin which caused Serena to lift her right eyebrow in question, Bernie said. “Although I wasn’t certain you would agree to try again with me. I was, ah, . . . . I was hopeful I could persuade you to be my girl again.”

“HA, HA, not conceited at all eh?” Serena chuckled thinking she had caught Bernie out. 

The blonde locked eyes with Serena and noted the dilated brown eyes of the brunette. She lifted her wine glass to her mouth and took a long slow sip of the beverage. Swilling the wine around her mouth and savouring the delicate and fruitful flavour before swallowing it. Not moving the glass away from her mouth attempting to hide her smirk she addressed Serena in a flirtatious manner. “No. I was relying on my Wolfe irresistibility to work its charm again.”

Serena let out a sharp laugh of delight. “Oh, is that so?” She paused and looked up coyly from under her eyelashes. The tension in the room was increasing. Serena was beginning to feel very warm. She glanced at Bernie’s lips and then back up into the warm and definitely loving gazing in the brown eyes before her.

Bernie seemed to sober a bit at that. She dipped her head fixing her gaze on her thumb as she continued to rub it against the back of Serena’s hand in a soothing and loving caress. Then taking a shuddering breath she began talking in a much quieter tone. 

“Seriously though . . . . seriously, while I was in Nairobi I decided that I could either have my job as a trauma surgeon out there, but not you. Or, . . . . or I could have my job as a trauma surgeon in Holby and have you too.” Bernie paused for a brief moment squeezing Serena’s hand and shaking it gently to gain her attention, the blonde smiled at her warmly and her eyes crinkled. 

Serena sat quietly listening. She had no idea why she felt what Bernie was telling her would somehow be pivotal to why the blonde was here, but nevertheless she felt it was. 

“It was not a hard equation to make. So long as I am working as a trauma surgeon I am doing the job I love. But doing the job I love and not having the woman I love in my life,” Bernie trailed off for a moment. She held eye contact with the brunette and swallowed hard. Just when Serena thought she had finished Bernie suddenly picked up with her train of thought again. “The thought of a life without you, S’rena, well that was beyond bleak.” The blonde offered a tight smile which crinkled her eyes.

In a husky and flirtatious tone, which sent a shiver of desire throughout Bernie’s body, the brunette leaned forward and stated. “For the record. I have always been your girl, major.” She winked at Bernie to emphasise her point. 

Bernie dropped her gaze down to Serena’s lips, back up to her eyes and then back down to her lips again, before looking back into Serena’s warm brown eyes which in that moment were full of love. A love directed at her. Bernie felt suddenly overwhelmed at the rush of emotions hitting her all at once.

The tension between the two women was palpable. Their hearts beating faster, their breaths heavier, their temperatures rising and both with blown dilated pupils meant you didn’t need to be clinically qualified to diagnose their attraction and desire. They sat with their hands clenched together like a life line between them. Neither wanting to let go for fear of being swept away from the other. 

Serena watched Bernie’s gaze drop to her lips several times. Holding her breath and waiting for the blonde to move in and kiss her. She clearly wanted to and Serena licked her own lips longing for Bernie’s soft kissable lips on her once again. But the blonde didn’t move. Serena sensed the blonde was hesitant and remained rooted to the spot. The blonde’s eyes dropped away looking at the coffee table. The brunette studied her for a moment mulling over why she hadn’t moved in for a kiss. And then the light bulb went on in her head. “Why are you waiting for her to kiss you?” That nagging voice which always sounded like her daughter Elinor snapped. “Kiss her! Has it not occurred to you after giving everything up and laying her heart out before you, she might actually want you to make the next move?”

“Ah!” Serena said aloud and only realised she hadn’t kept that thought to herself when Bernie’s head snapped up and looked at her with a little confusion showing on her expression. Serena smiled meekly and Bernie returned a coy smile.

Serena put her wine glass down on the coffee table and used her free hand to stroke and play with Bernie’s soft golden locks. The blonde hummed in appreciation and leaned into the caress. They sat like that for a few minutes. Bernie’s thumb stroking the back of Serena’s hand and Serena’s fingers tangled in the blonde’s hair caressing it.

Serena cleared her throat and stopped her caress of the blonde’s hair when she moved her hand to Bernie’s cheek and cupped it moving her face closer to the trauma surgeons. She smirked when she heard the hitch in Bernie’s breathing. Stroking her thumb over the blonde’s cheek bone and in a husky tone looking at her lips she asked, “Can I? . . . . That is, I mean would you mind if I?” after trying and failing to make a coherent request Serena sighed and said in a rush, “I want to kiss you!”

Bernie felt her stomach flip and the warmth spread throughout her body at the request from the brunette. A large grin lit up her eyes and illuminated her whole face. The ex-army medic looked directly into Serena’s eyes trying to convey all the love she has for this woman. A quick short honk of a laugh and nodding her head several times Bernie let out a breath of relief and agreed emphatically, “I really wish you would!”

Serena had a huge smile on her face and took Bernie’s wine glass off her setting it on the coffee table. Turning back to the blonde with a seductive look in her eyes she breached the small gap between them and slid her free hand back into Bernie’s soft golden locks toying with them again as she lovingly rubbed her nose against the blondes. Bernie swallowed hard. Her mouth suddenly very dry despite the amount of wine she had drank, and then Serena’s lips were on hers. 

At the swipe of Serena’s tongue across Bernie’s bottom lip the blonde recognised the request to enter and Bernie happily obliged by opening her mouth to grant Serena’s tongue entry. The soft muscle flicked against her own tongue and teeth and the kiss deepened as Bernie reciprocated by sliding her tongue into the brunette’s mouth. There was a soft whimper and a passionate moan but neither knew who had made them. For a couple of minutes nothing existed outside of their bubble. Nothing existed beyond them. The world had stopped rotating and the very centre of the Universe was the space they occupied together. 

Needing to momentarily halt their passionate kiss to enable them both to take a desperately required breath, they rested their foreheads together panting. Bernie starched her short nails softly at the nape of Serena’s neck. While Serena continued to stroke the blonde’s soft locks. Both women trying to calm their racing hearts and bring their breathing under control.

“I’ve wanted to do that for months!” Bernie chuckled.

“How on earth did I ever think I could live without your kisses, Ms Wolfe?” The brunette’s eyes had started to water. “I have missed you so much.”

Bernie let go of Serena’s hand and pulled her into a tight hug stroking her back gently. “Shush, it’s ok. I am here now. I have you, S’rena.”

“I’ve been such a bloody fool. I could have lost you for good!” Big fat tears began to fall and Bernie felt her black shirt getting damp around her collar where Serena’s face was buried into the side of her neck and the brunette began to tremble a little.

“Well you didn’t. I'm back for good. S’rena, I will never leave you again.”

Serena pulled out of the embrace and began furiously wiping her eyes. Bernie rubbed her hands up and down both of Serena’s upper arms trying to comfort her. 

“Good. Because despite what I said three months ago, despite me believing it was in your best interest at the time, I want you with me. Don’t leave me again. No matter what I say, don’t leave me!” The brunette responded with a slight sob still wiping her eyes. 

Bernie pulled Serena back into her strong comforting embrace. She softly scratched the nape of the brunettes neck with her fingernails while her other hand stroked gentle circles across her mid back. Turning her face against Serena’s head she placed a gentle kiss to the other woman’s temple. And whispered, “I have no intention of ever leaving you again.”

Serena had always felt safe in Bernie’s embrace. When the major’s strong arms were wrapped around her cocooning her in the blondes love, comforted her and protected her. This was her home. Her sanctuary. She would always be grateful for Bernie standing up to her and pointing out she had been so wrong. Bernie was undoubtedly her rock. The blonde had gone to hell and back more than once for Serena and the brunette knew Major Wolfe would always have her back. 

Looking into Bernie’s brown eyes and running her hands up Bernie’s arms to wrap them around her neck the brunette pulled her in for another soft gentle kiss. Pulling back she regarded the blonde with a coy smile. “So can I assume we are officially back together, Ms Wolfe?”

Bernie nodded several times and proclaimed emphatically with a huge grin spread across her face, “Yes, yes, yes!” Before lunging forward to capture Serena’s lips with a heated kiss. They were each hungry for the other. Needing to reconnect after three long months apart and the heartache that had caused. However not wanting to rush things and spoil their second chance at happiness they reluctantly pulled apart for a second time. Bernie’s arms were still wrapped around Serena’s waist and Serena’s arms were securely around Bernie’s neck. The two women stared into each other’s eyes smiling like Cheshire cats at each other.

Serena slipped one of her hands back into Bernie’s hair and began to toy with the blonde locks. Bernie was firmly of the opinion that Serena received as much comfort from that action as Bernie did herself. 

They carried on kissing until their lungs began to protest and they had to reluctantly stop to draw in much needed air. Both women sat gazing into each other’s eyes. Each trying to gage the others thoughts and realising that love was staring back at them from the woman in front of them. 

The brunette began to chuckle and Bernie tilted her head and raised an eyebrow in question to what was suddenly so amusing. Serena shook her head, “I just had a thought. You do realise the Holby rumour mill will go into overdrive when news gets out about us?”

“Let them talk. They’re only jealous.” Bernie had a rather smug look on her face.

Still chuckling Serena informed the blonde, “Well I have it on good authority that Fletch is already running a book on us.”

Both of Bernie’s eyebrows shot up. She starred off across the room lost in thought. “Whatever for?”

“Whether we’ll reconcile or not.” Serena shook her head.

After a moment’s contemplation and always competitive Bernie had to ask, “What are the odds?” 

Serena recognised the blonde’s competitive streak had been piqued and it amused her. “4/1 odds on you leave, again." She raised an eyebrow and smirked before continuing, "6/1 odds on I leave and even odds we get back together.”

“How is the betting going” Bernie enquired. 

“Apparently your 4/1 odds on you leaving again is favourite” Serena couldn’t hide her smirk.

Bernie had an indignant look on her face and huffed out a disapproving breath. “Bloody hell! They don’t have much faith in me do they.” Bernie sat pouting. 

“All that matters is that I believe in you.” Serena leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Bernie’s lips. A blush appeared on the blonde’s cheeks at the complement the brunette had given her. It warmed her heart.

“I think,” Serena grinned and played with Bernie’s collar. “We should have a little fun proving we are Holby’s hottest power couple.”

Bernie threw her head back and let out her trademark laugh which sounded like a honking goose. “HA, HA, HA, HA!” Serena adored the sound and knew she would never tire of hearing it. “But whatever you are planning let me put a large bet on so we can teach Fletch a lesson.”

They sat chuckling for a moment and then the blonde glanced at her watch. Serena lifted the wine bottle pouring herself a glass and went to pour one for Bernie, but the trauma surgeon stopped her.

“Thanks, but it’s late and I should call a taxi and let you get to bed. I’ll pick my car up tomorrow if that’s ok?” The blonde offered in a quiet voice. 

Serena put the bottle down and regarded Bernie with a raised eyebrow and enquired, “Are you working tomorrow?” 

Bernie shook her head, “I'm off this weekend.”

“Snap. So stay and have another drink.” The brunette picked up the wine bottle again and offered to pour Bernie a glass.

The blonde smiled and accepted the drink. She was more than happy to stay. She had not wanted to leave but equally didn’t want to overstay her welcome. Lost in her own thoughts Bernie was unaware of the brunette watching her. She jumped when Serena reached out and took her hand. “Where did you go?”

Bernie looked down at their hands and in a quiet voice replied, “I don’t, umm, I don’t want to go, but if I drink much more I'll be kipping on your sofa. I wouldn’t want to overstay my welcome.”

“I wouldn’t recommend the sofa with your back. I do however have three guest bedrooms upstairs and you are welcome to use anyone of them.” Serena grinned over the rim of her wine glass. The blonde chuckled and picked up her wine glass taking a sip smiling at Serena. Her expression one of happiness and contentment.

Bernie settled back against the arm of the sofa and lifted her legs up. Serena watched her get comfortable and once the blonde was settled the brunette placed her glass next to Bernie’s on the coffee table. Standing up and leaning over the other woman Serena patted the blonde’s legs playfully, indicating she wanted Bernie to make room for her. “Shift. I want a cuddle.”

Bernie chuckled and shuffled over. Her back was against the back of the sofa now allowing Serena to take up the space next to her. The brunette settled on her side resting against Bernie and slid her arm across the blonde’s abdomen. She lowered her head to rest it against Bernie’s chest. Bernie brought her own arms around the woman she loved dearly and held her close, kissing the top of her head.

Serena could feel the steady beat of Bernie’s heart and felt safe in her arms. She sighed contentedly and moved her lips to kiss the exposed skin of Bernie’s chest above her scar. 

Looking down at Serena the former army medic lifted a hand up and began to gently run her long fingers through the brunette's short locks. Then in a husky tone asked, “Is this better?”

Serena let out a soft moan of pleasure. “It’s bliss. You always give the best cuddles.”

Bernie chuckled, “I think my children might disagree with that.”

Serena kissed Bernie’s chest again, “Umm, well I know you are a stiff upper lip army officer who doesn’t do emotions, but you’re soft and sappy with me.”

Bernie barked out a short laugh, “Me? Never!”

Serena lifted her head to regard Bernie with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. “Oh darling you definitely are, and I love how you are with me. I love you.”

Bernie’s eyes went wide and became a little moist. There was an audible hitch to her breathing and she stopped stroking the brunette’s hair. Serena sat up a little regarding Bernie for a moment, somewhat concerned at the sudden change in the blonde’s demeanour and not understanding what had caused it. “What’s wrong?”

Bernie’s heart was racing and her stomach felt full of butterflies all doing back flips at the same time. Serena had called her darling and said she loved her. Of course she knew that Serena loved her. But hearing the brunette say it now they were reconciled meant everything to her. 

“Nothing’s wrong. It’s just, just umm . . . .”

“Bernie?” Serena gently prodded seeing the blonde struggle with her emotions. She had come so far from the very reserved and ever so stoic Major Serena first met three years ago. 

Bernie had made great ground in her relationship with her son and was in the process of repairing the one she had with her daughter. Their estrangement hurt the blonde more than she admitted. Serena knew it hurt her deeply because Bernie had admitted once, when she visited Serena during the brunettes sabbatical in France, that she bore a deep guilt over the estrangement from her daughter which had been compounded by Serena losing Elinor, and given that Bernie had seen too many young lives slip through her hands on the battlefield the blonde understood acutely how precious life was. But working their issues out was a work in progress for mother and daughter. Bernie was determined to improve her relationship with Charlotte no matter how difficult it would be.

The blonde looked away from Serena’s gaze, but continued to stroke her hair. With a shy smile Bernie answered in a quiet voice, “You called me darling. You said you love me, I mean I . . . . I know you love me,” Bernie blew out a breath and looked up at the ceiling, “But, but to hear you say it now . . . . now we’ve reconciled it-” 

Serena lifted her hand to Bernie’s face causing the blonde to jump in surprise and using two fingers she gently turned the other woman's face back to her own so she could look into Bernie’s eyes. She tried to pour all her love for Bernie into the gaze she fixed on the trauma surgeon. Serena moved her hand up to cup Bernie’s cheek and gently stroked her thumb over her cheek bone. “Calling your girlfriend, darling, is pretty standard stuff you know. And, ah, well telling her you love her should never be unexpected.” The brunette lifted up a little and kissed Bernie’s lips gently. 

Leaning back to regard Bernie, and feeling the knot of guilt in her stomach tightening as she thought about the pain she had put Bernie through. Her strong brave wonderful Bernie, who always put her first and was always by her side.

Still lovingly stroking Bernie’s cheek Serena let out a sob, and in a quiet voice declared “I can’t undo the past. God knows I wish I could for your sake and obviously for mine, so Elinor was still . . . .” Serena took a steadying breath feeling her emotions rising at the thought of her dead daughter who she missed dearly. The brunette smiled at Bernie and cupped her cheek again. “But I promise you, my love, I promise you I will make up for the hurt I have caused you.” 

Bernie licked her bottom lip, swallowed hard and looked up at the ceiling again. Clearing her throat she offered, “No more guilt, ok? We are starting again, so let’s draw a veil over what we each did wrong and move on together.” 

Pausing to look at Serena the blonde noted the love in the other woman’s eyes. Bernie started to stroke the brunette’s hair again, “I want, I umm . . . . I want my best friend and partner back.” 

Serena lunged forward kissing Bernie hard and passionately, sliding her hands into the blonde’s hair and scratching at her scalp. Bernie let out a deep moan opening her mouth to allow Serena to slide her tongue into her mouth and slide it against Bernie’s. The brunette pulled out of the kiss biting Bernie’s bottom lip and looking at her intently as they both tried to calm their ardour.

“You have me, darling. I promise.” The brunette pledged sincerely.

Bernie pulled Serena into a tight hug and whispered in her ear, “I’m never going anywhere without you again, Campbell!” 

Serena chuckled and replied in a cheeky tone, “It would be impossible, even if you tried. I am never letting you go again!” 

After sharing a slow gentle kiss they laid back down on the sofa to cuddle. Holding each other close and tight. Romantic music continued to play in the background. Tonight had been a healing balm to both their hearts. They knew they still had to work on their communication skills and at their relationship. But they both felt their relationship was more than worth the effort.

Within twenty minutes Bernie had fallen asleep. The brunette smiled and held in a giggle. Poor Bernie was obviously exhausted. It had been a physically tiring and emotionally draining first week back for the blonde trauma surgeon. She thought how adorable Bernie looked when she was sleeping. Blowing out the odd breath between her lips. The odd little noise. Serena decided she would let Bernie nap for thirty minutes and then wake her up and send her to bed. Otherwise the blonde would suffer with her back if she slept on the sofa for longer than thirty minutes.

Whilst her intentions were good, Serena’s own body let her down spectacularly. Bernie’s soft breaths against her forehead were a gentle caress and with her head resting on the blonde’s chest listening to the steady rhythm of Bernie’s heart she was soon lulled into a peaceful sleep. The two surgeons slept peacefully for the first time in many months. Back where they each belonged, safe and loved in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive feedback is always welcome.


	7. You Look Perfect Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the annual Holby City NHS Foundation Trust fund raiser. Much to Bernie's annoyance Henrik Hanssen has made it mandatory for all department heads and consultants to attend. Serena promises her girlfriend they will have fun and has a secret surprise in store for Bernie.

One month after Bernie’s return from Nairobi:

It was 7 pm on a very busy Friday night when Serena breezed into the trauma unit’s consultant’s office surprising her girlfriend, who was standing leaning over her desk reading CT scan and blood work results for a builder who had fallen from twenty feet off scaffolding an hour before. 

The brunette leaned against the door frame playing absently with her pendant as she admired the slim athletic form of her girlfriend. The brunette’s eyes resting on the blonde’s pert backside. A seductive smile adorning her face. Bernie always looked hot in scrubs as far as the Serena was concerned. “Woof! Woof! Ms Wolfe.” 

The blonde’s head snapped up and round to take in the seductive look on her girlfriends face. She chuckled a little. Stood up straight and folded her arms across her chest regarding the brunette fondly. “Now Ms Campbell, you’ll start a rumour talking like that.”

The two surgeons had decided to keep their reunion a secret. Enjoying the blush of a secret love which only they were privy to, or so they tried to convince themselves was still the case, but both really knew their secret had been out within days of their reconciliation. Both women hoped this time round they would be graced with the time to court each other properly, before they had to officially announce to friends, family and colleagues that they were officially back together. 

The brunette pushed herself off the door frame and took a couple of steps to reach her girlfriend. Sliding her arms around Bernie’s neck and running her fingers soothingly through the soft blonde locks which always calmed them both, she regarded the blonde with a smirk. “Darling, I think we should stop kidding ourselves that we are the only two aware of our relationship. Especially as the rumour mill now considers us the hottest power couple in the hospital.” 

Bernie threw her head back and couldn’t hold the laugh back. Serena would never tire of the loud honking laugh the blonde was renowned for. “Seriously?” Bernie was surprised at this revelation, the blonde was always the last to catch up with gossip much to Serena’s amusement.

“Well of course!” The smug look on the brunettes face made Bernie laugh again. 

Neither woman was really under the illusion that their secret wasn’t public knowledge by now and already suspected they were the focus of the hospitals infamous rumour mill. In fact that had happened within days of their reconciliation unbeknown to them. They had never been able to hide their attraction and love for each other. And despite not working on the same ward any more hadn’t changed that either. All the signs were there for anyone to clearly see whenever they were together at work or out of work, even if they didn’t know the women. The telltale signs were always there. The little touches, shared smiles, flirtatious banter between them and the numerous visits they made to each other’s, wards when work permitted with the coffees and pastries to share. And on those visits were one of them was absent because she was in theatre a coffee and pastry was left on the desk with a note.

Bernie tugged Serena in closer. Looking from her eyes to her lips and repeating this a couple of times. “So, umm . . . . what do I owe the pleasure?”

The brunette brought her hand down to the blonde’s cheek and drew her face closer running her tongue across her girlfriend’s lower lip before whispering, “I have missed you. It feels like you have been on nights forever.” 

Bernie hummed and captured the other woman’s lips kissing her gently and slowly. Revelling in the feel and taste of the brunette. They had barely seen each other for the past week as Bernie had completed her five night shifts which she was required to do twice every six weeks as part of the trauma unit rota she had devised for her and her team to fit in with the ED rotation Connie and her staff were working. 

Serena had been frustrated that Bernie was having to do night shifts when as a consultant she rarely did them herself. But the blonde had explained that being a consultant trauma surgeon and department head of a busy trauma unit it was necessary for her to do her share of the night shifts. After all Connie Beauchamp was doing her share of nights in the ED, so it was only fair that Bernie did hers. While Serena accepted this it didn’t mean she had to like it and she had let the blonde know that. 

The kiss was deepened with each slipping their tongue into the other’s mouth. A moan here and a whimper there. Neither of them knowing who had made which sound, but not actually caring. A sudden clatter of an equipment trolley being knocked over startled both women out of their passionate embrace. Breathless they lent their foreheads together waiting for their breathing to calm down and return to normal.

Serena scratched her short nails against the nape of Bernie’s neck and periodically pecked at her lips. “Don’t forget tomorrow night is the Holby City NHS Foundation Trust fund raiser.” The brunette reminded her girlfriend and chuckled at the disapproving groan the blonde let out.

“I’m sure I wouldn’t be missed by anyone if I didn’t turn up.” Bernie replied.

“Oh yes you would. I for one would miss you. You are after all my date major!” Serena found the pout the blonde was giving adorable and couldn’t resist leaning forward to kiss her girlfriend before reluctantly pulling out of the embrace. “Remember it’s a mandatory attendance for all department heads, consultants, registrars, matrons and ward Sisters. There is no wheedling out of this one, Ms Wolfe.”

Bernie groaned and let her head drop on to Serena’s shoulder mumbling, “I hate these formal shindigs.”

Serena chuckled and stroked Bernie’s hair kissing the side of her head and trying to comfort her tired girlfriend. “I know you do darling, but it’ll be fun. We get to dress up. Have a slap up meal with lots to drink and spend all night dancing together all on the hospital.”

At that bit of information the blonde brighten up a bit and lifted her head bestowing the brunette with a grin. “Well now that you put it like that it doesn’t seem so bad.”

Serena grinned and sighed. “Well I had better get home or you’ll get no work done tonight.”

“I had better get out there.” Bernie nodded towards her unit.

Have a good shift. Be good. Oh, and try not to growl at your F1’s.” Serena teased knowing how cranky Bernie could get by the end of a week of night shifts on very little sleep. The blonde rolled her eyes and walked to her office door.

They gave each other a chaste kiss on the lips. As Serena moved away from Bernie she slapped her hand onto the blonde’s pert arse and squeezed her left buttock firmly and then promptly slapped it before she walked out saying, “See you tomorrow night!”

Bernie let out a surprised squeak and stated, “Cheeky!” 

The brunette looked over her shoulder as she walked away and with a wink and a smirk replied, “You shouldn’t be so irresistible!” 

“Goodnight.” Bernie smacked her lips together and blew her girlfriend an air kiss.

***

The two women had agreed they would use the formal function they had to attend to publicly announce their relationship to everyone. And by that they would arrive together and leave together and make it abundantly clear in between that there was no doubt they were very much together. 

They had told Jason, Greta and Cameron a week ago, because they didn’t want their family finding out through the hospital grape vine. Bernie had written to Charlotte and told her about her latest news and how happy she was. The blonde was trying not to let the fact she hadn’t received a reply from her daughter upset her, and rationale told her that Charlie was busy in her fledgling career. Serena had pointed out, that no news was in fact good news. 

At 6.30 pm prompt Bernie Wolfe and Serena Campbell entered the Queensbury House Hotel hand in hand. Located ten miles south west of Holby the hotel is a palatial grade one Georgian mansion sitting at the end of a long drive in five acres of landscaped grounds. Queensbury House has had been the venue for the Holby City NHS Foundation Trust fund raiser for the past seven years. 

It was a large annual shin dig the hospital put on to raise extra funds on top of the funds they received from Clinical Commissioning Groups, Strategic Health Authorities and other NHS Trusts, and that money accounted for between 80% to 90% of Holby’s total income. They gained further funding through training levies for both medical and non-medical staff and nurse education services, and the levy they charged for research and development projects. The fund raiser was a way to gain extra money on top of their traditional funding. 

It had always been one of the better hospital fund raisers in the country. Other hospitals had come close to matching Holby City, but none had yet beaten Holby’s reputation for putting on a first class fund raiser, and the hospital in return managed to secure decent funding for extra high profile medical research projects, new specialist equipment and world renowned medical professionals each year as a result. All of which enabled Holby City to remain in the top ten best hospital foundation trusts in the country. So it was no surprise that tickets went fast and there were many colleagues from the other Holby hospitals of St James, St Francis and St Thomas’ as well as the local Clinical Commissioning Group and representatives from the British Medical Association and the Royal College of Surgeons attending. 

Bernie had collected Serena in a taxi so neither woman had seen the other’s outfit due to them having their over coats on. Once removed and handed to the cloak room attendant they turned to regard each other and were momentarily speechless. Bernie’s mouth went dry and her breath hitched as she drank in the sight of the beautiful woman in front of her. Serena looked absolutely exquisite. Her make-up had been carefully applied extenuating her eyes, cheekbones and lips in a sophisticated subtly. Her hair was a rich shiny brunette with plum highlights. Serena had chosen a black off the shoulder long sleeved body hugging dress which stopped at her knee. The wide collar showed off her collar bones and the top of her ample cleavage. Bernie’s eyes had travelled slowly, oh so slowly, down her girlfriend’s body until they reached her feet. 

Bernie let out the breath she hadn’t realised she was holding when she took in the slim black stiletto heels her girlfriend had on. “Oh dear God!” Bernie swallowed hard trying to get moisture back into her mouth and let a long breath out. “Serena, you look exquisite. You look perfect!” Her eyes returned to Serena’s and she noted the pleased smug look on the brunette’s face. 

Serena stepped forward into Bernie’s personal space and whispered into her ear. “Thank you. I thought you’d like this.” She pecked Bernie on the lips and took a step back. Still smirking she lifted her had up to Bernie’s chin and gently pushed Bernie’s mouth closed. “You were about to start drooling Major!” The brunette teased. Taking Bernie by the hand she tugged the blonde’s hand and pulled her towards the bar that had been set up for the attendees. “Come along Berenice, there’s a large Shiraz in there with my name on it!”

Bernie followed dutifully behind her girlfriend unable to take her eyes of her swaying hips and those stilettos. She really was glad she would be in a room with fellow medical professionals because she wasn’t sure her heart could take a whole night of Serena Campbell looking like that and not being able to do anything about it. She was certain her colleagues would be performing CPR on her soon. 

The bar was busy already, but Serena had found them a cosy spot tucked in the corner and ordered their drinks. They had thirty minutes before they had to find their table. Drinks delivered they both began taking calming sips of their Shiraz. Serena felt safe enough to fully appreciate her girlfriend’s attire now. At the cloak room Bernie’s reaction to her own outfit had hidden her reaction to how good Bernie looked, but now she couldn’t hide the pleasure she was getting from seeing her girlfriend all dressed up.

Bernie’s hair had been pulled up into a neat French plait. Serena had never seen her girlfriend’s hair looking so neat and controlled. She knew it had to be possible because the blonde had been in the army for twenty-five years and her messy mop she wore to work would never have passed muster in the army. With her hair up Bernie’s long neck was exposed and her face free of her usual messy fringe. Bernie had applied only the barest of make-up, eyeliner which brought out her eyes and some lipstick to highlight her lips. 

And then there was Bernie’s outfit. The ex-army surgeon had chosen a slim fit classic grey jacket and trouser suite with a crisp black shirt which had the top two buttons undone. The outfit being finished off with black highly polished Chelsea boots. Serena let her eyes take a slow journey down Bernie’s body and then slowly all the way back up again until she met her girlfriends smiling face, which was partially hidden behind her wine glass.

“Like what you see, Ms Campbell?” The blonde asked in a husky tone which sent a shiver up Serena’s spine. 

The brunette put her glass down and licked her bottom lip looking at Bernie’s eyes. She leaned in and when she was only a hair's breadth away from the blonde’s lips, said in a seductive tone, “Very much.” She glanced down at Bernie’s lips again before looking up noting the blonde’s eyes were almost black with desire she whispered so only Bernie could hear, “You look gorgeous. Good enough to eat.”

Bernie was completely captivated by her girlfriend’s flirtatious tone and gestures and thought Serena would close the gap and kiss her. But in the last minute the brunette stepped back and Bernie growled in frustration causing Serena to chuckle, “Easy tiger. We don’t want to mess up our make-up now do we?” Serena took a sip of her wine.

Bernie huffed, picked up her glass and muttered, “Bugger the make-up!”

Serena snorted into her glass and that in turn made Bernie laugh.

They were still giggling like a pair of school girls when the familiar voice of Tom Campbell-Gore interrupted them, much to Serena’s annoyance because she really didn’t like the man. He was a friend of Bernie’s though so she plastered on a pleasant smile as he sidled up to them.

“Bernie, darling! I heard you were back.” The short grey haired Scotsman slid his arm around Bernie’s waist and kissed her on the cheek. Bernie smiled back at the man she had known for many years.

“TCG, Good to see you up and about again.” Bernie’s eyes crinkled almost shut as she grinned at him.

He smiled warmly at the blonde and gave her a look up and down taking in her appearance. “You’re looking terrific Bernie. Any chance I can persuade you away from your Sapphic inclinations?” He chuckled as he squeezed his arm around her waist. 

Both of Serena’s eyebrows shot up and she put her glass down on the bar top next to her standing to her full height. She was about to defend her woman, but Bernie had noticed Serena’s movements from the corner of her eye and knew the comments would annoy her girlfriend as much as they had annoyed her. Without taking her eyes off TCG the blonde reached forward placing her right hand on Serena’s left forearm stilling her movements and letting the brunette know that she would deal with this.

In full Major Wolfe mode the blonde responded in a low tone, “I see you’re still the sexist dinosaur you always were. And now you’ve added homophobia to your repertoire!” She put her left hand on his right shoulder and pushed against him, forcing him to remove his arm from her waist and move out of her personal space. 

TCG laughed and held up his hands, with a whisky glass in his left hand and tried to make light of his comments. “C’mon, Bern. You’re a beautiful lady, it’s such a waste of a good woman.”

Bernie’s eyes narrowed and she went to reply, but was stopped when Serena stepped up to her side and slid both her arms around the blonde’s waist pulling her in close. The brunette regarded TCG with contempt in her dark brown eyes and in a warning tone proclaimed, “Trust me Mr Campbell-Gore, Bernie’s womanhood is not being wasted. As her partner I appreciate every ounce of it and it is going to extremely good use!” Serena turned her head and kissed Bernie lovingly on her lips. 

Realising he’d put his foot in it spectacularly he stuttered, “You’re ah, your back together then?”

“Very much so” the blonde answered in a soft tone still not able to take her eyes off her partner. 

“I didn’t realise.” He was looking at his whisky glass now. 

“Whether I am in a relationship or not gives you no right to be sexist or homophobic.” Bernie stated flatly her brows furrowed in annoyance. 

Then almost as if nothing had happened he turned to Serena and held his out his hand, “Ms Campbell, keeping well I see?”

Serena shook his hand and turned giving Bernie a bright smile, “I’ve never been better.”

TCG watched as the two women became lost to all around them except each other and with a wane smile took that as his leave. He turned away from them heading back into the growing crowd of guests milling about the bar area.

*** 

The Queensbury House hotel had a long and fairly wide dining room. It had retained all its Georgian features and style. A wooden dance floor and small stage was at one end of the room and a bar at the other. On the opposite side of the room from the double entrance doors was a large balcony which overlooked the hotels walled Georgian style garden. On the ceiling hung ten large chandeliers adding a warmth and decadence to the setting. 

The room was laid out with numerous round tables, all had a number and a seating plan for eight people. Bernie and Serena were grateful to find Ric and his on-off girlfriend, Francoise Durand, already sat at their table across from them. Sat between Francoise and Serena was the consultant and clinical lead of the ED at St James and his wife. The two seats next to Bernie were occupied by the head of the Anaesthetic Department at St Thomas and his boyfriend who was a family law solicitor. And between them and Ric sat a board member from the Royal College of Surgeons and her husband, whom Serena had met a few times at different conferences and functions over the past eight years.

Serena and Bernie took their seats and chatted amiably with their table companions. The peace was broken by the arrival on the adjacent table of Edward Campbell and his second wife Liberty. Once the consultant anaesthetist spotted his ex-wife, and she him, they shared a nod and tight smile. Ever since their daughter’s funeral neither had seen or spoken to the other. Serena found the sight of Edward painful now because he reminded her of the child they had shared and lost.

Bernie saw Serena’s posture stiffen and her head turn away from the conversation at their table. The blonde lent back and saw Edward nod and smile at the brunette before taking his seat next to Liberty. The blonde leaned into her girlfriend and slid her hand onto Serena’s thigh and rubbed the area in a comforting motion. 

The brunette turned to look at the blonde with a weak smile. “I’m okay.” She paused looking down at her place setting and fiddling with the corner of her napkin. “It’s just, when I see him, I am reminded of the daughter I lost. Silly really. I am never not aware of Elinor’s absence from my life.”

Bernie squeezed Serena’s thigh and leaned in so only the other woman could hear her and softly gave her opinion on the matter. “Not silly. Perfectly reasonable. Edward is a trigger to your pain.”

Serena nodded in agreement and took a steadying breath before looking up at her girlfriend and noticed the concern and love reflected in her eyes. She bestowed her with a broad loving smile, “I for one fully intend to over indulge in all aspects tonight.” She gave Bernie a wink to emphasis her intentions. 

The blonde couldn’t hold back a chuckle. But was pleased Serena was ok. “Is that so? In case you think I will be carrying you home in your inebriated state, can I remind you I have a bad back?” 

Serena looked about to make sure no one was trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. Satisfied that no one was she moved even closer to Bernie and whispered in a seductive tone, “Well I don’t recall it causing you problems when I give you the right incentive.”

Serena moved out of the blonde’s personal space and lifted her wine glass up to take a sip, but paused to give her girlfriend a wink before continuing to drink her wine. Serena loved to tease Bernie. She loved to see what she could do to the blonde. How Bernie’s eyes would darken with desire and love. How her cheeks would pink and her tongue would run along her bottom lip. It was only fair because Bernie would tease her mercilessly too. 

Bernie smirked back at the brunette knowing exactly what she was driving at. The two women had always enjoyed a very healthy, passionate and vigorous sex life. Although since their reconciliation they had not made love yet. It had been a joint decision they had made when they woke up on Serena’s sofa after the evening they reconciled. They had agreed that it was best to take things slowly and date properly and enjoy the build-up. But unbeknown to each other they both wanted to move their relationship up a gear now and be physically intimate with each other once more.

Their intimate moment was broken with the arrival of two guests making their way to the table Edward and Liberty were sat on. Serena saw them first, her eyes went wide and she swallowed her wine quickly in one gulp. “Oh crap!” she muttered.

Bernie was confused at the brunette’s sudden change in demeanour. “S’rena-” She turned to look at what had captured her partner’s attention. That was when she came eye to eye with her ex-husband, Marcus Dunn. 

Serena shot her hand out from under the table to clasp her girlfriend’s thigh and squeezed it firmly. Bernie’s body was tense and she knew Bernie always felt grounded by Serena’s presence and touch. It always helped to calm the blonde. The brunette felt her partner begin to relax.

“Bern, I heard you were back. Flying visit is it?” The tall, broad, dark haired man looming over Bernie had a far too smug expression as far as Serena was concerned.

Bernie and Marcus had two children from their twenty-five year marriage and Serena acknowledged it was healthy for them to remain cordial if at all possible. Although Marcus’s treatment of Bernie when they divorced was something she would never forgive him for. He was the wronged party, but he had acted out of a vindictive sense of vengeance against his ex-wife, taking every penny he could and having their children write statements against her regarding how bad a mother she had been. Serena knew Bernie was still suffering the fallout from the divorce where her children were concerned, and especially with her relationship with Charlotte. So it would be a cold day in hell before the brunette would ever see Marcus Dunn in a favourable light. 

“I’m home for good.” Bernie stated flatly.

Marcus chortled and in a patronising tone added, “For good is it? Or is it just until you get bored and need to seek out more adventure?” Bernie went to reply but Marcus stuck his size ten boot in. “Do me a favour Bern. Don’t tell our kids your back for good. I'm the one who has to pick-up the pieces when you eventually leave, again!”

“Marcus-” Bernie was annoyed. 

Ignoring his ex-wife Marcus turned his back on her to regard Serena, saying hello and giving her a tight smile before he moved away with a younger blonde woman who was obviously his date for the evening. Bernie noted she was definitely younger than Marcus, probably around ten or fifteen years younger. She was very pretty and Bernie didn’t begrudge him the company of a younger woman. She had after all had an affair with Alex who was ten years younger than her, and besides she really didn’t care what he did so long as he didn’t hurt their children. Marcus and the younger blonde took their seats on Edward and Liberty Campbell’s table.

“Insufferable. Egotistical. Infuriating. Self-righteous bloody man!” The blonde huffed in annoyance under her breath so only Serena could hear.

Serena stated around a mouthful of wine, “That’s it darling, let it all out.” The brunette regarded her partner for a moment understanding the hurt and infuriation an ex-husband’s barbed comments can cause. “As a fully-fledged member of the embittered ex-wives club I recommend more wine, it’ll make you feel better!” The brunette handed Bernie a glass of wine and smiled warmly at her. 

The blonde accepted the red claret gratefully and took a long sip. Looking at Serena with a worried expression she stuttered out, “I won’t, you know. . . . I won’t get bored and leave. I promise you I’m-” 

Serena cut her girlfriend off by kissing her cheek and placing her hand over Bernie’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly. In a gentle tone she informed her partner, “I know. You don’t have to convince me.” 

Bernie relaxed and sighed. Serena watched her for a moment. The blonde was quiet and that was always a sign she was tired and not really up to a verbal sparring match with her ex-husband. 

“Did you finish on time this morning?” Serena enquired.

Bernie was going to say yes but knew that Serena would check and then there would be hell to pay for lying to the brunette. So Bernie decided that honesty was the best policy. “Umm no. I finished at 08:30.” 

Serena was rubbing circles on the back of her girlfriend’s hand with her thumb. She looked at Bernie sympathetically. “How much sleep did you get today?”

Bernie looked up and gave the brunette a shy smile, “A couple of hours.”

“Oh Bernie!” the brunette said with a concerned look on her face. 

“I tried to sleep. But, well, between the window cleaners, postman, dustbin collection and traffic it was impossible.” The blonde tried to explain. 

“You could have stayed at mine. That rented flat is the worst place for a consultant trauma surgeon working long shifts to be living. No wonder you’re tired. I bet you haven’t had a decent sleep all week?” The brunette was building up a full head of steam. 

“The flat is on a short lease until I find a property to buy.” Bernie glanced up to look at her girlfriend who was now smirking at her. The blonde lifted her free hand in defence, chuckled and nodded her head a couple of times. “Ok, ok, I know I have to actually go out and view properties to be able to buy one.”

“It certainly helps, darling.” The brunette chuckled while taking a sip of wine.

The evening progressed nicely. A delicious three course meal was served with wine and easy light conversation was enjoyed by all around at Bernie and Serena’s table. There was quite a few funny moments when Ric and Bernie’s banter began to flow between the two proud, competitive surgeons and friends. After dinner was an hour of raffles and fund raising and then the hired DJ began playing their set and couples got up to dance. 

Once the slow songs began being played and more people were on the dance floor, Bernie stood up and held out her hand to Serena, “Ms Campbell, may I have this dance?” She asked with a loving smile which lit up her eyes. 

Serena reached up and took her partners hand, “I would be delighted to, Major Wolfe.” 

The two women made their way on to the dance floor arm in arm giggling all the way. Once there they stood face to face. Bernie placed her hands on Serena’s hips while the brunette put her arms around the blonde’s neck. They rested their foreheads together and with their bodies flushed together they swayed in time to the music. By the time the second slow song was finishing Bernie and Serena had their faces nestled against each other’s necks, nuzzling and kissing the soft skin there while humming in contentment. 

Serena lifted her head up and with the nails of one hand gently scratched the nape of the blonde’s neck. Bernie kept nuzzling at Serena’s neck causing the brunette to moan contentedly. The blonde eventually lifted her mouth to Serena’s and kissed her slowly and lovingly. Neither of them cared who saw them. They had decided that tonight they would make it clear they were back together and very much a couple. 

Once their kiss finished Bernie returned her head to Serena’s shoulder and her lips to the brunette’s neck where she began to nuzzle and kiss her again. Serena continued to gently scratch the nape of her partner’s neck soothingly. The two women swayed in time to the music, oblivious to anything except each other. 

Suddenly feeling they were being watched, expecting that they probably had drawn a few stares, Serena looked up and over Bernie’s bent head. She glanced around and noticed Ric grinning at her and raising his glass in a salute to his two friends. She returned his smile and continued to scan the room and that’s when she saw Marcus Dunn, standing at the bar drinking alone and glaring at the two women. When he realised Serena had spotted him the consultant orthopaedic surgeon turned his back to her. Serena just chalked it up to sour grapes on his part and returned her attention back to the woman in her arms, her partner.

When the third slow song finished the next one was much more upbeat. Serena kissed the side of Bernie’s temple, straightened up and tapped Bernie’s backside. “Come on soldier, I need a drink.”

Bernie pulled her cigarettes and lighter from her jacket pocket and held them up and nodded to the balcony. “Mind if I?”

Serena patted her arm and shook her head. “Course not. I’ll get the drinks and join you out there.” They pecked each other on the lips before going in opposite directions for the time being. 

Bernie was stood with her forearms resting on the stone balustrade of the large balcony. Enjoying the fresh air and blowing out her cigarette smoke. Despite not liking these kinds of functions she had to admit she had had a lovely evening. But in all honesty that was because Serena was there.

Sensing a movement behind her and assuming it was Serena, the blonde chuckled and without turning around called out. “Took your time. I wondered where you’d got to.” 

“I think you’re expecting someone else.” The deep familiar voice of Bernie’s ex-husband stated mater of factly. 

Bernie stood up and turned round to face him with a wary expression on her face. “Marcus.”

He walked up beside Bernie and leaned his right arm on the balustrade of the balcony and placed his left hand in his trouser pocket. Nodding towards the dance floor he stated flatly, “You never danced with me like that.” 

The blonde chuckled. “You’ve got two left feet.” 

“Well you always had to lead!” He replied sarcastically.

His comment caused Bernie to honk out her trademark laugh. The blonde covered her mouth with her left hand trying to control her mirth, “Quite right I did. I was the only one with a sense of direction!” 

He couldn’t suppress a chuckled at that and nodded. As Bernie took another drag on her cigarette she noted Marcus had loosened his tie and undone the top button of his shirt. He looked tired as well as troubled, but before she could enquire after his well-being Marcus stated in a quieter tone, “You never looked at me the way you do Serena.”

Bernie sighed. This man was the father of her children and she would prefer to have a cordial relationship with her ex-husband for Cameron and Charlotte’s sake, so in a gentle tone she stated. “You’re a good looking man, Marcus. But my taste is firmly fixed on females.

Marcus looked at his ex-wife with the saddest expression she had ever seen on his face, “You never kissed me the way you kiss her.”

And there was the real reason he was out here talking to her. Love and jealousy. Bernie knew his pride had taken a massive hit once news of her infidelity had got out, more so because she had cheated on him with a woman. But she thought he had moved on. Cameron had told her Marcus had been involved with a couple of women since their divorce. But obviously her assumptions that he had moved on had been wrong. 

Taking another drag of her cigarette, and blowing out the smoke from her mouth, Bernie tilted her head to the side and in a quiet voice replied, “I’ve never really kissed anyone the way I kiss S’rena . . . .” She trailed off looking down at her feet briefly and then back up at her ex-husband, “That’s, true love I suppose?”

As Bernie watched the realisation hit Marcus full force, it was like a light bulb had been switched on. He let out a deep breath, shook his head. “So it’s true. She’s why you’re back, you gave up your trauma centre in Africa for her?” 

Bernie nodded. It was the truth. She had given up her trauma centre for Serena. She knew Cameron would have told his father why his mother had returned, but obviously Marcus wanted to have it confirmed by Bernie herself.

He looked weary all of a sudden. “Must be true love. I mean in twenty-five years of marriage I couldn’t prize you away from the army, but for Serena Campbell you give up the adventure!” 

Bernie shrugged her shoulders, offered a small smile and in a soft tone answered, “She’s just the right sort of animal and you weren’t.” 

Marcus didn’t get the reference but was too focused on his own feelings at the moment to ask for any clarification. “We were happy once, at least I thought I made you happy. We made two beautiful children.” For a tall and broad man he suddenly looked small and vulnerable. 

“We’ve been divorced three years, Marcus! What could we possibly have to talk about now? Bernie was confused that her ex-husband want to talk now. 

They stood in silence for a moment. Before the dark haired man offered. “I couldn’t talk to you before now. Too much anger. Too much hurt.”

Bernie felt the guilt hit her in her solar plexus, she hadn’t been happy in her marriage for some time due to her sexuality asserting itself after years of being repressed, but she had never intended on hurting him. He had not deserved that. “I didn’t intend to hurt you . . . . I never-” She sighed and decided she would try and explain because at the very least he deserved an explanation. “What happened between Alex and I happened because I was too much of a coward to be myself earlier in my life.” She looked down at her feet and then back up at her ex-husband, “I married,” Bernie paused thinking of the best way to make him understand and using her hands to emphasis her point continued. “I married you because it was what was expected of me by my family and society . . . . you were kind and loving. I loved and cared for you in return-”

“Were you ever in love with me?” He asked in a softer tone. Bernie could see the hurt in his eyes even after all this time.

“I believed I was, when we married . . . . but ah, looking back, looking back I know I couldn’t have been.” Bernie tried to explain gently not wishing to hurt the man any further.

“Because of Alex?” He looked up from under his dark brows. 

Bernie couldn’t maintain eye content with Marcus. She knew her admission would cause him further pain, but he had to know. “No, because of Serena.” 

“What happened to you in the army? How can a happily married straight woman suddenly be a lesbian?” Marcus sounded genuinely confused. 

Bernie couldn’t stop the snort and responded in a derisive manner, “Don’t be bloody ridiculous I haven’t suddenly become a lesbian, I was never straight! I’ve always been gay, I just suppressed it all the years we were married!” 

The blonde put her left hand into her jacket pocket, leaned back against the balustrade and glanced down at her cigarette held between the fingers of her right hand which hung beside her leg and flicked the growing ash from the tip of her cigarette. Taking a steadying breath and continuing to look down at her cigarette she periodically flicked ash from it. Then stated in a firm tone, “I lived a lie the majority of my life. But, but once I met Alex I couldn’t deny who I was anymore.”

Marcus shook his head, “I don’t believe you’re gay!” 

Bernie looked up and held out her right hand using her cigarette to point at her ex-husband. “Marcus, we grew up in times when to be different, especially in the military, was not an option for me. I had to deny my feelings and try to be what everyone expected of me, a dutiful daughter, a devoted wife and a nurturing mother. One nice uncomplicated package.”

Marcus was becoming more maudlin, “I was in love with you, Bern. I was happy. Did you never feel the same?”

Bernie turned around leaning her forearms on the balustrade again she glanced over the garden below taking in the features lit up with garden lights. In an even tone the blonde tried to get Marcus to understand what had happened between them and why. “I, I loved you, but it was never, that is what I felt for you.” 

Pausing to take a long drag of her cigarette which would calm her. The blonde let out a long breath and the smoke blew out of her mouth filling the air in front of her, “. . . . I thought I was in love at first, but I was burying my natural feelings. Convincing myself that what I felt-.” She turned her head to look into Marcus’s eyes. “I thought what I felt was how it was supposed to feel . . . . I did cared deeply for you. I loved you as my close friend, and the father of my children.”

Bernie had said as much in the days after Marcus had found out about her affair with Alex. He had heard her explanation then, but feelings were raw and he obviously hadn’t taken on board her explanation three years ago. But he was absorbing it now.

However in a petulant reaction to the truth being supplied by his ex-wife, Marcus stated derisively, “You were never gay in my bed when you were under me, when we made our children. You enjoyed it. I know you enjoyed it!”

Bernie looked up at the night sky taking a steadying breath. She didn’t want to argue with Marcus, but he could be so obtuse at times and it was clear he was now spoiling for a fight. She regarded him with what she hoped was a neutral expression in a last ditch attempt to prevent an all-out shouting match between the two of them. 

“Marcus, as a doctor I am sure you’re aware that female genitalia when stimulated will produce pleasure for the woman concerned. Not wishing to hurt your feelings, but on the occasions we had sex it was pleasant and I was able to enjoy a physical release due to a need for that release. That doesn’t negate the fact I was, I am and I always will be, gay! Understand this, I was suppressing my sexuality for the entirety of our marriage!”

Marcus had the good grace to look embarrassed at his comment. The word pleasant his ex-wife had used to describe their love making going around his mind in a loop. It had been incredible for him, but merely pleasant for the blonde. Meanwhile Bernie was as sure as she could be that Marcus had received the message loud and clear and they would not have this conversation again. Well, if he ever brought it up again she would tell him the subject was closed, because honestly she couldn’t have this conversation a third time.

After a short pause he added with a smile, “We did make two beautiful children though.”

Bernie returned a soft smile and nodded, “That we did.”

Bernie turned back to face forward taking in the beautiful garden which looked like a magical fairy grove with the strategic subtle lighting dotted about and bringing out its best features. She could hear water running and noted an ornate fountain in the centre and took a drag on the last of her cigarette and blew out the smoke. The blonde sniffed and stated gently without looking at her ex-husband. “Move on, Marcus . . . . find happiness.”

“Would be nice, wouldn’t it.” He agreed and then looked straight into Bernie’s eyes when she turned to regard him. “Problem is, you are very easy to fall in love with Bern, but impossible to get over.” 

Bernie stubbed her cigarette butt out on the stone of the balustrade and tucked the dog end into her jacket pocket in order to put it in the first bin she came across. 

Without warning Marcus leaned in and kissed her cheek, “Take care Bern. Be happy.” And with that he turned and walked away only pausing when he reached Serena who was stood in the door way holding two drinks.

He looked over his shoulder at the blonde, who was watching her ex-husband and her girlfriend converse briefly, before turning back to Serena. “She’ll be a handful, but she’s worth the trouble.” The tall dark haired man told the brunette. 

“She’s my kind of girl.” Serena responded firmly and kept a tight smile on her features. 

Marcus took a brief glance over his shoulder taking in Bernie one last time, before he returned his attention to Serena giving her the briefest of smiles and bidding her a goodnight.

Serena moved up beside Bernie placing their drinks on the balcony’s stone balustrade. She ran her hand up Bernie’s arm stroking it comfortingly. Bernie’s gaze fixed on the retreating back of her ex-husband. Serena followed her gaze and after a moment looked back at her girlfriend trying to gage her mood before finally asking, “Everything ok?” 

“Mmm.” Bernie acknowledged but she was still very much lost in her thoughts.

Serena reached up and cupped Bernie’s cheek and rubbed her thumb against the blonde’s cheek bone as she gently turned her head so they were looking directly at each other. Serena was searching Bernie’s eyes for any clue as to what was going on inside her girlfriend’s mind and worrying that Marcus had hurt her. “Bernie, has Marcus-” 

Realising what Serena was getting at before the brunette had finished, the blonde placed her hand over Serena’s to hold it against her cheek and turned her mouth against her partner’s palm and kissed it tenderly. “No, no he didn’t-” Bernie shook her head and then leaned back a little to look at Serena. The brunette’s hands went around Bernie’s neck and the blonde slipped her arms around Serena’s waist. “We talked. I, I think he, well, I think he accepts my explanation of what happened and why now, even if he doesn’t fully understand it.”

“Well so long as you cleared the air and it’s given you some closure.” Serena offered smiling at Bernie, The brunette was grateful Marcus hadn’t sort Bernie out on her own to pick a fight with her girlfriend. Although if the man had then her money would have been on Major Wolfe. Bernie could more than take care of herself, but Serena just didn’t want her partner put in such a position if at all possible. 

“We did and it does. Plus it’s in Cam and Lottie’s best interest if their parents can be civil toward each other.” Bernie smiled. 

Serena leaned in and gave Bernie a soft kiss. “You’re a far better woman than me, Berenice Wolfe. If Edward had done to me what Marcus did to you I’d have castrated him without anaesthetic!”

Bernie chuckled and blushed a little, “Well, there ah, there was the little matter of me being a liar and cheat and so-”

Serena cut Bernie off. “What you did gave him no right to drag your children into it. That was below the belt.” Looking into Bernie’s eyes and smiling warmly at the blonde Serena added, “Don’t you dare disagree with me on this Ms Wolfe?”

Bernie threw her head back and honked out her laugh. “Alright, alright I won’t.”

Serena smiled triumphantly at her girlfriend. “I will always be in your corner and I will always have your back, darling.” The brunette drew Bernie into a tight hug. 

Bernie mumbled into Serena’s neck, “I know. I always have your back too.”

As they pulled out of their hug Serena leaned in and gave Bernie a quick peck on the lips and then turned picking up their drinks handing Bernie her whisky. The brunette took a sip of her wine and stood studying the beautiful strong chiselled features of her partner. The outdoor lighting highlight her hair and features. Bernie’s soft kissable lips and her long lean neck were crying out for Serena’s attention. The brunette watched as Bernie finished her whisky. 

Serena downed the rest of her wine. She was so thirsty but water nor wine could quench this thirst. Only Bernie’s lips on hers could begin to quench this thirst. She stepped forward and taking hold of the lapels of Bernie’s jacket yanked the blonde forward so their bodies were flush together and Bernie’s arms instinctively wrapped around Serena’s waist as the brunette’s lips crashed into hers in a deep and passionate kiss. The brunette ran her tongue along Bernie’s lower lip tasting the residue of whisky that coated it and the blonde opened her mouth allowing her girlfriends tongue to slide in side and sweep around her mouth and against her tongue. There was a whimper, a deep sigh and a long moan but neither woman could have said who made the noises.

The sudden laughter of a couple passing by the door to the balcony drew Serena and Bernie back to where they were and they reluctantly stopped their kiss resting their foreheads together and took deep breaths to calm their racing hearts and their ardour.

“I don’t think here is where we should get carried away” Serena offered with a blush to her cheeks and neck. 

“Agreed!” Bernie said as she took a steadying breath. 

They stood grinning at each other. Bernie couldn’t help licking her lower lip while looking between Serena’s eyes and her lips repeatedly. The brunette chortled and ran her hands up around Bernie’s neck and began to scratch her nails slowly against the nape of the blonde’s neck. The trauma surgeon moaned out in pleasure and dropped her head to Serena’s shoulder nuzzling her nose into her girlfriend’s neck and enjoyed the clear view of the brunette’s ample cleavage when she looked down.

Serena glanced down and smirked knowing exactly what Bernie was doing and very happy that she was the object of the blonde’s desire. Bernie nuzzled in some more against the brunette’s body and neck kissing the soft skin below her mouth and groaned appreciatively. Serena turned her head and kissed the side of Bernie’s head lovingly. 

“It’s been a long day and night.” Bernie mumbled in a tired voice against Serena’s neck.

The brunette chuckled lightly. She always found Bernie absolutely adorable when her girlfriend was tired and sleepy. Placing her hands on Bernie’s shoulders she gently pushed the blonde back so she stood up straight and Serena could look into her brown eyes. “I think it’s time we called it a night and you got to bed.” Bernie nodded and took Serena’s hand letting her girlfriend lead her back into the dining room where they said their good nights to friends and colleagues and made their way out into the hotel foyer. 

“Darling, do you mind getting our coats and I’ll call the taxi?” Serena asked Bernie as she rubbed her hand up and down the blonde’s arm. Bernie smiled, nodded and headed over to the cloak room to retrieve their coats. When she returned to the foyer she saw Serena leaving the reception desk. Bernie had her pink coat on and held Serena’s red coat up to help her into it. The brunette smiled, shook her head and took her coat from Bernie putting it over her right arm. Then with her left hand she reached out and took Bernie’s right hand tugging it and walked backwards leading the blonde to the lift behind Serena.

Bernie raised her eyebrows and with a smirk asked cautiously, “S’rena?”

The brunette turned and hit the call button for the lift and then when the doors opened behind her pulled Bernie inside with her. Once the doors were closed she hit the hold button stopping the lift between floors pressing the blonde up against the wall and with her free hand on Bernie’s lapel she pulled the blonde close and whispered in her ear, “I know we said we’d take things slowly.” She let her breath ghost against Bernie’s ear and then ran her tongue around the edge of the trauma surgeon’s ear and smirked feeling the blonde shiver. “But I think we’ve waited long enough to re-consummate our relationship.” Serena drew her lips down to the pulse point on Bernie’s neck licking at the spot and then nipping at it before kissing it softly. Feeling her girlfriend tremble against her Serena couldn’t suppress her chuckle, “I think we’ve been good girls and we deserve a reward.”

Bernie’s head was back against the wall of the lift allowing Serena access to her neck and she moaned out in pleasure, “Very good girls!” 

As abruptly as the brunette’s attention had started it stopped. Much to Bernie’s annoyance and Serena’s amusement. She hit the button to restart the lift and squeezed Bernie’s hand regarding her with a seductive look and licking her lips as she glanced at the blonde’s lips. “Patience Berenice!” 

But Bernie was still pouting from the loss of Serena’s lips on her neck and the utter sexual frustration coursing through her body and she snapped in full Major Wolfe mode, “I’ll give you bloody patience, Campbell!”

It was at that moment the lift came to a stop on their floor and the doors opened. Serena rushed through them pulling Bernie behind her and shouting over her shoulder to the chuckling blonde, “On the double soldier!”

Neither woman paid any attention to the elderly couple they passed who were entering their room four down from the one Serena had booked for her and Bernie, as they ran past like a couple of love struck teenagers. The elderly couple watched the two mature women race down the corridor and then the brunette fumble with the electronic room key trying to get the door open as quickly as possible. The door finally opening and the two women tumbled into their room laughing loudly. 

The elderly man turned to his wife and said, “Lebanese.” In a conspiratorial manner. 

His wife rolled her eyes and slapped his upper arm, “They’re LESBIAN’S Harold, not Lebanese.” She walked into her room muttering, “Give me strength!” Her husband glanced down the corridor his eyebrows joining his hairline on hearing a loud shriek come from the room the two women had entered. He turned quickly and headed into his room closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive feedback is always welcome.


	8. I Found A Love For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie and Serena finally re consummate their relationship during a night of passion.
> 
> *NSFW*

The night of the Holby City fundraiser:

Bernie was pressed up against Serena’s back. Both hands on her girlfriend’s hips. The blonde was kissing and nipping at Serena’s neck. The brunette was wriggling and chuckling while she tried to unlock their door with the electronic key card. “Bernie, please! I can’t get the door open while you’re doing that!”

The blonde moaned against the soft skin under her lips in haling Serena’s perfume and continued to kiss her and run her hands back and forth across the other woman’s hips. 

Completely distracted by her partner’s amorous attention to be able to unlock the door, Serena let out an exasperated sigh and patted Bernie’s hands finally getting her attention. “Berenice Wolfe!” The whip of command in Serena’s voice stopped the blonde in her tracks and keeping her hands on the brunette’s hips she stood up straight almost at attention. Serena couldn’t help the chuckle. She knew with the correct words, tone and infliction to her voice she could bring the soldier out in her girlfriend at the snap of her fingers. The brunette decided to explore this further in the near future, a thrill at dominating the strong stoic and always in control major increasing her heart rate and desire. 

The door opened and Serena grabbed one of Bernie’s hands dragging her abruptly into their room. The two women stumbled through the door laughing and Bernie deftly kicked the door closed behind them. The blonde ex-army medic grabbed the brunette around the waist turning her around and pushing her up against the wall next to the door. Serena let out a shriek in surprise. Bernie slid both hands down onto Serena’s hips and pulled her girlfriend flush to her capturing the brunette’s lips in a heated hungry kiss letting out a growl. Serena’s mouth opened instantly allowing Bernie’s tongue to sweep in side and she wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck. Her body was limp in the arms of the woman she loved and so turned on by the sudden dominance of her beautiful major. It always heightened Serena’s arousal when Bernie went all Major Wolfe on her.

Bernie moaned into Serena’s mouth as she felt her girlfriend’s nails scratch at the nape of her neck and her tongue slide against her own. The blonde moved one hand up Serena’s side to cup her breast and began to gently knead it while rubbing her thumb over the pert nipple protruding against the brunette’s dress. It was Serena’s turn to moan into Bernie’s mouth now and hungrily returned the passionate kiss. Keeping one hand on the blonde’s neck she continued to slowly scratch her nails against the nape of Bernie’s neck, and then slapped her other hand onto the pert round cheek of her girlfriend’s right buttock and growled. They were both whimpering and moaning into each other’s mouths in pleasure. 

Both women’s arousal was heightened with deep flushes covering their faces, necks and chests. Their pupils dilated and eyes black with unbridled desire. Their raised respiration rates and thundering hearts more physical signs of them revelling at being in each other’s arms and sharing a very deep and passionate kiss. It had been far too long since they were last intimate with each other and both their libidos were now raging like teenage girls going through puberty instead of two mature menopausal women. 

If it wasn’t for the fact they needed to desperately draw oxygen into their protesting lungs they wouldn’t have stopped the kiss. But they both needed to draw in much needed air and reluctantly stopped the kiss panting and resting their foreheads together grinning at each other like Cheshire cats. Serena continued to stroke the nape of Bernie’s neck and the blonde slowly rubbed her thumb back and forth across the Serena’s pert nipple. They both pecked occasionally at each other’s lips.

With a huge smile on her face, her warm brown eyes taking in Serena’s expression of joy and love, Bernie admitted in a hushed whisper, “I’ve wanted to do that all night!” and then chortled a little in embarrassment. 

The brunette tilted her head to the side and regarded her girlfriend with a flirtatious grin and sparkle in her eyes, “Good to know we are on the same page then.”

Once their breathing was back to normal, and their heart beats although still racing with the arousal coursing through their bodies were not beating as hard, Bernie took a step back holding Serena’s hand and turned to take in their spacious and opulent room. Looking at their room properly for the first time. Bernie let out a slow breath, “OH, S’rena!”

The room was square retaining its original Georgian features of coving, architrave, a ceiling rose and a beautiful Georgian fire place with a marble mantel piece and ornate gold mirror above it. The furniture was in keeping with the period the house had been built in. A large King sized slay bed sat to the right of the door with a bedside table on both sides and two bed side lamps sat on top of them. The foot of the bed faced down the length of the room. 

Between the bed and the large bay window, was a two seater sofa and coffee table facing the fireplace. Beyond the seating area was the large bay window with its original sash windows running from the ceiling down to just three feet above the floor and finished off with cream cushions forming a window seat. Either side of the window hung two ceiling to floor thick velvet red curtains. They were open at the moment affording a view of the garden and ornate fountain, both still lit up with soft garden lighting. Opposite the fireplace was a door into what Bernie assumed would be the ensuite bathroom.

Bernie couldn’t repress her chuckle at how everything had been meticulously planned by her girlfriend. Pointing at the wine and snacks and then sweeping her arm to indicate the entire room she offered in a jovial tone, “Wow, are you trying to seduce me, Ms Campbell?”

Serena remained quiet beside the blonde unable to look at her. A deep red blush infusing her face and neck which was rapidly spreading towards her chest. One hand had found its way to her pendant and was nervously playing with it. While she found the grain on the door to the ensuite to be the most interesting thing in the room at the moment. 

Not getting a reply Bernie turned to look at Serena. Noting the telltale signs of her girlfriend’s embarrassment and nervousness. The blonde was about to comment when Serena turned to look at her and caught the concerned look in the loving brown eyes. 

The brunette let out a sigh. “Oh God, how presumptuous of me.” She groaned covering her face with her free hand. “I should have asked you first.” Bernie leaned back a little studying her girlfriend intently in that way a scientist studies a sample under a microscope. “I’m sorry. I, I . . . . what I mean is, we’ve both been taking care of ourselves. Oh God that’s, that’s not what I mean. . . .” She took a steadying breath before trying again. “I just thought we’ve been patient enough and I couldn’t wait another night to, to ah, to. . . .” Serena was getting tongue tied again.

It was usually Bernie who struggled to articulate her feelings and thoughts into words, not her confident word smith partner. So it took her aback a little to see Serena in this state. But the blonde thought making light of it would still be the right way to handle this. “To have me every which way till Sunday?” 

The brunette groaned in embarrassment, “Bernie!” 

Hearing the self-doubt and reprimand the brunette was giving herself, and realising Serena thought she had been presumptuous and over stepped her mark regarding their relationship becoming physically intimate again, Bernie snapped into action.“S’rena?” She gently called.

When the brunette finally looked up into Bernie’s eyes the blonde bestowed her with the most loving smile she could. Bernie lifted her hand to cup her partner’s cheek and began stroking her thumb back and forth reassuringly. Smiling she leaned in and kissed the brunette’s lips softly. “You have not been presumptuous.” Bernie kissed Serena again before releasing her lips and continuing to run her thumb over the brunette’s cheekbone as she keep her eyes fixed on Serena’s and said clearly and sincerely so there would be no doubt in her partners mind. “You have not got the signals wrong. We’re on the same page, darling.”

Serena let out a large breath she hadn’t realised she was holding onto and pulled Bernie into a tight hug. The blonde only happy to offer her girlfriend the reassurance and comfort she needed. 

“Are you sure?” Serena asked in a muffled voice against Bernie’s chest.

Bernie placed her lips on top of Serena’s head and gave her a long kiss while she rubbed her hands up and down the brunettes back in a long slow caress. “Yes.” 

Serena trusted Bernie to only agree to what the blonde was happy and comfortable doing. She could be the most infuriating stubborn woman when she dug her heels in. But Berenice Wolfe was also a woman who would do anything to make her girlfriend happy and Serena had to be sure she was ready for them to take their relationship back to where it once was, fully physical. “I wouldn’t want you to feel you had to if you weren’t ready.”

The blonde kissed her partners head again before making a decision that the dance which was their relationship, a relationship of two equals, meant it was time for her to make the next move and show Serena that she wanted to be with her completely and it wasn’t too soon for her. So she stepped out of their embrace and took her pink coat off hanging it up on the back of the door. Then she turned holding her hand out for Serena to give her the brunette’s red coat. Once the red coat was hanging next to Bernie’s the blonde removed her jacket and placed it over the back of the sofa and then toed off her Chelsea boots leaving them next to the sofa.

She walked up to the brunette and slid her arms around her waist pulling her abruptly against herself. Serena’s eyes were as dark as the night sky with arousal. Bernie leaned into her partner and kissed her lips slowly and then moved across to her neck and ever so slowly kissed her pulse point just below her ear. Then nipped at it and finally salver the tiny bite mark with her tongue to sooth the reddened skin before repeating again. One hand moved up to cup Serena’s left breast. Her nipples both hard and protruding against the fabric of her dress. Bernie’s thumb teased the taught sensitive nub by rubbing firmly but slowly back and forth as her mouth continued its onslaught on the brunette’s neck. The major cupped Serena’s buttock with her free hand and squeezed it in an alternative motion to her thumb rubbing her girlfriend’s nipple. 

The sensations coursing through Serena’s body was pure unadulterated pleasure and her brain kept screaming, “And this is just the foreplay!” 

The brunette groaned at the sound of Bernie humming in pleasure against her ear. The ex-army medic was physically having to support Serena since the brunette’s legs had decided now would be a good time to stop working. The vascular surgeon knew Bernie would feel her thundering pulse under her lips and tongue and let out a long deep moan to add to all the signals her blonde girlfriend was already being supplied with regarding the brunette’s state of arousal. 

Bernie broke the kiss standing up straight and took three steps back, much to Serena’s displeasure at the loss her partner’s lips on hers and having Bernie in her arms. “Turn around slowly.” Bernie asked and motioned with her hand for the brunette to do a full 360 degree turn for her. Her eyes raking up and down Serena’s body, lingering on her eyes, lips, cleavage, backside, her legs and those killer heels. She kept motioning for Serena to keep turning as she took in the beautiful and sexy woman in front of her.

Serena noticed how Bernie’s brown eyes were now black with desire and she kept licking her lips. He focus shifting to different parts of Serena’s body. On completing her third slow rotation Serena stopped and regarded her girlfriend with a seductive smile which to the brunette’s delight caused the blonde to let out an uncontrolled whimper. But before Serena could act on her desire the major stepped up into her personal space placing her hands on the brunette’s shoulders she gently turned her around so her back was to Bernie’s front. 

Leaning forward Bernie kissed the nape of Serena’s neck before moving around to the side of her neck below her ear. The blonde placed very softly kisses on the brunette’s pulse point. Then lifted her mouth to Serena’s ear and whispered in an aroused husky tone which sent sharp shivers through out the brunette’s body, “Do you have any idea what the sight of you in that dress and those heels do to me?”

Serena was so far gone now, every part of her body felt hot and throbbed. But the intensity of the throbbing was concentrated between her legs and she was so wet. The slow, soft kisses, bites and breaths upon her skin from her partner was sweet torture and Serena didn’t think her legs would hold much longer. Her mouth and throat were dry but she managed to croak out, “I have a pretty good idea.”

Serena had worked out early on in their relationship that whilst Bernie loved her in whatever she wore, she particularly loved it when Serena was in a tight dress with a low cleavage and high heels. It never failed to turn the blonde on and if Serena teased and flirted with her throughout the evening then by the time they were alone the trauma surgeon was insatiable with desire and passion. 

Bernie stood up and took hold of the zipper on the back of the dress and began to slowly pull it down. She paused to kiss the exposed skin of the brunette’s back. Kissing over the small white and silver scars which covered Serena’s upper back and letting her girlfriend know she found all of her beautiful, all of her important and Serena’s past and present were important to her and they would face the future with side by side. 

Serena shivered at the feather light kisses. The blonde’s soft lips were like a healing balm to her soul. Bernie slowly pulled the zipper all the way down and then pushed the dress off her girlfriend’s shoulders letting it fall and pool at her feet. The brunette was left standing in her underwear. Matching lilac bra and pants, fine silk black stockings which finished at her thigh and were held up by black suspenders, and the black stilettos.

Bernie gently ran her fingers across her girlfriend’s shoulders, down her arms and then back up her arms and down her back. Serena’s skin was soft, flushed and felt on fire. The blonde placed her hands on Serena’s shoulders and gently turned her around. She took a steadying breath when she saw the ample breasts squeezed together in the push-up bra. 

Bernie ran the fingers of one hand in a slow gentle infinity pattern on the brunette’s lower back and with her other hand she traced her index finger across Serena’s bottom lip. The brunette looked directly into Bernie’s eyes the blonde noted the raging desire reflected in them. Keeping eye contact with the ex-army medic Serena parted her lips a little and sucked the tip of the blonde’s finger into her mouth and began to suck slowly on it. On the second suck she closed her eyes briefly and let out a deep slow moan of pleasure. When she opened her eyes she smirked at the state Bernie was now in. Her eyes, although brown in colour, were positively black with desire at the moment and fixed on the brunette’s mouth. Bernie’s face and neck were flushed red and her chest heaved as she desperately tried to control her breathing. 

Serena let go of Bernie’s finger and the blonde ran the wet digit down her girlfriend’s chest and stroked her cleavage slowly before cupping her left breast and rubbing her thumb against the taught nipple protruding against the lacy bra. Serena brought her hands up to stroke them up and down Bernie’s arms. The blonde’s gaze was fixed on her girlfriend’s chest completely mesmerised by her breasts. It always pleased Serena that her body could have this effect on her partner. Bernie had always made her feel wanted, sexy and desired. It did her ego the power of good.

Bernie raised her eyes and looked at her partner from under her fringe, which had loosened during their passionate kiss a moment ago. The look in her eyes was positively feral and a seductive grin graced her lips. Serena visibly shivered and swallowed hard. 

Bernie took the brunette’s hands in her own and walked backwards slowly until she felt the side of the bed behind her legs. She sat down placing her hands on Serena’s hips and encouraging her to move up to her so that the brunette was stood between the blonde’s legs. 

Needing to take a steadying breath Bernie rested her forehead against Serena’s soft slightly rounded abdomen. She loved this woman so much and wanted to make their first time in months together loving and special. There would be plenty of time for raw rampant sex later. But right now she wanted to make this as loving and perfect as possible. 

Serena looked down at her partner and smiled as she felt the soft kisses being placed around her naval. The brunette brought her hands up and gently pulled the hair clips holding the usually unruly blonde locks in placed and let them tumble down to just above Bernie’s shoulders. And then as usually was the case the brunette began to play with the soft blonde hair of her partner. The fingers of both her hands ran through and pulled gently at the blonde strands. 

Bernie started to kiss down the soft skin of Serena’s abdomen to the lilac panties and ran her tongue across the lacy fabric just above the brunette’s pubic bone. The dampness between Serena’s legs was evident and Bernie couldn’t help inhaling the comforting and arousing scent of the woman she loved more than anything. Serena shivered and a deeper blush covered her face at the sight of Bernie inhaling her very obvious arousal. 

Serena’s sweet and musky scent seemed to trigger something in the blonde and she tugged Serena forward so that the brunette had to straddle the blonde’s legs. Once she was securely sat on her partner’s lap Bernie began to kiss her chest and up her neck. Nipping, licking, sucking and kissing everywhere until she reached the pulse point on the brunette’s neck again. Her hands pulled the bra away so she could hold and cup her girlfriend’s breasts and subbed her thumbs across the hard, erect and very sensitive nipples. 

Serena felt like her skin was on fire and needed Bernie’s mouth and hands all over her. She moaned and pushed down and against Bernie’s pelvic bone trying desperately to acquire some friction for the intense throbbing between her legs.

Feeling Serena’s movements and understanding her partner’s need with her own building to an uncontrollable level, the blonde dropped one hand to the brunette’s thigh and patted it twice as she moved her lips to whisper into Serena’s ear, “Up, sweetheart.”

The brunette was not happy at the sudden departure of Bernie’s lips on her neck and her hands on her breasts playing with her nipples. She huffed out a disapproving grunt which only made Bernie chuckle. “What ever happened to patience Ms Campbell?” Taking pity on her partner Bernie moved back onto the bed and patted the space next to her. Serena grinned and went to remove her shoes but Bernie held her hand up to stop her. “No, keep the shoes on.”

The brunette halted her movements and with a crooked smile and a raised eyebrow regarded her partner who had a deep red blush covering her face and neck. “Please.” Bernie added and quickly looked away, unable to look Serena in the eye at the moment. 

Serena already knew what turned her partner on. She had worked that out fairly early in their relationship once it had become physically intimate. Bernie couldn’t get enough of Serena in a dress and heels or a power suite. And Serena in lacy matching underwear and heels would make the major come undone right in front of her. She didn’t want her girlfriend to be embarrassed about what she liked, “Bernie?” she waited, but the blonde’s gaze was on the ceiling at the moment. “Bernie, look at me.” Serena asked in a gentle yet firm tone. Once she had Bernie’s attention she leaned forward and cupped her cheek kissing her slowly. Then keeping her face close to the blonde’s she smiled and rubbed her thumb back and forth across her cheekbone. 

“Darling I know what you like. I know what turns you on . . . .” Serena trailed off for a moment and then biting her bottom lip and offering Bernie a coy smile concluded in a whisper, “Me in lacy underwear and heels.” She leaned in again and kissed the woman who owned her heart, then moved back and with the sweep of her hand to indicate she was referring to herself said, “This is all for you. Only you.”

That was all Bernie needed to hear. Her embarrassment evaporated in an instant as her confidence reasserted itself. She growled and lunged forward turning Serena over and pinning her to the bed as she hovering over her. The look in the trauma surgeon’s eyes was full of love and lust. It sent the brunette’s heart beating harder and she couldn’t help the slight whimper which left her mouth at the sudden dominance from the blonde. They were frozen staring at each other with their mouths just a breath apart. 

Serena looked from Bernie’s eyes to her lips and back again. The brunette swallowed hard. Her throat was dry, but she managed to say in a very husky tone, “Hungry Ms Wolfe?”

Bernie had also been glancing between Serena’s eyes and her lips. At her girlfriend’s question she starred straight into her partner’s eyes, licked her bottom lip slowly, and in probably the huskiest tone Serena had ever heard from the blonde answered, “Ravenous!” 

The look in the trauma surgeon’s eyes was lustful and feral now, wolf like even. It sent a searing white hot bolt of arousal through the brunette who physically shuddered. She felt like prey being stalked by a hungry wolf. And she would gladly be the sustenance for her beloved Wolfe. 

Bernie took Serena’s hands and pinned them above her head. The motion meant her bare chest was pushed forward and her nipples hard and pert were now vulnerable to the blonde’s mouth. Serena instinctively opened her legs and Bernie smirked at the anticipation written across her girlfriend’s face. Closing the small gap between them Bernie crashed her lips against Serena’s no longer to hold back on the unbridled passion causing through her body. She rested her body on top of Serena’s and moved against her. Letting go of the brunette’s hands so she could run her hands down the side of Serena’s breasts and stroke the side and under side of the weighted round bosoms. 

Serena returned the heated passionate kiss with the same fervour. She slid her tongue against the blonde’s, twisting and turning in it in an ancient oral dance of passion. Serena brought her hands down to thread the fingers of one in the now messy blonde locks of her lover and partner, alternatively stroking them one minute and tugging on them the next. Her other hand went to the waist band of Bernie’s trousers and pulled her shirt out and slid her hand under it needing to feel the soft warm skin of her partner. Running her nails back and forth scratching and stroking alternatively. Then with a deep guttural growl she pushed her hand under the waist band of the blonde’s trousers and pants and cupped and squeezed firmly on the cheek of a small pert buttock causing Bernie to squeak in surprise. Both women continued to kiss and caress, whimpering and moaning while writhing against each other. 

After several minutes Bernie broke her lips away from Serena’s moving them down her girlfriend’s neck pausing at the pulse point where she lightly nipped and licked the area for a couple of minutes before moving on to Serena’s chest and her beautiful full breasts. She ran her tongue slowly down the well-travelled valley between her partner’s breasts her eyes fixed on her partner’s as Serena’s chest heaved.

Bernie’s hands held and squeezed both breasts as she ran her tongue around them before nipping, licking and kissing the soft sensitive skin. Once she had finished with one breast she repeated her actions on the other. Her thumbs continued to rub the hard sensitive nipples. 

Serena pushed each breast into Bernie’s hands and the one being kissed and licked she tried to angel so her girlfriend’s mouth would slip over her aching nipple. This tactic failed because the blonde knew exactly what the brunette was up to and she really enjoyed teasing Serena and wanting to hear her partner beg before she would relent and give in. 

Serena let out a frustrated cry pouting and pulling Bernie’s hair as she shouted, “Bernie, PLEASE!” Secretly by the time Serena was begging for her release Bernie was also on the brink and grateful to give her girlfriend what she needed and what Bernie herself needed too.

No other explanation was required because Bernie knew exactly what the brunette wanted right now and she happily obliged. But not before she let out a soft chortle against the inside curve of her partner’s left breast, where she was currently kissing, nipping and licking the wonderful shapely breast. Bernie was definitely a breast and a leg woman that much was clear to Serena.

The blonde kissed across the breast until she reached the areola and ran the tip of her tongue around the small circular area of pigmented skin surrounding Serena’s left nipple. The skin there was puckered with the arousal that had hardened the pert nipple which sat at the centre of the areola. Bernie flicked her tongue against the nipple then twisted it around it several times before giving into her own need and sucked the small hard nub into her warm wet mouth to suck on it. Slowly sucking the left nipple while she pinched and flicked the right one with her long dexterous surgeon’s fingers. 

Bernie usually took her time over foreplay to heighten both their arousal, but there were times when the blonde’s needs meant she hastened their foreplay. But not tonight. Serena was thoroughly enjoying her partner’s administrations on her breasts. The brunette couldn’t speak. Her mouth and throat were dry. Her skin felt on fire and she couldn’t get enough air into her lungs to keep up with her rapidly increasing heart rate. She knew she was heading closer and closer to the precipice of her arousal, and once on the edge she wouldn’t be able to stop herself disappearing over it. 

Wriggling more beneath the blonde and pushing her pelvis up so the apex of her legs was firmly pushed against Bernie’s. Serena pushed her head back into the pillow and turned it from side to side, her neck cording with the effort of trying to not let loose her release. The blonde let the nipple slip out of her mouth and gave it a tender kiss and moved her mouth to the right nipple to repeat the process of loving and worshipping partner’s breasts. Because to Serena this was definitely a form of worship. The way her partner took her time and great care to love and give pleasure. 

The blonde licked and stroked her tongue against the areola around Serena’s right nipple and then flicked and licked her pert little nub before sucking it into her warm wet mouth and started to suck slowly on her nipple. Although the room was a comfortable temperature her left nipple was overly sensitive to the air around them, having been in the warmth of her girlfriend’s mouth for the past few minutes. The hard little nub was pulsating in time with her aching swollen clit.

As Bernie sucked on the now very sensitive nub she began to hum in contentment and pleasure. The vibrations adding to the brunette’s arousal and making the nipple even more sensitive. Serena moaned loudly and pulled painfully on her girlfriend's hair digging her nails into the soft skin of the pert buttock she had been squeezing. The blonde groaned and bit the nipple in her mouth in response to the pain on her scalp and buttock. Serena hissed out a “YES!” and bucked her hips harder against Bernie letting her know what she desperately needed. 

Bernie continued to enjoy Serena’s breasts but slid her right hand down between them and traced her finger up the side of Serena’s left groin feeling the lacy trim and the soft warm skin. Serena was trembling now and trying to gain a little relief from the sensation of her thin lacy pants being pushed against the seam of the flies on Bernie’s trousers. 

The ex-army medic lifted herself onto her knees moving her pelvis away from her girlfriend so the brunette couldn’t push herself against Bernie any longer. The blonde then pulled her mouth off the nipple she had been enjoying. Now there was no contact at all and Serena’s right nipple ached with the loss of the blonde’s warm mouth and tongue, just as the left did. The air made it her nipples sensitive and they throbbed in unison with her aching clit.

Bernie quickly moved down between her partner’s legs and inhaled her scent again. She reached out with two fingers and gently and slowly traced the lace waist band across and then down her left groin across the gusset and up the side of her right groin. Then looking up from under her unruly fringe to lock eyes with Serena she rubbed the same two fingers up and down between her girlfriend’s legs, she could feel how soaked the pants were and how hot and swollen Serena was. The motion caused Serena to briefly close her eyes. When she opened her eyes Bernie was still looking at her intently. 

Bernie sat up a little and with both hands took hold of the waist band of Serena’s pants. The brunette lifted her hips allowing her girlfriend to pull them down, which she did but left them just at the top of her thighs. She really did love Serena in lacy underwear. The blonde stroked her fingers up and down her girlfriend’s groin and then leaned down and kissed the dark patch of wet curls before looking up at the brunette again grinning. 

Serena was now beyond frustrated and growled out, “Berenice, bloody, Wolfe will you PLEASE-”

Bernie swiped her finger into the cleft between Serena’s legs. The touch caused the brunette to take a sharp intake of breath, buck her hips and push up into Bernie’s touch as she hissed out in pleasure, “YES!” Her frustration dissipating under the loving touch of the woman she loved, and who loved her equally as much.

Bernie settled down between Serena’s legs and nuzzled her nose into the soft swollen wet folds of her lover. She inhaled the brunette’s sent deeply and flicked out her tongue to tease and taste Serena’s most intimate place. The brunette moaned appreciatively with every passing lick and kiss. Then the blonde stroked the small hard swollen and throbbing clit. She kept kissing all around Serena’s pubic area and then sucked on her labia before moving her tongue down to the well spring of the brunette’s wetness. She lapped up Serena’s juices and inhaled the earthy musky scent so familiar that Bernie knew she was finally home and exactly where she belonged. 

Feeling her girlfriend trembling beneath her the blonde moved her mouth onto Serena’s sensitive and needy little clitoris while she continued to stroke her fingers through the copious amounts of juice pooling between the brunette’s legs. In a firm steady rhythm she stroked her vulva and vaginal entrance and then in once swift move she sucked the brunette’s clit into her mouth while simultaneously pushing two long fingers into Serena’s vagina. 

Serena let out a loud cry of pleasure at the intensity of both the firm and steady sucking of her clit and the pumping fingers penetrating her. The brunette’s eyes were already rolling to the back of her head when her lover upped the ante and took her right nipple between the fingers of her left hand and began to pinch and pull on it. Her lips were attached to the brunette’s clitoris like a limpet and began to suck harder and then alternate with swipes and flicks of her tongue, that oh so talented tongue. Bernie Wolfe might be laconic when it came to conversation but by all that was good in the universe she knew how to use her tongue when it mattered. And as far as Serena was concerned it never mattered more than it did right now. 

Then Bernie added a third finger. Serena felt filled and slightly stretched and moaned and groaned while rocking her hips in rhythm to her partners vigorous administrations. This felt wonderful and was exactly what she wanted, what she needed. 

When her partner curled her fingers and began to rub the rough patch of skin of her G spot, Serena grinned and moaned. Suddenly reminded of another reason why sex with a woman was now so much better than the sex she had with men. Women didn’t need a map to find a G spot. As Bernie intensified the strokes on the brunette’s sweet spot Serena wriggled underneath her and began to grunt. 

The blonde could feel her girlfriend’s vagina tightening around her fingers squeezing them as a fresh flood of juices could be felt and heard with the thrusting motion of Bernie’s fingers pleasuring her partner. 

The noise Serena was making turned Bernie on even more and she increased the tempo and pressure of her thrusting fingers and sucked harder on her clit. Serena pulled on her girlfriend’s hair dragging her nails up the blonde’s back under her black shirt, scratching the skin and finally digging her nails in as her head was thrown back and she cried out as her orgasm hit her full force, “OH. GOD. YES, YES, BERNIE, YES!” 

The ex-army medic carried on not slowing down, not easing up on the pressure or intensity of her love making. She would not stop until Serena was completely sated until she had received all that she needed. 

Serena’s body was hot and sweaty. She visibly shook with her muscles going into involuntary contractions as wave after wave of intense pleasure took over her body. The brunette’s eye’s had rolled to the back of her head and her breaths were coming in short pants as the orgasms raged through her. The first was a shattering orgasm the second slightly less intense and the third and pleasant thrill. 

As the last orgasm petered out Serena’s body went completely lip and she gulped for air. Bernie slowed her thrusting fingers to a stop but kept them where they were and stopped sucking her clit. She slowly stroked the still swollen and throbbing clit and when Serena’s body suddenly jerked and she tried to draw her legs together as her over sensitive clitoris protested Bernie understood it was time to stop. She gave a soft loving kiss to her girlfriend’s clitoris and then moved so she was kneeling between the brunette’s legs. 

Serena’s breathing was coming back under control, but her body was still thrumming with the pleasure. She grinned up at her partner noting how the blonde’s eye’s closed as she sucked her girlfriend’s juices from the three fingers which had pleasured her so thoroughly. The blonde hummed as she tasted Serena all over again.

Bernie was knelt between Serena’s legs, eyes closed and head tilted back slightly. Her long lean neck exposed and the top two buttons of her shirt undone exposing the top of her cleavage. She hummed as she sucked the juices off the fingers she had used to pleasure her girlfriend with. Serena was mesmerised as she watched and felt her arousal rising again. Well it had been four months without sex and especially without sex with the love of her life. 

Serena abruptly sat up and leaned forward to kiss the right side of Bernie’s neck, right over the now faint scar. She kissed over the blonde’s pulse point and nipped at the skin there feeling the racing pulse of her girlfriend who was moaning under Serena’s soft warm lips.

Bernie put one hand on Serena’s right hip and the other to back of Serena’s neck scratching the skin there. Serena moved her mouth up to kiss her girlfriend’s mouth enjoying the taste of herself on Bernie’s lips and tongue. It always thrilled her to do this. Bernie returned the passionate kiss with enthusiasm. Serena ran her hands up under Bernie’s shirt to cup her small firm breasts and rubbed her thumbs against the hard pert nipples protruding against the blonde’s bra. Bernie pushed her chest forward into Serena’s touch. The brunette felt her partner tremble and knew the blonde was in need of loving attention and sexual relief.

The brunette broke the kiss and pulled her hands from under the blonde’s shirt chuckling at the pout that was occupying Bernie’s face. “You are far too over dressed, major!” She informed the pouting blonde before her fingers were quickly on the buttons of her partner’s shirt making quick work of undoing them and pulling the shirt off throwing it to the floor. She licked her lips taking in the sight of her half naked girlfriend knelt between her legs in a simple black bra. 

Serena placed her hands on Bernie’s abdomen admiring the toned muscles and stroking her fingers back forth before cupping both breasts in her hands. She gently squeezed them admiring how they were smaller than her own, but soft and perky. Her nipples were hard and pushing against the bra and Serena rubbed her thumbs back and forth across them. This action elicited soft whimpers of pleasure from the blonde.

Serena moved her hands round to Bernie’s back and undid the blonde’s bra removing it and throwing it away from them. Then her hands were undoing the button on Bernie’s trousers and quickly pulling the zip of her flies down. Slapping Bernie’s thighs she said in an authoritative tone, “Off. Now!”

The blonde jumped off the bed and couldn’t get her trousers off quickly enough. Hopping about with one leg twisted around her foot. Bernie resorted to kicking the trousers of and they flew into the room landing somewhere that Bernie didn’t care about right now. Serena was chuckling at her antics and when the blonde went to get back on the bed the brunette pointed to the small black briefs and said “Those two, Berenice.” 

Bernie pulled her briefs down and dropped them at the side of the bed and was climbing over Serena when she noticed the brunette about to pull her pants the rest of the way off. Bernie flopped down next to her girlfriend and put her hands out taking hold of Serena’s hands. She licked her lips looking down at the lacy lilac panties and stuttered out, “Would, ah. Would you-”

Serena regarded her bashful partner with a loving smile and finished what the blonde had failed to say. “Keep them on?” At the nod and shy smile from the blonde Serena promptly lifted her hips and pulled her panties back up, and then rolled onto her side pushing Bernie onto her back. Bernie’s head was turned to the side watching Serena watching her. 

The brunette’s eyes drank in the view of her partner’s naked body and with the tips of her fingers she traced the faint scar that ran at a diagonal across the right side of Bernie’s neck. Leaning forward Serena placed a tender loving kiss to the scar and then with her index finger traced a line down the centre of Bernie’s chest gently stroking over the faint scar and then bending forward to tenderly kiss the scar. 

Both scars are constant reminder of the life threatening injuries the blonde had sustained while in the army serving in Afghanistan. Her Land Rover had hit an IED and she had literally been blown back home to Britain with an unstable C5/C6 neck fracture, traumatised cervical disc in the same region, and a pseudoaneurysm to the right ventricle. 

During the double operation the blonde army medic had gone into cardiac arrest just as neurosurgeon Guy Self had removed the traumatised cervical disc. If it hadn’t been for Cardiothoracic Registrar Oliver Valentine’s skill at manually massaging her heart back into sinus rhythm, then the blonde would have died on the operating table that day. But destiny was already mapped out for her path to eventually cross with Serena Campbell’s. That eventually happened over the smoking engine of the brunette’s broken down car in the car park at Holby City hospital, where the blonde had just taken a new job as a general surgeon on Keller ward.

Serena looked down at Bernie’s left thigh at the small two inch long scar with a very slight indentation. She caressed the area and then moved so she could bend down to kiss tenderly. That small scar was from an earlier injury where Bernie had been shot in the left thigh during the war in Iraq. Moving down the blonde’s body the brunette stroked her fingers across the scar on her girlfriend’s lower abdomen. It was a result of a caesarean section Bernie had had to have when her daughter Charlotte had become a breech delivery. Bernie wriggled a little as the stroking felt ticklish to her. Serena bent down and tenderly kissed the scar born of motherhood. 

Once Serena had paid deference to her girlfriend’s scars she moved back up to Bernie’s face and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Running her tongue along the blonde’s bottom lip requesting entry which was granted immediately as Bernie opened her mouth hungrily kissing Serena back. Their tongues entwining and sliding around inside each other’s mouths. The brunette slid her left hand down Bernie’s abdomen caressing and scratching as she went. 

The blonde moaned and shivered under the kiss and caressing touch. Serena moved her other hand to Bernie’s right breast and cupped it holding the warm soft bosom as she felt it by gently squeezing, and then pinched the hard erect nipple and pulled on it with her fingers. Bernie’s breasts were smaller than her own and Serena marvelled that for a woman in her fifties how pert the blonde’s breasts were. She bent her head and licked the tip of her tongue against the small erect left nipple and then sucked it into her mouth rolling her tongue over the sensitive little nub and biting it. Bernie wriggled underneath her partner. The combination of her girlfriend pinching and pulling her right nipple while sucking and biting her left nipple was both ticklish and sensual for Bernie. She whimpered needing more from her partner. 

Serena was thoroughly enjoying reacquainting herself with her partner’s lean and toned body, and wouldn’t be rushed any more than Bernie had. The brunette moved her mouth to Bernie’s right nipple and her fingers to the blonde’s left nipple to repeat her administrations and worship of the blonde’s breasts. Bernie arched her back pushing her chest up and forcing her nipples further into her partner’s mouth and fingers. The brunette slid her left leg over Bernie’s left thigh and pushed her left hand further down and began to stroke the very damp brown curls at the apex of the blonde’s legs. Bernie moaned and opened her legs when she felt Serena’s left leg slide between her own legs and her girlfriends fingers stroking at her wet curls.

Sliding her fingers into the cleft between Bernie’s legs Serena discovered just how needy and ready her girlfriend was. Bernie was soaking, swollen, hot and throbbing. In awe that this incredible woman was so aroused for her, Serena lifted her mouth from the blonde’s breast and murmured almost reverently, “You are so wet.”

Returning her mouth the blonde’s nipple to continue sucking and biting it. Serena then slid her fingers against Bernie’s swollen throbbing clit and hummed happily against her breast as Bernie groaned deeply in pleasure at the attention she was getting where she needed it most at the moment. Serena continued to lavish her love on her girlfriend with her mouth and the fingers of her right hand playing with her nipples while she stroked the fingers of her left hand between the blonde’s legs. Stroking, flicking and rubbing at Bernie’s very swollen and throbbing clit. Her fingers slowly stroking down to where a considerable amount of moisture was now collecting. Getting her fingers coated in the blonde’s juices Serena returned her fingers to the swollen throbbing nub and began to firmly stroke Bernie applying more pressure as she went. 

Bernie pushed her whole body upwards into Serena’s mouth and touch. Her skin flushed red, beads of sweat coated her forehead, chest and abdomen as Serena brought her closer and closer to the desperate release she needed. Between her mouth and the fingers playing with her nipples and stroking her sex the blonde was coming undone rapidly now. Her eyes closed with her chest heaving she panted and rolled her hips in rhythm with the strokes of her girlfriend’s fingers. 

Serena rubbed the heel of her left stiletto against Bernie’s calf and rubbed her lacy briefs against her girlfriend’s toned muscled thigh. Reminding the blonde of what she was wearing for her. The brunette slowed her touch right down and began to flutter her fingers over Bernie’s now extremely sensitive clit. She stroked around and up and down and then flicked the sensitive little pleasure muscle causing the blonde to whimper. Then all it finally took to send Bernie crashing over the edge was Serena softly tickling the very tip of her clit where it was the most sensitive. 

Bernie’s body began to visibly twitch and the blonde let loose a deep loud grunt, which turned into a groan before she shouted “YES! YES! YES! SERENA!” Her body arched like a taught bow, went ridged for a moment with all her muscles flexed and taught before she fell back onto the mattress completely limp and spent. 

But Serena had other ideas because she hadn’t had her fill of her girlfriend yet. She still needed a little more from her. The brunette also knew the blonde would still have a little left in the tank because after all it had been four months since they last made love. Serena tenderly kissed Bernie’s nipples and smiled when her partner gave a soft moan and wriggled her body at the touch against her sensitive nipples. She was still laid with her eyes closed trying to bring her breathing under control. 

With a wicked grin the brunette moved down to settle between Bernie’s legs. She looked up her partner’s body from the short trimmed thatch of glistening wet brown hair in front of her face, up her toned abdomen to her perfectly round firm breasts and erect nipples, onto the long lean neck, strong jaw and high cheekbones. Serena inhaled the sweet musky scent of her girlfriend and growled possessively causing Bernie to open her eyes and look down at her. The blonde noted where Serena was now positioned, along with the seductive look in her eye. Bernie swallowed hard and the brunette chuckled dropping her head to stick her tongue out flicking the tip of it against the blonde’s still sensitive engorged and throbbing clit. The whole time she maintained eye contact with her girlfriend. 

Bernie whimpered at the touch of the warm firm tongue flicking firmly against her over sensitive nub. She let her head fall back on the pillow and threw an arm over her eyes moaning out, “Oh dear lord!”

Serena couldn’t suppress the chuckle which caused a deep vibration against Bernie’s very sensitive sex. This in turn caused the blonde to squeak and involuntarily try to close her legs. Serena wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s thighs holding them in place and began to run her tongue in circles around the trauma surgeon’s clit stroking across it and alternatively flicking it. 

Bernie was trembling and whimpering. Knowing her partner was tired, extremely sensitive and in need of urgent relief, Serena didn’t want to prolong her teasing any longer. The brunette kissed Bernie’s sex and then abruptly sucked the blonde’s sensitive nub into her warm wet mouth and sucked hard on it over and over while rubbing her tongue against the tip of her nub. 

Bernie squeaked, jerked and every muscle in her body began to twitch as her orgasm hit quickly and hard. The ex-army medic hissed out, “BLOODY HELL, CAMPBELL!” 

As Bernie’s orgasm hit Serena felt some fresh juice against her chin and began to lap up the sweet nectar with her dextrose tongue. Once she felt fully sated on her lovers scent, taste and fluids she placed kisses all over the blonde’s sex and damp curls. The brunette looked up at the exhausted blonde who was desperately trying to control her breathing and regain her senses. Her body still twitching.

The brunette laid with her head on Bernie’s lower abdomen and stroked the inside of her lover’s left thigh. Her soft breaths were catching Bernie’s now painfully sensitive clit and the blonde leaned down and patted Serena’s shoulder murmuring an incoherent sound as she wriggled uncomfortably. The brunette smiled, kissed the inside of Bernie’s thigh and moved back up next to her girlfriend. 

Feeling Serena settle into her side the trauma surgeon lowered her lips to kiss the top of her girlfriend’s head and mumbled out, “That was incredible.”

With a contented smile Serena said, “You. Were. Incredible. Too.” And punctuated each word with a soft kiss.

Bernie chuckled.

Serena sat up and got out of bed standing up beside it. Bernie opened one eye to regard her with a pout. “Where are you going?” She asked in a tired voice. 

“Well I can’t sleep like this now can I?” Serena pointed to her lacy briefs and the black stilettos.

The blonde gave a lusty grin and in a husky voice replied, “Oh I don’t know. I would love it.”

Serena raised an eyebrow and shook her head, “I swear you are incorrigible!” The brunette removed one of her shoes and used it to point between Bernie’s legs stating with a chuckle, “If you got my stiletto heel in you unmentionables you wouldn’t be so keen!”

The blonde regarded her girlfriend with a broad smile which caused her eyes to briefly squeeze shut. “Quite right, but then you’re always right.”

Having removed her shoes and lacy briefs Serena leaned over the bed with a wicked smile and pecked Bernie on the lips. “And don’t you forget it, darling.”

Bernie’s skin was still flushed red with the sweat drying and becoming tacky. Goose bumps covered her body as it cooled. Straightening up Serena offered, “Why don’t we freshen up and then get some sleep.” As Bernie moved to prepare to get off the bed the brunettes eyebrows rose and she pointed at the blonde’s feet exclaiming with a chortle, “Berenice!”

The blonde looked down at her feet with a frown and realised that she still had her black ankle high sports socks on. She offered her girlfriend a sheepish smile and said, “Oh, oops!” 

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head Serena was unable to keep the smile off her face, “You are far too gorgeous, and not to mention way too cute, for your own good Ms Wolfe.”

“Cute? What happened to big macho army medic?” The blonde pouted.

Turning away from her girlfriend Serena sauntered towards the large ensuite bathroom swaying her hips as she went. She threw over her shoulder as she entered the bathroom, “Way too cute.”

Bernie’s eyes went wide and the blonde jumped out of bed and chased after her partner shouting in a frustrated tone, “Cute? British army officers aren’t cute! I’ll give you cute, Campbell!”

Thirty minutes later having showered together helping to wash each other’s hair and backs, and not wishing to ignite any passion had managed to keep any kisses and touches light and loving, they stepped out of the shower to towel dry their hair and bodies. Once their hair was brushed and teeth cleaned both women made their way back to their bed. Serena followed Bernie back to their bed and smiled shaking her head at how the blonde stepped over the discarded underwear and clothes. Serena stooping to pick up their discarded items and taking them to the sofa to leave them in a neat pile.

Meanwhile Bernie walked to her side of the bed and flopped face down onto the mattress completely exhausted now after a week of night shifts with little sleep and a two hours of vigorous love making with the woman of her dreams. The blonde wriggled to get comfortable, turned her face to the brunette’s side of the bed and closed her eyes far too tired to even pull the duck down duvet over herself.

Serena stopped on her side of the bed and smiled at her partner. The blonde was completely naked and laid on her front. The brunette climbed in next to Bernie pulling the duvet up over them both and snuggled in to her partner’s side putting her left arm over the blonde’s back kissing her temple and muttered. “Definitely way too cute.” And then laid her head next to Bernie’s.

As Serena’s eyes closed, Bernie sniffed and slurred out in a husky sleep deprived tone, “Am not!” 

Serena opened one eye and smiled noting the curve to the blonde’s lips before closing her eye again. After a couple of beats they were both fast asleep. But unbeknown to each other as they both drifted into Morpheus's embrace they had both sworn a silent oath to the universe. An oath to spend the rest of their lives with each other. To remain with the woman who owned their heart. To remain with the woman who was the love of their life. To remain with the woman who would always be their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive feedback is always welcome.


	9. I Know We’ll Be Alright This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The M word is finally broached, but will it be Bernie or Serena who pops the question and what will the response be?

The Monday after the Holby City Fundraiser:

Serena Campbell sat at a table tucked in a quiet corner of Pulse’s, the small café inside the Wyvern wing of Holby City hospital. She had a clear view of her approaching girlfriend, Bernie Wolfe, who was bringing two large coffees and two sandwiches over for their lunch date. The blonde had a broad smile on her face as she regarded the brunette who had a wicked glint in her eye and a crooked smile gracing her lips. Bernie placed the items on the table and slid into the seat opposite the brunette. 

The blonde shared a coy smile with her partner. Her cheeks pinking at the suggestive look in the brunette’s eyes. Once they had opened their sandwiches they each stretched a hand out across the table entwining their fingers. After a few moments of silence while they began to sip their coffees and eat their sandwiches Serena looked around making sure no one was eavesdropping on their conversation. Satisfied no one was listening the brunette lifted her coffee cup to her mouth and paused before taking a sip. She leaned forward with a wicked glint in her eye, causing Bernie raised an eyebrow in question, and then addressed the blonde in a husky whisper so only Bernie could hear, “Ah, in case I haven’t said it, thank . . . . thank you for this weekend.” 

A big grin spread across her partner’s face and that turned slightly crooked as Bernie’s eye’s darkened with dilation at the memories of the past thirty six hours. The blonde nodded her head twice and in an equally husky tone replied, “You are very welcome.” Then licked her lips and offered, “I should also thank you.”

Serena couldn’t take her eyes off her girlfriend and in a somewhat hopeful tone asked, “Dinner?”

“Tonight?” Bernie asked in an equally hopeful tone with a shy smile now gracing her face.

Serena’s reply was a husky, “Yes”

“Your place or mine?” Bernie asked still maintaining the shy smile and looking at her partner from under her messy fringe. Serena was certain Bernie kept it like this in order to afford her something to hide behind.

“Mine.” Serena’s answer was soft but none the less a decisive one.

“7.30 Ok?” The blonde asked in a light tone. 

“Perfect.” Serena confirmed and gave her girlfriend a loving smile with the sparkle in her eye promising much more later.

“Ok.” Bernie’s reply was soft. She squeezed her eyes shut briefly in that way she always does when her smile is an affirmation of her deep affection for the person receiving it. 

They had only been apart for six hours, having left the hotel Sunday lunchtime and stopping at Bernie’s flat to get her a change of clothes and something to wear to work the following day. They had spent all day Sunday and Sunday night together and arrived at work together in Serena’s car. They sat eating and drinking in companionable silence. Glancing up occasionally at each other and sharing loving smiles and knowing looks.

Their quiet moment was suddenly interrupted when the feisty small brunette consultant obstetrician, Fleur Fanshawe, arrived at their table like a small whirl wind and slid in uninvited next to a startled Bernie.

Fleur grinned at the blonde’s aloof expression and leaned in batting her eye lids at the ex-army medic. “Oh don’t give me that look. I know you’re as pleased to see me as I am you.” 

Bernie chuckled derisively and stated flatly, “Hardly. I was enjoying lunch with my girlfriend till you gate crashed it!”

“Oh hush now! I know you’ve missed me as much as I’ve missed you.” The small brunette flirted and winked at the blonde bumping her shoulder against Bernie’s. 

The trauma surgeon sniffed and replied in a serious tone, but Serena noting the sparkle in her partner’s eye knew she was not being serious at all, “I’ve missed you about as much as I miss having root canal treatment, Fanshawe!”

Fleur chuckled and put her arm inside Bernie’s pulling her closer and winking at the consultant trauma surgeon sat in her navy blue scrubs. She positively purred at the blonde looking her up and down, “If Campbell, our Sapphic vixen over there, ever ditches you again then I am having first dibs. I wouldn’t kick you out of bed!”

Bernie squeaked in surprise at Fleur’s comments and nearly spilt the coffee she had lifted to drink from. She opened her mouth to speak but was beaten to it by her girlfriend. 

Clearing her throat Serena leaned forward holding her hand up which was entwined with Bernie’s. She looked straight at Fleur with a raised eyebrow and in a warning tone which would send F1’s running to the sluice room stated, “Hands off Fanshawe, the major is all mine!” Fleur pulled her arm out from under Bernie’s holding her hands up in surrender with a cheeky grin on her face. 

At the puppy dog eyes the blonde was regarding Serena with and the gooey eyes the brunette vascular surgeon was giving to Bernie the small consultant obstetrician rolled her eyes and said in an exasperated tone, “Alright you two. Get a room already!” All three women chuckled at that.

“So it is true then.” Fleur said just before taking a sip of her tea. When Serena and Bernie exchanged a surprise look the small brunette clarified pointing to their joined hands, “My favourite two Sapphic surgeons are officially back together?”

They smiled and nodded sharing a coy look between each other. Fleur watched them as she drank her tea. Then putting her cup down leaned back in her seat and with a smug grin on her face declared, “Rumour has it that two of Holby’s finest surgeon’s didn’t leave the Queensbury House Hotel until Sunday lunchtime. They arrived at work together this morning in one car and walked in holding hands.”

The two women blushed at the information their relationship was now public knowledge and the main source of gossip doing the rounds on the Holby rumour mill. They both knew it was only a matter of time before it happened, but the actual knowledge that it was happening made them both cringe with embarrassment and take a quick glance around them to see if anyone was watching them. Thankfully no one was paying them any attention apart from the small consultant obstetrician sat at their table. 

“You both owe me a case of wine and dinner by my calculations!” Her two companions looked at her with questioning looks so Fleur clarified, “If it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t be together.” 

“What?” Serena was confused.

“I don’t think that’s quite right.” Bernie stated shaking her head. 

Fleur wasn’t going to accept the major’s opinion. “Of course I am. I talked to you both and knocked sense into the both of you.” Pointing at the blonde ex-army medic, who currently resembled a deer caught in headlights, she stated in a no nonsense tone. “And especially you!”

This was answering a question the vascular surgeon had been pondering on for the past month. Serena was keenly aware of a shift in Bernie and Fleur’s relationship since Bernie had returned from Nairobi. They were on friendlier terms these days. Their sarcastic and often barbed exchanges being given with a smirk or a twinkle in their eyes. Serena had wondered why they were now on better terms, but hadn’t perused it because she was grateful they were finally getting on better.

However during the conversation they were now having Fleur was divulging how the obstetrician and the trauma surgeon had warmed towards each other and found a cordial relationship. One which Serena could only hope might evolve into an actual friendship one day.

Serena smirked at the flustered look on her girlfriends face. A raised eyebrow was all it took for Bernie to sigh and letting go of Serena’s hand held both of her hands up in defence and chortled, “The poisoned dwarf here.” She nodded her head to the side indicating she was referring to Fleur in case there was any doubt. Fleur gasped and narrowed her eyes at the blonde. Serena couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her at Bernie’s new nickname for the smaller brunette. “Tricked me into meeting her the night before I left for Nairobi.” 

Bernie glanced at Fleur and then up at the ceiling. She let out a long sigh before looking back at Serena who was watching the blonde intently, as was Fleur. “I have to admit she talked sense. But, but,” Bernie held a finger up to stop the smaller brunette from interrupting. “It got me thinking, analysing the choices I had made, and ah, and well . . . . well what I wanted, what I needed.” 

Bernie coughed trying to clear her dry throat, but ended up having to take a sip of her coffee when the cough hadn’t worked. Not caring that Fleur was a witness to her emotions she took Serena’s hand rubbing her thumb across the back of it. “What I wanted. What I needed . . . . That was you S’rena.”

“Oh, Bernie.” The brunette’s eyes became moist at the blondes sentiment.

Looking directly at Serena and no longer afraid of sharing her feelings with her girlfriend Bernie told her in a firmer tone, “Fleur merely reminded me that you can’t live your life to please other people, or you’ll just make yourself miserable and then everyone’s miserable.” 

Serena and Bernie sat grinning at each other like two love struck teenagers. Fleur broke the moment. “If I’m not getting wined and dined then I expect an invitation to your wedding!”

Bernie and Serena turned their heads to look at the other woman so fast that Fleur thought they might incur whiplash. She laughed at their startled expressions. “Don’t tell me that thought hasn’t crossed either of your minds!” She smiled cheekily at them and took a sip of her tea. 

At that moment Bernie’s pager went off. She pulled it off her pocket to read the message. Her brows furrowing at the information. Standing up and clipping her pager back onto her scrub pocket. The blonde regarded her girlfriend with an apologetic smile. “Scaffolding’s collapse on a building site. Six brickies on it at the time. I’ll umm, I’ll see you later.” At Serena’s nod and warm smile the blonde leaned over the table and gave her girlfriend a chaste kiss before leaving. 

Serena was incapable of keeping the big goofy smile off her face as she watched her partner walk away to go and save lives. Once Bernie was out of sight she returned her gaze to her friend sat opposite. Noting the amused look on Fleur’s face Serena asked, “What?”

The smaller brunette couldn’t stop her chuckle. “Oh you’ve got it bad, Campbell.”

A blush spread quickly across Serena’s face and down her neck. She almost giggled and her hand went straight to her pendant where she played absentmindedly with her pendant. Fleur rolled her eyes shaking her head. “The great Serena Campbell has been conquered!” 

“Fleur!” Serena hissed at her friend under her breath embarrassed. 

***

Six months after Bernie’s return from Nairobi:

Bernie was queuing at the bar in Albie’s. Head bent and eyes scanning the messages on her phone. But the message she wanted to see, from her youngest child Charlotte, was conspicuous in its absence. Bernie hadn’t heard from her daughter for almost a month and her continuing estrangement from the girl was a constant ache in her heart. Especially as her relationships with her son Cameron and her partner Serena were both going so well, as was everything at work. The only blot in her life was the silent treatment her daughter was giving her. 

The last message Bernie had received had been blunt and radiated the hurt and annoyance the girl still felt towards her mother. Charlotte had made it perfectly clear that she would not drop everything to call or visit her mother, nor to make time for the woman to visit her either. Any contact would be solely on Charlotte’s terms when the girl was good and ready. The young woman had pointed out her career meant everything to her and she was only following by example, which she was sure her mother would understand given how she had put her career before her family. The message had ended with Charlotte informing her mother that she would be in touch when she had the time. 

The message had hurt Bernie deeply. She loved her children and missed Charlotte. Cameron had assured her that given enough time his sister would come round and she would be in touch. He had even offered to talk to his younger sibling, which Bernie was grateful for. But she knew ultimately the damage between her and Charlotte was something only she could repair, she hoped she could repair. 

So with a sad sigh Bernie closed the screen on her phone and slipped the device into the pocket of her pink coat. She glanced up as she approached the counter being the next to be served. Smiling at the young woman and placing her order she was unaware of her partner sat watching her from their table across the bar. 

When Bernie approached with two glasses of Shiraz the brunette gave her a large loving smile. The blonde offered a warm smile in return as she took the seat next to her girlfriend on the small sofa by the fire place. The brunette had watched her partner checking her phone while she queued for their drinks. Over the past few weeks Serena had tried to comfort Bernie and reassure her that Charlotte would be in touch soon. She had reasoned that the young woman was at the beginning of her legal career and therefore very busy. Not to mention that at her age and living in London she was no doubt enjoying a healthy social life. Bernie had agreed with what Serena had said, but it didn’t stop her fretting over the emotional distance between her and her youngest child. 

The brunette had watched her partner going into a guilt spin over the past two weeks. It had been clear to Serena that Bernie was blaming herself entirely. Uncharacteristically the previous evening, while they were sat on the sofa in Serena’s house drinking coffee, Bernie had broken down and began to cry. It took Serena by surprise at first because the blonde was always so in control and stoic by nature. But the brunette had snapped into action and folded her partner into her arms, stroking her back and whispering words of comfort and support in between leaving soft kisses to the other woman’s temple. 

Serena felt her heart swell with love and ache at the same time with sadness for the emotional pain her partner was going through. She felt so privileged that Bernie trusted to drop her walls and let Serena see her in all her vulnerability. Serena suspected Marcus and Alex had never been privy to this side of the blonde. It also showed how much Bernie had come in her personal development. The blonde had told her she had changed when she returned from Kiev. Serena had seen the change in her and watched as Bernie continued to find her courage regarding her emotions and facing up to her feelings. She not only acknowledged them now instead of burying them but she acted on them too. Bernie had worked hard to make amends with Serena and both of her children over the mistakes and choices she had made which had caused them pain. 

The guilt of being an absent mother because she wanted a career was evident at the moment. Serena was aware that both Bernie’s mother, Marcus and his parents had given her a hard time for her choice to remain in the army on active service while being the mother of two children. Every time the blonde had argued that the same applied to men who are fathers she was met with sneering derisive sexist comments about that hardly being the same thing. But Bernie had held fast and been as good a mother as she could be and continued with her military career. The blonde had explained to her partner that if she had given in she would have been miserable and then her children would have suffered and she didn’t want that. She felt she had conformed enough for her family and society by burying her sexuality and living a lie.

Serena reached out and placed her hand on the blonde’s giving it a squeeze. The gentle touch caused Bernie to lift her sad brown eyes up and regard the brunette from under her messy fringe, which was flopped down across her eyes as usual.

“Still no reply?” Serena asked in a soft tone while she stroked her thumb across the back of Bernie’s hand. 

The blonde stared at their hands watching her girlfriend’s thumb move back and forth and finding the soft touch relaxing, which was exactly what Serena was aiming for. Bernie shook her head and answered in a quiet tone, “No.”

Serena tilted her head to the side and offered a loving smile, “Give her time. I’m sure you will hear from her soon.” 

“You, you said that a month ago!” The blonde snapped and immediately regretted it. She sighed and looked up at her girlfriend feeling foolish and guilty about her estrangement from her daughter when Serena had lost her own. She licked her lip nervously and then offered with a stammer, “S’rena, I, I . . . I’m sorr-”

Before Bernie could say any more Serena had placed her finger against the blonde’s lips silencing her. “Don’t. Don’t say what I think you’re going to say.” 

“I shouldn’t be moaning about not hearing from Charlotte. She’s made it clear I’m getting the cold silent treatment until further notice because she considers me an appalling mother, compared to-”

Serena shook her head and took Bernie’s hand in both of hers squeezing it tightly between her own. Looking directly at her partner she told her in a manner which would brook no argument from the other woman, “Don’t ever apologise for being upset about your daughter ignoring you because mine is dead.” Bernie swallowed hard but remained silent with her eyes fixed on Serena’s. “I have never known anyone as reserved or as stoic as you. The fact you are open about your feelings with me, well I ah, I feel honoured and the last thing I want is you closing me out and internalising your feelings again.”

Bernie nodded and gave the brunette a shy smile. She turned her hand over and took hold of Serena’s and rubbed her thumb over the back of the brunette’s hand. “Thank you. I.” She paused looking down at their hands before looking up in to Serena’s loving dark brown eyes. “I won’t revert back to how I was. I promise. That genie is well out of the bottle now.” She offered a little chuckle. 

Serena grinned at Bernie. Then after a moment patted the blonde’s hand sitting back in her seat she simply said, “Good.” And then picked up her glass of Shiraz and took a sip. They sat in companionable silence enjoying their drinks. Occasionally glancing at each other with warm loving smiles and a twinkle in their eyes.

After twenty minutes Serena turned her body to face Bernie. “Bernie?”

The blonde put her glass down on the table in front of them. Hearing the seriousness in the brunette’s voice. She felt a cold shiver go through her at the tone and infliction. The last time Serena had said her name in that way they had been in this bar nine months ago and that was when the brunette had ended their relationship. Despite having just swallowed some wine the blonde’s throat was parched and she felt a little nauseated. Her eyes were wide with worry. Surely after everything they had been through and how happy they have been for the past six months her girlfriend wasn’t going to terminate their relationship again. 

Serena’s brows furrowed in concern at the sudden change in her partner’s demeanour and her pale complexion. She leaned forward looking directly into Bernie’s eyes and searching her face for a clue as to what was wrong. “What’s the matter?”

The blonde held up her free hand as she reined in her thoughts and brought her breathing under control. Then dropping her eyes to the table she answered. “I was just reminded of the last time you said my name like that.” 

Serena looked at her with a raised eyebrow trying to remember when that was and why it would ever have upset her girlfriend. The blonde continued in a quiet and stuttering voice as she glanced over to the bar. “It ah, it, it was over there at the bar nine months ago, you ah, you . . . .” Unable to finish Bernie dropped her gaze to her lap.

The blonde hadn’t needed to finish because Serena had suddenly cottoned on to what Bernie was referring to. She grabbed both of her partner’s hands and held them firmly in her own and shook them indicating she wanted the blonde to look at her. “Darling, I didn’t mean to worry you.” Serena bestowed a loving smile at her girlfriend and in a lighter tone said, “I was merely going to suggest you hand back your flat and officially move in with me.” 

Bernie sat with a surprised look on her face. “You want me to move in with you?” 

The brunette laughed out loud. “Bernie you already spend virtually every night and most of your days off at my house. Don’t you think it’s ridiculous to pay to rent a flat you never spend any time in? I would hazard a guess that most, if not all, of your clothes are at my house already . . . . anyway you already all but officially live there.” 

Bernie blushed a little at being caught out. “If you're sure? Then I would love to.” 

“I wouldn’t suggest it if I wasn’t sure.” Serena leaned into Bernie’s personal space and kissed her softly on the lips conveying her love and the sincerity of her offer. 

“I’ll contact the letting agents tomorrow and hand the keys back on Friday. There isn’t much to move.” Pausing and offering a coy smile she asked hopefully, “If we use your car I should be able to get it all in one trip.” 

Serena picked up her wine glass and smiled broadly at the blonde. “Thursday night good for you?” When Bernie confirmed this was acceptable with a smile and nod of her head the brunette took a long sip of her drink.

***

Wednesday, of the following week:

It was a sunny crisp September morning when Bernie stirred from her sleep. Cracking an eye open she looked over her partner’s shoulder to glance at the alarm clock on her bedside table. It was 06:30 and both women weren’t due at work until this afternoon. 

Ever since Bernie had officially moved in with her two months ago the brunette vascular surgeon and tweaked all her shifts to match Bernie’s as much as possible. However she had told her partner as much as she loved her she drew the line at matching her night shifts. The perk of being a consultant and department head meant she no longer had to work them. Bernie had told her that was perfectly fine but Bernie would have to continue to do her share of night shifts every six weeks.

Hearing the sound of a wheelie bin being pulled out Bernie realised that it was bin day and she hadn’t put the bin out the night before. The blonde carefully climbed out of bed not wanting to disturb her sleeping partner. She was naked and rummaging around for some clothes knowing she had thrown a black t-shirt and jogging bottoms on the floor the night before when the two women had come to bed early amorous and in need of physical intimacy. Serena heard the movement and felt the empty space where her partner had been and groaned as she opened her eyes to find her girlfriend with her back to her bent over pulling on a pair of grey marl jugging bottoms. The blonde’s pale backside exposed and Serena croaked out, “Where are you going?”

“Bin day.” Bernie offered as she pulled her joggers up and turned with them half way up giving Serena a clear view of the trimmed patch of brown curls at the apex of her girlfriend’s legs. 

“What?” Serena was still half a sleep and in her muddled state not comprehending the blonde’s laconic reply. 

“I forgot to put the bin out.” Bernie had moved to the bedroom door and was opening it when Serena finally caught up with what Bernie was intending to do.

The brunette pulled the duvet back and stated “Come back to bed you fool. I put the bin out last night while you were in the shower.” 

Bernie looked at her girlfriend, the brunette seemed to have fallen back to sleep. Pouting Bernie muttered, “That’s my job.”

Serena’s reply was quick witted. Not opening her eyes she slurred out, “Well you’re not doing a very good job of it if your wife has to take the bin out for you!”

Bernie stood staring at Serena, wondering if the brunette realised she had referred to her girlfriend as her wife. She mulled that thought over for a moment. “Berenice Griselda Wolfe, wife to Serena Wendy Campbell . . . . WIFE!” She smiled at the sleeping form of her partner and decided that it was probably a slip of the tongue on Serena’s account. 

Having hastily removed her clothes and climbed back into bed, the blonde snuggled up to her toasty warm partner and put her cold feet onto Serena’s legs to warm them up. This action startled the brunette causing her to jump awake and shriek, “BERENICE!”

“I’m cold.” The blonde offered kissing her girlfriends neck and sliding her hands around Serena’s waist pulling her closer. 

The brunette chuckled and pushed Bernie onto her back climbing on top of her sliding her hands up her torso to cup her breasts. “Well then I had better warm you up!” Serena’s expression was lustful as she leaned in and claimed the blonde’s lips in a heated kiss. Sliding her tongue into Bernie’s mouth she rolled it around and slid it against her partner’s strong tongue feeling Bernie flick her tongue back in response. Both women moaned and whimpered as their kiss deepened and became more passionate. 

Serena held Bernie’s breasts squeezing and fondling them as she rubbed her palms against the small erect nipples. Her loving attention to the blonde’s body sent waves of pleasure through Bernie causing her to wriggle and squirm under the brunette. Serena began to move against Bernie rubbing her abdomen against the blonde’s and rubbing her mons against her partners. Both women felt how wet and needy the other was.

Bernie opened her legs wide and Serena wriggled against her until her sex was nestled against her girlfriend’s and she could rub her swollen throbbing clit against Bernie’s. Serena let out a long deep moan when she felt the strong pulsating throb from her girlfriend’s engorged clit against her own. 

The blonde slid her hands all the way down Serena’s back and grabbed hold of her soft round buttocks squeezing them hard. She grunted into their heated kiss and Serena let go of Bernie’s breasts placing her hands on both sides of her partners head lowering her breasts onto Bernie’s. The brunette began to firmly rub her body against the woman she dearly loved. Their nipples and clits rubbing deliciously together and sending electrifying pulses through both women’s bodies at the same time. 

Bernie began to buck her hips against Serena, her need apparent and the brunette was in need of a quick release just as much. They had enjoyed a long slow teasing love making session the night before. Now they needed hot, sweaty and passionate sex with a quick climax. 

Serena moved her mouth to Bernie’s ear and ran her tongue around the shell before whispering in a husky sultry tone, “I want you to cum for me, Berenice. I want to hear you cum!” 

The blonde grunted and pushed her head back into the pillow giving Serena access to her long lean neck which the brunette took full advantage of as she nipped, licked and kissed the blonde’s pulse point. Feeling her lover trembling under her Serena rubbed harder against her as she approached her own climax rapidly. 

Bernie hit her precipice first then dragged Serena with her seconds later. “OH. YES! YES! SEERRENNA!” Bernie shouted at the top of her lungs and the brunette was grateful they lived in a detached house. Bernie’s breath hitched, her twitching muscles going into involuntary spasms. Then her body went taught and ridged for a moment with her back arched off the mattress as the ecstasy of her orgasm consumed her.

Serena’s orgasm hit equally hard and her muscle spasms were at odds with her lovers. Her pleasurable cries were swallowed up in a heated kiss as she crashed her lips against the blonde’s and their tongues duelled with one another for a few minutes before both their bodies trembled with aftershocks from their climax. They slowed their kiss to gentle pecks and Serena carefully climbed off her partner snuggling into Bernie’s side and resting her head on her shoulder. Their skin was flushed pink, hot and sticky but neither cared as they laid cuddling in post-coital bliss.

Wrapping her arms around Serena and kissing the top of the brunette’s head the blonde held her close. She marvelled at how much sex she enjoyed with this beautiful woman. She had more sex now than she ever had when she was younger and at that thought she chortled. 

Serena lifted her head to regard her and raised an eyebrow. “You could give a girl a complex laughing like that after making love to her.”

Bernie looked down at her girlfriend and offered her a sweet smile and leaned forward to give her a gentle kiss. 

“Those puppy dog eyes won’t save you.” The brunette teased. 

Bernie began to run her fingers through Serena’s brunette locks and gave Serena a wicked smile. “I've never had as much sex as I do now. Our sex life surpasses everything I've experienced before you.”

“And that’s funny?” Serena questioned with a slight furrow to her brows not understanding. 

“No, no. But what is, is the thought of us still at it in our eighties.” Once again Bernie let out a chuckle and this time Serena joined in now understanding what her partner had found amusing. 

“Even if we need Zimmer frames and a hoist I will have you every which way till Sunday until it kills us!” Serena chuckled and kissed just above Bernie’s breast. 

“One of these days, Campbell, you’ll be the death of me! My death certificate will read, fucked to death.” The blonde’s laugh, which sounded like a honking goose, filled the room and Serena was instantly laughing with Bernie. The brunette would never tire of that sound.

They laughed hard for several minutes rolling around with tears running down their faces. This was what made their relationship so special to both of them. Neither had ever had the companionship or deep friendship from any lover or partner before. They could bare their souls, including the darkest parts of themselves, to each other without fear of rejection or judgement. Even when one of them was in the wrong, the other would always have her back. 

Once their frivolity had subsided they snuggled down in bed together to get some sleep. Serena settled into Bernie’s side and placed her head on the blonde’s shoulder while she put her arm across her chest and her leg over Bernie’s thigh resting her knee against the small triangle of curls at the apex of her girlfriend’s legs. Feeling the brunette’s knee settle against her caused a shiver to run through the Bernie’s body. As they drifted off to sleep both women had smiles gracing their faces. They were warm, sated and in the arms of the woman they loved. 

***

Nine months after Bernie’s return from Nairobi: 

It was the 11th December and Albie’s was packed with the friends and family of Jason and Greta Haynes to celebrate their first wedding anniversary. Bernie watched as her girlfriend, ever the social butterfly, flitted around the assembled guests chatting and laughing with them. She had been planning this for weeks and booked Albie’s for the private function, with Jason and Greta choosing the guests to be invited with a concession that Serena and Bernie could invite some of their own friends. 

Bernie was stood in the corner of the bar nursing a double whisky and silently watching her girlfriend. It was a year ago at this very bar that the blonde had felt her heart break in to a million pieces when Serena Campbell the love of her life had ended their relationship. The blonde trauma surgeon didn’t think the talented Consultant Cardiothoracic Surgeon, Jac Naylor could repair it. And here she was, a year on, back with her dearest love and her heart mended. Life was continuing to go from strength to strength for her. 

While tonight was about celebrating the wedding anniversary of Jason and Greta, it would also be about closing the wound on their break-up the previous year and finally drawing a veil over the event so they could move on without dwelling on it again. 

Bernie was lost in her thoughts when Serena, Fleur, Ric, Jason and Greta approached chatting and laughing. Serena noted the faraway look on her girlfriend’s features. She didn’t know for certain but she suspected that her partner’s thoughts were on the conversation they had shared at this very bar last year. But Jason being Jason had spotted the furrowed brows of his aunt and said loudly, “Aunty Bernie, are you alright?” His own brows furrowed in concern. 

Bernie was startled out of her thoughts. But replied with a broad smile and crinkling of her eyes, “Never better, Jason.”

Serena sidled up to her partner sliding her arm around her waist and leaned in kissing her softly on the lips. When the kiss finished Bernie regarded her with a raised eyebrow and crooked smile. “What was that for?”

Moving her mouth to Bernie’s ear the brunette whisper, “Because I wanted to.” Then kissed her cheek and whispered, “Don’t dwell on the past. We’re together. That’s all that matters now.”

The smile Bernie gave Serena was joyous and loving. Her eyes squeezed shut briefly as she nodded in agreement with the brunette and put her arm around Serena drawing her in close. 

“So have you enjoyed your first year of marriage, Jason?” Ric asked. 

The young man thought seriously for a moment before offering an answer. “It has been no different to any other year. Except that I now live with Greta and we have, Guinevere, to care for. But being married doesn’t feel any different. But it has been an interesting year.” 

“It's only a legally binding contract after all. We got married so that our partnership would be legally protected.” Greta offered very mater-of-factly. “It was the practical thing to do.” The young woman added. 

Fleur felt that she had to interject on behalf of love and romance, seen as no one else was. “But you did it because you love one another too, right?”

“Being in love doesn’t necessitate the need to get married. We would still love each other even if we had never married.” Greta reasoned. 

Bernie laughed, “Quite right.” The blonde’s comment drew a raised eyebrow from her partner and all Bernie could say was, “What?” But Serena just rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

Noting the exchange between her friends Fleur decided to have a little fun with them and putting them on the spot addressed the older brunette. “Serena, Greta told me you caught her bridal bouquet.” The small brunette took a sip of her drink looking over the rim of the glass at her friend. Serena’s eyebrows were raised in a challenge she really should have known not to make. Fleur took the challenge head on, and with a wicked grin and in a loud breezy tone addressed both Serena and Bernie, “You two will be the next to tie the knot.” Then she regarded Bernie with the same wicked grin. “Over to you major, time to pop that question.” The smaller brunette winked and slapped the blonde’s upper arm.

Bernie was taking a sip of her whisky when Fleur dropped that little bomb shell and the comment and slap caused her to force her drink down the wrong way. Bernie began to splutter and cough unable to get her breath. Serena rubbed Bernie’s back waiting for the blonde to regain her composure and glared at the smaller brunette.

Fleur excused herself at that moment with Bernie muttering around her coughing fit and watering eyes, “Thirteen ways to kill you Fanshawe, remember, thirteen ways!” Serena continued to rub her partner’s back in a bid to aid her recovery. When Bernie finally managed to clear her airway and take some steadying breaths the brunette smiled and kissed her cheek.

But their embarrassment wasn’t over yet. “Aunty Bernie, Miss Fanshawe is correct. You should ask Aunty Serena to marry you.” Jason offered helpfully.

“Yes, thank you Jason.” Serena attempted to shut this particular subject of conversation down. 

But Jason as per usual wasn’t taking the hint. He thought his opinion was not only justified but definitely needed. “Well you don’t want to be living in sin do you?”

“What? Jason-” Serena wasn’t sure what her nephew was driving at but was cut off by a pouting and confused Bernie.

“Why is it down to me to ask for her hand in marriage?” The blonde was trying to work out why everyone was putting the onus on her all of a sudden. They were both women, so why did everyone expect her to do the proposing.

Serena turned her attention to her partner. Her brow furrowed a little. To Serena it was perfectly obvious why it should be Bernie and she was baffled that the blonde trauma surgeon was unaware of this. “Well you are the big macho army medic.” She paused to lick her lips and look her partner up and down before adding, “And a soft butch, and all that.” 

“A soft what?” Bernie croaked out as she leaned her upper body away enough to regard her partner with both eyebrows raised.

It was then that Ric decided to add his opinion to the conversation. “As someone with a lot of experience with marriage, you two are well suited to each other. I’m sure your marriage would be a success.” He grinned at his friends believing they would be glad of his advice.

Bernie turned her head to look at Ric with a withering look and in full major mode firmly stated, “Not helping, Ric!” Then took a long gulp of her whisky. 

Ric had the good grace to look contrite and lifted his brandy glass up in a gesture of apology. The conversation soon moved onto other matters, mostly about Guinevere. Jason showing them a lot of recent photographs of the little girl. Serena and Bernie cooing over them like the proud great aunts that they were. 

***

Three hours later at 12.30 pm the two women were sat at home on the sofa with a mug of tea each. Bernie sat with her head resting back against the back cushion of the sofa, eyes closed with her feet resting on the coffee table Bernie held her mug of tea between her hands with it resting on her stomach while she wiggled her toes in contentment. 

Serena sat turned into the blonde’s side with her legs tucked under her. The brunette’s head resting on her partner’s shoulder. Occasionally lifting her head up to take a sip of tea then resting the mug back on her thigh and returning her head to Bernie’s shoulder. They sat happily in silence enjoying the closeness of each other with no need to fill the space between them with unnecessary talk.

After some time Serena sighed happily. “Jason and Greta seemed to enjoy themselves. I think we can claim tonight a success.”

Bernie replied in a husky tone, her eyes remained closed and grin appeared on her lips, “All down to your hard work, darling.” Reaching out with her hand she patted Serena’s leg. 

The brunette hummed happily and pecked a kiss to Bernie’s neck. The grin on the blonde’s face widening into a full smile. Then out of the blue Serena asked, “What do you think of marriage?”

With a scoffing chuckle and keeping her eyes closed Bernie replied in a dismissive tone, “Antiquated. Over rated. Heteronormative. Bloody expensive. A legally binding contract that’s far too easy to get into and far too bloody hard to get out of.”

Serena let out a little chortle, “Not given it much thought then?” 

Bernie sighed, “My last experience wasn’t exactly joyous.”

“Mine either.” The brunette agreed. 

Bernie opened her eyes and lifted her mug up, “A toast, to the bitter ex-wives club!” Serena lifted her mug and knocked it against the blonde’s. They took a sip of their tea and sat grinning at each other.

Serena dropped her eyes to her mug of tea resting on her leg and hesitantly asked in a quiet voice, “Would you consider a second go at it?”

Bernie turned her head against the cushion so she could look at her partner. Wondering where all these questions about marriage had come from and supposed they had been sparked by the earlier conversation at the party. Bernie’s answer was honest and straight from her heart. Her tone a husky whisper, “That would all depend on who was asking.”

Finding the courage to look up into the blonde’s eyes Serena asked, “So you’re not, that is, you’re not opposed to the idea of marrying again?”

Bernie saw the hope in Serena’s eyes. The blonde bit her bottom lip and dropped her gaze to her lap. When she spoke it was quietly and lacked any self-confidence which had deserted her. “Not opposed at all . . . . if, if ah, the right woman asked me that is.” Bernie suddenly felt the air being sucked out of the room. 

“Or, or you could ask her?” The brunette’s voice was hesitant and equally as quiet as Bernie’s had been. 

The two women sat up straight and looked directly at each other. 

Was Serena actually encouraging Bernie to ask her to marry her? Bernie wasn’t sure and tried to clarify. “Serena that sounds like your-”

Serena leaned into Bernie sliding her arms around the blonde’s neck. She kissed her slowly for a minute or two feeling the blonde’s arms snake around her waist. After kissing leisurely for a few minutes Serena pulled back a little and smiled at the closed eyes and grin on the blonde’s face. With their lips a breath a part the brunette whispered, “Ask.” 

Bernie opened her eyes and swallowed hard. Looking directly into Serena’s eyes searching for any hint that she had misconstrued what her partner was saying. She closed her eyes briefly and let the breath out she had been holding. The brunette leaned in and kissed her lovers lips and began to stroke the nape of her neck with her finger nails. She grinned into the kiss as Bernie relaxed against her and began to stroke the fingers of one hand against the brunette’s lower back.

“Or she could ask me?” The blonde offered a shy smile and Serena rolled her eyes but her expression was warm and loving none the less. “Stalemate I suppose.” She added biting her bottom lip. 

The voice of her conscience pipped up and it always sounded like her daughter Elinor. “Why can’t you ask? Does it have to be Bernie?” Serena supposed that it didn’t have to be her partner. She was being ridiculous expecting Bernie to be the one to ask. After all they were both women and really she was being unfair on Bernie. Was she at risk of treating her partner like the ‘man’ in their relationship? Because the blonde was every inch a woman, a beautiful strong and capable woman. Serena didn’t need a man, she needed Bernie, her woman. It was time she stepped up. Ever since her return from Nairobi it had been Bernie who had done the chasing and convincing. It was time for Serena to show her that it had not been all one sided, that she felt just as strongly for Bernie as the blonde did for her. 

Stroking Bernie’s soft blonde locks the brunette locked eyes with her blonde girlfriend and then brought both hands around to hold her face stroking her thumbs over Bernie’s defined cheekbones. The brunette closed the gap between them claiming Bernie’s lips in a searing kiss which resulted in the blonde whimpering. Serena stopped the kiss before Bernie was ready and she groaned in disappointment. 

Regarding her partner with a loving smile and clamping down on her nervousness Serena spoke in a serious tone. “I. Love. YOU! I asked you eighteen months ago to wait for me, for us, for however long it would take. I needed this to work because I could not imagine a life without you. I know that was selfish to ask, and I pushed you away six months later . . . . but I meant every word of what I said. I cannot imagine a life without you.” Serena’s voice began to crack a little with emotion and her eyes were becoming moist. 

Bernie was left bewildered at the turn of events. They had been blissfully happy for the past nine months but ever since the M word had been mentioned tonight Serena had been off kilter. It would be an outright lie if Bernie didn’t admit the thought of marrying her girlfriend hadn’t crossed her mind, it certainly had. She remembered the first time she had met Greta and the young woman had referred to her as Serena’s wife. The blonde had corrected her with a ‘not yet’. She remembered how her heart skipped a couple of beats and her stomach did summersaults at the thought of being Serena Campbell’s wife.

Serena had obviously given it some thought too. The problem was as per usual they hadn’t talked about it with each other, well not until tonight that was. The brunette had lost her nerve. What right did she have to ask Bernie to marry her? What right did she have to ask anything of the other woman after how she had treated her?

In a gentle tone Bernie asked her girlfriend, “We are happy aren’t we?”

The brunette’s reply was instant. She nodded emphatically and firmly stated, “Yes! I have never been happier in a relationship.”

Bernie searched Serena’s expression for a moment regarding her with a loving smile. She gently tugged at her girlfriend’s waist as she stated firmly, “Then that’s all that matters.”

“Absolutely.” Was the other woman’s reply. 

They shared a slow gentle kiss relaxing into each other’s arms.

“I am sorry for asking you to wait and then pushing you away.” The brunette’s voice was small and sad. 

Bernie tugged on Serena’s waist again causing the other woman to rock forward a few times. “I thought we agreed that all that was in the past. We’d draw a veil over it?”

“We did, but-” The brunette’s explanation was cut off with a deep kiss from her partner. 

“Then stop bringing it up. All is forgiven my love.” The blonde offered once she had broken the kiss.

Serena sat for a moment studying Bernie’s features intently. Her messy blonde fringe hanging across brown eyes which were regarding the brunette with utter love, and her kiss swollen lips quirked in to a wicked grin. “How did I ever get so lucky to have you as my girlfriend?”

The blonde trauma surgeon chuckled, “Oh I don’t know. I think I am the lucky one.”

Serena chuckled and she slid her arms around her partner’s neck one hand automatically going into the soft blonde locks to play with them affording both women comfort and her other hand went to the nape of Bernie’s neck where she lightly scratched her nails against the soft skin. 

“The only regrets I have are the opportunities I didn’t take. The wonderful life I could have had if I had only been brave enough.” Pausing a moment Bernie’s eyes flicked from her girlfriend’s eyes to her mouth and back to her eyes again. “Because I stopped being a coward and was brave, I now have that wonderful life with you, S’rena.”

“And I with you.” The brunette offered with a loving smile. 

Bernie ran her tongue across her bottom lip giving her partner a big bright smile that not only lit up her face but lit up Serena’s world too. “And that’s why I have to be brave now.” 

Serena let out a little gasp and took a steadying breath suddenly worried where this conversation was going. Feeling tears building behind her eyes the brunette looked away and blinked her eyes dry. She could bloody throttle Fleur for letting this genie out of the bottle. Then again this particular conversation was down to her. What on earth had possessed her to bring up marriage now! Of course she knew why. Fleur’s comments had set the idea running in her head again. She had thought about marrying Bernie over the past couple of years, and especially in the last twelve months, but until tonight they hadn’t discussed their thoughts on the matter. 

Serena was about to ask Bernie to forget she had brought up the subject of marriage when the blonde began to speak again. “Brave enough to do what’s right.”

The brunette wanted to stop this talk of marriage. It was causing too much stress. It was probably too early to be thinking of marriage anyway. Maybe in a few months or years they could revisit this conversation. Bernie was right. All that mattered was that they loved each other and were mutually exclusive. “Bernie, you’re right all that matters is that we love each other and are mutually exclusive.”

The blonde laughed looking up at the ceiling and then back to Serena. The brunette had turned her gaze downward. Bernie tugged at Serena’s waist a few times and with the big broad smile that made Serena’s heart beat faster she said in a husky voice, “Let’s be legally exclusive then.” 

Serena’s head snapped up looking at her girlfriend with wide eyes and her eyebrows climbing to her hairline. Her expression a combination of surprise and hope. She half laughed and stuttered out, “Wha . . . . are you, are you saying what I-”

Bernie pulled out of their embrace and slid down onto her knees in front of Serena. She took both of the brunette’s hands into her own and squeezed them. Her smile had never faltered but Bernie had to clear her throat as she pushed her rising emotions down and in a deep husky tone asked, “Serena Wendy Campbell, marry me?”

Letting out a big sigh of relief and bestowing her girlfriend with a beaming smile, Serena gave her answer with happy tears brimming in her eyes, “YES!”

Bernie couldn’t quite believe that she had popped the question and Serena had said yes. But she wanted to confirm she wasn’t hearing things so clarified in a quiet voice, “Yes?”

Serena threw her head back laughing and shouted, “Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!”

Blowing out a long breath Bernie looked a little over whelmed. Serena grinned at her lifting a hand to stroke the blonde’s cheek. Tilting her head to the side she spoke softly. “Everything ok darling?”

Bernie nodded and looked at her girlfriend from under her messy blonde fringe. “Never better.” Then she threw herself at Serena who enfolded her into a tight fierce embrace which the ex-army medic returned in full. Both women had their faces buried into the other’s neck breathing in their partner’s scent which calmed them both. When they pulled back they remained in a looser embrace and rested their foreheads together. 

Bernie let out a small chuckle, “We’re engaged!” 

Serena giggled and leaned in to kiss Bernie on the lips. “I know!” She whispered against the blonde’s lips as she pulled back from the kiss.

Bernie whispered back, “I’ve wanted to ask you that for ages.” She stroked her fiancée’s cheek and grinned as the brunette turned her mouth against the blonde’s palm and kissed it tenderly. 

“I’ve been hoping you’d ask for some time” Serena’s reply was husky and her smile somewhat wicked. 

“Why didn’t you ask then?” Bernie was genuinely curious. 

Serena let out a little chortle, “You’re the big macho army medic darling, it just seemed like it was your role.” 

Bernie laughed, her honking laugh. “My role? If we have roles your going to be cooking my dinners and washing my clothes then are you?” 

Serena was suddenly aware how ridiculous her assumption that it was Bernie’s role to do the asking had been. She looked sheepishly at her fiancée. “Sorry. That was rather a silly notion wasn’t it. Just as well you were brave enough to ask. We’d have been waiting an eternity for me to pop the question.”

In a quiet whisper Bernie offered, “I’d wait for eternity for you. In any life time.” 

Serena pulled Bernie into a deep kiss and moaned against her partner’s sweeping tongue. When they parted the brunette sat back and pointed at her fiancée. I think you’d better get off your knees before your back goes darling. I’ve got plans for you tonight.”

The blonde laughed and got off the floor sitting on the sofa next to her fiancée. They were turned into each other, holding hands with thumbs stroking the back of each other’s hands while they couldn’t keep the big goofy grins off their faces. 

“Do you see me in the male role?” Bernie asked hesitantly.

Serena mentally kicked herself for her faux pas. She sighed and slid onto Bernie’s lap and in a husky tone, which always turned Bernie on, whispered into the blonde’s ear, “No, you’re all woman darling. I don’t want a man. I only want you, my girl.” She pressed her lips against Bernie’s and slipped her tongue into the blonde’s mouth. Her hands going up to tangle in the blonde locks. They deepened the kiss. Bernie’s hands slid under Serena’s shirt and caressed the skin of her lower back. Their moans became more vocal as the kiss became more passionate. 

When they stopped because their lungs were protesting Serena kissed across to Bernie’s ear. She ran her tongue around its shell and whispered. “You’re my big brave army major and when I imagined a proposal it was you asking me.” She sucked on the blonde’s earlobe and then bit it causing Bernie to hiss out in pleasure. 

Serena sat up and held Bernie’s face in her hands and with a face splitting smile she took in the unadulterated love that was reflected in the blonde’s brown eyes. “I know we’ll be alright this time round.” Serena told her fiancée. 

“We will. We’ll be married for one.” Bernie offered with a shy smile. 

Serena thought for a moment. “Long engagement or a short one?” 

“I’d prefer a short one, if that’s ok with you?” The blonde asked Serena. 

The brunette nodded in agreement and then enquired, “Big do, small do or do we elope?”

It was Bernie’s turn to ponder her response. “You know me, eloping would be my first choice. But I am trying to turn a new leaf and be brave. So what do you want?”

Serena leaned in and kissed her fiancée on the lips slowly for a minute. “I think if we eloped there would be a lot of disappointed people.”

“Alright.” Bernie nodded and grinned at the brunette and then added, “I’m happy with whatever you want. So long as I marry you I don’t mind where, when or how big or small the occasion is.”

Serena stood up holding out her hand, “There’s plenty of time to decide. Right now I would like to take my fiancée to bed and consummate our engagement.” The brunette had a seductive grin on her face.

Bernie pulled herself up off the sofa and took Serena’s hand allowing her fiancée to lead her up the stairs to bed. They enjoyed the taste, feel and sounds of each other’s bodies as they made love and orgasmed several times over the next few hours. Even after their bodies were sated and spent they continued to kiss slowly and caress each other’s bodies. Their love making reaffirmed what they knew, that they would definitely be alright this time round, and being married would seal that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive feedback is always welcome.


	10. I Have Faith In What I See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie and Serena get to work together and the subject of engagement rings is brought up over surgery. 
> 
> *This chapter contains descriptions of injuries and surgical procedures.*

Two days after the proposal:

The trauma unit was bustling with patients, doctors and nurses. The unit’s clinical lead, Consultant Trauma Surgeon Berenice Wolfe was busy assessing the three patient’s currently occupying three of the four beds in her trauma unit. Winter pressures were in full force across the NHS and to make matters worse today was Friday the 13th. 

It was still only 08:30 and the ED was dealing with numerous pedestrian’s falling on icy pavements and the more minor shunts between vehicles on icy roads. The trauma unit was currently dealing with casualties from an RTC involving a motorcyclist and pillion passenger who were hit by a car after it lost control on black ice on the motorway. The car had spun out of control hitting the motorbike before careering into the central reservation barrier which caused it to roll twice back across all four lanes of the motorway.

One of the trauma unit’s patients was in a serious condition with the other two being critically injured. Surgeons, doctors and nurses worked on each of them simultaneously, taking observations sending blood samples off for testing and ordering portable x-rays and scans. All the while monitors bleeped feeding out each patient’s statistics and clinicians shouted out clinical observations and instructions to each other. On the floor around each bed were blood soaked swabs and dressings as each team worked hard to stem bleeding wounds with direct pressure.

The unit looked to be in chaos to the untrained inexperienced and uninitiated eye. But it was far from it. It was working like a well-oiled machine. Everyone knew their role and what was expected of them by their clinical lead, former army medic and consultant trauma surgeon, Major Berenice Wolfe. 

The blonde consultant trauma surgeon moved quickly to a twenty-one year old woman with mousy brown hair being brought in by an ambulance crew. The patient was the motor bike pillion passenger. Bernie listened to the handover from the paramedics while the patient was transferred from the ambulance trolley cot onto the trauma unit bed. Bernie pushed down twice on the top of the Purell antibacterial gel which hung from the foot of the bed and collected two drops of gel onto the palm she held under the spout. After rubbing the gel on to both hands thoroughly Bernie pulled on a pair of purple surgical gloves.

Her patient’s eyes were closed but she was moving in obvious pain. Bernie introduced herself, “Hello Helen, I’m Ms Wolfe. Consultant trauma surgeon. You’re at Holby City hospital. Do you remember what happened to you?” The young woman’s eyes opened at the sound of a voice and in her semi-conscious state could only mumble in coherently and continue to grimace and moan in pain.

The trauma surgeon leaned over the left side of her young patient pulling her pen light from the pocket of her scrub top, her thumb clicking the button on top to turn it on, and shone the light into her left eye from right to left. The girl’s eyes followed the light. After repeating the assessment in her left eye Bernie moved onto her abdomen unzipping the leather biker’s jacket. The trauma surgeon picked up a pair of scissors and quickly cut open the jumper and shirt that lay under it from hem to collar. She dropped the scissors onto the instrument tray next to her and gently pulled apart the jumper and shirt exposing the young woman’s chest and abdomen. 

Bernie examined the patient’s abdominal area, gently palpating close to the upper left abdominal quadrant, but not directly on it because the area was raised and deeply bruised indicating signs of abdominal injury. The patient cried out and tried to move away from the trauma surgeon so Bernie immediately stopped. With furrowed brows she muttered, “Splenic injury.” 

Bernie moved to assess the badly damaged right leg and sucked in a breath as she took in the extensive damage to the young woman’s limb. A deep laceration to her left thigh was visible through her torn biker leathers. But that wasn’t the worst of it. Her lower leg was a mess. She had dislocated her right ankle and sustained compound tibia and fibula fractures causing muscle, deep tissue and tendons to be exposed alongside bone through her shredded skin and leathers. 

In full major mode, using both of her gloved hands to emphasise her point, the consultant trauma surgeon barked out, “Attention people! We have a probable splenic injury, dislocated talus and grade 3c compound tib and fib fractures. GCS is nine; eyes three, speech two, motor four. Mild tachycardia, hypotensive, respirations are twenty five, sats ninety two and temperature 35. Our patient has signs of haemorrhagic shock. I want FBC, U and E’s, LFT, blood gases, cross match and clotting. IV antibiotics Co-amoxiclav 1.2g. Analgesia IV Ketamine 100mg and Morphine 0.2mg. Two units of O positive and continuous obs please.” Her lead nurse nodded and set about carrying out the consultant’s instructions.

Leaning down so the young woman could hear her, Bernie spoke in a soft but reassuring tone, “We’ll take good care of you, Helen.”

Pulling her gloves off and throwing them into a clinical waste bin Bernie moved onto the next patient still shouting instructions over her shoulder, but this time to her trauma speciality surgical registrar Ms Simone Renaud, a tall slim woman in her mid-thirties with straight brunette hair and blue eyes, “Ms Renaud, ultrasound on the left hypochondrium, please. If it is a splenic rupture order an emergency CT scan.” As Bernie approached the next patient she called out to no one in particular, “Can someone page Ms Campbell for a vascular consult and prep the trauma theatre?” There was a flurry of activity as Bernie’s instructions were carried out. 

Her second patient was a man in his forties who had been the driver of the car involved in the RTC. He was conscious with a chest injury. Clutching his chest he hissed rocking in pain with clearly having difficulty breathing. His doctor tried to reassure and calm him down, advising the more he moved and tried to talk the more the pain would come and his breathing would worsen. The man was taking short breaths as it hurt him to breathe. He was clearly anxious with a pale complexion. The CT1 looking after this patient, Doctor Justin Garland, a tall blonde haired young man with an athletic build and blue grey eyes, informed his clinical lead, “Mr Peter Giles, fifty two years old. Driver of a car that rolled 360 twice after colliding with a motorbike and the central reservation barrier.”

“Hello Mr Giles, I’m Ms Wolfe. Consultant trauma surgeon. You’re at Holby City hospital.” Bernie offered a reassuring smile. 

Before she could continue Mr Giles managed to get a few words out, but he had to stop between each word to take a breath due to the respiratory difficulties and pain his chest injury had caused him. “Please . . . . Help . . . . Me?”

After rubbing antibacterial gel in to both hands thoroughly Bernie pulled on a pair of purple surgical gloves and then moved to the left side of the patient. The blonde trauma surgeon gave her patient a tight smile and placed her hand gently on his shoulder. “That’s exactly what we are here to do Mr Giles. I assure you we will make that pain go as soon as we can. Now I need to examine you and it may hurt.”

When Mr Giles gave her a quick nod Bernie smiled sympathetically at him and began to examine his chest. She had noted the facial cuts and abrasions but her concern was the left sided thoracic bruising, pain and swelling. “Can you lie down?” He shook his head in the negative and remained sat up. Bernie pulled the back of the trauma bed right up to support his sitting position. The patient immediately relaxed a little and said thank you. Bernie gave Doctor Garland a look which clearly let him know he should have done that during his initial assessment.

The consultant trauma surgeon regarded the monitors the patient was attached to taking in the information they provided her. She pulled her stethoscope down from around her neck placing the earbuds in to her ears and the drum of the stethoscope against her patient’s chest. She moved the drum around the thoracic area listening to his heart beat and respiration’s and after asking him to lean forward she placed the drum of the stethoscope on his back and moved it back and forth a couple of times listening to his heart beat and respiration's again.

Standing up straight Bernie hooked her stethoscope around her neck holding onto both ends as she turned to address her junior doctor, who was stood at the end of the patient’s bed watching her closely, “Tension pneumothorax. Tachycardic, hypertensive, resps 27 with a temperature of 38. I want FBC, U and E’s, LFT, blood gases, cross match and clotting ordered.” While Doctor Garland took the blood samples Bernie had requested, the blonde trauma surgeon addressed the nurse who had been assisting the CT1, “Prep for a thoracotomy. Lidocaine one percent and chest drain pack with a 32F drain, please.” The trauma nurse nodded moving away to retrieve the items requested by her consultant.

Dropping her hands to her side Bernie turned back to her patient and informed him of her initial diagnosis in a firm but kind manner. “An internal laceration to your lung is letting air leak into the plural cavity which sits between the outside of your lung and your chest wall. It’s called a tension pneumothorax. It’s a one way valve. There’s no way for the air to return to your lung. Every breath you take increases the air trapped outside your lung which in turn applies more pressure to your lung. If left untreated the air in your plural cavity will collapse your lung entirely causing respiratory arrest. You need an immediate thoracotomy, Mr Giles. It’s a procedure where I insert a tube into the side of your chest to release the trapped air. You won’t feel a thing.” 

The nurse returned promptly to the consultant trauma surgeon handing over a small bottle of Lidocaine with the syringe to administer the requested analgesia. Having laid the chest drain pack on a sterile tray she applied antibacterial gel to her hands and thoroughly worked it in before pulling on a set of surgical gloves. The trauma nurse set about thoroughly cleaning the skin in the axillary region where the chest drain was to be inserted. Using swabs and an Iodine/Chlorhexidine solution which contained seventy percent alcohol the trauma nurse thoroughly cleaned the area. Once the cleaning was finished the nurse placed surgical drapes to further demarcate the sterile area. 

With the nurse finished Bernie drew the Lidocaine in to the syringe and looked at her patient giving him a reassuring smile. “You’ll feel a little scratch but this will mean you won’t feel any pain when I put the tube into your chest.” Bernie injected the Lidocaine subcutaneously into the side of the chest where she would make her surgical incision. Giving the Lidocaine time to take effect Bernie picked up the patients file and with a neutral expression on her face she made some notes and signed the document then dropped it back into the holder at the foot of the bed. The trauma nurse had laid the items from the chest drain pack out on a sterile tray and made sure there was two centimetres of water in the chest drain collection chamber.

Bernie bent over her patient with a size ten scalpel poised to make an incision in the side of the man’s chest. The blonde regarded him with a reassuring smile and advised him, “I’m going to make an incision so I can insert the chest drain. I’ve anaesthetised the area so you won’t feel a thing.” 

Bernie made a small incision into the left side of Mr Giles chest between the fourth and fifth intercostal space, an area known as the safe triangle for this type of procedure. The highly experienced ex-army medic could do a chest drain in her sleep having done so many in the field during her twenty-five year military career. Once the incision was made she dropped the scalpel onto a tray on the small instrument trolley placed next to her, and then lifted the chest drain tube sitting on an adjacent tray on the same trolley.

Taking the chest tube Bernie made it look easy as she carefully inserted it in to the incision in the patient’s chest. A satisfactory smile spread across her face at the aspirated sound of the released air. The trauma nurse made sure the distal end of the chest drain was sat in two centimetres of water in the round plastic collection chamber sat on the floor next to the patient’s bed. Gravity would help pull the trapped air away from the plural cavity while the water would prevent the air returning to the plural cavity now it had been released. 

Bernie gave the collection chamber a quick glance making sure that the fluid in the drainage system was swinging with respiration. Satisfied that everything was working correctly the trauma surgeon turned to the sterile instrument tray next to her and picked up the surgical needle and Prolene suture. 

Bernie pushed the needle into the skin and subcutaneous tissue near to the drain, in order to close down the incision and anchor the drain in place. She skilfully twisted tied and knotted the two ends of the Prolene suture close to the skin. Wrapping the free ends around the drain a further few times, including two traction points on the drain. Once finished Bernie dropped the surgical needle and the remaining Prolene onto the surgical tray she had taken them from and pulled her gloves off throwing them in a surgical waste bin nearby. 

“Oral analgesia, Co-codamol 8/500mg. Chest x-ray, thoracic ultrasound and continuous obs. Inform me of the results straight away, please.” The trauma surgeon informed her CT1 Doctor Garland. Speaking to her patient in a reassuring tone she added, “You should start to breathe easier and have less pain, Mr Giles. You are in the capable care of Doctor Garland.” Bernie turned and made her way quickly to the third patient in her unit.

The last patient was the motorcyclist, a twenty-five year old man. Rubbing Purell antibacterial gel from the bottle hanging off the bottom of the patient’s bed into her hands, Bernie picked up a fresh pair of purple surgical gloves pulling them on she began to examine the extent of his injuries. Once she completed her own assessment the trauma surgeon folded her arms around her chest. Keeping eye contact with her junior colleague she nodded her head towards the unconscious and seriously injured young man. “Your thoughts Ms Charles.”

Nichole Charles, was a very capable and promising trauma surgeon. Having qualified as a doctor six years ago and successfully completing her two foundation years and her two core surgical training years she had recently started the next phase of her surgical career specialising in trauma surgery. She had passed her MRCS (Member of the Royal College of Surgeons) exam two months ago earning the right to be addressed as Miss, Ms or Mrs. As a single woman and ardent feminist Nichole had chosen Ms as her title. 

Nichole, would remain a specialist surgical registrar for the next six to eight years. Continuing her training and on successfully passing further exams and assessments she would eventually become FRCS (Fellow of the Royal College of Surgeons). When she had successfully completed this training period she would spend a further four to six years of training and on passing further exams as a specialist surgical registrar she would be awarded the CCT (Certificate of Completion of Training) and gain entry to the specialist register where she would be able to apply for positions as a consultant. 

Nichole Charles, was of average height and build with shoulder length red hair and green eyes. Nichole was on track to becoming a very good specialist surgical registrar in the next couple of years and showed great promise for a very bright future as a consultant trauma surgeon herself one day. The dedicated young doctor had managed to impress Bernie on more than one occasion over the past nine months. So much so that the consultant trauma surgeon had given her more responsibility and tested her more and more while affording her the opportunity to either assist or observe in theatre alongside herself and/or Ms Renaud. Nichole was in charge of this patient’s care and she reported the full extent of his injuries, observations and tests ordered. Bernie was fully aware of his current status, having read the patient’s notes, noted the readings displayed on the monitors attached to him and completed her own examination.

Sam Thomas, twenty five years old. The motorcyclist from the RTC. Conscious on scene for ten minutes. Complained of neck pain when paramedics arrived. Lost consciousness enroute in the ambulance. GCS nine; eyes two, verbal one and motor six. BP seventy seven over fifty eight, pulse ninety eight, respiration's twenty, sats ninety six and temperature thirty six point five. Loss of bladder and bowel control. Portable x-ray confirmed C4/C5 fracture. And then we have those two beauties,” The young doctor nodded towards the patient’s obviously badly damaged legs. The bones of both his thighs painfully protruding out through skin and muscle, “Bilateral grade 3a compound femur fractures.” Nichole finished off by confirming that FBC, U and E’s, LFT, blood gases, cross match and clotting had all been ordered promptly after her initial assessment. The young doctor then waited for her boss’s instructions.

The trauma consultant stood staring at the patient for a moment, one arm still wrapped around her waist with the elbow of the other resting on it and her hand covering her mouth while listening to her junior colleague. In a quiet tone the blonde surgeon advised, “Good work, Ms Charles.” She gave the other woman a smile that caused her eyes to briefly crinkle. “Antibiotics IV Cefuroxime 1.5g. Analgesia IV Morphine 0.2mg. Two units of O negative and keep the neck brace and leg splints on. Continuous obs please. I’ll get him into surgery after patient Philips.” Still smiling Bernie patted her junior colleague’s upper arm in praise and then made her way back to her critical patient, Helen Philips.

Ten minutes later the young CT1 trauma surgeon, Doctor Justin Garland, approached the blonde consultant with a concerned look on his face. Bernie was bent over the computer at the nurses station, “Ms Wolfe, the x-ray and ultrasound confirm Mr Gilles has three broken ribs, flail chest-”

“Well flail segment was always the most likely cause of a tension pneumothorax in a blunt trauma chest injury.” Bernie muttered as she continued looking at the x-rays from the two motorbike patient’s.

“He’s also picked up a partial ruptured aorta.” Doctor Garland quickly added.

Bernie’s head snapped up to look at the junior doctor, “Inform Darwin we’re sending them a thoracic aorta injury. They’re best equipped to deal with him.” 

The young doctor was very keen and hoped he would be able to be part of this operation. It would be great experience, so he was disappointed to be told to transfer the patient to cardiothoracic ward, “I thought you could do it?” He spoke without thinking and couldn’t keep the disappointment off his face.

Bernie snorted and with great confidence announced, “I could do it in my sleep!”

“And with one hand tied behind her back.” Came the familiar voice of her fiancée from behind her.

The blonde trauma surgeon spun round and regarded her partner with a wicked grin, “Ah, the cavalry’s arrived!”

Doctor Garland wasn’t finished trying to persuade his trauma consultant into preforming the operation and with a cheeky grin asked, “So you’ll be doing the surgery then?” 

Bernie turned her head to stare at the CT1, “What? No! I already have two patient’s needing emergency surgery. One of whom is critical. I don’t have time to operate on Mr Giles, and what’s in the patients best interest is for him to be under the specialist care of a cardiothoracic surgeon. And at this hospital they can be found on Darwin.”

Serena watched the exchange with a smirk. He was a typical junior doctor full of zeal and over confidence chomping at the bit for a chance to be part of a juicy procedure. “Well I could-”

Bernie held her hands up to stop her CT1 from continuing. “No! Justin, any injury to an aorta is way above your pay grade. His condition could deteriorate quickly and become fatal!”

“What if Ms Renaud did the procedure and I assisted?” Serena had to look away because between Bernie’s miffed expression and the young doctor’s look of complete adoration towards his consultant the brunette new she would laugh if she didn’t avert her eyes.

Bernie stood up straight. Her expression turned into a hard stare, “Doctor Garland, I’ve made my decision!”

As the trauma surgeon went to turn back to the vascular surgeon, but the CT1 just couldn’t help himself. It was either that or Serena was certain he had a death wish because he really was pushing his luck now. “I know, but you did say to question-” 

Bernie sighed, briefly looked up at the ceiling and rolled her shoulders before looking at Doctor Garland with a cross expression on her face, “Your decisions, Justin. I said observe, learn and and always question your own decisions. Not mine!”

This time young Doctor Garland had the good grace to back down and look contrite, “I’ll umm, I’ll call Darwin then.”

Keeping her expression firm the trauma consultant replied in an assertive tone, “Please see to it now!”

After the young man had walked away Bernie turned around and rolled her eyes at her fiancée. “I swear some days it’s like herding cats.” Serena stepped up close and discretely stroked a finger across the back of Bernie’s hand. The blonde sighed pushing her free hand through her unruly fringe moving it out of her eyes, “I’ll court martial him before the week’s out at this rate.”

Serena whispered so no one else could hear her. “That won’t work darling, he’s a civilian.”

The brunette vascular surgeon couldn’t suppress the chuckle when Bernie sniffed derisively and leaned in muttering, “I’ll impose military law!” The blonde straightened up keeping her eyes fixed with her fiancée and walked passed with a cheeky grin. Serena rolled her eyes and followed her partner to the young female patient she had been called to give a vascular consultation on.

Reaching the patient Bernie pulled her file from the holder at the foot of the bed and handed it to Serena. The trauma surgeon stood with her arms folded across her chest and gave her vascular colleague and fiancée her assessment. “Helen Philips. Twenty-one years old. Motorbike pillion passenger travelling at fifty mph on the M5. Speed restrictions were in place due to snow and black ice. Hit by a BMW thirty minutes ago. BMW ignored the restrictions and was travelling at seventy mph when he hit black ice and spun out hitting the bike. Potential splenic injury, dislocated talus and grade 3c compound tib and fib fractures. GCS is nine; eyes three, verbal two and motor four, mild tachycardia, hypotensive, resps are twenty five, sats ninety two and temperature 35. Early signs of haemorrhagic shock. Two units of O positive. IV Co-amoxiclav 1.2g, Ketamine 100mg and Morphine 0.2mg.

Serena stood reading the patients notes nodding at her partners report. The brunette vascular surgeon dropped the patient’s file back into its holder and applied some antibacterial gel to her hands. Picking up a pair of surgical gloves and pulling them on the brunette grinned at the colour. With a raised right eyebrow Serena couldn’t help teasing her fiancée and lifted one hand up wriggling her fingers suggestively, “How very Sapphic, Ms Wolfe!”

Bernie blushed and chuckled. She missed working side by side with Serena every day. They really were a terrific professional team both on the ward and in theatre. They complimented each other and worked seamlessly together. The thing Bernie missed most was Serena’s flirtatious banter and teasing. The blonde found it a calming influence and part of normal life for her and her fiancée. “I only promised not to turn theatre into a Sapphic sex fest, not my trauma unit!” Serena let out a chortle moving round to the side of the bed and began her examination of the young woman.

Bernie’s surgical registrar joined the two esteemed surgical consultants at the patient’s bedside. “Ms Wolfe, blood tests are back and confirm haemorrhagic shock. Ultrasound confirms a splenic injury.”

“CT Scan booked?” The trauma surgeon asked.

“I’m taking her up now, that’s if. . . . Ms Campbell is finished?” The surgical registrar advised.

Bernie turned to regard Serena who had already stood back from the patient and begun to remove her gloves. “She’s all yours, Ms Renaud.” 

Serena stood next to her partner as they watched the young woman being wheeled away for her CT scan with Ms Renaud, a nurse and porter escorting her. Bernie turned and gave Serena a coy smile, “Thanks for coming so quickly.”

“Not a problem. Ric can hold the reins on AAU for the time being.” Serena returned the smile her partner had given her. The brunette very happy to have any excuse to spend any amount of time with her fiancée. Just like the blonde she also missed working beside her partner and relished any opportunity to work with her in any capacity. Today they would get to work together in surgery and professionally it didn’t get any better for Serena than that.

Bernie turned to face the brunette and in a soft voice asked, “Thoughts?”

The brunette let out a sigh and absentmindedly played with the pendant hanging from her neck. “What a bloody mess. I agree it’s a 3c. Signs of vascular compromise, but I won’t know until we operate if the limb is viable.”

Bernie was trying to remain optimistic. Her attitude was always to deal with facts and not speculation. “CT results will indicate the degree of splenic injury. Depending on the percentage of the tear we might catch a break and not have to operate. Or only have to remove a portion of it and repair the rest.” 

“The poor girl has enough ahead of her without losing her spleen too!” Serena offered.

“Agreed. As for her leg we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.” Bernie added and Serena looked up at her fiancée offering her a reassuring smile. 

Bernie was stood with her arms folded over her chest and her fringe covering her eyes. Something caught her attention and she looked up shaking her fringe away from her eyes and barked out, “Doctor Garland! Why is Mr Giles still in my unit?” The young doctor looked between his patient and his clinical lead. He was struggling for a valid reason and Bernie was losing patience with the young man. He was a good doctor and showed promise, but he was far too over confident and lacked discipline.

Riled the trauma surgeon made it know she was irritated by his behaviour, “Doctor Garland if Mr Giles is not removed from this unit and taken to Darwin immediately I suggest you find another speciality!” The young doctor moved quickly getting a nurse to help him move the bed and take the patient to Darwin ward.

Serena couldn’t help the chuckle, “He’s a delight!”

Bernie turned to look at her and smiled. “He’s not a bad doctor. He’d be a far better one if he acknowledged his limitations!”

Serena nodded in agreement and patted her partner’s upper arm. “Coffee while we wait?” 

“Sounds wonderful. There’s a kettle and jar in my office. Not as grand as the machine in your office but it suffices between visits to you and Pulse’s.” The blonde informed with a cheeky smile. The two women walked to Bernie’s office with barely a hairs breath between them, their shoulders and arms rubbing and bumping together. They both drew solace and energy from being in the presence of the other and from the touches they shared.

Thirty five minutes Helen Philips was wheeled back into the trauma unit. Bernie was bent over the computer at the units nurse’s station with Serena stood beside her as the blonde brought up the CT scan results which had been emailed to her. She sucked in a long breath, “Well that buggers it up a bit!” Standing up straight and moving to the side allowing Serena to read the scan results for herself. 

Serena read the report and rubbed the nape of her neck absentmindedly. “That’s a seventy eight percent rupture. With that degree of tearing we can’t avoid a splenectomy now.”

“Her spleen’s enlarged. A laparoscopic splenectomy won’t be possible now. She’ll have to be opened up. Let’s hope we have better luck with her lower leg.” Bernie noted in a quiet voice. “Doctor Renaud can you prep the patient for surgery please.” Bernie asked her registrar. “Miss Campbell and I will be scrubbing in.”

Simone Renaud looked up and nodded her compliance and asked with a hopeful tone, “Ms Wolfe, I was hoping to be able to join you on this procedure.”

Bernie smiled kindly at her registrar, “I need a vascular consultant with me. Ms Campbell and I can take care of this between us.”

As the blonde consultant turned and began to walk away her registrar came around the bed and continued the conversation Bernie thought was finished. “Ah, Ms Wolfe. In that case could I observe?”

“We still have a critically ill patient in the unit with a C4/C5 fracture, grade three bilateral compound femur fractures bordering on hypovolemic shock. I can’t split myself in two and operate on two patients at once. With winter pressures there is no other consultant surgeon available so his operation has to wait until I’ve completed Miss Philip’s operation. I need my registrar out here supporting Ms Charles with Mr Thomas.” Bernie explained kindly.

Simone looked over her shoulder and Bernie followed her gaze to Nichole Charles who was busy taking obs on her unconscious patient. “I think Nichole has everything taken care of. She wouldn’t want me holding her hand.” The registrar turned back to face her trauma consultant and with a smirk added, “She only likes you doing that!”

Bernie’s face flushed pink. Serena knew a crush when she saw one. Having seen the looks the young doctor had given Bernie when she thought no one was looking. Serena knew Ms Charles was more than enamoured with her fiancée, and who could blame her.

Bernie thought for a moment. Nichole did seem to be doing a good job of looking after Mr Thomas. However it would be unfair to leave her on her own with a critically injured patient. “Let Ms Charles know you will be assisting her while Ms Campbell and I are in surgery.” The trauma consultant advised her registrar.

A very brief flash of disappointment crossed Simone Renaud face. But she contained it fully understanding her clinical leads reasoning. The registrar gave her boss a small smile and nodded her acquiesce leaving the two consultant surgeons to make her way over to the junior doctor.

Serena leaned into Bernie and whispered, “For a minute there I thought you’d crumble because a pretty girl asked nicely!”

Looking a little taken a back and trying to feign innocence Bernie protested, “Me? No. Never!” and then walked off to the scrub room.

Serena followed her fiancée saying, “Yes, you!”

Twenty minutes later Bernie and Serena were all scrubbed in and stood either side of the patient. The two consultant surgeons worked in complete sync with each other. It always amazed other theatre staff how Ms Wolfe and Ms Campbell worked in their own little bubble. They communicated with looks and few words. Their movements were precise and actions seamless. They instinctively knew what the other would want, and as Donna Jackson had once observed, it was like watching a ballet.

Serena chuckled and looked up at her fiancée and colleague with a smile evident in her eyes, “Splenic injury, dislocated talus and grade 3c compound tib and fib fractures. You certainly know how to show a girl a good time, Berenice.”

Bernie looked up and regarded her partner with eyes which were almost squeezed shut with the smile hidden behind her mask. “I aim to please.”

“And very pleasing you are too.” Serena’s voice was gravely and her eyes had a wicked glint in them. She briefly locked her gaze with her fiancée over their patient.

The two surgeons set about operating on the young woman in companionable silence. Serena examined the girl’s lower leg thoroughly, assessing the exposed muscles, tendons, nerves, veins and arteries as she went. Bernie set about beginning the splenectomy by making a clean incision on the left side of her abdomen below her ribs.

Bernie turned her head slightly to Sister Grey her trauma sister, “Swabs please.” The nurse leaned in and placed swabs into the surgical wound where the blood was pooling.

“Suction please.” Serena requested and the theatre nurse assisting her, Nurse Mason, stepped forward with suction to remove the blood which had already been pooling from the patient’s broken blood vessels in her badly damaged leg.

“More swabs.” Bernie requested removing the saturated swabs and Sister Grey supplied fresh swabs quickly.

Serena began the debridement procedure working fast to clean the open fracture and the bones. She started by removing all foreign and contaminated material, along with any damaged tissue, from the wound. It was imperative the wound was cleaned before any vascular or bone repair could begin due to the high risk of infection this type of fracture could develop.

The vascular surgeon glanced up from her procedure to take in her partner in full surgical glory. The blonde’s brows furrowed in concentration with her strong dexterous fingers working to begin the removal of the spleen. “I thought we could go to Jenner and Prentice on Saturday?” Serena offered as she returned her attention to the debridement procedure she was currently engaged in. Turning and holding one hand out to the theatre nurse assisting her, Nurse Mason, the vascular surgeon requested, “Saline, please.” 

Bernie kept her eyes fixed on the splenectomy she was carrying out and spoke in a quiet voice, “You want a ring?” She hadn’t given an engagement ring any consideration for either Serena or herself. That was because to her practical sensibility she didn’t see the point as they had decided on a short engagement, although how short had yet to be discussed and decided upon, but a short engagement none the less. 

Not lifting her gaze from the debridement she was currently carrying out on the young woman’s leg, Serena tilted her head to the side and said in a small voice, “Yes. I’d like a ring.” After a moment she chanced a quick glance at her fiancée before returning to her cleaning task, “Don’t you?”

“Well, I umm, I didn’t give it any thought. That is, I mean, because we’re having a short engagement I didn’t think we’d buy engagement rings.” The blonde responded in a faraway voice because her concentration was fixed on what she was doing.

Serena sighed pausing to look up at her fiancée with a raised right eyebrow and in a sarcastic tone responded, “Ever the romantic, Berenice!” 

Serena had returned her attention to the leg wound she was cleaning but Bernie had heard the disappointment in her fiancée voice. The blonde gave the brunette a quick glance and enquired in a quiet voice. “Is an engagement ring important to you?” 

Serena sighed but didn’t look away from her task, “I was looking forward to having one.” But pausing again for a moment she looked up and found Bernie watching her with a questioning expression in her eyes. Serena looked away and took up the wound cleaning once more, “You’re right, it’s a silly expense seen as we’ll be getting married soon.” 

Bernie said nothing but noted the sadness in the tone of Serena’s voice and mentally chastised herself, “Well done Major Wolfe, you’ve disappointed her! She wants a pretty ring. What woman wouldn’t want an engagement ring for crying out loud?” 

The two operations continued simultaneously for the next ninety minutes. Serena had finished the debridement of the wound and moved on to repairing the lower leg vascular damage on the grade 3c compound fracture. “VCS, please.” Nurse Mason passed Serena the requested vascular closure staples and the vascular surgeon began to apply them with experienced ease.

Meanwhile Bernie had disconnected the spleen from the pancreas and already started to disconnect blood vessels from the organ. “More swabs, please.” The blonde trauma surgeon muttered as she continued to cut through blood vessels. Sister Grey leaned in and placed several fresh swabs into the open surgical wound while Bernie pulled out the old blood soaked ones to make room for the fresh ones.

“More swabs!” Bernie requested in a brisk tone as she pulled out the new swabs which were already soaked in blood. No sooner had her trauma sister supplied fresh swabs they were instantly soaked. Bernie was unable to see where she was working for the blood gathering there and in a brisk tone requested, “Suction now!” Sister Grey, leaned in with the requested suction removing the pooling blood. In a softer tone the trauma surgeon thanked her trauma sister, “Good, thanks.” Now able to see where she was working again Bernie continued removing the blood vessels from the spleen.

Thirty minutes later Bernie had finished disconnecting the blood vessels and lifted the spleen out of the surgical wound away from the patient. Sister Grey held out a surgical dish for the trauma surgeon to place the spleen in. “6-0 polypropylene.” Once the dish had been placed on a nearby tray Sister Grey handed her boss the required sutures.

Serena lifted her hands up, elbows bent and kept both hands in the air. She took a step back from the patient and teased Bernie in a friendly manner, “Time for you to break out your Meccano set, Ms Wolfe.”

Bernie looked up with a raised eyebrow. The smile hidden behind her surgical mask was visible in her warm brown eyes. She bent her elbows raising both hands up and stepped back from the patient mirroring Serena. “Will you close?” When Serena nodded the two surgeons moved swiftly and with grace around the table taking up their new positions where the other had previously stood.

Serena turned to the theatre nurse assisting her, “2-0 Vicryl, please.” She was handed a small tray with the Vicryl sutures already threaded through the appropriately sized hooked surgical needle. Serena picked the needle and suture up and began suturing the wound closed.

Bernie stood over the patient’s leg with her hands in the air studying Serena’s skilful surgical work. Proud of her fiancée and unable to keep her thoughts to herself the blonde looked up with sparkling eyes, “Splendid work, Ms Campbell. Limb saving I’d wager.”

“Despite popular rumours I really can’t perform miracles.” Serena informed her partner as her brows furrowed and she leaned forward continuing to suture the splenectomy wound closed.

“If any surgeon could perform a miracle then my money’s on it being you.” The blonde proclaimed loudly and proudly.

Serena chuckled and glanced up at Bernie and noted the smile in the blonde’s eyes. The vascular surgeon couldn’t keep the affection and pride from showing in her tone and timbre, “Well my money would be on you. I’ve seen your work and heard the tales of adventure in dangerous and far off places.” 

Bernie gave her a quick glance. Serena knew by the look in her eyes that the blonde’s smile was shy and knowing Bernie she no doubt had a pink blush on her cheeks. For such an accomplished and confident surgeon the blonde was never able to accept praise easily.

In a calm even tone the trauma surgeon requested, “Sister Grey would you hold the tib and fib fractures in place. “Nurse Mason, rod please.” Bernie was passed a stainless steel rod which she inserted into the centre of the patient’s tibia. “Screws, please.” Nurse Mason held out a tray with surgical screws. The trauma surgeon took a screw securing the rod to the top of the tibia and then took a second screw securing the rod to the bottom of the tibia.

Serena was in the process of suturing the splenectomy wound closed. So Nurse Mason had moved round to assist Bernie and kept the tray with the surgical screws, plates and wires close to hand for the trauma surgeon. Once the rod was fixed in place Bernie picked up the first plate placing it exactly where it was required. The trauma surgeon turned back to the tray retrieving the screws she needed to secure the plate in place. Once the first plate was secure she continued to secure a second plate.

With the rod, plates and screws in place Bernie finished the internal fixation with surgical wires fixing them at the right points and setting the correct tension. With the internal fixation complete she requested, “6-0 Prolene, please.” Sister Grey presented a surgical tray containing the requested sutures. Bernie picked the hooked surgical needle with the suture attached to it and began to close the wound up.

Serena had finished with her wound closure and stood watching her fiancée in all her glory fixing the badly damaged leg. With their joint surgical skill and a bit of good karma this young woman should keep her leg and make a full recovery in time. Bernie finally stood up straight and rolled her shoulders letting out a slight groan at the popping muscles in her back. Her neck and back felt tight after being bent over the patient operating for a little over two hours. 

“Sister Grey will you see to the wound dressing and that the patient is transferred to ITU.” At the nod of agreement from the nurse Bernie move away from the patient leaving the operating theatre for the scrub room. The trauma surgeon pulled her gloves off throwing them into the clinical waste bin and removed her mask. Serena followed suite with her gloves joining Bernie’s in the same bin. Her mask was removed and the two women scrubbed out in relative silence. Then Bernie regarded Serena with a warm smile, “We could squeeze a very quick coffee in before our next surgery?”

The brunette’s eyes lit up, “Just what the doctor ordered.” 

Bernie and Serena made their way back to Bernie’s office for a quick coffee before they had to head back into surgery. The blonde informed her partner she would join her in a minute if Serena wouldn’t mind making their coffees. Bernie then promptly made her way over to Simone Renaud and Nichole Charles to get an update on the condition of patient Thomas.

Happy with the patient’s latest observations, which indicated his condition remained unchanged, the consultant trauma surgeon asked Nichole to prepare the patient for theatre and to scrub in as she would be joining her and Ms Campbell to observe the operation. The young woman couldn’t keep the excitement out of her facial expression. Bernie patted her arm and as she turned to leave the two doctors she offered an apologetic smile to her registrar. But the consultant was sure her registrar understood her reasoning for allowing Nichole to observe over Simone. Bernie left them to join her fiancée for a quick coffee before they had to scrub in and preform their second operation of the day.

***

One week later: 

Serena was sat at her desk finishing off a weekly department report for CEO Henrik Hanssen. She attached it to an email and sent it off. Her shift would be finished in the next five minutes as would Bernie’s, if the blonde hadn’t received a last minute trauma patient that is. The brunette clinical lead of AAU slumped back in her chair absentmindedly playing with her pendant and thought back over the previous week. Bernie had seemed completely oblivious to her wanting an engagement ring. They had briefly touched on the subject over surgery the previous Friday morning. As far as the brunette was concerned she had made her position perfectly clear. She wanted. No, she expected an engagement ring. Serena had been disappointed the previous Friday evening when Bernie informed her casually over dinner she would be going into work on her day off the next day. Connie had asked for a shift swap so she could go to lunch with friends and Bernie had agreed to it.

The brunette had been really looking forward to spending the day with her fiancée shopping for engagement and wedding rings, having a leisurely lunch and then an evening cuddled together on the sofa looking at wedding venues and planning their big day. Her Saturday had been spent on her own until Bernie came home from work at six. Walking in the door with guilty puppy dog eyes that Serena could never stay mad at for long. The blonde had fallen asleep by mid evening snoring lightly against Serena’s shoulder while the brunette sipped her wine and searched for wedding ideas and venues on her laptop.

On Sunday the two women had enjoyed a lazy morning at home. Getting up late morning after wakening around dawn and making love slowly for a couple of hours. By way of an apology, for leaving Serena on her own all day the previous day when the brunette had made plans for their Saturday off together, Bernie had taken Serena to lunch at their favourite country pub a thirty minute drive from their home. Serena hoped tomorrow she would be able to finally go shopping for their engagement and wedding rings with Bernie, even if she had to drag her fiancée screaming and kicking into the city centre to do so.

She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when her phone vibrated on the desk next to her. Picking it up her face lit up with a broad smile seeing who the text message was from, Bernie.

When you’re finished join me on the roof.  
B xx

Serena raised an eyebrow. She really just wanted to go home, kick off her shoes, take her bra off and have some dinner along with a couple of glasses of wine. Her reply made it crystal clear to her fiancée that she was tired and not in the mood for games.

I’ll wait in the car. Please don’t be long having your fag. I want to go home!  
S xx

Serena logged out of her computer and retrieved her coat, scarf and bag heading out of AAU. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she paused to retrieve it. Not expecting a reply from Bernie her right eyebrow rose again on seeing her partner’s latest message. 

Humour me Campbell.  
Please?  
B xx

Serena rolled her eyes and groaned. She could never say no when Bernie said please. She chortled to herself admitting that she could never say no when Bernie asked her anything. Pushing her phone into her pocket and pulling her handbag strap further onto her shoulder Serena made her way up to the roof. 

Ten minutes later the brunette pushed the door to the roof open and stepped out into the frigid night air. Her breath was white as it left her nose and mouth. She stopped in her tracks at the sight before her. 

Bernie sat in a deck chair with her hoodie tied in a tight bow under her chin with one leg crossed over the other and a thick blanket across her legs to ward off the cold. Her cheeks were pink with the cold and her blonde hair was tied in its usual ponytail with her messy fringe being teased by a light infrequent breeze. The blonde puffed away on a cigarette. Her head turned in the opposite direction from Serena not realising her partner had arrived. The brunette stood for a moment taking in the adorable sight. Her heart beat faster and her breath caught in her throat at seeing and being near the love of her life. Even if it was on a cold hospital roof four days before Christmas. 

“What on earth are you doing?” The brunette’s question ended in a chuckle.

Bernie’s head snapped round at the familiar sound of her fiancée voice and she regarded her partner with a big loving smile that made her eyes crinkle shut. Bernie pulled the blanket back off the seat next to her. “Come and join me.” Bernie chortled at the questioning raised eyebrows Serena was giving her, “Come on Campbell, where’s your sense of fun?”

Serena huffed moving forward taking the seat next to Bernie and grateful for the blanket the blonde was tucking over her legs. Bernie put her cigarette out and took Serena’s right hand in her left turning to look at the brunette who mirrored her movements. They leaned across the gap and kissed each other tenderly and slow. Very much enjoying being in each other’s company again. As their kiss broke they grinned at each other and Bernie lovingly rubbed her nose against Serena’s.

“What exactly are we doing up here darling?” The brunette asked in quiet voice. The weariness from an exhausting week at work dissipating just by being close to Bernie and kissing her. The blonde was a balm to her soul and Serena was certain of that. 

Bernie looked down at their joined hands licking her lips. Her mouth had suddenly become very dry so she tried to clear her throat. Serena watched her closely. A slight frown creasing her forehead as she worried about what could be so bad that it would cause Bernie such sudden nervousness. Waiting for the blonde to gather her resolve Serena squeezed her hand reassuringly. The simple gesture was enough to fortify the blonde enabling her to carry on.

Bernie spoke in a quiet voice. Not looking at her fiancée but watching her thumb as it absentmindedly rubbed across the back of Serena’s knuckles, “I umm, I had intended waiting until Christmas Eve to do this . . . .” The blonde took a breath and stuttered, “But, but I, I couldn’t wait.” She lifted her eyes to look into concerned brown eyes. 

Serena was reassured as this was something Bernie had planned on doing at Christmas it couldn’t be anything bad or terrible. But she was holding her breath none the less. Bernie began to explain what they were doing on the roof.

“I wanted to do this here, because. It was down in the car park outside Wyvern wing where we first met over your broken down car. It was in AAU where our professional relationship evolved into a close friendship and then into love. It was in AAU’s emergency theatre where we had our first kiss and it was in our office where we enjoyed several more.” Bernie paused taking a deep breath, “So much has happened to us here. Good and bad. This hospital is incredibly important to both of us. The people we share our working lives with are more than colleagues they’re family, some actually are family.” Bernie let go of a little nervous chuckle. “I thought this would be the perfect place to give you this.”

Bernie moved onto her left hip bringing her closer to Serena for a moment. The brunette took advantage of this and claimed her fiancée lips for a lingering kiss that sent a tingling electric thrill through both women. With her free right hand Bernie fished around in her scrub trouser pocket. Once her fingers had found what they were looking for and clasped around it she pulled her hand out of her pocket. 

Bernie leaned into Serena rubbing her nose softly against her fiancée nose. In what, in the years to come, Serena would always remember as a rather suave move on Bernie’s behalf, the blonde one handily flicked open the lid of a small black box as she presented it to the brunette. In a soft quiet voice the blonde asked, “Grow old along with me, the best is yet to be.”

Serena’s eyes went wide at the ring inside the box. It was by far the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. Her eyes were rapidly getting moist and she desperately tried to blink back the tears threatening to fall. Sitting up straight and covering her mouth with her hands all she could manage was an “OH! Bernie!”

The blonde had a rather large smug smile on her face. Taking the ring from the box she took Serena’s left hand in hers slipping the ring onto her left ring finger. It was a perfect fit. Serena sat looking at the ring turning her hand this way and that. It was a platinum ring with two garnets either side of a decently sized diamond. 

“Oh it’s beautiful, your birthstones either side of mine!” She leaned across and kissed Bernie passionately.

Bernie would never ever tire of seeing that smile grace Serena’s beautiful face or from the pleasure it gave her to make Serena happy. The blonde took her partner’s hand and placed a gentle kiss against the ring. Still holding Serena’s hand and stroking her thumb over the other woman’s knuckles the blonde studied the ring asking in a soft voice, “So, umm, will you grow old along with me, Serena Wendy Campbell? The best is definitely yet to be.” Her eyes lifted to lock onto the brunette’s a shy smile graced her mouth.

Bernie wanted to make sure Serena was still on board with the engagement. Not that she really believed Serena wouldn’t be, but now she had given her a ring and done this properly she wanted to hear an affirmative answer for her own peace of mind.

“Of course its yes. Didn’t I say yes over a week ago? You’re mine now Berenice Wolfe and I’m not letting you go!” Serena laughed pulling Bernie in for a deep and passionate kiss stoking both their ardours. The brunette held Bernie’s face between her hands. Moans and whimpers were heard but they were so engrossed in their passionate kiss that neither woman could have said who had made which sound. 

Once they broke from the kiss Serena chuckled stroking Bernie’s neck as she looked into her fiancée brown eyes which were full of love and warmth. “That was actually very poetic darling.” 

“I should think so it’s Browning. Well, minus your name of course.” Bernie offered helpfully with a smile.

Serena shook her head slightly chuckling. “Who knew my big match army medic was into poetry.”

Bernie drew her gaze away from Serena’s glancing to her right. After a moment’s thought she shared in a quiet voice, but still not looking at her fiancée, “I would read poetry when on deployment. I found the poetry resonated with me . . . . It, ah, it calmed me.”

Serena could see the seriousness in her fiancée expression. The familiar faraway look indicating that her partner was most probably back in Kandahar or some other war or disaster zone she’d worked in. The brunette decided to lighten the mood again and with a little chuckle she informed Bernie, “Any calmer darling and you’d be positively horizontal.”

It did the trick. Bernie turned back to her partner and whispered into Serena’s ear, “Speaking of being horizontal.” The blonde promptly began to kiss down the brunette’s neck nipping and licking as she went until reaching her partner’s pulse point and paying much more attention to it because she knew it would drive Serena to distraction. The brunette giggled and squirmed under Bernie’s passionate advances releasing a long deep groan of pleasure. 

Bernie turned more in her seat almost mounting Serena while kissing along her neck. The brunette slapped Bernie’s back side causing the blonde to squeak in surprise and break their kiss. Serena chuckled as Bernie continued to nuzzle into her neck letting out a grunt of protest at being stopped from pleasuring Serena.

Pulling the band from Bernie’s hair and freeing it Serena began to play with the soft blonde locks speaking softly. “As much as I am enjoying this and would love it to continue. I don’t think a deck chair will carry our weight or do your back any good darling.” Bernie rested her head against Serena’s chest taking several steadying breaths to calm her raging ardour. 

Changing the subject a little in order to give her partner and herself time to calm down so they could make it home Serena enquired, “So how did you get the right ring size?”

“Ah well, I took one of your rings with me to the jewellers so they’d have the correct size.” Bernie offered. 

“When did you buy it?” Serena was really curious because she knew Bernie had worked every day during the week and had only had last Sunday off, which they had spent together.

The blonde’s cheeks pinked a little with embarrassment and she dropped her gaze down sheepishly before looking up with her puppy dog eyes straight in to Serena’s smirking face, “That would be last Saturday. I went to Jenner and Prentice.”

Serena’s right eyebrow raised and her hands stilled in Bernie’s hair, “Go on.”

Bernie swallowed glanced away and then back again, “I may have told a white lie about working a shift for Connie.” 

Serena’s eyebrow had remained raised but she couldn’t keep the smirk off her face, “You lied to me?”

Bernie gave Serena a shy smile, “It was for a noble cause.” 

“You were gone eleven hours! Did you think you were on some kind of ring quest?” The brunette let go of the laugh she had been desperately holding onto.

“I could hardly come home after an hour and half. That wouldn’t have been very convincing would it?” Bernie explained.

“What did you do for eleven hours?” Serena was baffled as to what her girlfriend had got up to the previous Saturday for eleven hours.

“I did some Christmas shopping and had lunch with Cam.” 

Serena wondered what presents Bernie had bought. God only knew the state of the wrapping because the trauma surgeon’s gift wrapping skills were appalling. Bernie nestled back against Serena and the brunette felt warm and loved. But she knew Bernie would start to get cold and her back would soon complain at the twisted position she was contorted into across the two deck chairs. Serena began to play with Bernie’s hair again. “What do you say we head home and continue this in the comfort of our bed?” 

Bernie sat up quickly her eyes taking in the woman she loved so much. Serena was gently stroking her hair with one hand now and regarded her with a wicked grin. Bernie chuckled and in a husky voice answered, “I’d say you’re always right.” 

The brunette let out a loud laugh pulling Bernie in for a long deep kiss and whispered against the blonde’s lips in a husky tone, “Always remember that darling and we’ll have a long and happy marriage.” 

Bernie laughed out loud filling the night with her honking goose laugh which made the brunette laugh all the harder. Serena could never and would never tire of the sound of Bernie’s laugh. The blonde stood up and helped Serena to her feet and into her arms where they kissed for a couple of minutes allowing their tongues to explore each other’s mouths.

When they broke from their kiss Serena collected up the blanket folding it over her arm while Bernie put the two deck chairs away. They left the roof hand in hand making their way down to Serena’s car via Bernie’s locker so she could change back into her own clothes.

Once in Serena’s car Bernie put her seat belt on and turned to her partner with a cheeky grin that had more than a hint of lust in it. The blonde declared in a husky voice, “Drive!” Serena grinned at her fiancée and pulled out of the car park quickly taking them home for a night of passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive feedback is always welcome.


	11. Want You Near Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie and Charlotte spend time together and mend their relationship.

Three months after the proposal: 

Serena Campbell was running late and in desperate need for her morning coffee before her working day started. But she was stood in a long que at Pulse’s in the foyer of the Wyvern Wing of Holby City hospital. She was joined by her friend, the clinical lead of Gynaecology and Obstetrics, Consultant Ms Fleur Fanshawe. The smaller brunette bumped her shoulder into Serena’s. The vascular surgeon was about to make a cutting remark when she did a double take realising who had walked into her, seeing the cheeky grin on her friend’s face she sighed and huffed, “Fleur.”

Fleur could never resist teasing Serena and took full advantage this morning. “Someone didn’t get any last night judging by your face and mood.” She added a wink to emphasise exactly what she meant in case there was ever any doubt. 

With her customary raised right eyebrow Serena smirked at her friend. “I got plenty last night thank you very much. Which is probably why I slept in.” Both women laughed. “Jason called in a flap just as I was leaving for work. Guinevere has colic again.” Serena paused pulling the strap of her handbag further onto her shoulder. “He expected me to drop everything and make a house call. I explained I was a vascular and general surgeon not a GP, and he should take her to the surgery for a GP assessment if the home care advice I had given him the night before wasn’t working.” 

Serena swept her hand out in front of her, “I arrive late in dire need of a caffeine shot and am met with a que to rival the feeding of the five thousand!” After a short pause the brunette suddenly added, “Oh and I just remembered I forgot to put the bloody bin out!”

Fleur chuckled, “I thought that was Bernie’s job?”

Serena huffed, “Not really, we tend to share it. I know why I forgot this morning but I have no idea what Bernie’s excuse is.”

“Perhaps you wore her out!” Fleur offered wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“Ha, No! She was out before me this morning. Had to catch a train to London. Visiting Charlotte.” The que had moved forward so Serena was finally able to place her order. As soon as she had her coffee and pastry she said goodbye to her friend and made her way quickly to AAU ever thankful that she had no elective surgeries booked until 10 am.

Once in her office Serena deposited her coffee and pastry onto her desk along with her handbag. She took her coat off and sat down pulling her phone from her handbag. The brunette opened the bottom draw of her desk and dropped her handbag into it and then closed the draw. Picking up her mobile phone Serena opened her messages and smiled when she instantly noticed a new message from her fiancée.

Hope I didn’t disturb you when I got up?  
See you tonight.  
Love you.  
B xx

Serena couldn’t keep the grin from her face at getting a message from Bernie. She sent a reply. 

I was out for the count.  
You wore me out last night.  
I’m surprised you can walk ;)  
Love you too.  
S xx

The brunette surgeon was taking a sip of coffee when her phone vibrated on the desk next to her. 

Who said I could walk?  
You’re insatiable Campbell!  
B xx

Serena laughed out loud and quickly covered her mouth with her free hand.

You’re not complaining are you major?  
S xx 

Bernie’s reply took a couple of minutes to come through and Serena considered Bernie’s train was probably going through a tunnel at the time. Serena was reading through her morning emails when her phone vibrated next to her. 

Me?  
Complain about your voracious sex drive?  
Never! ;)  
B xx

Chuckling Serena fired off a quick reply. It was true she had a very healthy sex drive but then so did Bernie. 

My voracious sex drive!  
Pot. Kettle. Black, darling.  
S xx

Again there was a few minutes before Bernie’s reply came through on Serena’s phone. 

Guilty as charged.  
It’s what you do to me.  
B xx

Serena felt butterflies doing summersaults in her abdomen. It did her confidence and ego the world of good knowing her fiancée desired her and that the brunette could turn the blonde on so much. Not that she wasn’t already aware of this, of course she was, but being reminded of it was always a pleasure. 

Give my love to Charlotte.  
Have fun. See you tonight.  
Love S xx

Ten minutes later the blonde ex-army medic replied to her partner’s text message.

Will do. Have a good shift.  
Love B xx

Serena continued to read her emails taking sips of coffee and nibbling on her pastry.

***

Bernie had got up early and left home at 06.15 heading for the railway station to catch the 06:45 train to London. The train journey from Holby to London usually took between two hours and an hour and forty five minutes, depending on which train was taken. Bernie was on the fast train which would get her into Paddington railway station at 8 am, and give her enough time to get to Blackfriars Crown Court on Pocock Street, Southwark in south London before the court hearing began at 9 am.

However due to a signalling fault between Reading and Twyford the train had been delayed twenty minutes and as a result it didn’t get into Paddington until 08:20. Bernie walked briskly down the platform heading for the taxi rank. She had to que for about ten minutes before the next available black Hackney cab pulled up. Bernie climbed in instructing the driver to take her to Blackfriars Crown Court. The taxi journey should be ten minutes but this was central London at the tail end of the morning rush hour. 

Thankfully the taxi managed to get her to the Crown Court with almost fifteen minutes to spare. After paying her twenty pound fair she jogged up the three steps at the main entrance making her way inside. Once she had cleared the security checks and got directions to which court room was holding, Crown vs Matthews, Bernie made it to the court room with five minutes to spare and smiled coyly at the grey haired male court usher who pushed the door open for her with a smile. The blonde entered finding a seat in the public gallery with a decent view of where the proceedings would take place.

Bernie searched the front benches for any sign of her daughter. She was nervous for her youngest child but equally very proud. When she had told Cameron she was meeting Charlotte for dinner he had informed her of the court case his sister was leading. Bernie had been grateful for the information which afforded her the opportunity to see Charlotte in action. 

There were three barristers all in their white wigs and black gowns. One was sat nearest to the jury with an instructing solicitor, so Bernie knew he was the defence barrister. The other two barristers sat together with their heads bent over a file and an instructing solicitor hovering over them. All three whispering to one another. Both barristers were clearly female, one of which had to be Charlotte, but Bernie couldn’t see clearly due to the rather rotund man who was the CPS (Crown Prosecution Service) instructing solicitor. 

Bernie waited watching closely. When the instructing solicitor took his seat behind the CPS barristers the ex-army medic got a clear view of the two prosecution barristers. One is a woman in her late thirties with shoulder length copper red hair in a ponytail. The other is a young woman in her early twenties with blonde hair tied up in a French plait and a white handmade horsehair wig on top. Her black robes were made of Australian cool wool. 

Bernie knew all this because the young woman was her daughter, Charlotte. The trauma surgeon and her ex-husband, Marcus Dunn, had bought the barristers wig and two gowns from the highly regarded, Stanley and Ley Limited Legal Outfitters of Fleet Street, London. They had contributed fifty percent each to the hefty cost, but both of them being consultant surgeons they could well afford it. And besides they had agreed their daughter would get the best start in her career, and as far as Bernie was concerned that included Charlotte having the best wig and robes. Her daughter looked very much the part. 

The Clerk of Court, a middle aged woman dressed in a white wig and black gown sat in front of the judge’s bench with the Court Stenographer, a young brunette in her thirties dressed in a black gown, sitting to her left. The stenographer and ushers were dressed in black gowns minus wigs. The twelve good people of the jury then entered the court room and took their seats. A door opened behind the dock and a custody officer brought the defendant into the court room placing him in the dock. Bernie noted he was a young man around Cameron's age. A couple of minutes later the door next to the judge’s bench opened and the judge entered. A man in his late fifties wearing a white wig, winged collar, girdle and violet robe with lilac facings which declared he is a crown court circuit judge. The red tippet (sash) he wore over his left shoulder indicated he is presiding over a criminal case. The Clerk of Court stood and addressed the court formally by calling out, “All rise!”

In time honoured fashion following the procedural formality and tacit rules of the court the entire court room stood up showing deference and respect for the authority of the court and the rule of law. Once the judge sat down so did everyone else. The proceedings were soon underway. Once the jury was sworn in the judge addressed them explaining what would happened during the proceedings. He went on to explain what the jury’s responsibilities were and what was expected of them under the law. The judge then invited the prosecution to give their opening statement. 

Charlotte got to her feet, looking every bit a barrister, and addressed the judge and jury informing them of the charges and reason the CPS had brought this case to court. The defendant, a young man of twenty seven years of age by the name of Patrick Matthews from Battersea in south London, had been arrested outside of a pub in Brixton, south London after being involved in an affray. The result of that affray ended in another man in his forties being the victim of a vicious beating. Edward Chandler had been returning home with his wife after celebrating their wedding anniversary in a nearby restaurant. The defendant had made an unprovoked attack on the victim with a broken bottle as well as his fists and feet, which resulted in a facial laceration requiring fourteen stitches, fractured orbital, concussion, four broken ribs and bruised kidneys. He was taken to hospital unconscious by ambulance where he remained for four days. 

The defendant was arrested at the scene heavily in drink and charged with assault causing grievous bodily harm under section eighteen of the Offences Against the Person Act. At his plea and trial preparation hearing, despite there being three witnesses and CCTV footage of the assault, he had pleaded not guilty. His defence was built on the fact he was drunk and unaware of his actions. Charlotte explained that using drink as an excuse was not acceptable or a valid legal excuse. 

When Charlotte finished her opening statement for the prosecution it was the turn of the defence to give their opening statement. The defence barrister was a tall man with a commanding presence who made a case for his client being innocent. He argued the defendant is a young man who had never been in trouble with the law before and explained that Patrick Matthews is a married man with two young children and of good character, who has worked as an insurance broker for the same company for nine years. 

Once the defendant’s character had been addressed the defence barrister addressed the criminal charges brought against him. An admission that the defendant had made a terrible mistake while on a night out with friends was made, but quickly followed with the defence reasoning that it was not premeditated only a moment of madness due to being intoxicated. 

Bernie looked over to her left at the defendant sat in the dock. He was a clean shaven dark haired young man who was dressed in a black suit and tie. His demeanour was subdued and he kept his eyes cast down at his hands which he held tightly clasped together in his lap. 

The trauma surgeon was engrossed in the proceedings. It was her first time in a court room and it fascinated her. She listened to both statements and told herself to try and keep an open mind on whether the defendant was innocent or guilty until she had heard all the legal arguments, seen the evidence and heard the witnesses for both the prosecution and the defence give their evidence and be cross examined. It was hard to remain natural when as a mother she automatically sided with Charlotte. 

The prosecution brought in their three witnesses, one of whom was the arresting police officer. After Charlotte questioned each of her witnesses for the prosecution the defence barrister then cross examined them. During the first witnesses cross examination Charlotte got to her feet quickly shouting, “Objection! My learned friend is leading the witness.”

The judge ruled in her favour stating, “Sustained!” 

The defence barrister continued with his cross examination and within a couple of minutes Charlotte was on her feet again, “Objection! Badgering the witness!” 

The judge regarded the young barrister with a shake of his head and pointing at the defence barrister stated, “Over ruled, Ms Dunn. Mr Jeffrey is cross examining the witness. Granted he is right on the line but he has not crossed that line, yet!” Turning to the defence barrister the judge continued, “Mr Jeffrey take this as a warning. Tread carefully and do not cross that line in my court room.” The defence barrister nodded at the judge in acceptance of his reprimand.

But during the cross examination of the prosecutions second witness, the victims wife, the defence barrister began to aggressively question the woman. Charlotte rose to her feet again, “Objection! The witness is not on trial here!” 

“Sustained. Mr Jeffrey, Mrs Chandler is a witness and therefore not on trial.” The judge addressed the defence barrister who nodded and advised the judge he had no further questions.

The final witness for the prosecution was the arresting police officer who stood up to the brisk and abrasive questions the defence barrister fired at her. Bernie couldn’t hide the smirk as the police sergeant shot some of the pompous man’s assertions down in flames. 

The trauma surgeon wondered if the defence barristers over bearing demeanour was his natural demeanour or if he was deliberately trying to intimidate the much younger and obviously less experienced barrister he was up against. Bernie settled on it probably being his usual demeanour, he was a defence barrister after all. But his presence could be felt all the way to the back of the court room where Bernie was sat in the public gallery. So as far as the blonde was concerned that said a lot and made her more impressed with how Charlotte was conducting herself. 

Once the prosecution witnesses had been questioned and cross examined Charlotte presented the evidence they had against Patrick Matthews. The evidence included the broken bottle which his finger prints had been taken from, a picture of a bloody foot print next to the victim alongside a picture of the defendant's right trainer with blood on the sole. The pattern on the sole matched that of the foot print seen in the picture and the lab report confirmed the blood on the shoe matched the blood at the scene. The final piece of evidence was footage from the pub’s CCTV cameras.

There were gasps and groans from around the court room as everyone watched the vicious seven minute attack. Bernie let out a slow breath. The witnesses’ accounts of events along with the physical and video evidence was compelling and damming. The blonde was on the edge of her seat wondering how the defence would be able to explain how the defendant was innocent after hearing the witness statements and seeing all the evidence.

The defence witnesses were brought in next and after the defence barrister had finished questioning them it was Charlotte’s turn. She cross examined well but the prosecution barrister got to his feet several times to object and the judge sustained some of the objections and over ruled others. The defence offered their counter evidence and then closing arguments were heard. The judge then summarised the evidence and informed the jury of the relevant law in relation to the charges the defendant was facing. 

As the jury retired to deliberate over their verdict Bernie marvelled at how professional and confident her youngest child was. While Cameron had been a somewhat rambunctious child who was very sociable and outgoing, little Lottie had been quieter and much more of a dreamer. Bernie and Marcus had believed she would navigate towards the arts as a career because she was always sat with a pencil and paper drawing. She never showed any inclination towards academia. She was clever enough just not interested. 

It had therefore been a shock, a pleasant one but still a shock, when at sixteen upon receiving very good GCSE results Charlotte informed her parents she wanted to go into law and become a barrister. The young woman had worked hard to get decent A-level grades and with those had managed to get into Oxford, her first choice of university. Bernie had been especially pleased because that was the university she sat her medical degree at. Charlotte had worked incredibly hard while at university and achieved a first class honours law degree. She seemed to have thrived and come out of her shell since starting in chambers and her pupillage. Bernie was no legal expert, but she really felt her daughter was going to have a fantastic legal career.

Bernie had noticed the other CPS barrister, a woman with shoulder length copper red hair tied in a neat ponytail and probably around fifteen years older than her daughter and therefore well into her late thirties, leaning into the young woman’s personal space on a number of occasions. She was no doubt offering advice and support. The blonde smiled watching as Charlotte currently leaned into the other woman especially when a reassuring hand touched her shoulder and remained. “Interesting” Bernie thought. 

The jury didn’t take more than thirty minutes to deliberate. Unsurprising Bernie thought given that the evidence against the defendant was conclusive. The verdict therefore was equally unsurprising given the evidence and short deliberation. The foreperson of the jury read out in open court the unanimous verdict of guilty. Bernie felt so proud of her daughter and smiled as the young woman received a discreet pat on the back from the older female barrister and the warm smile she gave the woman in return. “That’s MY girl” the blonde thought unable to keep the big smile from her face and not caring one jot if it was appropriate in court or not. 

The judge addressed the defendant advising him he was passing down a custodial sentence of three years. He advised Patrick Matthews his decision was based on this being the defendant’s first criminal offence and added he should be released in eighteen months dependant on his behaviour while in custody. The convicted man was taken from the dock by the custody officer to be remanded in custody for the duration of his sentence. The Clerk of Court stood again announcing formally, “All rise.” The entire court room stood up as requested and then the judge stood and left the court room. 

With the court session finished Bernie left to wait in the main foyer for her daughter. It was about twenty minutes later when Charlotte and the red headed woman appeared in black business suits and crisp white shirts. Her daughter wore a knee length skirt with black kitten heels, while her colleague wore trousers with her suit. They were chatting in a friendly manner and sharing a laugh as they made their way out with brief cases and suit carriers for their gowns. Charlotte pulled up fast as she spotted her mother watching her across the foyer. Her colleague stopping beside her confused to what the issue was. 

“Mum?” Charlotte's brown eyes were wide and a smile crept across her lips. The other woman standing with her began to smile as she realised why Charlotte had come to a direct halt. 

“Guilty as charged.” Bernie offered in a husky tone and graced her daughter with a loving smile lighting up her eyes. 

Charlotte moved nearer, “I wasn’t expecting you until 5:30 pm!”

Bernie chortled and looked down at her feet before looking back up at her daughter with a sheepish smile, “Ah, well blame your brother. Cam, told me you were in court today. So I thought, well, I umm, I thought I’d see you in action.”

“How long have you been here?” Charlotte was pleasantly surprised to see her mother so early. 

Bernie pulled the strap of her handbag further onto her shoulder, “Since just before 9 am.”

Charlotte’s eyes went wide, “You saw the whole trial?”

The blonde trauma surgeon smiled warmly at her daughter. She felt a pang of pain in her heart that Charlotte would be so surprised to see her earlier than arranged. “I did.” Bernie wanted to make her youngest child know how proud she was and tilting her head to the side added, “I’m no legal expert, but I am very impressed.”

“You should be.” Came the strong voice of the red headed woman stood behind Charlotte. Bernie noticed how the red head was looking at her daughter with an adorning look in her eyes.

The young woman spun round and stepped back a little letting her colleague move forward to be included in the conversation. Charlotte’s cheeks blushed pink, “Oh, sorry! Mum this is Helena Hamilton, my mentor.”

Glancing at the young blonde Helena smirked, “Mentor. Is that all I am?” 

Charlotte blushed even deeper still when she saw her mother’s eyebrows rise at Helena’s comment. “Helena, my mother. Major Berenice Wolfe.”

Bernie and Helena shook hands and regarded each other with friendly smiles. “Pleased to meet you. Call me Bernie. Only my mother ever called me Berenice and now it’s just my fiancée when I’m in trouble!”

They all laughed. Charlotte surprised at her mother’s open self-teasing. Cameron had spoken to his sister on several occasions since their mother’s return from Nairobi. He'd told her to get in touch with their mother or at least reply to her messages and give her a chance to make things right. Charlotte had at first made excuses about being busy and when she had time she would contact her. Cameron reminded her she only had one mother and how up set she’d been when Bernie had been critically injured after her Land Rover had hit an IED in Afghanistan. So by mid-October Charlotte had sent Bernie an email touching base. The following week they had exchanged two text messages and by the end of November they were having a weekly chat on the phone. 

The big step forward had been Bernie meeting Charlotte for lunch two weeks before Christmas. The young woman had visited her mother and Serena on Boxing Day, having spent Christmas day with her father while Cameron spent it with Bernie and Serena. The two siblings swapped to visit the other parent on Boxing Day. It had been a fair and amicable arrangement, but Bernie hoped to have both of her children visit for Christmas at the same time one day. Today was the third time they had met since reconnecting just before Christmas. Bernie would have liked it to be more often, but between her shifts, Charlotte’s work and studying and not to mention at twenty-three a busy social life, it had not been possible. Bernie didn’t like it, but she accepted it. Grateful to finally be on more amicable terms with her daughter. The ex-army medic now enjoyed a weekly chat with her daughter, and they exchanged text messages each week.

Charlotte bent down and picked up her brief case nodding in the direction of Helena, “I have to go back to Chambers and work on two cases I’m in court with tomorrow and Monday."

Bernie reassured her daughter she understood, “Go and champion justice. I’ll meet you at Chambers at five thirty as agreed.” 

Bernie noticed a hesitation in her daughter’s demeanour and the conflicted expression on her face, “What will you do for the next five hours?”

“I’m meeting some old army pals for a drink at the Victory Services Club.” Charlotte’s expression was one of relief and Bernie chuckled, “I didn’t expect you to be free until our agreed time. I arrived early because I wanted to see you in action. I’m very pleased I did.” The older blonde smiled and reached out squeezing her daughter’s upper arm. 

Helena handed Charlotte her suit carrier, “Nice to have met you, major.” Bernie let out a half laugh at her rank being used to address her. She nodded with a kind smile and returned the sentiment shaking hands with the red head. 

“I’ll see you at five thirty, Lottie.” By using her daughter’s pet name Bernie was rewarded with a shy smile form the young woman in question. After confirming she would see her mother at five thirty Charlotte left with Helena. But when she reached the door she paused to glance back at her mother. The expression on Charlotte’s face was open and happy which filled Bernie’s heart with joy.

***

Serena slipped back into her office with a large strong black coffee she’d just bought in Pulse's. Determined to enjoy a brief reprieve from the hectic morning she’d had. Thanks to an outbreak of the Norovirus at a local nursing home AAU had been inundated with sick geriatric patients and a couple of members of staff. The two geriatric wards had taken most of the patients and were now at full capacity and unable to accept anymore. So four geriatric patients still remained on AAU and would be remaining there until beds became available on either one of Holby’s geriatric wards or at St Frances Hospital. Sitting in her office enjoying a bit of peace and quiet for a minute Serena took a long sip of her strong black coffee letting out a satisfying sigh. The brunette picked her phone up checking her messages for the first time since the influx of patient’s had arrived at 9 am. She smiled noticing two new messages from her fiancée. 

Opening the first one it read.

Court was fascinating. Charlotte won her case.  
Wish you were here.  
Off to the VSC for a drink with army pals.  
B xx 

The Serena’s smile widened and she thought to herself, “I wish I was there too.” She hoped that Bernie and Charlotte would be able to sort out their differences. Her fiancée estrangement from her daughter had been harder on Bernie than the blonde had outwardly let on. But mother and daughter had made good progress towards their reconciliation over the past five months.

Opening the second message the brunette chortled rolling her eyes. The message was a picture of four pints of freshly poured larger sitting next to four empty whisky glasses. It had been sent an hour ago. Serena knew Bernie missed the army and being able to spend the afternoon with her three closest friends would do her partner the world of good. Then she had a second thought about the fact it was four soldiers meeting up for a drink, “You’d better not come home drunk!” Serena fired off a quick text message to her fiancée to that effect.

You’d better not come home drunk, Wolfe!  
S xx

Serena carried on drinking her coffee when her phone vibrated. It was a reply from Bernie. 

Jealous much?  
B xx

Serena laughed out loud and sent a quick reply while she finished her coffee. 

Enjoy yourself. Stay safe.  
S xx 

The brunette got up and threw her coffee cup in the bin making her way back out onto AAU. She still had three and half hours of her shift to go. 

***

Bernie and Charlotte were enjoying their dinner in a small bistro a ten minute walk from Charlotte’s office in Victoria. Taking a sip of wine the young woman regarded her mother for a moment. They had been talking about Charlotte, her cases and how proud Bernie was of her. Not to mention how engrossed the trauma surgeon had been in the proceedings. While the attention and praise was welcome from her mother, Charlotte was aware the conversation had focused mainly on her. “I must say Serena has had quite the influence on you.”

Bernie’s folk paused midway between her plate and her mouth as she looked at her daughter from under her fringe. Charlotte allowed a small laugh to escape at the confusion in her mother’s eyes. “Not only do you give up a life of high adventure to come home and settle down, but you’re also less guarded, more relaxed and open.” Taking another sip of her wine the young woman put her glass down and picked up her folk and knife cutting into her stake and matter of factly stated, “It’s great to see you so happy. I never realised how miserable you were before.”

Bernie put her cutlery down and sighed sitting back in her chair. This was a conversation which was long overdue with her daughter. It would have happened three years ago if Charlotte hadn’t been so angry with her and not wanted to talk until five months ago. 

Whilst she was as certain as she could be that Cameron had told his sister about the conversations he had had with his mother regarding her sexuality, the affair and the divorce from their father, Bernie knew Charlotte needed to hear this from her and not second hand from her brother. “I wouldn’t say I was miserable. I wasn’t entirely happy, but that wasn’t your father’s fault. It was because I knew there was something missing from my life and I couldn’t have it, or I thought I couldn't.”

Charlotte watched her mother from over the rim of her wine glass and in a quiet voice asked. “When did you know you were a lesbian?” 

“Here we go!” Thought Bernie. The blonde was now very glad she’d had several drinks with her friends earlier. The alcohol had lowered her resolve making this conversation much more endurable, because no matter how much she had evolved over the past three years for the most part Bernie was still uncomfortable talking about her feelings. “As I explained to Cam, I always knew something was different about me. Something was missing, but without identifying exactly what that something was.” Bernie paused seeing the confusion on her daughter’s face, “Not making much sense am I?”

With furrowed brows Charlotte’s shrugged. “I just want the truth mum. I think I deserve that much, don’t you?”

Of course she did and Bernie was going to give her the truth. “Ok, ok . . . . It was very different when I was your age. Your grandparents would have had a fit, especially your grandmother.” Bernie dropped her eyes to her dinner plate and thought for a moment. “She never forgave me for following your grandfather into the army. Always commenting on how it was not a career for a woman, wife and mother. Your gran wanted me to be a paediatrician or a GP.” Bernie let out a little laugh and looked up at Charlotte, “Ha Ha, like that was ever going to happen.” The older blonde took a sip of her wine and then continued. “Society wasn’t as accepting as it is today, Charlotte. We had no rights and the military . . . . the military, well it was against military law to be a homosexual. Dishonourable discharge if SIB found out. Officers were not exempt.”

Bernie took another fortifying sip of her wine. Charlotte tilted her head to the side and with a neutral expression on her face queried in an even tone, “I appreciate being gay was harder back then than it is now. But mum you’re the strongest person I know. I don’t . . . .” Just like her mother Charlotte was a closed book when it came to her emotions, and expressing her feelings was as difficult for her as it was for Bernie. “What I don’t understand is why someone so strong capitulated so completely.” The young woman sighed and threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

“WOW, capitulated? Don’t hold back, Lottie!” Bernie snorted a little aghast at the accusation with her right eyebrow raised. 

“Mum I just don’t know how you could live a lie your whole life!” Charlotte took a fortifying sip of her wine and then placing the glass back on the table she leaned forward lowering her voice. “How could you be married to dad when you were gay?”

Attempting to lighten the mood a little Bernie quipped, “Be thankful that I was, otherwise you wouldn’t be here now!”

Charlotte smiled at her mother. “And Cam and I are very grateful. How did you do it?”

Bernie leaned forward with a frown creasing her brow and absentmindedly turning her wine glass slowly between the fingers of her right hand. “Your Uncle William and I were raised with certain expectations imposed on us by our parents. I knew what they expected of me, we both did. They were high achievers and expected William and I to be exactly the same.” 

“They succeeded there then!” Charlotte said with a smirk. Bernie raised her eyebrows which only made Charlotte snort and hold her hands up to placate her mother encouraging her to continue.

Bernie finished her wine off. Picking up the bottle she poured them both more wine. “Getting a first at Oxford wasn’t enough, because that was what was expected of me by my parents. Dad expected me to pass out at the top of my officer cadet training class at Sandhurst. When I did there was no great praise, just well done. Mum expected me to become either a paediatrician or a GP, because in her opinion that’s what a female doctor should be specialising in!” Bernie sighed and rubbed her forehead. “They expected me to marry and have children.” 

The ex-army medic’s voice became a little distant as the memories of the various conversations and arguments she’d had with her parents flooded her memory. Bernie leaned back into her chair staring at her wine glass again as she turned it this way and that, “I knew I was different. Knew I liked girls. Well no, umm, more than liked girls. Boys were always just friends. But I knew what was expected of me and how difficult life would be if I didn’t fulfil those expectations.” Bernie finally looked up directly into her daughters eyes. The young woman had a sad expression on her face. “You want to know why I’m so strong. Because I had to repress who I was for most of my life. You want to know why I am more open, relaxed, less guarded and happier than you’ve ever known me to be . . . .” Bernie gave Charlotte a shy smile, “Because I can be myself now.” 

Charlotte reached forward and took her mum’s free hand between her own. “Oh mum why didn’t you say anything?”

Bernie huffed but her expression was one of fondness not annoyance, “Have you not heard a word I just said?”

“Yes of course I did.” Charlotte sighed staring at Bernie and studied her features as if she was finally seeing her mother for the first time. “I don’t know how you did it?” 

A silence settled between the two women as they finished their meal. The silence suddenly broken when Bernie answered her daughter’s rhetorical question. “Repressing my sexuality from a young age while being indoctrinated into a heterosexual society made it possible to ignore my true nature. Being in the army and not having to constantly live a traditional heterosexual life definitely helped too.”

Charlotte nodded finally beginning to understand her mother’s point of view. “I wonder if dad knows the irony that the army is the reason your marriage lasted twenty-five years.”

Bernie’s right eye raised and a smirk spread across her face. Taking a sip of her wine Bernie nodded and began to chuckle. Holding her glass between her mouth and the table she uncurled her right index finger from around her wine glass and pointed it at her daughter, “You are most definitely my daughter. Bright as a button. Neither your brother or father worked that one out.” 

The waiter returned to clear their dinner plates and took their orders for desert and another bottle of wine. 

“I would make a piss poor barrister if I couldn’t work out simple equations, mum.” The young blonde offered with a cheeky grin while she poured them both more wine. Then in a quieter voice with a slight hesitation she asked, “So Alex?”

Bernie’s head snapped up with a slight furrow between her brows unsure which way this conversation was now heading. “What about Alex?” She asked tentatively.

Charlotte noted the swift change in her mother’s posture and demeanour. She had sat up straighter, her body seemed a little tense. There was a wariness in her eyes as she regarded her daughter by looking at her from under her fringe. Charlotte hadn’t meant to cause her mother to become guarded. She didn’t realise the topic of Alex was still a sore point for Bernie. Sighing and holding a hand up to placate her mother she tried again, “Sorry. I didn’t realise mentioning her was a sore point.” Bernie didn’t reply. Her eyes cast down to the table. “I’m curious. She must have meant something to you for you to have an affair-”

Looking up into her daughters eyes which were the same shade of brown as her own the older blonde cleared her throat. “Alex meant a great deal to me. We were good friends. She saved my life when the IED exploded under our Land Rover.”

“Did you loved her?” Charlotte was definitely not giving up until she had the answers she had deliberated over for the past three years and longer. 

“Yes I loved her.” Bernie Looked away from Charlotte for a brief moment deciding whether she wanted to share more with her daughter. When her eyes met her youngest child’s she knew that honesty and openness was the only course of action Charlotte would accept and the trauma surgeon let out a small sigh and ploughed on in a quiet voice, “Still do if I’m being honest.” 

Charlotte raised both eye brows and tilted her head to the side, “Still do? Is Serena aware?”

Bernie huffed and shook her head. “I love Alex. Always will. You can’t forget your first love.” The older blonde gave her daughter a shy smile as she watched the younger woman realise what she was saying. “I’m in love with Serena. She's very much the one.”

“How did you and Alex get together?” Charlotte asked hesitating a little because she wasn’t sure how much her very reserved and private mother would be willing to share. 

Bernie wasn’t sure if all the alcohol she’d imbibe throughout the day and evening had loosened her tongue, or if she just wanted to get this conversation with Charlotte over and done with once and for all so she'd never have to have it again. “We’d got to know each other over two tours of Afghanistan. She was an arrogant shi-” Bennie grinned looking a little sheepish at almost swearing in front of her daughter. “She was infuriating. But I liked her confidence, her sense of humour and the fact she was a first rate doctor. We went to the Officer’s Mess a couple of times and started doing our morning runs together.”

The memories of her affair with Alex caused Bernie’s cheeks to pink and an embarrassed chuckle left her. “I eventually had her reassigned to my team and we worked together most of the time. Alex was out and proud. She told me her Gaydar never let her down and she knew I was in the closest. We had a blazing argument and I didn’t speak to her for a week. And well, well umm, not long after we had our first kiss. Behind a Chieftain tank in Helmand Province.”

“Who said romance was dead!” Charlotte quipped and received a raised eyebrow from her mother. 

Feeling mischievous after her daughter’s witty comment Bernie stated smugly, “Not long after that our relationship became more intimate, more passionate.”

That was too much for Charlotte and she jumped in, “Ok! Enough information, thank you!”

Bernie was laughing at her daughter’s discomfort and snorted, “You asked!”

The waiter returned with their deserts and wine. Both women eagerly tucked in. Bernie had a tiramisu and Charlotte had chosen a banoffee pie. They sat enjoying their deserts. Bernie loved tiramisu with its sweet creamy coffee flavour. While Charlotte hummed to her mother’s amusement at the banana and toffee desert she was enjoying. The girl was so like Bernie in many ways, her sweet tooth just being one of them.

Between mouthfuls of banoffee pie the young woman attempted to switch the embarrassment from herself back to her mother. Charlotte asked with a smirk, “So Alex was too much to resist and brought you right out of your closet!”

Bernie let out a sharp bark of laughter. Seeing straight through her daughter’s attempt to embarrass her and with her competitive streak peaked the older blonde was determined to win this game, “Something like that. I, I umm . . . . I had never had such enjoyable sex until then. Even if it was stolen moments behind tanks and in the back of armoured personnel carriers!”

“Mum! TMI!” Charlotte gasped and her face reddened further. How did she ever think she would win against Major Wolfe? Her mother was the most competitive person she knew. The young woman didn’t know if it was part of her natural nature or an army trait. She eventually settled on it being a bit of both. 

Bernie was on a roll now and went in for the kill, “I should add, that sex with your father was pleasurable. He’s a very caring and attentive man. But by embracing my true sexuality awakened a sexual pleasure and enjoyment I had never known or dreamed of before.”

“MUM! I said TMI!” Charlotte was crimson. She couldn’t think of her parents having sex, let alone her mother in a passionate tryst with another woman. Bernie let loose her honking laugh that sounded like a goose. Some of the other diners turning to see where the noise was coming from. This only embarrassed Charlotte further. Bernie took a long sip of her wine and then sat with a smug look on her face satisfied she had won that round. 

But Bernie’s victory was short lived when her daughter asked in a soft voice, “How come you and Alex never made a go of it?”

Bernie sighed realising Charlotte wasn’t finished yet. “When I was literally blown back to Holby I was offered another ten year commission. Your father made it clear he couldn’t do another ten years with me in the army. So I decided he deserved to have me home to make a go of our marriage-”

Charlotte cut in, “So you gave up your military career for dad?”

Nodding slowly Bernie offered a shy smile, “For the family. You, Cam and your father . . . . my family deserved to have me home with them.”

“Only it didn’t work did it?” The young woman stated a known fact but not unkindly.

Shaking her head Bernie agreed, “No it didn’t. Alex came back for me and wanted us to be together. I just wasn’t ready to be with her, to allow myself to be true to my own self.” There was a sad faraway look in Bernie’s eye as she focused on something just over Charlotte’s right shoulder, “We kissed and someone saw us. I emailed him asking him not to tell anyone. No, that’s not true. I thought I emailed him, but I sent the email to someone with a similar name by mistake and that’s how the rumour got out . . . . about me and Alex. And then your dad over heard some nurses talking about me, and well . . . . the rest as they say is history.”

Charlotte put her head in her hands and moaned, “Oh mum, you made a complete clusterfunk of that!”

“Yes, thank you Charlotte!” Bernie’s tone was sharp and the one she used to employ when scolding her daughter when she was a child. Charlotte was certain it was a tone many a soldier had borne the brunt of over her mother’s twenty-five year military career. 

“So you tried to play happy families. Then you met Serena Campbell.” Watching the soft sappy look which took over her mother’s expression Charlotte couldn’t help but smile.

“And then I met Serena.” Bernie’s voice was soft and wishful. Taking the last mouthful of her tiramisu she slowly pulled her desert folk from her mouth looking off to somewhere over Charlotte’s left shoulder lost in her thoughts with a warm smile gracing her mouth.

Charlotte had never seen her mother like this. Today had been quiet a revelation for the young woman regarding a side to her mother she had never known. A part of her mourned the fact they had been at odds for the past ten years and the time that had been wasted. But she accepted dwelling on that wouldn’t change a thing and she should just be happy they had talked finally settling their difficulties and were reconciled again. 

Bernie’s demeanour changed. Placing her folk onto her plate she sat up straight looking directly at her daughter and added with a wicked smirk, “Once I had acknowledged my sexuality and experienced the joy of it, there was no putting that genie back in the bottle!”

“Ha! No I dare say there wasn’t” Charlotte agreed. Almost as an afterthought she enquired, “Did you ever love dad?”

Bernie dropped her napkin over her desert folk and plate nodding firmly once. “I loved him as a dear friend, and the father of my children. Was I ever passionately in love with him? No. But I did care deeply for him . . . . It was never my intention to hurt him.” 

Charlotte’s demeanour became quiet and her gaze was fixed on her empty wine glass. “Mum, I’m sorry for being so angry and making life more difficult for you."

“Lottie, I need you to understand. I don’t regret having you and Cam. I love you both very much.” 

Charlotte nodded finally beginning to understand the difficulty for her mother to be able to accept and be herself, even down to the fact that she only fell in love for the first time in her late forties and found her soul mate at fifty. A sadness settled over the young blonde and she felt a deep sympathy towards the woman sat opposite her who had given life to her and given her life up to have her. Suddenly feeling very selfish for her behaviour over the past three years and even over the past ten years, thinking how difficult she had become with her mother over her absence. Charlotte looked away unable to bare the love in her mother’s eyes. Despite how awful and unkind she had been towards her mother, her mum had never walked away from her. Had never stopped believing in her and had definitely never stopped loving her. 

Sensing her daughters discomfort and seeing the hurt in her eyes Bernie reached out and took hold of her hand squeezing it to get the girls attention. When Charlotte looked up at her mother the older woman smiled warmly. “I’m sorry for being the proverbial brat over the past ten years . . . . I umm. I had no idea.”

“How could you have known? You were reacting the only way you knew how. A child who missed her mum and wanted her at home. I, umm, I’m very sorry I couldn’t be the mother you wanted.” Bernie looked away and wondered how much longer this excruciating conversation would continue for. Her daughter hated to talk about her emotions as much as Bernie did, so the older blonde knew her youngest child couldn’t possibly endure much more of this, or could she?

There was a moment of silence. Neither of the two women able to look at the other. Charlotte broke the tension by squeezing her mother’s hand back and bestowed her with a shy smile. “You were the best you could be. I understand that now. You’re my mum and that’s all I care about.”

Bernie let the breath out she hadn’t realised she had been holding and gave Charlotte the biggest smile she could muster. Her eyes were watering with unshed tears but the army major refused to let them fall and blinked them away. Charlotte’s smile widen, yep that was Major Berenice Wolfe the strong and oh so stoic army medic and she was immensely proud of her mother and loved her very much. The younger woman let out a big sigh and slumped back in her chair. At the tilt of her mother’s head and raised right eyebrow Charlotte chuckled and shook her head. “I didn’t realise how tiring being angry with you for so long could be.” Bernie let out a short peel of a laugh nodding in agreement. 

They decided to forgo any coffee because they were both full after a very enjoyable meal and it was late. Bernie had to catch a train back to Holby and Charlotte needed to get home to bed with work in the morning. Bernie called the waiter over and asked for the bill. Charlotte offered to pay her share, but her mother was having none of it. This was her treat, and she told her daughter when the girl was a rich high court judge she could treat her mother to dinner at Claridge's. Once the bill was paid and they had pulled their coats on they left the bistro. 

Charlotte said she would see Bernie to Paddington railway station and onto her train home. The older blonde laughed telling Charlotte she would be perfectly fine and wanted her daughter to get home safely, and she would be paying for her taxi. Either that or Bernie would escort her youngest child home and then make her way to the railway station. Charlotte unsuccessfully tried to argue she was an adult now and didn’t need her mother taking her home. But the major put her maternal foot down firmly and with a steely stare told Charlotte she would always be her child regardless of her adult status and therefore Bernie would always be concerned for her well-being. 

So Charlotte buckled and graciously thanked her for paying for the taxi home. The young woman was secretly glad she’d be home in twenty minutes now instead of the forty minutes it would take by tube and walking. Before calling her daughter a cab Bernie turned to her. Both knowing their time together was at an end for tonight.

Charlotte pushed her hands into the pockets of her coat and tilted her head to one side, “Are you happy mum?”

The sappy look and warm smile was back on the older woman’s face. “Blissfully.”

Charlotte had one final question for her mother regarding her emotions and in a quiet voice asked, “Serena really is the one. Isn’t she?” 

The sappy look hadn’t left Bernie’s features. She was ungraded. Genuinely very happy and nodded her head slowly a couple of times. “Very much the one.”

Satisfied with her mother’s answers and feeling that they had repaired the broken bridge between them. “Are you ready for your upcoming nuptials?”

Bernie let out a snort, “Sort of.”

The young woman shook her head at her mother’s reply. “Are you both having hen nights? Do lesbian brides even have them?” Charlotte was genuinely curious. 

“I don’t think there are any rules for us. We can follow established traditions or have fun making it up as we go.” Bernie replied with a shrug.

“Are you both having hen nights?” Charlotte asked but was sure her mum probably wouldn’t because she hated being the centre of attention unless it was work related. 

Bernie thought for a moment adjusting the strap of her handbag on her shoulder. “I hadn’t planned on one. I think Sian, Fleur and Ric are taking Serena out with some other friends,”

Decision made the young woman stated firmly. “Right, you’re having one too. Text or email me the people you want to go and I’ll organise it.” Bernie went to object but her daughter was on a mission now and she was not taking no for an answer. “No arguments mum. We are going to party. You have the honour of the Wolfe clan and the British army to uphold!”

Bernie shook her head laughing. “Ok, fine.” Then reaching out to take her daughters hand she squeezed it and asked in a tentative tone, “You will be there on the day won’t you?”

Rewarding her mother with a big smile that made her eyes squeeze almost closed like her mother’s. “Seeing you marry the love of your life, I wouldn’t miss it for the world mum.”

Feeling her emotions getting the better of her Bernie glanced around them blinking her eyes a couple of times to clear the tears collecting in them. The ex-army medic assumed she had been successful in hiding her emotions and preventing them from showing in her eyes. But her daughter had seen them. However to save her mother’s embarrassment she had pretended she hadn’t seen a thing. Clearing her throat Bernie broke the silence that had settled between them, “Well I should let you get home. I have a train to catch or my fiancée will have my guts for garters if I don’t make it home tonight. And as a vascular surgeon she is more than capable of doing that!”

Charlotte flagged down a black cab that was travelling up the opposite side of the road. It did a 360 degree turn in the middle of the road and pulled up at the curb next to them. Bernie open her arms moving her hands back and forth between herself and her daughter indicating she wanted a hug. The action surprised herself and her daughter equally in its openness and need. Charlotte opened the black cab door and placed her brief case and suit carrier on the back seat of the taxi telling the driver to give her a minute. Turning away from the cab the young blonde stepped into her mother’s embrace. Both women hugged each other tightly with their faces turned into each other's necks inhaling their scent and storing it to memory until mother and daughter met again as soon as they can. 

Just as she had told Cam in a similar hug almost two years ago, Bernie whispered in a husky voice into Charlotte’s neck. “I love you very much.”

Charlotte’s throat felt dry and tight with emotion. She managed to croak out, “I love you too mum.”

They squeezed each other tight and then stepped out of their embrace. As Charlotte climbed into the taxi Bernie called out, “Text me when you get home!”

Charlotte rolled her eyes and huffed, “Mum!”

“Humour me Charlotte.” Bernie asked with a raised right eyebrow. 

“Fine, but I expect you to do the same mater. Take care getting home. Give my love to Serena.” 

Charlotte pulled the door closed and the window down, “I’d better go or I’ll need to take a mortgage out to pay for this fair!”

Bernie let out a snort at the indignant look the taxi driver gave her daughter for her pithy comment, “Goodnight, Lottie.” 

“Night mum.” The young woman waved out of the window as the black cab pulled away. Bernie waved back and stood watching the taxi get further away until it turned left at the traffic lights and disappeared from view. The ex-army medic then turned her attention to getting herself a black cab to get to the railway station. 

Thirty minutes later Bernie climbed out of her taxi and was making her way across the concourse of Paddington railway station. Stopping under the main matrix board displaying all the arrivals and departures she searched for her train. The fast train to Holby would be leaving from platform three at 23:30. Checking her wrist watch to make sure she had enough time to get a coffee the blonde headed over to the Costa coffee shop and bought a large strong black coffee. With her coffee in hand she walked briskly to platform three where her train was already waiting. There was ten minutes before it was due to depart. Bernie found a seat in first class having treated herself to a bit of comfort and convenience. Once in her seat with her coffee on the table in front of her she pulled her phone out of her coat pocket and sent a quick text to Serena in case she was still awake. 

On train and leaving in 10 mins.  
Be home by 2 am. Keep the bed warm for me.  
Love B xx

The train had got into Holby at 01:30. Knowing a train was due in some of the local taxi drivers were waiting on the taxi rank for the passengers who were leaving the station. Bernie had managed to get one of the taxis from the station home and arrived there at 2 am. She entered the house trying not to make too much noise so she didn’t wake Serena.

But she needn’t have worried because the brunette was sat up in bed reading when she entered the bed room. Serena turned to regard her fiancée with a raised eyebrow and pulled her glasses down to the bridge of her nose. “Ah, my happy reveller returns.” Her smirk told Bernie that Serena was not annoyed with her late return. 

“I thought you’d be asleep.” Bernie stated as she took her jacket off smiling broadly at the love of her life. 

“I was until my phone went off with your text message.” Seeing a sheepish look on Bernie’s face the brunette added, “I left it on in case you needed to call me.”

Bernie climbed onto the bed and crawled towards Serena with a hungry look in her eyes. She took the book Serena was reading and placed it on the bedside table next to the brunette. Then gently removed Serena’s glasses placing them on top of the book. Leaning into the brunette’s personal space she paused taking in the dark brown eyes regarding her.

Serena chuckled, “You smell like a brewery.”

Bernie grinned and closed the gap kissing her fiancée long and slow. Running her tongue across the brunette’s bottom lip she was granted immediate entry. Their tongues duelled and Serena sucked on Bernie’s bottom lip. The taste of Bernie and the whimpering noise the blonde made caused the brunette to let out a groan of pleasure. Her fingers were playing with blonde locks and Bernie had one hand stroking Serena's neck with the other inside her pyjama top cupping and needing her breast. Their passion was deepening and then Bernie had to break the kiss to yawn.

This made Serena laugh and stroke Bernie’s hair affectionately. “Come on soldier, get those clothes off and into bed.”

Bernie nearly fell off the bed getting off it causing Serena to snigger. The blonde staggered about pulling her clothes off. Most of them made it into the laundry basket the rest fell on the floor next to it. Close enough Serena thought. Stark naked Bernie climbed into bed and Serena turned her bedside lamp off getting under the duvet. No sooner had Serena settled onto her back than Bernie had rolled onto her side partially laid on top of the brunette’s left side. Bernie’s left hand slid under Serena’s pyjama top and stroked her abdomen with a light caress. Her lips kissing and nipping at the pulse point of her partner’s neck and her tongue periodically laving over the area. 

Serena was really turned on. She had one hand in Bernie’s hair and the other stroking the blonde’s bare back. She let her head lull to the side allowing her partner more access to her neck thoroughly enjoying her partner’s loving administrations. “Mmm, alcohol always makes you horny.” When Bernie stopped and yawned again the brunette let out a loud laugh and slapped her partners left buttock. “You’re too tired sweetheart.”

Bernie mumbled around another yawn, “Wine always makes me sleepy.” 

Serena pulled back with raised eyebrows and a smirk. “Oh it’s the wine is it? It couldn’t possibly be the copious amounts of whisky and larger you also imbibed. Not to mention the long day you’ve had that’s got you worn out?”

Bernie snuggled down against Serena’s side. Her head resting on the brunette’s left breast. She kept her left arm and leg across her partner in a possessive embrace and mumbled, “Definitely the wine.” 

Serena rolled her eyes smiling in the darkness at the woman she loved. Happy her fiancée was home she wrapped her arms around Bernie to hold her tight. The fingers of Serena’s left hand played with the soft blonde locks soothing and comforting both women simultaneously. 

In an afterthought Bernie mumbled as she drifted off to sleep, “Lottie sends her love.” 

Serena knew in that moment that Bernie and Charlotte must have rectified their differences, because Charlotte had never asked after her let alone sent her regards or love before now. There had obviously been great progress made between mother and daughter. The brunette was so happy for Bernie. She squeezed the blonde tight and kissed the top of her head. Serena closed her eyes to join her fiancée in sleep. Both women wrapped in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those readers not familiar with the British military, and especially the history of LGBT servicemen and women in Her Majesty's Armed Forces, I thought you might find the following interesting and therefore understand what Bernie meant in the story when she mentions SIB.
> 
> SIB is the Special Investigations Branch within the British army's Royal Military Police (RMP). The Special Investigation Branch (SIB) is the name given to the detective branches of all three British military police arms: the Royal Navy Police, Royal Military Police and Royal Air Force Police. It is most closely associated with the Royal Military Police, which has the largest SIB. 
> 
> Until 2000 being lesbian, gay, bisexual or transgender meant you were banned from serving in Her Majesty's Armed Forces. However many LGBT servicemen and women did serve bravely with distinction and honour. But they had to do so in silence, keeping their sexuality and gender identity a secret for fear of being outed and dishonourably discharged from the armed forces.
> 
> Homosexuality (which included lesbians and bisexuals) and transgenderism was deemed to be “incompatible” with military life “because of the close physical conditions in which personnel often have to live and work”, and also because homosexual behaviour can “cause offence, polarise relationships, induce ill-discipline and damage morale and unit effectiveness” according to the 1994 armed forces’ policy and guidelines on homosexuality.
> 
> Under UK military law, prior to the ban on homosexuals serving in the armed forces being lifted in 2000, it was the official duty of every serving soldier, sailor, marine and airman/woman regardless of their rank to inform the respective military police for the armed service they were serving in (army, navy or air force) of anyone they suspected of being LGBT. 
> 
> Once a serviceman or woman was reported to the Royal Military Police, Royal Navy Police or Royal Air Force Police then the SIB from the relevant military police arm would thoroughly investigate the professional and private life of the serviceman or woman suspected to be lesbian, gay or bisexual. All their correspondence from letters, emails and text messages read. Their lockers, work space and living quarters would be thoroughly searched. Witnesses, colleagues and senior ranks and officers would be interviewed. The accused would be interviewed too. Their family and friends will be contacted and spoken too and in doing so the individual, if they are LGBT, will be outed to everyone whether those people already know or not. If SIB finds enough evidence to prove the serviceman or woman is lesbian, gay or bisexual they will be charged with contravening military law and face a Court Martial. If that military court finds them guilt they are then dishonourably discharged on either indecency or medical grounds. They are sacked from military service all because of their sexuality. Because they love someone of the same sex and heterosexual people at the time found that love threatening!
> 
> There were secret codes and symbols that LGBT servicemen and women would use to let each other know they were around other like-minded people. One such symbol used by lesbians in the British army was a butterfly tattoo on the upper thigh or hip to let other lesbian and bisexual women know who they were. These symbols were only visible when they were in communal showers or their accommodation blocks. 
> 
> But thankfully common sense came to bare in September 1999, when the ECHR (European Court of Human Rights) ruled that discharging LGBT servicemen and women because of their sexuality was a breach of their human rights. The ban was finally lifted on the 12th January 2000. 
> 
> Since the ban on homosexuals serving in the UK military was lifted in 2000 a lot has changed for the better. It is illegal to discharge anyone from Her Majesty's armed forces because they are LGBT. Homophobia and transphobia are illegal offences under British military law just as they are illegal offences under civil law. All LGBT servicemen and women are granted the same rights as their heterosexual counterparts, which includes full spousal rights for those in Civil Partnerships or Same Sex Marriages. The British armed forces publically encourage recruits to join from the LGBT community and every single person in the armed forces has to go on an equality and diversity training course. LGBT servicemen and women march in full uniform out and proud at many of the big UK LGBT Pride parades and the armed forces have recruitment stalls at those events too. LGBT servicemen and women are also represented at Armed Forces Day events across the UK too.
> 
> Constructive feedback is always welcome.


	12. I See My Future In Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie is receiving unwanted attention from a junior colleague. Our Sapphic surgeons hold a joint hen night. 
> 
> *NSFW*

Two weeks after dinner with Charlotte:

Serena had pointed out that having two separate hen nights was ridiculous as their family and friends would want to attend both. It didn’t take much to persuade Bernie to combine her hen night with Serena’s. The blonde wasn’t fussed with having a hen night but knew her fiancée was and her daughter would be disappointed if she didn’t have one. So Bernie wasn’t just happy to combine her hen night with the love of her life, she was relieved. When Bernie told Charlotte that Ric was arranging a joint event her daughter was more than happy for him to take over with her case load increasing she was grateful for the help. 

So two nights before their wedding Serena and Bernie arrived hand in hand at Harvey’s Wine Bar and Bistro. The trendy restaurant was a popular social venue in Holby. The ground floor was occupied by a large restaurant with a bar running along the right hand wall. At the far end of the bar were double doors which lead into the kitchen. A small dance area with a resident DJ on Friday and Saturday evenings was to the top left of the ground floor restaurant area. To the back of the restaurant was a walled court yard with more tables and patio heaters. Above the bar was a mezzanine level which could sit fifty people. 

The mezzanine area was currently screened off for a private party, a hen night for two of Holby City hospitals favourite consultant surgeons, Serena Campbell and Bernie Wolfe. The area had been decked out with banners and balloons and at each place setting sat party poppers. To the relief of Serena and Bernie the decorations were tasteful. 

They ate a delicious meal enjoying the conversation of family, friends and colleagues. There was a lot of laughter with plenty of stories being told about both women by family and close friends much to the embarrassment of Serena, but particularly Bernie, and to the amusement of their colleagues. As the night progressed they both realised they had been lured into a false sense of security as more risqué items started to appear on their table. A cake in the shape of a woman’s torso dressed in a red bodice with black trim and the words, “Bernie and Serena, Brides To Be!” was placed in front of them causing Serena to burst out laughing and Bernie to blush and let out a small chuckle. Everyone was served Champagne with pink ice cubes in the shape of breasts and naked women. The response from both women was a repeat of when the cake had appeared. Bernie hoped there would be no further embarrassing stories, food or drink but she hadn’t factored in naughty gifts for two brides to be. 

Fleur stood up with a present in a gift bag and leaning over the table she handed it to Serena. The brunette opened it with a cheeky smile already knowing the contents would be on the naughty side from her flirty friend. She pulled out an A4 sized paperback book and showed Bernie whose eyes went wide as a bright red blush covered her face and neck. Serena then showed everyone else what the book was, “The Lesbian Book of Karma Sutra.” 

As a ripple of wolf whistles and cheers went round the room Sian Kors was next on her feet leaning across the table and handing Serena another gift bag containing a second present. The brunette let out a loud laugh and held up the gift so everyone could see the present. It was a red corset with black trim. Bernie groaned and rolled her eyes wondering if there would be any end to this. Sian was a small vivacious, busty blonde who had been Serena’s best friend since University. She was as flirty if not more so than Serena. Both women shared a wicked sense of humour and Bernie often felt outnumbered when they were together. Sian shouted out, “I thought it would be something to wear on your wedding night.” And gave her friend a cheeky wink.

Serena blew her friend an air kiss of appreciation. Then turned to Bernie, who was trying to hide behind her Champagne glass while she amused herself sucking on the female shaped ice cube. Serena addressed the blonde in a loud voice so everyone could hear, “Well looks like I’ve got my night ware sorted for Saturday night, what will you be wearing daring?” Bernie jumped out of her skin and began to cough on the ice cube which had almost gone down the wrong way. Serena offered Bernie a suggestive wink. 

Before Bernie could recover from her coughing fit Fleur offered, “I imagine she’d be in her birthday suit!” Bernie rolled her eyes and let her head flop back as she let out a groan of frustration. Everyone else was finding the presents funny. 

Serena knew Bernie was a little embarrassed, but this was typical hen night behaviour. The amount of wine and Champagne the brunette had consumed seemed to bring out her wicked side and extinguish any embarrassment she might otherwise have felt. However she raised an eyebrow at her feisty friend and pointing at her across the table said, “Fanshawe get that image of my fiancée out of your filthy mind!” Bernie grinned at Serena loving the protectiveness her partner showed her. 

The brunette was about to reassure her partner when another present was passed along the table. This time it was from Bernie’s best friend Jo Deering. They had been best friends since attending the Royal Military Academy Sandhurst as cadet officers. Jo was average height with shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes. Her temperament was quiet and reserved just like Bernie. However Jo didn’t suffer with the self-doubt and guilt that Bernie carried around and she was also able to articulate her thoughts more coherently. The two army medics shared a similar black sense of humour which had been honed over two and half decades of working in war and disaster zones. 

Bernie was mortified when she opened the gift from her friend. She wordlessly held the skimpy scarlet red bikini up with a piece in both hands. Loud cheers and wolf whistles filled the room and Serena growled seeing the red bikini in her fiancée hands. “I thought you might need something to wear on your honeymoon!” Jo offered as she chuckled at her friend’s embarrassment. Bernie was now accepting that her complexion would be beet red for the next decade around everyone assembled. 

But before she could say anything, George her other close friend from the army leaned over and dropped another gift bag in front of her. Georgina, 'George', Blake was a little taller than Bernie with a similar build, short brown hair and blue eyes. Her accent had a slight trace of her Mancunian upbringing. 

Bernie looked inside the gift bag and promptly closed it. “Oh for heaven’s sake!” She muttered in embarrassed frustration. The blonde was praying for the entire restaurant to be swallowed up in a giant sinkhole when Serena grabbed the bag and pulled the contents out. Twirling a set of fluffy pink handcuffs around her right index finger. The room erupted again with wolf whistles and cheers. 

“I thought they might come in handy on your wedding night and honeymoon.” George shouted along the table. Bernie had buried her head in her hands really hoping this was the end of the gifts.

“What makes you think we don’t already have a pair of these?” Serena shouted back down the table at George and both women fell about laughing heartily. 

“Not helping Campbell!” Bernie informed her fiancée in her best Major Wolfe voice. Turning back to her two friends sat further down the table she stated smugly, “I don’t need a set of handcuffs to keep a woman in my bed!”

Serena melted at all the memories of their passionate love making over the past four years. The brunette purred, “She really doesn’t.” Grinning at the woman she loved so much Serena cupped Bernie’s cheek gently encouraging the blonde to turn her head and once she was looking at her Serena leaned forward and kissed Bernie deeply. The sound of wolf whistles, cheers and other comments fell away as the two surgeons enjoyed a passionate kiss not caring who saw it because everyone present was family to them. 

Charlotte grinned at her mother and future step mother as their kiss continued and deepened. A minute later the young blonde cleared her throat getting a little embarrassed at her mother’s display of passion with her fiancée. She addressed the brides to be, but especially her amorous mother, “Ok enough mater, offspring still present!”

The two brides to be pulled back and picking up the cake knife Serena nodded at the cake, “Shall we do this together?”

Bernie smiled, “Be good practice for Saturday.”

“If you two need practice with a knife then I’m worried.” Fletch shouted. 

“Skin and bone is easy, Fletch. Cutting a wedding cake perfectly with two hands on one knife is a whole other matter.” Bernie chuckled.

“No need for practice. I am sure you will both manage to carry out the task with steady surgeon’s hands and much aplomb!” Henrik Hanssen remarked with a rare smile from the far end of the table. Both women regarded him with warm smiles. 

Once cake and more Champagne had been consumed and enjoyed and the conversation returning to small groups sat close to each other. Serena leaned into Bernie and whispered, “Fancy a dance?” The blonde nodded enthusiastically leaning in to kiss Serena on the cheek before standing and holding out her hand which the brunette took and stood.

Serena turned and holding onto Bernie’s hand lead her fiancée down the stairs and onto the small dance floor which wasn’t too crowed. The music in this restaurant was always of a romantic nature. The two women were like magnets to each other and as soon as they stepped onto the dance floor they were in each other’s arms pressed as close as possible to one another. Serena wrapped her arms around Bernie’s neck while the blonde slid her arms around the brunette’s waist. Swaying to the music their lips found each other. They were joined by their friends, Sasha, Ric, Francoise, Sian, Fleur, Jo, George, Donna, Zav, Fletch, Evie, Dom and lofty along with other colleagues who had been invited from AAU, the ED and trauma unit.

Unbeknown to them Cam and Charlotte were watching from the mezzanine level. “I’ve never seen her so happy.” Charlotte remarked and her brother nodded. 

“All those years and she said nothing.” Cam shook his head and muttered watching his mother dance with Serena below them. 

Charlotte turned to her brother, “Truth always comes out in the end.”

“We might have missed out a lot not having mum around during our childhood. But I really believe she is going to make up for that now.” Cameron replied not taking his eyes off his mother and Serena. 

The young blonde looked back down to where her mother was twirling Serena around. Both women were laughing heartily with only eyes for each other. Charlotte chuckled, “Mum’s met her match. I doubt Serena would allow her to be anything other than present in our lives now.”

Cameron leaned into his sister dropping his voice so only she could hear him, “We both know mum’s guilt will get the better of her. We can’t allow that Lottie. We have to let her know she’s forgiven. She has to put the past behind her.” Charlotte nodded in agreement. Ever since the conversation with her mother two weeks ago Charlotte’s understanding of what the older woman had gone through had played on her mind. She had lost the anger she had carried since her childhood at the perceived abandonment by her mother. Now she knew the truth, which was the pain and guilt of her mum’s closeted life and separation from her children, the young blonde had forgiven her and felt guilty over the anger she had harboured towards her mother. 

Jason and Greta joined the two Dunn siblings at the rail of the mezzanine floor. “Although I didn’t know Aunty Serena when she didn’t kiss girls. I did see her with Robbie and witness how she was when Aunty Bernie was away. I didn’t like how she was then. Always sad and always cross. I prefer her to kiss girls. She’s much nicer when she does that.” His brows furrowed as he thought about that for a moment, “Or at least when she is kissing Aunty Bernie.” Charlotte and Cameron nodded and chuckled. 

Bernie and Serena were enjoying their slow dance. They couldn’t take their eyes off each other. Wrapped in one another’s arms they swayed turning a small circle to the music. Serena’s arms were around Bernie’s neck and the fingers of one hand stroked the nape of her neck. Bernie on the other hand had her arms around Serena’s waist and was stroking her fingers up and down the brunette’s back.

Serena tilted her head back a little in order to see Bernie’s face more clearly, “Excited for Saturday?”

Bernie’s smile lit up her face and caused her eyes to be squeezed shut briefly. The blonde nodded, “Very much so.”

“Me too, darling.” Serena closed the gap and claimed her fiancée lips and kissed her softly. 

They had just broke apart from the kiss when Nichole Charles came up beside them and asked cheerfully, “Can I cut in?”

Bernie was taken aback by the interruption from her junior doctor. She was very much enjoying her dance and intimate moment with Serena, “Umm, well . . . .”

Seeing Bernie’s reluctance to say yes, and the hopeful look in the young woman’s expression, Serena decided to be gracious and share Bernie for the moment. She put her generosity down to the amount of wine she’d imbibed, and after all it was just one dance so what harm could it do, “Go on major.” Serena kissed Bernie’s cheek and chuckled at the adorable pout on her face. “Save the last dance for me!” the brunette requested with a wink of her right eye. 

Fleur was stood with a drink watching her friends and colleagues dancing. She had seen the young red headed woman hovering on the edge of the dance floor nervously and followed her gaze to the brides to be. When she interrupted the two women’s intimate dance Fleur thought she had a death wish. But it paid off because she was now dancing with the object of her obvious desire. The small obstetrician turned to the bar tender and ordered a glass of Shiraz. With her impeccable timing she was just turning back around and able to hand it to a grateful Serena as she arrived next to her, “Not lost her already?”

Serena took a sip of her wine. “What? No! That’s me being nice and sharing.”

“You don’t share with me!” Fleur stated in a mock offended tone.

Chuckling around swallowing a sip of wine Serena pointed out, “Because Bernie would divorce me before we’re married if I let you near her unsupervised!”

Watching Bernie and Nichole dancing and glancing at Serena who was also watching her fiancée dance with the young red head Fleur enquired, “But you trust red over there with your fiancée?”

Serena shook her head taking a sip of wine, “Not for one second.” Noticing the slightly confused look on her friend’s face the vascular surgeon licked her bottom lip and nodded towards Bernie, “I trust Bernie. That’s all that matters.”

“Absolutely.” Fleur agreed. After watching Bernie dancing with the younger woman for a little longer she bumped her shoulder against Serena’s causing the slightly older brunette to look at her with a raised eye brow. Without looking at the dancing pair Fleur asked with a sideways nod in their direction, “Who is she?”

“Nichole Charles. CT2 under Bernie-” 

“Judging by the looks she’s been giving the werewolf I’d say she very much wants to be under the major!” Fleur chuckled. 

Serena did a double take and laughed, “Ha! Fat chance. She’d have to go through me.” Pausing to take a sip of her wine Serena watched Bernie dancing with the young woman. Unable to take her eyes off her fiancée and with an adoring look on her face she stated rather smugly with a broad grin. “Besides I have the comforting knowledge that my wife to be is not interested in her or anyone else for that matter.”

Fleur regarded her friend with a big smile. “All set for Saturday?”

“Yes. I never thought I’d ever get married again.” Serena returned her attention to her friend next to her.

Fleur placed a hand on Serena’s arm, “And yet here you are.”

Turning her attention back to Bernie, Serena’s expression was full of love. “Just goes to show what a difference being with the right person makes.”

Fleur chuckled, “Oh you’ve got it bad for her haven’t you!” 

Serena giggled covering her mouth with the back of her hand she quickly swallowed the wine she had just taken a sip of and prevented herself snorting it down her nose. “I’m beyond any help!” She laughed again and Fleur joined in. 

Serena finished her drink and placed the empty glass on the bar behind her. She checked the time on her wrist watch, “I think my big macho army medic deserves rescuing.” She patted Fleur’s arm and made her way back to Bernie on the dance floor.

To Bernie’s relief and Nichole’s disappointment the song they were dancing to was more upbeat so there was no need for those dancing to be too close. As the song came to an end Serena stepped up next to Bernie slipping an arm around her slender waist and when the blonde looked at her with an adoring smile the brunette leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Bernie slid her arms around Serena’s waist and only had eyes for her. Nichole stopped dancing and was left standing awkwardly looking at the two women.

“You did promise me the last dance. Then it’s time for bed major!” Serena chuckled and winked. Bernie leaned in and kissed Serena gently and then remembered Nichole was stood there and turned her head to look at the younger woman regarding her with a smile.

Realisation hit the young woman that she was surplus to requirement. She returned a shy smile, “Thanks for the dance.”

“See you tomorrow, Nichole.” Bernie’s attention was already focused on her fiancée in her arms. The young red head turned and walked away leaving the two women to their last dance of the evening. 

Forty minutes later once they had said their good byes to friends, family and colleagues they left for home with their gifts. Both quite tipsy having had quite a bit to drink. They kissed on the back seat of the taxi with hands roaming over each other’s bodies the whole way home. They were so engrossed in the pleasure they were deriving from each other their taxi driver had to announce they’d arrived home. Giggling and kissing they staggered up the drive to their front door. Once inside they discarded their shoes and coats depositing them in the hall. Making their way up the stairs they kissed and caressed each other on every other step. Both women mumbling words of love and desire against the other’s lips and the skin of their necks. 

They were on autopilot heading to their bedroom with lips, arms and to a degree legs all tangled together so it was inevitable that they would fall. The blonde made it over the last step of the stairs but unfortunately her fiancée didn’t and began to pitch forward pulling Bernie with her. Bernie valiantly tried to prevent them from falling but gravity was not on her side. They careened towards the partially open bedroom door and Bernie twisted as the floor rushed up towards them. She landed hard with an audible “Oomph!” which was quickly followed by a second smaller “Oomph” when Serena knocked what little air remained in her lungs when she came to rest on top of Bernie. 

Serena began to snigger and then laughed loudly when Bernie slowly opened her eyes and coughed a couple of times. “My hero!” the brunette remarked and regarded her fiancée for a moment. She raised her head a little higher to take in Bernie’s expression. There was a tightness around her eyes and mouth. Serena shot up and got off Bernie kneeling beside her, “Bernie, please tell me you haven’t hurt yourself?”

Covering her eyes with her left forearm Bernie waved her right hand in the air, “I haven’t hurt myself.”

Serena’s eyes narrowed, “Bernie!”

“I’m fine.” Bernie replied in an even tone.

Serena tilted her head to the side and studied her fiancée for any sign she was holding back the truth, “Why on earth did you do that?” 

Bernie mumbled, “I wasn’t the one who tripped, Campbell!”

“That’s my point. You should have let me fall. Not become a human crash matt for me to fall on!” The brunette reached out and stroked her fingers across Bernie’s forehead comfortingly. 

Dropping her arm Bernie looked directly into Serena’s eyes with a confused expression and declared in a serious tone, “I could never let you fall if I can prevent it.” 

Serena knew Bernie wasn’t just referring to physical falls. The brunette vascular surgeon regarded the woman laid on the floor next to her with a loving smile. Her heart swelling with love for the blonde. Serena flopped down next to Bernie on the floor and threw her arm over the blonde’s waist resting her head on her shoulder, “Are we getting too old to party and have sex on the same night?” 

“Never!” Bernie flipped them over causing Serena to let out a squeal. “I have every intention of ravishing you tonight!”

“Oh goody. I rather want to do some ravishing of my own too.” Serena whispered in a husky tone into Bernie’s ear and began stroking her soft blonde strands of hair.

That tone always did the most incredible things to Bernie. Turning her head she grinned and captured Serena’s lips in a deep and passionate kiss. Running her tongue along Serena’s bottom lip in a request for the brunette to open her mouth, which she obligingly did, Bernie slipped her tongue into her partner’s mouth swiping it around against Serena’s tongue. Moans and whimpers filled the air around both women but who made which sound was impossible to tell. 

Their passion was soon stoked back into a raging fire again. Both women were desperately unbuttoning each other’s shirts and managed to pull them off along with their bras by twisting and turning this way and that. Once they were bare from the waist up Bernie leaned down and gently kissed the soft flushed skin of Serena’s chest with the utmost care and adoration. Her lips gently kissed their way down to the ample bosom Bernie worshipped so much. Goose bumps sprang up all over Serena’s skin at each touch of the blonde’s lips and the warm breath which accompanied every kiss.

Bernie captured Serena’s firm pert right nipple in her mouth and sucked hard on it. The warmth of the blonde’s mouth along with her teeth grating against the taught nub sent a shiver of electricity throughout Serena’s body. The brunette let out a deep moan of pleasure and arched her back which pushed her nipple further into Bernie’s mouth. Bernie moaned and sucked harder alternating the sucking motion by swiping her tongue around the nipple. She placed one hand on Serena’s hip and slid the other under her partner’s head taking a firm hold of the short brunette locks. Once she had fully devoured the right nipple Bernie kissed her way across the soft skin of Serena's chest to the aching left nipple. Sucking it hard into her mouth Bernie groaned in pleasure at the feel and taste of her fiancée. 

Biting and tugging on the small hard nub between her teeth Bernie slid her hand from Serena’s hip around to unbutton her trousers. Pulling down the zip she pushed her hand inside and cupped the apex of her lover’s legs. Moving her mouth up to Serena’s neck, which was stretched back and corded with the tension the pleasure was causing, Bernie bit down on the brunette’s pulse point and sucked hard leaving a mark. The action caused Serena to gasp loudly. The blonde lathed her tongue across the bite mark to ease the stinging she had caused. Bernie rubbed her hand back and forth between the brunette's legs and growled against her neck at the feel of very damp cotton against her hand.

Bernie pushed her hand under the waist band of Serena’s nickers and pushed her fingers down firmly against her pulsating clit and rubbed back and forth. She became frustrated at the restriction the brunette’s pants and trousers were causing and abruptly sat up pulling Serena’s trousers and nickers off in one swift move leaving the brunette laid on the floor completely naked and panting. 

Serena swallowed hard and whimpered at the look of absolute desire in her lover’s dark eyes. Bernie moved down between Serena’s legs and settled in for her feast. She kissed from her fiancée mons down over her lips and onto her inner thigh, sucking and gently nipping at the soft tender skin as she went. Once one side had been thoroughly explored and loved she kissed and nipped all the way back up to her partners mons and then repeated the kisses and nips all the way down the other side. Serena was in need of more, much more and she placed a hand in the blonde’s hair pushing her head further onto her sex. This elicited a deep chuckle from the blonde which reverberated through Serena’s sex and the brunette couldn’t take the teasing any more. “BERENICE! For the love of GOD GET ON WITH IT!” 

Serena’s demand only served to make Bernie laugh against the other woman’s sex. She looked up over Serena’s mons and abdomen noting how the gorgeous woman beneath her was panting, her face and chest were flushed a deeper red and her breasts heaved as she tried to take more air in. Bernie kept her eyes locked on Serena’s and stuck her tongue out pausing as Serena’s breath hitched at the sight of the strong oral muscle and where it was pointing made Serena shudder with wanton desire. With a distinct smirk on her face Bernie dipped her tongue into the cleft between Serena’s legs.

Serena watched as Bernie began to lick at the apex of her legs and could see her partner's eyes closing at the taste and smell of the brunette. Even after all this time and knowing how much Bernie loved her intimate scent and taste it still made Serena blush at the sight of the pleasure this brought to her fiancee. Bernie hummed aloud and it sent a steady vibration through the small engorged clit she was now firmly sucking on. The woman beneath her was trembling and a fine sheen of perspiration was covering her chest and abdomen. Bernie lapped with her tongue against the well spring of the brunette’s juices. She swirled her tongue around the sensitive clit and pulled it down to dip the tip into the opening of her fiancée sex. Turning her tongue around her partner's vaginal opening she scooped up as much of Serena’s sweet intimate nectar as her tongue could collect. 

Savouring the flavour and texture of the prized feminine juice Bernie swallowed and continued to collect more. She was always in awe of how wet Serena became when she was turned on. She felt humble at the sight, scent and taste of her partner. The blonde always took her time to thoroughly devour the woman she loved beyond anything else. To show her how much she appreciated and loved her body.

Feeling Serena wriggling more and more under her ministrations and at the breathy plea which left the woman under her, “Bernie, PLEASE!” the blonde gave in and slipped her tongue into Serena and began to pump it into the writhing woman. She swirled it around and drew it out slowly replacing her tongue with two long strong slender fingers and moved her mouth back to the small throbbing nub at the apex of Serena’s sex. The blonde sucked in rhythm with her thrusting fingers. Her pace was firm, fast and focused on the single goal of giving Serena a mind blowing orgasm. That was always her goal. 

Bernie alternated between sucking firmly on the throbbing clit, swirling her tongue around it and occasionally flicking her tongue against the sensitive little nub. Her fingers were being thrust into Serena’s tight, warm and very wet channel and just as Serena was hitting her peak Bernie curled her fingers and began to stroke the patch of skin where her G spot was. The brunette’s final undoing was the deep guttural growl the blonde made against her sex followed by a loud satisfied hum. Serena’s body went ridged for a moment. Her back arched off the floor and then her entire body began to shake in utter pleasure as her orgasm raced through her not once, not twice but three times. Serena screamed out, “OH. MY. GOD!” She gulped for air and cried out as the unadulterated pleasure consumed her, “Yes, Yes, BERNIE, YESSS!”

Then Serena fell limply back against the floor gulping for air and trembling completely spent and satisfied. Bernie had stilled her fingers and stopped sucking the now extremely sensitive clit. But she was kissing everywhere she could and ever so gently licked at Serena’s juices. The brunette always seemed able and willing to allow Bernie this last bit of pleasure before it all became far too sensitive for her. Bernie was always grateful for being able to remain worshipping her lover’s sex while her orgasm washed over her and she settled coming down from her pleasure.

As if sensing her partner had reached her pleasure limit Bernie laid one final kiss on Serena’s mons, and having gently pulled her fingers out of her lover, she moved up to lay beside her as the brunette tried to bring her breathing under control. Bernie wrapped her arms around Serena and held her in a gentle embrace kissing her temple and speaking words of love and reassurance. They lay like that for a few minutes and then Serena turned in her girlfriends arms and kissed her sweetly on the lips. 

Serena pulled back smiling warmly at her partner. She stroked her fingers lazily across the blonde’s breasts, “That was fantastic!”

Bernie grinned very pleased with herself, “I aim to please.” 

“No need to look so smug about it.” But Serena had to concede that Bernie had every right to be smug, after all she had just given her not one but three toe curling earth shattering orgasms.

Bernie was not about to back down, “Well I rather proved my point.”

Lifting her head to look at Bernie, Serena raised an eyebrow in question, “Oh, and what point was that?”

“That we’re not too old to party and have sex on the same night.” Bernie retorted in a rather smug tone. 

The brunette kissed her lover passionately before stopping abruptly looking at the other woman with a seductive glint in her eye and a large smirk, “HA, well let’s see if that is true once I’ve had my way with you, shall we?” Taking Bernie by surprise Serena flipped her over pining the blonde below her. The brunette began to kiss down her fiancée taught abdomen licking at her belly button which always causes Bernie to descend into a fit of decidedly unmacho giggles. She looked up at her wriggling partner and chuckling regarded the other woman with a crooked smirk and seductively rasped, “I think your rather overdressed darling.”

Serena set about quickly unfastening Bernie’s skin tight jeans. The brunette popped the button open and leaned down to take the zipper tab between her teeth and slowly pulled it down keeping her eyes fixed on Bernie’s. The blonde swallowed hard watching her fiancée every move. Serena took a firm hold of both sides of Bernie’s black skinny jeans and her briefs underneath. Then with a cheeky wink she yanked them down in one quick move. Bernie lifted her hips just in time allowing her partner to pull her jeans and briefs down and with Serena’s help wriggled out of them leaving her as naked as the day she was born. The brunette took a long slow look down the blonde’s lithe and toned body licking her lips slowly as she took in her beloved major in all her naked glory. Her eyes came to rest between her fiancée legs noting how wet the blonde’s triangle of brown hair was and how swollen and red her vulva had become. 

Dipping her index finger between Bernie’s swollen and red folds she drew it up and down a couple of times before pushing into the well spring of the blonde’s juices, but didn’t enter her. She licked her lips again inhaling her girlfriend’s sweet and musky scent. Glancing up at Bernie while she swiped her finger up wards to stroke her very swollen throbbing clit. Bernie’s breath hitched at the touch and she let out a deep guttural moan. Serena groaned and dropped her head down between her fiancée legs and began to kiss from her inner right thigh up across her sex to her mons and down the other side to the top of her inner left thigh. 

Bernie wriggled opening her legs wider affording Serena better access to her sex. The brunette took full advantage of this and moaned long and slowly as her tongue ran up, down and all around Bernie’s hot, swollen, throbbing and very wet vulva. She began to alternatively lick and suck at Bernie’s throbbing nub and pushed two fingers into her lover and began to slowly but firmly pumped them back and forth.

Bernie felt the burning sensation start in her clit and spread outwards like a tsunami across her entire body. Her muscles tensed and her back arched like a bow. Serena knew exactly how to touch her, how to take her for maximum pleasure. With her back arched she pushed her hips forward making sure Serena’s mouth had all of her clit in it. The brunette responded eagerly with quick strong sucks on the very engorged erect and pulsating organ. Serena was as lost in the pleasure she was giving the woman she loved as much as Bernie was lost in the pleasure she was receiving from her lover.

The blonde’s skin had a fine sheen of perspiration coving it and the fine downy hairs on her abdomen and arms stood out. Her muscles were taught, her breathing ragged and her sex was becoming wetter with every touch of Serena’s tongue to her clit and every suck of her lips on the throbbing little organ. The brunette's two fingers were right up inside Bernie and curled rubbing at her G spot. Serena couldn’t hold back her vocal appreciation for the taste, texture and feel of her lover’s sex which surrounded her fingers and her mouth encased. 

Serena knew every inch of the woman she loved beyond any lover or partner she had ever had before. So she knew when she felt the walls of the blonde’s vagina tightening, squeezing and throbbing around her fingers that Bernie’s orgasm was close. The blonde's legs began to tremble and she took in a large gulp of air and held her breath as the tsunami of pleasure crashed over the peak of her endurance unable to hold on for anymore. Bernie’s head was pushed back onto the carpet, her neck corded and mouth open in a silence scream. Her pert hard nipples were cast towards the ceiling and her entire body convulsed, bucked and trembled. Finally she let out the breath and words she’d been holding onto, “OH YES! SERENA! SERENA! YEEESSS!” 

Bernie’s body was thrumming with a bliss only Serena could give her. The brunette was continuing to lightly stroke her tongue back and forth over the ultra-sensitive pulsating clit. Her fingers moving gently and slowly back and forth inside her. Serena knew Bernie had a little more left in her and would have indicated she had had enough if that had been the case. Bernie was in fact moaning in coherently and only just able to take the extended pleasure her partner was bestowing upon her. But she wanted to keep going knowing how much pleasure Serena was also deriving from this.

Bernie’s body finally reached its pleasure limit and she began to visibly tremble. Her breath hitched and her hips involuntarily bucked and rolled as she came hard. Much to Bernie’s embarrassment and Serena’s joy she released a squirt of juice which the brunette collected on her tongue humming happily at her achievement. Bernie was completely limp and silent. 

Serena gave Bernie’s sex an open mouthed kiss taking it all in and felt her fiancée tremble and whimper at the action. She placed a delicate kiss to the still engorged and erect little clit she worshipped on her lover’s body. Then ever so gently she slid her fingers out of the blonde so as not to hurt her. Serena sat up for a moment and enjoyed licking and sucking the juices of her beloved off her fingers. She savoured the sweet musky flavour of her wife to be. A taste she couldn’t get enough of. A taste she would never ever tire of. 

Glancing down at her spent partner she smiled and laid down snuggling into Bernie’s side. The blonde’s chest heaving with the effort of their love making. Her body felt tingly all over. She turned her head to look at the brunette who was propped up on one elbow watching the blonde intently with a loving if smug grin on her face. The fingers of her free hand gently tracing circles on Bernie’s toned abdomen. 

Bernie raised an eyebrow as she looked up at the other woman, “Now who looks smug?”

Serena’s smile turned a little shy and she glanced down to Bernie’s sex and waved her hand in that direction, “Well, I um, I, did just . . . .”

Bernie groaned and covered her face with both hands, “I did, didn’t I!”

“Umm. You most certainly did my love.” Serena leaned down kissing the back of Bernie’s hands. Once the blonde removed her hands she regarded Serena with a shy smile. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “There is nothing to be embarrassed about what just happened.” Serena gently stroked Bernie’s cheek in an attempt to reassure her.

Bernie couldn’t look at Serena. Her eyes staring up at the ceiling she huffed out, “Easy for you to say. It wasn’t you who, ah, who umm . . . .”

Serena couldn’t help the little giggle that left her. She found it adorable and funny that her brave army medic was embarrassed and couldn’t talk about it. “You can’t say it can you? Bernie, we’re adults. We’re doctors. Female ejaculation is natural and nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed of.”

“It’s never happened to me before.” The blonde mumbled with her eyes now cast off to the side.

Serena felt guilty about teasing her fiancée and a wave of love washed over her and that was quickly followed by utter gratitude that she had been the one Bernie had experienced it with for the first time. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have teased you.” When Bernie finally looked at her offering a small smile the brunette leaned down and softly kissed her lips. When she pulled back she ran her fingers into the tussled blonde locks and played with them. “I feel very privileged that you experienced that for the first time with me. That you were so turned on and enjoying it that you were able to do that.”

Bernie was blushing again and looked away so Serena pushed on. “You realise that you had to be in a state of heightened pleasure, extremely relaxed and felt safe to be able to ejaculate.” Bernie looked at her with a shy smile feeling less embarrassed. “Besides, I found it extremely hot that I had you so turned on you could ejaculate for me!”

The blush on the blonde’s cheeks was replaced by a seductive smile and she lifted a hand to stroke the nape of her lover’s neck and in a husky tone asked, “Is that so, Ms Campbell?”

If Bernie had been mistaken by the hungry kiss Serena was giving her, she would have thought they hadn’t just been making love on their bedroom floor for the last ninety minutes. She responded with the same passionate hunger. When their kiss broke a few minutes later Serena rubbed her nose against Bernie’s, “Very much so Major Wolfe.” Serena rested her head on Bernie’s right breast and continued to trace light circles on the blonde’s abdomen while Bernie gently stroked her fingers up and down Serena’s back and rested her other hand on the brunette’s hip.

They dozed for twenty minutes. Both women completely sated from their love making and in a post-coital bliss. Bernie had actually dropped off to sleep but Serena wasn’t about to let either of them sleep on the floor, not with Bernie’s back and a perfectly good king sized bed with Egyptian cotton sheets and duvet next to them. She kissed Bernie’s breast and stroked the blonde’s cheek. “Come on love, time to go to bed.” Bernie mumbled something incoherently and tried to snuggle into Serena but the brunette was sat up. Bernie opened her eyes looking around suddenly remembering where she was and pushed herself to sit up with a winced. 

“I thought you hadn’t hurt yourself?” Serena asked with concern on her face.

“I haven’t. I’ve just been on this hard floor for two hours.” Bernie offered with a smile.

They both got up and readied themselves for bed by each having a quick shower and brushing their teeth. Bernie was the first under the covers and Serena wasn’t long in joining her. They got comfortable and snuggled into each other yawning ready for sleep. Serena’s head was once again resting on Bernie’s right breast with her arm and leg draped across her. The blonde’s arms wrapped around Serena and both of them holding each other close. 

“I’m going to miss you tomorrow night.” Serena mumbled as she settled comfortably into the warmth and security of Bernie’s arms. 

“Whose idea was it to spend tomorrow night apart? I mean what ever happened to us making our own traditions?” Bernie had just about been dropping off to sleep when Serena had spoken. She really didn’t see why they couldn’t be together tomorrow night instead of following an archaic heterosexual tradition which was meaningless seen as they are lesbians who had been having regular sex and living together for months.

Serena yawned and supplied the reason to her fiancée, “Jason. It, ah, it was Jason’s idea. Well actually, Jason and Greta combined.”

Bernie yawned now, “Of course.” She thought for a minute and added, “And they are a force not to cross . . . . we were wise to agree with them.”

Serena kissed the skin of Bernie’s breast next to her mouth and offered reassuringly, “It is only one night.”

“We have survived far worse.” Bernie conceded and closed her eyes.

“That we have.” Serena mumbled sleepily no longer able to keep her eyes open or say anything further. A smile graced her mouth as she felt Bernie leave a gentle kiss to the top of her head and mumble a good night.

***

The following afternoon:

Serena made her way into the trauma unit consultant’s office closing the door behind her. Turning around she saw her fiancée stood bent over her desk reading test results on her computer. 

“Thanks, Nichole.” The blonde trauma consultant didn’t look up just held her hand out obviously assuming the person who had just entered her office was a member of staff with the patient report she was waiting on. 

The brunette vascular consultant raised an eyebrow and stepped forward moving quickly across the space between the door and where the blonde trauma surgeon was stood. Sliding her arms around Bernie’s waist she placed a kiss against her ear and whispered, “Were you expecting another woman, major?” 

The blonde shook her head letting out a laugh and turned in her partner’s arms sliding her own around Serena’s shoulders and drawing her in for a long slow kiss. Bernie stroked the nape of her partner’s neck with the fingers of her right hand and dropped her left hand down to caress Serena’s lower back. The brunette let out a little whimper enjoying the kiss and the loving touches Bernie was giving her. 

Bernie broke the kiss. Serena’s right hand went straight to the golden locks of her partner’s hair and her fingers began to play with the soft strands. Bernie smiled warmly and tilted her head to the side, “In answer to your question, no. I am waiting for a patient report Nichole is getting me.”

Serena let out a nervous chuckle and focused on the strands of hair her fingers were playing with. The jealousy rising in the brunette because Bernie had told her of her suspicions over the past few months that the young doctor was very enamoured with her. “Ah Ms Charles, your biggest fan!”

Bernie pouted, “I thought you were my biggest fan?”

Happy her fiancée knew this but still feeling a little jealous Serena offered, “Oh I most certainly am. But I think Ms Charles is vying for the title too!”

Bernie leaned forward and kissed Serena gently on the lips. “Well she can’t have it, it’s all yours as well as my heart.” 

Serena kissed her fiancée back and regarded her with a big smile looking directly at her again. “That was the right answer darling.”

Letting out a deep sigh Bernie was the one to look away this time. Her eyes found something on the floor to her left worthy of inspection and stammered out. “I have to be honest, she does seem, well umm, more enamoured with me.”

“What!” Both of Serena’s eyebrows shot up and she looked miffed. 

“I can handle it. I mean, well, it’s not the first time a subordinate has had a crush on me.” Bernie offered confidently as she met her fiancée eyes with a cheeky grin.

Serena nodded, “No I don’t suppose it is.” The brunette knew Bernie could have her pick of partner’s and had had her offers over the years and even recently. Serena couldn’t blame anyone falling for the blonde trauma surgeon because after all she had fallen for her and fallen fast and hard.

Bernie tried to reassure the brunette, “S’rena, I’m not interested in her or anyone else for that matter. I only want you.”

“I trust you darling.” Serena leaned forward and kissed the blonde softly and slowly in a gentle caress of lips attempting to reassure her fiancée she trusted her implicitly. Focusing on her fingers playing with Bernie’s soft blonde locks Serena added with a chuckle trying to lighten the mood. “I just don’t trust other women around you.”

“Do you know how sexy you are when you’re jealous and possessive, Ms Campbell?” The trauma surgeon’s eyes had darkened with desire and her smile was lighting up her face and as always Serena’s universe. 

Suddenly feeling silly as well as selfish a crimson blush manifested and spread across Serena’s cheeks and down her neck. Unable to look Bernie in the eye the brunette kept her focus on her fingers playing with her partner’s hair. “Sorry. I have no right to be jealous after what I did to you.”

Bernie leaned back a little to take in her partners features. Serena’s discomfort over her infidelity was written across her face. Bernie moved the hand she had at the back of Serena’s neck cupping the brunette’s cheek and gently stroked her thumb across it. Offering her fiancée a loving smile. “We drew a line over that remember? Besides as my fiancée, and by this time tomorrow my wife, you’re allowed to feel some jealousy.” Letting out a small sigh her eyes left Serena’s and focused on the other woman’s cheek. In a quiet voice she shared, “God knows I’ve been jealous enough over Robbie, Fleur and Leah . . . . well, umm, truthfully just about anyone who has flirted with you.”

Serena smiled broadly and in a wishful tone declared, “We’re getting married tomorrow and you’ll be my wife!”

“I can’t wait.” Bernie was looking directly into her partner’s eyes with a beaming smile.

There was a knock on the door but before Bernie could respond to the request to enter the door opened and in walked Nichole Charles. She stopped abruptly when she saw the two consultants in an intimate embrace. “Oh, sorry I didn’t realise you were having a meeting with Ms Campbell.” 

Serena’s back was to the door so she couldn’t see the person who had just entered the office but she recognised who it was by their voice. Bernie’s body stiffed and Serena misread it as embarrassment knowing how private her partner is. The brunette removed her hand from the blonde’s hair and moved to step out of their embrace. But Bernie wouldn’t let her. The blonde kept her arms firmly around her fiancée.

Annoyed at Nichole interrupting their private moment Bernie regarded the young doctor from over Serena’s shoulder with narrowed eyes and a steely glare, “I’m not! Ms Campbell is my fiancée and Serena is here on a personal matter.” Bernie missed the raised eyebrows and happily surprised look on Serena’s face. The brunette now wearing a smug look and pulling Bernie tighter against her.

“Of course. Well umm, here is the report you wanted on Mr Durante.” Nichole stuttered and couldn’t look her boss in the eye. Something flashed in her expression, embarrassment and hurt were there but so was something else. But it was too quick for Bernie to decide exactly what that other thing was.

Bernie stretched out a hand and took the report from her junior doctor. “Thank you.” As Nichole turned in the doorway to leave Bernie advised her in a firm voice, “Ms Charles, the next time you come across a closed door you would be wise to wait until granted entry.”

“Yes Ms Wolfe.” The young woman’s voice was monotone and she turned her back and walked through the doorway turning to close the door behind her. 

Bernie was still staring at the younger woman through narrowed eyes. She was not impressed with Nichole’s behaviour. “Ms Charles, aren’t you forgetting something?”

The young woman looked up at her clinical lead and hesitated not sure what Bernie was getting at. The blonde trauma surgeon glanced at Serena and then back at Nichole, “An apology for Ms Campbell for barging in here!” Bernie wasn’t sure if Nichole was being deliberately obtuse or just out of sorts. 

“I’m sorry, Ms Campbell.” The young doctor delivered her apology but it was devoid of sincerity and then she closed the door as abruptly as she had opened it.

Bernie went to say something but Serena put a finger against her lips. “Let it go darling.”

Bernie was considering what had just happened. “She’s a great doctor. Bright, committed and has an aptitude for trauma surgery. But she’s become clingier over the past month. I’ve kept everything professional. Even taken a step back from mentoring her directly. The past two weeks I’ve had her shadow Simone. I have not crossed any lines with her and yet . . . .”

“And yet?” Serena enquired wanting to help Bernie join the dots with the young woman’s attention towards her. 

“And yet.” Bernie paused to gather her thoughts. “She is hero worshipping me isn’t she?”

Serena bestowed her fiancée with a soft loving smile and began to play with Bernie’s hair again knowing it would sooth and comfort her. “Seems so, yes. She has a crush on you, darling.”

Bernie huffed in frustration. “Hopefully the fact we’ll be married tomorrow and on leave for two weeks will give her the space to sort her feelings out before I return to work.”

Serena chuckled at Bernie’s hopefulness. “I wouldn’t count on it darling. Your very easy to fall for and impossible to get over.” Serena leaned in to capture Bernie’s lips in a passionate kiss. 

When they broke apart Bernie regarded her fiancée with a thoughtful expression and her brows slightly furrowed in thought. “If it continues I’ll have a talk with her.” 

“Don’t let it bother you. It’s infatuation, hero worship. I know you’ll deal with it appropriately.” Serena kissed Bernie softly on her lips and then stepped out of their embrace but remained in front of her. The blonde sat on the edge of her desk with her eye’s cast down at her fidgeting hands. Serena took in the tired look in her partner’s eyes and reached out with a hand and softly stroked up and down the blonde’s arm, “Did I, did I wear you out last night?” She asked in a quiet voice.

“Not at all.” Bernie looked up and grinned broadly causing her eyes to be squeezed shut. 

“Good. But I have a bone to pick with you!” The brunette turned her head to the left and showed Bernie a mouth sized bruise over the pulse point on the right side of her neck. “Care to explain that?”

“OH Oops!” The blonde offered with a coy smile.

“I’ll Oops you!” Serena ground out in an annoyed tone but the smirk showed she wasn’t really annoyed with her fiancée. 

“Sorry. I may have got a tad over enthusiastic last night.” Bernie mumbled in a quiet voice not having seen the smirk donning Serena’s face. 

“I’ve had to reapply the concealer four times because the neck of my theatre gown rubbed it off!” Bernie was looking appropriately contrite. “My only saving grace is that Fletch has been busy on Darwin most of the day. Ric is off and I’ve avoided Dom on my trips to Pulses!”

“So what are your plans for tonight?” Bernie decided to change the subject. 

“Nothing exciting. A quiet night in with Sian and Fleur.” Serena offered a small smile and didn’t seem to mind the change in topic. 

Bernie snorted, “A quiet night with those two is an understatement isn’t it?” 

Serena chuckled too. “Well it’s more three mature women having a sleep over. I’ve got a big day ahead of me tomorrow so I’ll be in bed early.”

Bernie folded her arms across her chest and nodded offering Serena a warm smile. “I’m glad you’ll have company. Get plenty of rest tonight because tomorrow is bound to be exhausting for us.”

Tilting her head to the side the brunette enquired what her fiancée would be doing tonight and where she would be staying, “So where are you staying tonight and what plans have you got for the evening?”

Bernie dropped her gaze to the floor knowing Serena probably wouldn’t like what was planned for tonight and snorted, “Apparently Jo and George have arranged for us all to stay at a hotel in town tonight and they’ll get me to our wedding venue in the morning.”

Serena’s right eyebrow rose and the brunette bit her lip. Her expression showed she wasn’t happy, “Not sure I like the thought of that. Didn’t we have our hen night last night so we could avoid any drink related problems ahead of tomorrow?”

“Who said anything about drinking?” Bernie tried to argue with an innocent look on her face.

“Darling, whenever you get together with your army pals you drink. I’m sure one of them will suggest a couple of drinks to celebrate your last night of freedom for the honour of the regiment or something along those lines!” Serena was definitely not buying any suggestion Bernie would be going to bed quietly, sober or early.

Bernie tried to reassure her partner there was nothing to worry about. “Jo has it all arranged. At least if there’s any trouble three of us are army trained and I have a daughter who is a CPS barrister. The money spent on her education alone will have been well spent if things go pear shape!” She chuckled and then abruptly stopped when she saw the disapproving look on her fiancée face.

Serena shook her head and waved a disapproving finger in the air, “Ah, No Berenice! There’ll be no trouble tonight. Understood?” Noting the unhelpful smirk on Bernie’s face Serena made her point perfectly clear, “We are getting married at 11:30 tomorrow. Do. Not. Be. Late or drunk!” 

Seeing her fiancée was being deadly serious Bernie gave her a wink and tapped to fingers from her left hand to her temple in a salute, “Yes, ma’am!”

“You are incorrigible.” Serena laughed at Bernie’s remark and salute. She was never able to remain mad with her partner for long. “Who’ll be making up your cadre major?”

Bernie gave her a coy smile and then admitted that there would be more than her two army pals with her tonight. She supplied a list of names, “Lottie, Cam, my brother William and sister-in-law Amanda, my army pals Jo and George. I think Dom and lofty said they would come by at the start of the evening.”

“Well at least I know Charlotte and Amanda will keep you out of trouble.” Serena had a smug smile on her face with that comforting thought.

Bernie shook her head laughing, “You haven’t been on a night out with Charlotte. Amanda will have her work cut out!” 

“Not helping, Berenice!” Serena pouted, but as the corners of her mouth curved up into a smile it was clear the brunette was amused rather than cross. Stepping up against Bernie’s knees Serena placed her hands on the blonde’s biceps squeezing them while she glanced at her fiancée lips. “In all honesty I’d much prefer to stay in tonight cuddling you on the sofa and watch a film with a bottle of wine and some popcorn.”

Serena slid her hands back into Bernie’s hair and leaned into her fiancée drawing her tongue across the blonde’s bottom lip. Bernie moaned and opened her lips and her legs and with a chuckle the brunette stepped between Bernie’s legs and slid her tongue into her fiancée mouth. The trauma surgeon wrapped her arms around Serena’s waist pulling her tight against her. 

When they finally broke from their passionate kiss Bernie rested her forehead against Serena’s and took a couple of steadying breaths. “Remind me how we ended up following these heteronormative traditions instead of doing what we wanted?”

Serena chuckled, “I told you last night. Jason and Greta.”

“Right, Jason and Greta.” Bernie acknowledge remembering that her adopted nephew had informed his aunts what would be required for a successful wedding. When they had explained this wasn’t a first wedding for either of them he told them in no uncertain terms they couldn’t be trusted to get it right because they had married the wrong people last time, namely men when they clearly preferred women. Serena and Bernie felt in the interest of family harmony they should go along with Jason and with Greta backing him up they stood no chance against the young couple. “Well there is nothing in the tradition which states we can’t text each other tonight.” Bernie offered with a smile.

Serena returned the smile, “Good point.” Being able to stay in touch with Bernie would help get through tonight ahead of their wedding. In a husky tone Serena whispered into Bernie’s ear, “I will miss you tonight.” She then nibbled Bernie’s earlobe and kissed down her neck nipping and kissing over the blonde’s pulse point. 

Bernie whimpered “And I you.”

The red phone began to ring at the nurse’s station. Bernie moaned in frustration. “Looks like I might be late finishing tonight!”

“I hope whatever that turns out to be doesn’t make you too late off tonight.” Serena offered sympathetically. 

Bernie pecked Serena’s lips and stood up sliding from her fiancée arms. “Me too!” They both walked to the door and Bernie let Serena exit first. As they reached the nurses station both women paused and reached a hand out to entwine their fingers together discreetly and smiled shyly at each other.

“See you tomorrow at 11:30 Fräulein!” Bernie said in a quiet voice.

“Don’t be late Major!” Serena requested with a coy smile and a wink.

Bernie smiled and pursed her lips together blowing Serena a kiss. And with that the two women went their separate ways for the next nineteen and half hours.

***

Bernie’s prediction had been correct. She was over an hour late finishing work. Having changed out of her navy blue trauma scrubs back into her civvies she collected her small overnight case and the suit carrier containing her wedding outfit from her locker and left the hospital. As Serena had driven them to work that morning Bernie called a taxi to get her to her hotel for the night. She checked in and went straight to her room to drop her coat, bags and suit carrier off and then made her way to the bar to meet her family and friends. 

As the night drew on Bernie had lost count of how many drinks she had had. There had been whisky, wine and larger and she hadn’t bought a single round yet as everyone else insisted on buying them for her. Her children had made a pact that they would remain sober. They did not want to be on the receiving end of their step-mother to be if their mother was late or too inebriated for their wedding tomorrow. It was their job to get the blonde to the ceremony suitably dressed, coherent and on time.

George and Jo were having a game of chasers with Bernie and her brother William. It was already midnight and none of them had really eaten much so the alcohol was taking full effect and Bernie was finding everything funny, especially her own jokes. Unhelpfully Jo and George were finding the major’s jokes hysterical and this only spurred Bernie on. Her honking goose like laugh filled the room and no one sat with the blonde could keep a straight face. Bernie’s laugh was joyous and others just couldn’t help feeling the mirth at the sound of it. Even William, Amanda, Cameron and Charlotte laughed and looked at the woman who was laid against the back of the sofa laughing hard, holding one arm around her stomach as one leg lifted of the floor and her eyes became wet with laughter tears. Jo collapsed over her laughing as hard. Charlotte had caught the end of a funny army story the ex-army medics were relaying to all those gathered around them. Bernie’s punch line had been, “And I still have that bayonet. Sterilised of course!” 

***

Serena on the other hand had spent the evening at home sat on her sofa with her feet tucked under her. There was an assortment of nibbles on the coffee table and two bottles of wine. She was relaxed and enjoying the company of her two close friends Sian and Fleur. The three women were having an enjoyable and very jolly evening. Their sense of humour was well matched and the conversation had soon descended into the blue and risqué. 

Sian was intrigued as to how Serena had ended up with a woman, “I have to say Campbell you certainly blindsided me with your Sapphic turn.”

“Surprised myself more!” Serena chuckled taking a sip of her wine. 

“You should try it. Once you’ve had a woman there is no going back.” Fleur added.

Sian shook her head, “Maybe if you’re a lesbian or bisexual. But I'm a hard wired heterosexual.”

Serena burst out laughing, “HA! I thought I was a confirmed dyed in the wool heterosexual until I met Bernie. This blonde tornado came into my life and turned it upside down in an instant.” 

“Do you think its Bernie then, rather than the fact she's a woman?” Sian asked cautiously because she was genuinely interested in Serena’s thoughts on her sexuality. 

Serena sat slowly turning her glass in a circle swilling her wine around the glass while she stared into space pondering her answer. “I’ve given this a lot of thought over the last four years. Bernie flicked the switch for me. Could another woman have done that? I don’t know. But Bernie did and she is the one I am attracted to. The one I love.” Serena paused briefly and then looking up at Sian she continued, “I have to be attracted to the female form to be in love with her and to be able to make love to her. And I do find other women attractive.” She giggled a little and blushed at her admission. “Am I a lesbian? Not entirely sure I qualify as one. I think it’s safe to say I’m a bisexual where as Bernie is a lesbian. What I am certain about is that I couldn’t be with anyone else, Bernie is my soul mate.”

“She is something special, your major.” Fleur added with a faraway look. 

“Yes and she’s taken. So get your grubby little mind off my wife to be.” Serena mock scolded. They all laughed. 

“Still. She has to be some kind of special to flick your Sapphic switch. You were a man eater!” Sian queried. 

Serena nearly choked on her wine and snorted, “Was not! I just know how to handle them. But yes Bernie is very special.” The vascular surgeon had a sappy loved up look in her eyes at the thought of the woman she loved so much. “A messy blonde big macho army medic and total gay mess, but she’s mine and I wouldn’t have her any other way.”

“Perhaps I should try some lesbian love.” Sian thought aloud. But frowned when Fleur and Serena snorted and laughed simultaneously. “What?”

“Lesbian’s usually keep straight women, especially those just wanting to experiment, at arm’s length.” Fleur explained. 

Sian pointed at Serena, “Bernie wooed hetero Campbell over there!” The blonde lawyer stated defensively. 

“No she didn’t!” Serena announced indignantly. “Did you not listen to any conversations I had with you over the past four years regarding my love life?” 

Sian had the good grace to blush and lower her eyes. “Oh, yeah. Sorry.”

“Bernie and I became best friends and things went from there. She didn’t think I’d be interested in a relationship with a woman and tried to keep things confined to theatre and even ran away once under the misguided notion that she was protecting me. But I suppose it was destiny. We were meant to be together.”

“You didn’t half take the road less travelled that required climbing a mountain to reach this spot!” Fleur pointed out. 

“Well with all that we've been through it has made us incredibly strong as a couple. I feel like I can take on anything so long as Bernie is by my side.” Serena sat with a soft smile on her face looking into space again as she thought about Bernie. 

Fleur poured them all some more wine and asked, “So where is your dashing major tonight?”

“At a hotel in town with Cam, Lottie, her brother, sister-in-law and a couple of army pals.” Serena replied and took a sip of her wine.

Fleur snorted, “She’s having another hen night the cheeky minx!”

Sian was aghast, “And you allowed this?”

Serena quickly swallowed her wine and in a surprised tone defended herself, “I’m not her jailer. She’s a big girl and can go out with her friends.” 

Sian chuckled shaking her head, “We’ll see how accommodating you are tomorrow when she’s late for the ceremony and worse the wear for drink!”

Serena grinned and proudly declared, “Oh ye of little faith. I have every confidence in my girl being at the figurative altar on time and sober!”

***

Bernie was three sheets to the wind and was more talkative than usual. Her brother William and sister-in-law Amanda had gone up to bed an hour ago and Dom and Lofty had left two hours ago. Bernie had told them all they had no back bone and called them wimps for not staying the distance. Charlotte was ready to throttle Jo and George who were still trying to ply her mother with drink. No sooner had Charlotte got her mother to her feet than Bernie was handed a glass of whisky, which her daughter swiftly took off her handing it to Cameron to dispose of with a glare, and steered her mother out of the bar area. All the while Bernie told everyone who would listen that she was getting married in the morning. Cameron followed close behind his mum and sister with his eyes cast down snorting at his Bernie’s behaviour and secretly filming her antics on his mobile phone. He would live off this for years!

Once in her hotel room Bernie decided she had spent enough time without Serena and took her phone out intending to text the brunette. But with her vision blurred and concentration diminished due to her alcohol intake the blonde had managed to call her partner instead.

“Bernie?” Not realising she had dialled the other woman the sudden sound of her partner’s voice startled the blonde and she nearly dropped her phone.

The blonde slurred out “sRenA I ove ou.”

“I love you too darling. By the sounds of it you’ve had a good night.” Serena chuckled. She wasn’t cross with her partner. She knew Bernie would be drinking tonight. She was just happy to hear from her.

“Boodly ovly ight. I iss ou.” The slurred words continued and Serena was very glad she was fluent in Bernie Wolfe, be that her usual laconic speech, eye’s and body language or the current drunken ramblings she was engaged in with the blonde.

Serena chuckled and shook her head deciding to take charge for the sake of their wedding ceremony which was now only eleven hours away. “Right, put Charlotte on the phone.”

There was rustling and she could hear Bernie’s distinctive laugh along with a comment that the bed moved and that was why she was now on the floor. Charlotte was telling her brother to stop filming their hapless mother and help her get the woman back onto the bed. Serena had never known Bernie to be this drunk. She usually held her drink rather well. Perhaps she was more nervous about tomorrow that Serena had realised.

The brunette was brought back to the present when Charlotte huffed a little out of breath having lifted Bernie off the floor with the help of her brother, “It’s not my fault. In my defence I was out numbered seven to one!”

Serena spoke gently fully understanding the situation the young woman was embroiled in. “Just get plenty of water into her and a couple of paracetamols. Make sure she gets a good night's sleep and a decent breakfast in the morning and she’ll be right as rain.”

Charlotte breathed out a sigh of relief, “Will do.”

“Tell her I love her and-” Serena was abruptly cut off as Charlotte’s attention was once again diverted back to her drunk mother.

“Oh for the love of God! MOTHER!” The young blonde shouted. “Cam you’re supposed to be watching her! Do I have to do everything?”

Serena couldn’t help chuckling, “Dare I ask?”

With a heavy sigh Charlotte informed her almost step mother what her badly behaved mother was currently up to, “She’s into the mini fridge now and pouring a double whisky!”

Serena snorted, the brunette was unable to keep her humour in check with images of a misbehaving drunk Bernie in her head. She knew reining in and corralling a drunk or sulking Bernie was an impossible task. The blonde was impossibly strong willed and stubborn. Even Serena felt at times she was out matched by Bernie’s steely determination when the blonde set her mind sober or not to something.

Hearing Serena snorting Charlotte had just about had enough and snapped exasperated, “You might laugh. But I swear to God if I hear ‘for the honour of the regiment’ or if she sings ‘I’m getting married in the morning’ one more time I will commit parricide! MOTHER NO, I said NO, dam IT!”

Serena covered her mouth for a moment not wanting to add to the young woman’s ire and once she had composed herself she instructed, “Put her on the phone.”

Bernie was back on the phone and Serena supposed the fact she found her fiancée slurred speech adorable was because she wasn’t having to deal with a very drunk former army medic. “S’rena, I iss ou.”

Serena’s tone was gentle and even, “I miss you too. We’ll see each other in the morning.”

“I want to come home?” Serena could almost hear the pout in Bernie’s words.

Biting down on her tongue to stop her from laughing Serena spoke firmly to make sure Bernie under stood, “You can’t. We’re doing this for Jason remember?”

But the blonde wasn’t going to give up without a fight, “I won’t be able to sleep without you next to me.”

This time Serena tried to reassure the other woman in a conciliatory tone, “You’ll survive one night.”

“Won’t! ove ou so much, S’rena.” This time Serena really could imagine a pout on her partner’s face and she always found Bernie’s pouts absolutely adorable.

Serena let out a short chortle, “You’re drunk, Wolfe!”

Bernie was sat on the floor next to the mini fridge grinning smugly, “We’re getting married in the morning.”

“Only if you behave for Charlotte, get some sleep and sober up soldier.” Serena addressed the blonde in a commanding tone knowing the soldier in her fiancée would always respond to a series of orders out of habit, so long as those orders made sense and wouldn’t hurt anyone that is.

“Yezz maa’am.” The blonde slurred out and even though Serena couldn’t see the woman she loved she just knew the blonde had given her a two finger salute against her temple and no doubt winked because Bernie was an absolute gay mess and a dork at times. But she was Serena’s gay mess and Serena’s dork and she loved her so much.

In a soft loving tone the brunette brought the call to a close, “Good night my love. Sweet dreams.”

“Goud ight S’rena. I ove ou to the roon and back.” Bernie’s speech was becoming more slurred, but the love she had for Serena was very clearly evident and it made the brunette’s heart beat faster and her stomach flip over several times.

“Soppy sod. I love you too. Now go to bed!” Serena hung up before Bernie could drag the conversation out any further given the lateness of the hour and the need for everyone to go to bed and get some sleep. 

Charlie and Cameron had once again got their mother back onto her bed. Cam pulled her Chelsea boots off and Charlotte held out a bottle of water. “Right mum, sit up and drink this water.” And holding out two tablets in her other hand instructed,” Take these paracetamols. Then I’ll help you change and you're going to sleep!”

Bernie sat up a little and regarded her daughter from under furrowed brows and snapped in a cross tone, “You missed your calling, Lottie. You’d have made an excellent sergeant major barking out orders at people!”

For the first time in the past ninety minutes the young blonde cracked a smile, “Very funny. Drink and swallow please! Even if you don’t want to sleep I do!”

Bernie was not backing down, “I’m sorry I thought I was the doctor and you were the lawyer?”

“I’m under instructions from Doctor Campbell, who I don’t intend crossing.” Charlotte used that information with great satisfaction knowing her mother couldn’t argue with her intended’s welfare instructions for her.

But Charlotte hadn’t factored in Bernie’s competitive nature and desire to win coming forth thanks to the alcohol. “That’s Ms Campbell, you know better than that, Charlotte. She’s a surgeon. She’s my surgeon-”

As her mother began to don a sappy loved up expression and wax lyrical about her partner Charlotte jumped in and cut her off, “My point is, I'm doing this under doctors’ orders. Not any doctor mind, my step mother and your wife from tomorrow lunchtime on wards!”

At the mention of the word wife Bernie was off again, “I’m getting married in the morning. I love S’rena. I more than love S’rena.”

Charlotte slumped into the chair next to the bed and covered her face with her hands and moaned in a weary tone, “Dear God, it’s going to be a long night!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive feedback is always welcome.


	13. Every Dream Inside My Soul: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy day is finally here! This is part one of a four chapter arc dealing with the wedding and the honeymoon.

Wedding day:

Twenty minutes after the phone call to Serena had ended around 12.30 am Bernie had finally run out of steam and collapsed onto the bed mumbling that her daughter should call reception and tell them to stop the room spinning. The young blonde had got her mum to stand up and had managed to remove her outer clothes, with more resistance than help from the older blonde. When Bernie had huffed and dropped face down onto the bed Charlotte had given up trying to persuade her mother she would be more comfortable in her pyjamas and left her in her bra and briefs. With her face planted firmly in the middle of the pillow Bernie began to snore lightly. Her daughter gently turned her head to the side and pulled the duvet over Bernie making her comfortable and then readied herself for bed. 

Fifteen minutes later Charlotte climbed into the other side of the bed. There was a second double bed in the room which was for her to use. But given the amount of alcohol her mother had drank the young woman preferred to stay close to her to make sure she was alright during the night. She snuggled up to her mum and placed her arm around her mother’s waist in hailing the comforting familiar sent of her mother. 

She smiled remembering when she was small how she would climb into bed with her mum whenever she was home from a tour of duty and would follow her around like a little shadow. Charlotte idolised her mother and had always wanted to be just like her. That, she reasoned, was probably why she took her mother’s absences so hard. But she was enjoying being with her mum again and felt the familiar sense of safety and sanctuary she gained from her mother’s presence. Charlotte placed a gentle kiss to her mother’s bare shoulder and quickly drifted off to sleep.

It was now 8.30 am on a crisp, cool but sunny Saturday in late March. Charlotte had been up for forty five minutes and was washed, dressed and had had her breakfast. She stood at the side of the bed with her hands on her hips regarding her mother with a fond smile. It was finally Bernie’s wedding day, but the older blonde was still face down in the bed, still in the same position and releasing the odd faint snore. She was effectively dead to the world. “Time to get up, mum!”

There was no response so the younger woman tried again, “Mum, you need to wake up!” Again no response was forth coming other than a sniffle and louder snore. Charlotte rolled her eyes deciding that taking the gentle approach would get her nowhere. So she sat down heavily on the bed next to her mother and placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her, “Mum, it’s time to wake up!” 

There was a muffled reply and a hand was raised attempting to bat Charlotte’s hand away. Shaking her mum’s shoulder harder the younger woman spoke more firmly, “Come on mum, you have to get up! You’re getting married today!” The older blonde opened one eye taking in where she was. Her eye rolled and closed. Charlotte stood up and yanked the duvet off her mother and turned to the window pulling the curtains open and shouted, “Major Wolfe! UP! NOW!”

Bernie was assaulted with cold air, bright sunlight and a woman barking orders at her. She shot up off the bed and stumbled to her feet far too quickly. This caused her head to spin and a searing headache began to pulsate across her forehead. Losing her balance Bernie fell back to the bed and sat with her head in her hands moaning, “Someone let off a grenade inside my head!” 

Charlotte rolled her eyes and stated matter-of-factly, “No, someone just didn’t know her limit and had way too much to drink last night!” Bernie moaned and flopped back on the bed. Charlotte leaned forward and took hold of her hands pulling her into a sitting position. “Oh no. It’s 08.45 am and you are due to get married in two hours and forty five minutes!”

Bernie’s eyes flew wide open and she stood up abruptly. Brushing past her daughter retching she rushed to the en suit bathroom. Charlotte followed her mother and found her kneeling beside the toilet vomiting. The young blonde knelt beside her mother holding her hair back and stroked her back uttering words of comfort until the older woman was able to sit back against the bath. Charlotte wet a face cloth and passed it to Bernie so she could wipe her face and then retrieved a bottle of water from the mini fridge handing it to Bernie. 

Charlotte helped her mum to stand and turned the shower on while Bernie took her under ware off turned around to face her daughter. Charlotte regarded her mother with a warm smile, “I hope I look as good as you when I get to your age.”

Bernie glanced down at herself and smirked, “What C-section scar and all?” 

Charlotte frowned and pointed to the faint scar on her mother’s lower abdomen. “Well that’s the thanks you get for having a son.”

Bernie shook her head and let out a little chortle, “Actually Lottie, you left this indelible mark on me,” Looking up at her daughter and seeing the shock on her face Bernie reached out and stroked her upper arm consoling her. “Don’t fret. I don’t regret it. I love this mark and the connection it holds to you.” Charlotte gave her mother a small smile. Bernie gave the young woman’s upper arm a gentle squeeze and climbed into the shower. 

By 09.40 Bernie was showered and dressed and begrudgingly eating a cooked breakfast with Cameron and Charlotte. The blonde trauma surgeon had put up quite a resistance but had been outnumbered by her children and fiancée. The fact it was Serena’s wish she recover from her heavy drinking session properly in order to take part in their wedding and so she could enjoy their big day too. So Bernie had agreed to a mug of tea and scrambled eggs on toast with a tomato and some mushrooms. But with the after effects of the alcohol wearing off and having taken the first bite of her breakfast she realised how hungry she actually was, however there was no way she would admit that to her children or Serena for that matter. Bernie sat silently enjoying her meal and listened to Cameron and Charlotte chatting and teasing one another. 

***

It was 10:50 am at the Kelvington Manor Hotel, an exquisite country house hotel with twenty five bedrooms including the honeymoon suite, a formal ballroom with a bar which could double as a dining room if necessary. The large bright and spacious Orangery was used as a breakfast and dining room. The manor had a small chapel which was no longer consecrated and used as the venue for civil weddings, unless a couple preferred an outdoor ceremony in which case the garden could be used instead. The chapel sat to the left side of the main house, and although there was an internal entrance connecting the house and chapel, which was useful during inclement weather, on sunny days such as today the main entrance into the chapel through the open entrance porch was always preferred. 

The hotel was a forty minute drive to the south west of the city of Holby. It sat in thirty acres of land of which a quarter was laid to a formal garden with the remainder forming a wild meadow incorporating a small copse of woods on the northern boundary with a stream running along the western boundary of the property. It was a four star stylish yet cosy establishment. It had an understated sophistication which suited the two brides who had chosen it as their wedding venue.

Serena was in Jason and Greta’s room making the finishing touches to her make-up. Jason was down stairs with Cameron. The two young men acting as ushers meeting guests as they arrived and showing them into the chapel and where to sit. The wedding ceremony and wedding breakfast would have forty guest attending and they would all be staying at the hotel for the night as well. A further twenty guests would be joining everyone for the evening buffet and dance.

When Bernie and Serena had drawn up their guest list they decided to keep it a small intimate occasion and set the maximum number of guests attending to forty. As most of the guests were couples or small family groups they would all be able to stay in one of the twenty four bedrooms the hotel had leaving the honeymoon suite for the two brides. The evening buffet and dance would see a further twenty guests attend but not stay at the hotel. They could have had a lot more guests but both women wanted to share their special day with family, close friends and colleagues they considered friends. 

Their guest list included Bernie’s brother and sister-in-law William and Amanda, her children Cameron and Charlotte, her close friend Verity Knotts and her husband Tobias along with her best friends from the army Jo, George and Harry as well as her old commanding officer, Lieutenant Colonel Jonathan Jones and her old mentor, Major Patrick ‘Paddy’ O’Donnell. Both men would be bringing their wives with them. Serena’s nephew Jason and his wife Greta and her great niece, Guinevere along with her best friend Sian Kors and close friend Fleur Fanshawe were all at the top of their guest list. 

Other guests invited were Ric Griffin and his partner Francoise Durand, Fletch and the Fletchlings, Dom Copeland and Lofty Chiltern, Sasha Levey and Essie di Lucca, Jac Naylor, Henrik Hanssen, Alexander ‘Lexy’ Dunblane, Donna Jackson and her partner Xavier ‘Zav’ Duval, Connie Beauchamp, Charlie Fairhead and Lisa ‘Duffy’ Duffin, Ange Goddard and her daughter Chloe Goddard. Mo Effanga and Derwood Thompson had received an invitation and managed to make it in time from London with their young son Hector. 

There would be an additional twenty guests invited to the evening buffet and dance. They would not be staying at the hotel. Those guests were a mixture of some neighbours Serena had lived next door to for many years, members of staff and a few board members and their partners from the hospital. 

The time was now 11.10 am. Serena was dressed with her hair and make-up complete and shoes on. She was currently being scrutinised by her niece-in-law, Greta Haynes. The older woman was waiting for Greta’s opinion, and hopefully approval, of her outfit and make-up. The young woman finally nodded and stated matter-of-factly, “Very nice. Aunty Bernie will be pleased.”

Serena smiled warmly at the young woman. To anyone else Greta’s remark would have seemed rather under whelming considering she was complimenting a bride on her wedding day. But Serena knew better, she knew this was in fact high praise from the young woman who similar to her husband, Jason, was autistic and very much a woman of detail and statistics. Satisfied she had passed Greta’s inspection she let out a long breath she hadn’t realised she had been holding. 

The brunette picked up her mobile phone and opened her text messages letting out a giggle when she saw a text from Bernie. 

My daughter’s been abducted and replaced by a sergeant major!  
B xx

The two women exchanged a series of quick fire text messages over the next five minutes.

I’m sure she’s doing a sterling job considering! ;)  
S xx 

What’s that supposed to mean?  
B xx

It means the poor girl has been taking care of an inebriated you!  
S xx

Charmed I’m sure!  
B xx

Serena chuckled. She could hear the pout coming through the text. 

I still love you very much.  
S xx 

Of course you do. I’ve got irresistible charm! ;)  
B xx  
p.s I love you too!

Better had. You’re marrying me in ten minutes!  
S xx

Bernie stood reading the last text Serena had sent. The sappy loved up smile dropping from her face and the colour draining from her complexion as the three words repeated in her head. “Marrying. Ten minutes. Marrying. Ten minutes. Marrying. Ten minutes.-”

The blonde trauma surgeon was soon snapped out of her trance by the sergeant major who had changed places with her daughter. “MOTHER!”

When Bernie looked up at Charlotte with a pale complexion and worried look on her face the younger blonde raised an eyebrow, “What? Are you going to be sick again?” When there was no reply from her mother she moved forward quickly, “Get this off now! You’ll ruin it if you barf all over yourself!”

Bernie stepped back and batted her daughter’s hands away. “I’m not going to be sick . . . . I’m, I’m getting married!” That sappy smile was back on her face again.

Charlotte groaned, “Oh dear, God! Out, now!” Stepping behind her mother she gave the other woman a shove to get her walking, “The sooner you marry Serena. The sooner you are her responsibility!” Bernie went to respond but was given another shove forward again and only managed to let out a disgruntled huff. 

To hers and Charlotte’s surprise Bernie had made it down stairs ahead of Serena. Cameron and Jason were already in their seats with the other guests. Charlotte waited with her mother. Partly because she wanted to offer support but partly to make sure the older blonde didn’t let her nerves take over and run. 

They didn’t have to wait long before Greta and Serena appeared on the large ornate oak staircase. A rich red carpet ran down the centre of the stairs and was held in place with polished brass stair rods. Charlotte watched her mother move in a trance like state further into the foyer so she was stood at the foot of the ornate oak staircase. The older blonde was completely focused on the brunette who had come to a halt on the last landing seeing Bernie for the first time. 

Bernie swallowed hard. Her mouth had gone dry, her pulse had increased and her palms had dampened. As far as Bernie was concerned Serena was a vision of sophisticated exquisite beauty. Serena was wearing an elegant knee length ivory sheath wedding dress with a short sleeved cape. The dress hugged her in all the right places showing off her curves and with the ‘neck’ of the dress cutting across the top of her breasts giving a glimpse of the top of her cleavage. 

Letting out a slow whistle Bernie raked her eyes up Serena’s body until she reached the brunette’s dark brown loving eyes which held a glint of humour in them. Bernie racked her brain trying to figure out how she got so incredibly lucky to be marrying this wonderful woman. What had she finally done right to be given such a reward.

Serena on the other hand smirked dragging her eyes slowly up Bernie’s body until she met the loving brown eyes of the blonde. She felt her head swim momentarily as her pulse increased. Bernie was a beautiful, dashing figure decked out in her Royal Army Medical Corps number one dress uniform. The blonde’s hair was up in a perfect French plait. She wore a dark navy blue tunic with gold shoulder cords for a major denoting her rank, there were two gold and silver RAMC collar badges with the corps moto adorning each side of the tunic’s high collar. A row of ten mounted medals were pinned to the left side of her chest with a ribbon bar pinned above them. Five silver buttons with the regimental insignia embossed on them were evenly spaced down the front of her tunic. A crimson sash fastened around her slim waist with two tassels hanging from it against her left hip. She wore a sword housed in a nickel scabbard which rested against her left leg. Her trousers were a dark navy blue with a crimson stripe running down the outside of both legs.

Her dress military shoes had been polished within an inch of their life. Bernie had her number one dress peak forage cap tucked under her right arm. It was a matching dark navy blue with a wide dull cherry band above the peak with dull cherry piping running around the top and the RAMC regimental badge on the front depicting the Rod of Asclepius, surmounted by a crown and enclosed within a laurel wreath with the regimental motto ‘In Arduis Fidrlis’ (Faithful in Adversity) in a scroll beneath it. Finishing off her uniform Bernie wore a pair of pristine white gloves.

The two brides were stood transfixed staring at each other and taking in the vision of the woman they loved stood before them. Charlotte waved for Greta to leave Serena and join her. Greta hastily darted around behind Bernie to reach Charlotte who was stood a few feet away. 

Greta was bemused by the actions of her aunt-in-law and her aunt-in-law to be, “What are they doing? They are going to be late for their wedding!”

Charlotte smiled watching the women staring at each other with utter love and devotion in their expressions for one other, “Don’t worry it’s a brides prerogative to be late for her wedding. There’s two at this wedding so they have double the time.”

Greta’s brows drew closer together as a frown formed, “That makes no logical sense what-so-”

The young blonde cut the other young woman off before she could launch into a debate about punctuality. “Perhaps not, but logic often doesn’t make sense where love is concerned. You could say love is a logic all of its own. Let’s just give them a minute,” Charlotte turned to Greta with a kind smile, “Ok?” When Greta just nodded her assent Charlotte turned back to watch her mother and soon to be step mother. Deciding they would like a memento of this special moment on their wedding day she lifted her phone and took three discreet photographs of the two older women.

With probably the sappiest smile Serena had ever seen adorn Bernie’s face the blonde held her left hand out for Serena to take. The brunette slowly descended the last eight steps of the ornate oak staircase and never took her eyes off the blonde. The woman who had literally entered her life like a tornado turning it upside down and stolen her heart, which Serena never wanted returned by the blonde because Bernie owned it now. On reaching her dashing major Serena took her offered left hand and stepped right up against her partner. 

She growled under her breath. Her eyes dark with lust and desire causing the blonde to swallow hard again. Serena leaned up to very gently kiss her fiancée in greeting in such a way that it didn’t spoil either of their make-up. Bernie had applied a subtle amount of make-up just to accent her features. It was basically mascara and some light lipstick. Very understated but more than enough for the blonde who usually didn’t wear any make-up at all.

Serena stepped back and grinned at Bernie who was stood with that sappy smile and her eyes closed. Slowly opening them she tilted her head to the side, “Aren’t we supposed to do that after the ceremony?”

The brunette tilted her head to the side and thought for a second, “Well tradition also dictates that you should be waiting at the altar for me.” 

Bernie’s brows furrowed a little as she pondered what Serena had said, “Why does it have to be me waiting there?”

Serena chuckled and in a very flirtatious tone stated, “Well you are the big macho army medic all dressed up in your gorgeous uniform!”

Grinning Bernie nodded a couple of times, “Point taken.”

“Anyway what’s wrong with saying hello to my bride with a kiss?” Serena purred in the tone she knew did wonders to Bernie’s libido and knew she had hit her mark by the darkening of the blonde’s eyes and the way the tip of her tongue darted out to flick across her bottom lip. 

Huskily Bernie agreed, “Absolutely nothing.” Then she leaned forward and very carefully kissed Serena on her lips making sure she didn’t mess up their make-up. When she pulled back from the kiss with her lips a breath away from Serena’s she said, “Hello.” Serena actually swooned and felt herself falling in love with her soldier all over again. 

They were brought out of their private moment by Charlotte clearing her throat, “Excuse me, but you have forty guests waiting in the chapel to witness you get married!”

Bernie turned to face her daughter and Greta. “Time to get this show on the road then.” Holding Serena’s hand firmly in her left hand the two women walked towards the main entrance of the hotel.

“You both look amazing.” Charlotte beamed at them causing Bernie and Serena to blush. Greta opened the door and stepped through with Charlotte following next. The young women held each side of the double entrance doors open for the brides to walk through hand in hand. Once they were all outside Greta and Charlotte hurried ahead of the older women so they could take their seats in the chapel ahead of Serena and Bernie’s entrance.

Bernie let out a soft sigh as she walked hand in hand with Serena towards the picturesque little chapel. Coming to a stop outside the entrance porch Bernie turned her head to regard Serena who was watching her affectionately. Lifting up their joined hands she kissed Serena’s knuckles and held her lips there a moment while staring into the deep chocolate brown eyes of her beloved. “You are so beautiful.”

Blushing Serena lifted her left hand and with the tip of two fingers slowly stroked down Bernie’s cheek and across her jaw. “You look incredible my love.” Serena smiled and in a soft tone asked, “Ready?”

“Absolutely.” Bernie’s tone was husky.

Serena’s stomach flipped over a couple of times and her heart beat a little faster. As much as today would be one of the happiest of her life it would also be a long day before she could be alone and intimate with her partner. “Right then major, by the right!” Bernie snorted amused at her fiancée military reference. They walked into the entrance porch and paused.

The chapel doors were already open and they could see the beautiful old chapel’s pew ends had been decorated in white and very pale pink roses and large white church candles stood atop iron candle holders flickering on either side of the old altar which had a large flora display of white and pale pink roses on top of it. The sun shone through the large stained glass window, a depiction of the crucifixion which sat above the old altar.

The chapel was packed with their invited guests. Everyone they had invited had accepted and the old chapel was full of family, friends and close colleagues. Bernie squared her shoulders back and if Serena didn’t know better she was sure that the blonde had grown a couple of inches in height in doing so. Their bridal entrance music, “Pachelbel: Canon in D,” began and after a couple of bars from their chosen music the two brides stepped forward into the chapel and down the aisle. Holding tightly to each other’s hand they intermittently squeezed their hands to offer comfort and reassurance to one another as they made their way to the front of the chapel and the registrar who would marry them. 

Once the music started their guests turned round to watch the two brides enter the old chapel. Bernie and Serena made their way down the centre aisle towards the registrar who would be the official marrying them. As they passed each pew they were greeted with happy smiling faces and whispered compliments and encouragement. When Bernie drew level with her brother and sister-in-law, William, leaned over the end of the pew and squeezed her right forearm whispering, “You look gorgeous, Sis.” The siblings exchanged warm smiles.

Their registrar was a short woman of average build in her later thirties. Her long red hair was held up in a French twist. On the two previous occasions they had met the registrar she had always seemed to have a jolly disposition and today she seemed no different. Her green eyes were warm and her smile covered her whole face. She really seemed to love her job. 

On reaching the registrar the woman held her hands out and took Serena’s. Bernie turned and handed her number one dress peak forage cap to her son to hold for her during the ceremony. Turning back to the registrar and allowing the woman to take her left hand. The registrar spoke in a soft whisper so only Serena and Bernie could hear her. “You both look beautiful. You’ll be fine. Remember to breathe. It’s difficult to marry you if one of you is passed out on the floor.” She chuckled and the two brides joined in.

Seeing the two women’s postures relaxing a little she knew she had achieved her goal. Giving their hands a gentle squeeze the registrar let go of their hands and took a step back asking, “Ready?” when Serena and Bernie both nodded the registrar began the ceremony with a greeting. “We are here today to celebrate the marriage of Bernie and Serena. On their behalf I would like to welcome you all to the old chapel at Kelvington Manor Hotel. I’m sure it means a great deal to them that you could join them here today and share in their happiness on this occasion.”

The registrar paused for a second looking around the chapel at all the faces watching the proceedings intently before she continued. “This place in which we are now met has been duly sanctioned, according to law, for the celebration of marriages. You are here today to witness the joining in matrimony of Serena Wendy Campbell and Berenice Griselda Wolfe.” There were a few sniggers from the pews behind them at the mention of Bernie’s middle name. The former army medic felt her hand being reassuringly squeezed by Serena. “If any person present knows of any lawful impediment to this marriage, he or she should declare it now.”

There was a moment’s pause to allow for any legal challenge to the marriage ceremony continuing. Both brides were legally free to marry so were not in the least concerned by this legal requirement to be carried out. With no challenge to the marriage the registrar continued, “Bernie and Serena, before you are joined in matrimony I have to remind you of the solemn and binding character of the vows you are about to make. Marriage, according to the law of this country is the union of two people, voluntarily entered into for life, to the exclusion of all others. The purpose of marriage is that you may always love, care for and support each other through all the joys and sorrows of life. It is a partnership in which two people can pledge their love and commitment to each other; a solemn union providing love, friendship, help and comfort to you both through your life together.” 

Pausing again for a brief moment the registrar let her words sink in with the couple stood before her and for all those present in the old chapel. Serena turned and looked at Bernie. When Bernie looked at her the blonde had a look in her eyes like a deer caught in headlights. Serena leaned in and whispered, “Breathe darling.” The blonde let out the breath she hadn’t realised she was holding. Serena bit her lip. Bernie could be unbelievably adorable at times. 

The registrar continued with their ceremony, “Now I am going to ask each of you in turn to declare that you know of no lawful reason why you should not be married to each other.” Turning to Serena she explained, “Serena, say the following words after me. I do solemnly declare that I know not of any lawful impediment why I, Serena Wendy Campbell, may not be joined in matrimony to Berenice Griselda Wolfe.”

The brunette repeated the declaration in a strong clear voice that she was legally free to marry and doing so voluntarily, “I do solemnly declare that I know not of any lawful impediment why I, Serena Wendy Campbell, may not be joined in matrimony to Berenice Griselda Wolfe.”

The red headed registrar turned to Bernie with a wide smile, “Bernie, say the following words after me. I do solemnly declare that I know not of any lawful impediment why I, Berenice Griselda Wolfe, may not be joined in matrimony to Serena Wendy Campbell.”

Bernie pushed her shoulders back and stated in a strong and clear voice, “I do solemnly declare that I know not of any lawful impediment why I, Berenice Griselda Wolfe, may not be joined in matrimony to Serena Wendy Campbell.” Once the blonde finished she turned her head to look at Serena and regarded her with a big sappy grin and squeezed the brunette’s hand.

The registrar whispered at the two brides and gave a wink, “You’ll need your rings for the next bit.”

Bernie turned to Cameron and held out her right hand for the ring she had bought for Serena. The young man fished the gold band from his jacket pocket and handed it to his mother. Bernie had just removed her white gloves and neatly hung them off the right side of the crimson sash tied around her waist. At the same time Serena had turned to Jason and retrieved the gold band she had bought for Bernie.

Once they were both facing the registrar again the small red headed official addressed Bernie first. “Bernie please say the following words after me. “I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage, as a token of my love and affection and as a symbol of our commitment to each other. I call upon these persons here present to witness that I, Berenice Griselda Wolfe, do take thee, Serena Wendy Campbell, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to love and care for you, honour and respect you and share with you all that I have. May we look forward to our future together with hope and happiness and always remember the feelings we share for each other on this our wedding day.”

All of a sudden Bernie felt completely over whelmed with the enormity of what she was about to do. In an attempt to contain her emotions she let out a slow steadying breath, swallowed hard and blinked her eyes to prevent the happy tears running down her cheeks. Bernie turned to face Serena, her beautiful Serena, she took hold of her left hand and slid the gold band onto her ring finger, but not completely all the way on. 

Looking deeply into the love of her life’s eyes, and drawing strength from the love reflected back at her, Bernie cleared her throat and spoke loudly so even those at the back of the chapel could hear her. “I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage, as a token of my love and affection and as a symbol of our commitment to each other. I call upon these persons here present to witness that I, Berenice Griselda Wolfe, do take thee, Serena Wendy Campbell, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to love and care for you, honour and respect you and share with you all that I have. May we look forward to our future together with hope and happiness and always remember the feelings we share for each other on this our wedding day.” Bernie slid the ring all the way onto Serena’s finger and regarded her with that now familiar sappy smile.

Serena’s heart was hammering in her chest. She was almost married to this incredible woman and the love of her life. Addressing Serena next the registrar drew the brunette out of her thoughts and back to the present, “I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage, as a token of my love and affection and as a symbol of our commitment to each other. I call upon these persons here present to witness that I, Serena Wendy Campbell, do take thee, Berenice Griselda Wolfe, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to love and care for you, honour and respect you and share with you all that I have. May we look forward to our future together with hope and happiness and always remember the feelings we share for each other on this our wedding day.”

With a slightly shaky hand Serena took Bernie’s left hand and slid the gold wedding ring onto her finger. Bernie placed her right hand on top of Serena’s to steady her nerves and smiled at the brunette when she looked up. They shared a coy smile and Serena declared in a loud voice while staring into Bernie’s eyes, “I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage and I call upon these persons here present to witness that I, Serena Wendy Campbell, do take thee, Berenice Griselda Wolfe, to be my lawfully wedded wife.” Serena slid the ring all the way onto Bernie’s finger and gave her a seductive wink which made Bernie blush and dip her head.

The two brides were lost in each other’s gazes when the registrar cleared her throat to get their attention. “You have both made the declarations prescribed by law and have made a solemn and binding contract in the presence of your witnesses here today. It therefore gives me great pleasure to declare that you are now legally married.” Their guests got to their feet and began to clap and cheer. Bernie and Serena were just stood holding hands and staring at one another with face splitting grins. The Registrar opened her arms and declared, “You may kiss the bride.”

The chapel was filled with more clapping, wolf whistles and the cheers got louder. Serena couldn’t wait a moment longer and threw her arms around the blonde’s neck leaning in and planted her lips on Bernie’s and kissed her passionately mumbling, “Ignore them!” 

For proprieties sake they broke their kiss before it got too heated and rested their foreheads together. The registrar pointed to the small desk off to the left and advised, “If you and your chosen witnesses would come with me and sign the marriage registry.” The newly married couple made their way with the registrar, Jason and Charlotte to the desk and all four signed the document. 

Once that was complete their photographer came in and took some posed photographs of them poised to sign the register, although this was a blank page because it was illegal to photograph the actual document. As they made their way around the desk Cameron handed his mother her number one dress forage cap. Their exit music started and they walked back down the aisle to “She’s The One” by Robbie Williams, and a chorus of congratulations being shouted by family and friends.

Stepping out of the chapel into the small porch Bernie put her number one dress forage cap on. As the newly married couple stepped from the porch into the sunshine they were suddenly greeted with Bernie’s former commanding officers and army friends lined up in their Royal Army Medical Corps number two uniform. This consisted of a khaki jacket, shirt, tie and trousers. Their respective ranks were displayed on their shoulders and the jacket lapels had a gold Royal Army Medical Corps badge adorning both lapels. A row of mounted medals were fastened to the left side of their chests with a ribbon bar pinned above them. A brown leather Sam Browne belt crossed from the right shoulder down to the waist at the front and back, attaching to a belt with a sword attached. Their forage caps had a wide red centre band running round it with a dark blue top and a silver RAMC badge in the centre. Their uniform was finished off with brown leather gloves and highly polished black shoes. 

Lieutenant Colonel Jonathan Jones ordered, “Attention!” The small military group abruptly stood to attention. They all saluted the happy couple with open palms displayed facing outwards in the traditional British army salute. Their left hands held the scabbard of their swords as was the RAMC tradition. As non-combatants under the Geneva Conventions they are permitted to carry a side arm (pistol/hand gun) in time of conflict or war to defend themselves and their patients. So members of the RAMC on parade do not present arms. They stand to attention and salute when appropriate and/or necessary and RAMC officers hold the scabbard of their swords as a reference to their non-combative status. Bernie came to an abrupt halt with her eyes moistening at the same time as her throat dried up. 

Automatically she stood tall, rigidly straight with her shoulders pushed back, strong jaw tight and jutting out in defiance and brought her right hand up to return the salute with her open palm displayed. Her left hand had let go of Serena’s as the blonde had come to attention and gripped the scabbard of her sword. With her shoulders squared back, rigid posture, saluting and holding her scabbard she mirrored her comrades stood in front of her.

Serena glanced at Bernie and then back at the blonde’s comrades stood at attention and saluting them. “Three cheers for Major Wolfe and Mrs Wolfe!” The area was filled with five army medics shouting “Hip, Hip, Hurrah! Hip, Hip Hurrah! Hip Hip Hurrah!” Serena could see Bernie was having a battle to keep her emotions under control. When the order was given, “At ease” Serena leaned in to kiss the blondes flushed cheek. Bernie glanced at her with a coy smile. The two brides stepped down the two stone steps and moved past the army medics who shook Bernie’s hand and patted her back as she passed them. 

The photographer was waiting to take their formal wedding photographs with their family and best friends outside the chapel and a few in the formal gardens. While the photographs were being taken their guest would be served drinks and canapés on the large patio overlooking the formal garden before the Wedding Breakfast which would start in an hour. The patio area had been laid out with a long table covered in a white table cloth. The table had rows of glasses of Bucks Fizz (Champagne and orange juice), orange juice and an assortment of canapés laid out on silver trays with small plates and linen napkins placed next to them.

Once everyone had a Bucks Fizz and a plate with their choice of canapés they began to mingle. Bernie made a bee line for her army friends. Serena followed her. The blonde grinned at her army comrades and turned to Serena indicating her three close female army friends stood to her left, “Serena, you know Jo, George and Harry.” The brunette nodded and smiled saying hello to the three women who all looked wonderful in their uniforms. They all returned her greeting. 

Bernie then turned to her right and the two senior male officers stood with their wives, “Serena, I’d like to introduce Major Paddy O’Donnell and his wife Elizabeth. Paddy, Liz, my wife, Serena.” The blonde beamed with pride and love at being able to call Serena her wife for the first time. “Paddy was my mentor when I first joined the corps fresh out of Sandhurst. Everything I know I owe to him.” 

Paddy shook his head, “Nonsense, you have always had a natural inclination for trauma surgery. I merely helped hone your ability and expand your skills and talent.” The tall broad man in his early sixties with a soft Scottish brogue and kind grey eyes affirmed. Bernie, as was her habit, ducked her head and blushed offering a shy smile. Serena smiled and exchanged a handshake and greeting with Paddy and Liz. 

Moving onto the final person, in what Serena felt was Bernie’s cadre, the blonde introduced the most senior person present and automatically stood straighter pulling her shoulders back subconsciously. “Serena, this is Lieutenant Colonel Jonathan Jones and his wife Alice. Lieutenant Colonel Jones was my RAMC commanding officer. Sir. Mrs Jones, this is my wife, Serena.” Again Bernie beamed with utter pride and joy at being able to call Serena her wife for the second time in only a few minutes. 

Lieutenant Colonel Jones shook Serena’s hand and then his wife did the same. Jonathan Jones was a tall slim man in his early sixties, with brown eyes and a neatly trimmed moustache. He spoke with a cut glass English accent. He was stereotypically every bit the British army officer in appearance and sound. “Mrs Wolfe, I hope I am not being presumptuous in assuming you’ll take your wife’s name?”

“Please it’s Serena, and no you aren’t being presumptuous. I will be taking my wife’s name.” Serena glanced at Bernie and relished the fact that she was now the blonde’s wife and could refer to Bernie as her wife. She squeezed the blonde’s hand and grinned excitedly at the other woman before turning back to Lieutenant Colonel Jones. “I have no desire to keep my surname for personal use. It belongs to my ex-husband and I want nothing to do with him. But I am far too well known professionally under Campbell to change it at work, and it would probably become too confusing to have two female consultant surgeons called Ms Wolfe.” She chuckled.

“Understood.” Glancing at Bernie from the corner of his eye he nodded at her and in a stage whisper, knowing Bernie could hear him, informed Serena “I am sure you will have more success than I did keeping Major Wolfe in line!” He grinned noting the deep blush on Bernie’s face. Serena chuckled deciding her wife was already embarrassed enough. 

Deciding to change the subject and deflect attention away from herself Bernie pointed from left to right at her army comrades and enquired, “I had no idea you would all wear your uniforms. Why not number one dress though?”

Jonathan Jones smiled warmly at her, “One should never take the attention away from a bride on her wedding day.”

Then Paddy O’Donnell added, “It is your day to stand out, major. We are only here in a supporting role, lass.”

“I have to thank you for giving my husband the opportunity to wear his uniform, even his number two dress. Now he’s retired I don’t get to admire him in it as much as I once did when he was serving.” Paddy’s wife Liz informed the two brides.

Serena looked Bernie up and down with a distinct look of desire in her eyes and stated mater-of-factly, “Well I am going to make sure this isn’t the last time I see my wife in her uniform.” Serena winked at Bernie and the blonde blushed instantly. It was just far too easy to embarrass Bernie. The brunette felt a surge of love and joy race through her body at the knowledge that Bernie was now legally her wife. 

They stood chatting for a moment and then Serena pointed to all their medals and enquired, “So what is all the bling for?”

Bernie groaned, “And she’s only had one Buck’s Fizz!”

George snorted, “I’m sure Major Wolfe will enlighten you later.” 

Serena pouted, “Oh come on! I want to know now. She’ll be too drunk later to remember!”

Bernie coughed on the Bucks Fizz she had been swallowing at the time, “Bloody hell!”

“You’re going to have your hands full with her!” Fleur chuckled having joined the brides and Bernie’s army friends with Sian, Fletch, Donna, Zav, Connie, Ric, Lofty, Dom, Ange, Chloe and Henrik. Everyone gathered around Serena and Bernie listening to the conversation.

Leaning into Bernie Jo nudged her shoulder and nodding towards Serena advised her friend in a loud stage whisper, “I think she’s only interested in your bling not ours, major!”

Bernie snorted, “She’d bloody better only be interested in my bling!” There was silence as everyone looked at Bernie waiting for her to tell Serena about her medals. The blonde huffed giving into the pressure and pointed at her medals, “Right, Fräulein pay attention because I will only say this once!” Serena grinned at Bernie loving her authoritative major persona and paid great attention as her wife explained what each medal was by pointing right to left. “Right, the first one is the George Cross and the second one is the Distinguished Service Cross-” 

Bernie was interrupted by Serena pointing to the gold bar on the medal. “What’s the gold bar for?”

“It’s, it’s ah-” Bernie stuttered in her response. She really hadn’t wanted to be asked about her medals and especially not the first two.

Jo came to her rescue, “The gold bar means Bernie has been awarded the Distinguished Service Cross twice. If you merit a second or more awards of any military medal for gallantry then you are issued a gold or a silver bar for each subsequent award depending on the medal, and the bar fits on the medal ribbon.” 

Serena looked at Bernie in astonishment, “You have a George Cross and two Distinguished Service Crosses?”

Bernie ducked her head and mumbled a yes. When she looked up Serena was looking at her with utter love and pride in her eyes. Bernie swallowed and let out a breath wanting to get this over with, “So the third medal is the Conspicuous Gallantry Cross-” 

Bernie was once again interrupted by her wife who was extremely awestruck by Bernie’s medals. “Wait, wait a minute. You have a George Cross, two Distinguished Service Crosses and a Conspicuous Gallantry Cross?”

Bernie blushed a deep read and lowered her eyes to the ground, “Yes.”

There was silence from the group gathered around the two brides. Apart from Bernie’s army comrades who already knew about her medals, postings and deployment everyone else, especially Serena, were learning something they didn’t know about Bernie.

“So why is this the first time I’m hearing about this?” Serena asked keeping her tone neutral.

Bernie shrugged, “It’s not something I talk about. Lots of people have the same medals” She was so matter-of-fact that Serena was dumbfounded and noticed that Jo, George and Harry were shaking their heads. 

Moving on quickly Bernie finished off, “Ok so the fourth medal is a General Service Medal for Northern Ireland for service in the province during the Troubles. The fifth medal is the Iraq Medal for operational service in Iraq. The sixth medal is an Operational Service Medal for operational service in Afghanistan with silver bars denoting each of my six tours there. The seventh is the Golden Jubilee Medal to celebrate the 50th anniversary of the Queen’s accession and the eighth medial is the Diamond Jubilee Medal to celebrate the 60th anniversary of the Queen’s accession. This ninth medal is the Meritorious Service Medal and the tenth and last one is the Long Service and Good Conduct Medal.”

When Bernie finished there was a round of applause and a couple of wolf whistles. Fletch shouted, “Very impressive Ms Wolfe.” When Bernie turned a steely glare and a raised eyebrow on the director of nursing Fletch corrected himself quickly, “Ah, what I meant to say was, Major Wolfe. Very impressive, Major Wolfe!”

Bernie smirked at Fletch’s unease at addressing her incorrectly with all her army comrades staring him down for his massive faux pas. Fletch slinked back into the group. Serena wrapped her arms around Bernie’s arm and kissed her cheek. The brunette preened at the admiring looks and impressed comments her friends and hospital colleagues were giving her wife. She would definitely be asking Bernie what she did to be awarded four gallantry awards. If Bernie wasn’t already uncomfortable with all the attention she was getting and having had to explain what her medals were, Serena wasn’t about to make the woman she loved anymore uncomfortable. So it would keep for now and she would ask her in private.

***

Twenty minutes later Serena and Bernie stood just inside the doors leading into the large Orangery and greeted each of their guests as they stepped inside for the Wedding Breakfast (reception). Everyone was soon seated. On the top table with the newlyweds were Cameron and Charlotte to Bernie’s right and Jason and Greta with Guinevere in a high chair between her parents to Serena’s left. The rest of their guests were sat on six large round tables which sat six guests to a table. Champagne was served to all the adults with non-alcoholic Champagne served to those who didn’t drink and soft drinks for the children. 

The two brides had decided to get the speeches out of the way before the meal began. They both felt by doing the speeches early they could enjoy their meal and the rest of the day and evening, especially Bernie who hated public speaking even to a room full of family and friends. Cameron Stood up and tapped a fork against his Champagne glass to garner everyone’s attention. The room fell silent. The young man cleared his throat and began, “Ladies and gentleman it is my great pleasure to kick start the toasts and speeches. Although,” He paused to look at Bernie who was watching him with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk. “A few weeks ago my mum and I were talking about her upcoming wedding, as mothers and sons regularly do.” Everyone chuckled at this. “She said she didn’t want me to speak at her wedding, I can’t imagine why,” Cameron paused giving everyone a mischievous grin which caused more chuckles, “But as she pointed out I am her only son, so here we are.” Further chuckles filled the room. “For those of you who don’t know me. I am Cameron, Bernie’s son. Today’s best son!” A ripple of laughter went round the room.

“I am very happy to be part of my mum’s special day. Friends and family have travelled from very near, near, far and very far; Holby, London, Staffordshire, Scotland and even from deployment in Cyprus and Afghanistan. It’s amazing what people will do to get off deployment!” The room was full of laughter, the loudest of which came from Bernie, her army friends and their wives. “I’ll be speaking on behalf of the Wolfe pack. My sister Charlotte and I decided mum wouldn’t cope with both of us giving a speech. So without further ado let me tell you about Charlotte, me and our mum. We both met mum back in the 1990s.” There was laughter at the absurdity of his statement. Bernie groaned.

Cameron continued, “Loyal, caring, sincere, honest and a great person. But that’s enough about me.” There were groans, moans and laughter at that. Charlotte slapped her brother’s arm and shook her head. “You got married again mum! And this time you’re not a teenager or pregnant!”

Bernie’s eyes went wide and she shouted out indignantly, “I was neither of those first time round young man!” Serena was laughing along with everyone else.

“Please no heckling from the five and nines.” Cameron told his mother and winked at her despite the glare she was giving him.

Bernie whispered into Serena’s ear as the brunette wiped her eyes, “Laugh all you like darling. It’s your turn next.” The blonde nodded towards Jason and Serena sobered up doing a quick double take to glance at her nephew and then back to her wife who had an annoyingly smug smirk on her face as far as Serena was concerned. 

“At this point in the speech it is customary to bring up an embarrassing moment from the brides past or to highlight a strange character trait so that you can have a laugh at her expense.” Cameron cleared his throat and looking decidedly sheepish gave his mother a sideways glance before continuing. “But on the bases that she has far more on me than I’ll ever have on her and in the interest of self-preservation I’m just going to skip most of that.” Bernie relaxed momentarily until Cameron uttered his next words. “Although I have one funny story my sister reminded me about a couple of weeks ago.” 

Bernie had been lured into a false sense of security by Cameron’s previous statement. She groaned and dropped her head into her hands attempting to hide her embarrassment. Oh the treachery of both her children being in cahoots over her forth coming public humiliation. Her children had better enjoy this because pay back would be sweet and happen to both of them when she felt the time was right, probably at their own weddings! Serena wasn’t the only one who could take a grudge to the grave. She felt her thigh being squeezed and then stroked up and down in a comforting and reassuring motion by Serena. Bernie looked up into the brunette’s eyes and smiled coyly. 

“While on holiday in Kefalonia we were on the beach and mum had shown me how to body surf. I was messing about in the waves and she entered the water and while I was on the biggest wave I had attempted all day she waved at me.” Bernie let out a loud groan. Of all the stories he could have regaled he picked this one! Pay back would be swift and merciless she decided! “So I waved back and of course lost my grip on my surf board and fell off. I was tossed a round in the surf before, more by luck than design, coming up between my mother’s legs.” Everyone was laughing. Bernie was resting her face on the side of her clasped hands, her elbows resting on the table, watching her son with a warm smile. It was a funny story and in all honesty there were far more embarrassing moments he could be sharing at her wedding.

“So I raised my head out of the water, eyes stinging and spluttering I asked, mum, why did you wave at me when I was riding the wave of my life?” Cameron paused for a moment and glanced around the room. “I wasn’t waving at you I was waving at you to keep away she replied. Why? So I asked, had she seen a hidden rock, a jelly fish or even worse a shark? Feeling the protective warmth of my mother’s legs either side of me she bent down and whispered gently in my ear, I came into the sea to have a pee!” The room erupted into loud laughter and even Bernie was laughing. Serena was having to wipe her eyes as the laughter tears fell.

“Being in my predicament I tentatively asked if she had finished.” Cameron looked at his mother and smiled at her happy to get a smile back. Everyone was laughing even harder now. “Her reply was no I am still going. At which point I untangled myself from her got out of the sea and ran screaming down the beach!”

It took a few minutes for the laughter to die down enough for Cameron to finish off his speech. “Ladies and gentlemen we’ve all had a mum who’s made us laugh, wiped our tears, hugged us tight, watched us succeed and fail, cheered us on and kept us strong. As proud of Charlotte and I as our mum is, I stand here before you on behalf of my sister and I to tell you we are just as proud of her.” There were lots of awe’s and clapping from around the room. Cameron added “Even though you peed on me.”

Bernie was quick to reply to the amusement of all present, “You peed on me many times and on the natural log fire we had. You thought you were Fireman Sam!” Bernie laughed at Cameron's embarrassed look and the blush spreading across his face. 

“It’s safe to say that mum lived up to her regimental moto, In Arduis Fidelis. For those a bit rusty with their Latin that means faithful in adversity. What adversity I hear you ask. Well.” Cameron paused as he felt himself becoming emotional. His throat went dry and tightened so he cleared it with a cough. “My mum served with distinction and bravery in the Royal Army Medical Corps for twenty five years. She saved many lives, came under fire and been injured in the course of her military service.” Cameron turned to his mother and smiled at her, “But knowing my mum that wasn’t adversity to her, that was all part and parcel of her military service. The adversity mum faced, her hardest moments, were living a lie about who she was attracted to and leaving my sister and I for long periods of time due to her military deployments. I know the separation from us was as hard for her as it was for Charlotte and I.”

Bernie was swallowing hard and blinked attempting to keep the tears threatening to fall at bay. “Mum, Lottie and I love you and are proud of you. We are happy you have finally found the happiness you deserve, and you do deserve it. Serena, I want to officially welcome you to the Wolfe family. Lottie and I are already very fond of you. We can see how happy you make our mother and equally how happy she makes you. We can see, as I am sure everyone else can, how in love you both are and how strong you are as a couple. I can only hope that I find such a love to share my life with. Ladies and gentlemen please be up standing and raise your glasses to the brides. My mum, Bernie and my step mum, Serena!”

Everyone stood up to toast the happy couple. Serena leaned in and kissed Bernie softly on the lips, “See that wasn’t so bad after all, was it?”

“No not bad. It was much better than I could have hoped for.” Bernie leaned in and recaptured her new wife’s lips in a gentle quick kiss. The two brides were lost in each other’s eyes for a moment.

Once every one was seated again it was Jason’s turn to stand up and make his speech. Serena and Bernie were happily surprised he wanted to speak in public. “Can I have everyone’s attention, please?” Once the room was quiet he looked around and satisfied everyone was paying attention he began. “For those of you who do not know me, my name is Jason Haynes. I’m Serena’s nephew. It is my responsibility to welcome Aunty Bernie to our side of the family. Although, she has actually been part of our family for some time now. But marrying Aunty Serena makes it official. I am relieved that they both finally married. Aunty Serena is very difficult to live with when Aunty Bernie is absent from her life. The only other time she is difficult is when Aunty Bernie has done something wrong. But they soon make up.” There was a lot of laughter including from Serena and Bernie.

“Aunty Serena only dated one man in the time I have known her. But from what I know she has had one husband, quite a few boyfriends and just the one girlfriend who is now her wife, Aunty Bernie. Auntie Serena seems much happier since she started kissing Aunty Bernie.” A ripple of laughter went around the room. Serena groaned and dropped her head into her hands and Bernie chuckled rubbing her back. “Doctor Bernie, Greta, Guinevere and I love you. I very much enjoy watching Doctor Who with you and Countdown too, even if you aren’t particularly good at the conundrums. Which surprises me for someone so intelligent, but at least you don’t talk through it like Aunty Serena does. Guinevere is looking forward to trips to the park and rides on the swing you promised. Aunty Serena you have been kind and supportive to me and I know you love me. You deserve to have someone who shows you kindness, gives you support and loves you. I am glad Aunty Bernie is that person. Greta and I hope you both will be as happy as Greta and I. To Aunty Serena and Aunty Bernie!” When all the guests got to their feet to toast the two brides the room was filled with clapping and cheers once again. 

Serena was next on her feet and held up her hands to quieten everyone down, “Bernie and I just want to say a few short words. I promise they will be short, especially from Bernie.” There was a lot of laughter at that and Bernie quirked an eyebrow and pouted at the grinning brunette. “On behalf of my wife and I-” Serena didn’t get any further because the room erupted into a cacophony of clapping and wolf whistles at the first official reference to Serena being married to Bernie.

Lifting her hands to indicate quiet and in an authoritative voice Serena called for calm, “Alright children settle down. Let’s get through this so we can eat! Bernie and I want to thank all of you for coming and celebrating our very special day with us. Thank you Cameron and Jason for your touching words. We are blessed to have so many wonderful friends and such incredible children. I know you’re not my son, Jason, but you certainly feel like one.” Aunt and nephew exchanged knowing smiles. 

“Now I just want to mention this beautiful woman sat next to me.” Serena turned to Bernie, “She came crashing into my life like a wrecking ball and literally turned it upside down. I didn’t know what hit me.” Serena leaned down and took Bernie’s hand squeezing it and stared into her new wife’s eyes. “I can honestly say my life has never been the same and thank heavens for that. Bernie has stuck by me through thick and thin. Even when I pushed her away she was always there for me. She has always had my back.” 

The two women shared knowing grins. Serena lifted Bernie’s hand to her lips and kissed the back of her knuckles. Holding her gaze with Bernie she continued, “Darling I have enjoyed your unwavering support and undying love. I hope in the years to come I can return that support and show you just how much I love you, and how much you mean to me.” Keeping hold of Serena’s hand Bernie stood and kissed her on the lips. 

When they parted the blonde was smiling at her with that sappy look on her face again and she didn’t seem to care if everyone in the room saw it. As was becoming the theme of the day the room erupted into cheers, cat calls and wolf whistles. The two brides were oblivious to everything going on around them. They only had eyes for each other. Cameron coughed next to Bernie in an attempt to gain his mother and step mother’s attention. Serena chuckled and swept her free hand out in an arch to indicate their waiting guests, “Over to you darling!” She giggled at the startled look in Bernie’s eyes. Serena sat down but held tight to Bernie’s hand giving the blonde the support Serena knew she would need.

Bernie gazed around the room and swallowed. She really hated public speaking. The only time she had ever been comfortable was in front of her soldiers and army medics. Bernie laughed a little nervously and felt Serena squeeze her hand reassuringly. Looking down at the brunette and the love being reflected back at her she found the courage to give her speech. “Ha, right. Well I’ve been given the task of closing the speeches. As you all know public speaking is not my forte.” There was the inevitable laughter which accompanied Bernie’s words. “I shall not disappoint. I will be brief.” Another ripple of sniggers and giggles went around the room. “Thank you all for being here and sharing our special day with us. It means a great deal to Serena and I. Cameron and Jason you did a sterling job, thank you, gentlemen.” 

Turning to face Serena and locking her eyes with the brunette Bernie began to speak. She was addressing the room but her words were for Serena and so long as she felt this was a conversation just between them she would be able to say what she needed, and what Serena deserved on her wedding day. “I lived my personal life in the shadows for far too long. I lied to myself for years. Then I met you Serena, and I couldn’t lie anymore. I- I umm, I couldn’t run anymore. You showed me what love is. How to love you and be loved by you. You made me brave, Serena. I found myself through you and a life I love with you I would never trade. I will always love you with all of my heart.”

Bernie bent down and kissed Serena softly on her lips. The brunette brought a hand up to stroke her cheek lovingly. Their kiss was broken when they both grinned against each other’s lips. Once the latest rounds of clapping and wolf whistles stopped Bernie straightened up and turned back to their guests. Lifting her Champagne glass she toasted, “To a cactus alternator for bringing us together!” and promptly took a sip of her drink winking at her wife. The brunette let out a loud hearty laugh at the memory of their very first meeting in the car park outside the Wyvern Wing at Holby City Hospital. Bernie sat down and the clapping and cheering soon dissipated away into the loud chatter of their guests enjoying various topics of conversation as well as many jokes.

Serena and Bernie had chosen a traditional meal for their wedding breakfast, knowing the majority of their guests would be fine with their choice and with it being a traditional British Sunday roast dinner would enjoy it. Starters was Stilton and broccoli soup with a crusty cob and butter. The main course was a roast beef dinner with roast potatoes, green beans, carrots, roasted parsnips, cabbage, Yorkshire pudding and gravy. They had three guests who were vegetarian and two who were vegan so an alternative main course had been arranged for them. Desert was a Banoffee Pie and for those who were vegan a fruit cocktail had been arranged. Everyone had Shiraz or soft drink of their choice to accompany their meal. 

The meal was delicious and everyone was sufficiently full by the time it was over. Cameron got to his feet and tapping his wine glass obtained everyone’s attention. “Ladies and gentlemen, that concludes the wedding breakfast. At 6 pm, that’s 18:00 hours for those in the military.” He thought he was being funny, but cleared his throat and quickly carried on when he saw his mother’s raised eyebrow. “At 6 pm the evening function, a buffet, bar and disco will start. Until then please relax and enjoy the facilities and wonderful grounds Kelvington Manor Hotel has to offer. We will see you all at 6 pm in the ballroom.” 

***

After the wedding breakfast Serena and Bernie were given a quiet private room to wind down in and relax with a pot of tea. Bernie had wanted to change out of her number one dress uniform into something more casual and comfortable, but Serena pointed out that she would then have to change in that case and their evening guests would be deprived of seeing them in their wedding attire. So Bernie reluctantly agreed to keep her number one dress uniform on. 

Once they had retired to the private room Bernie removed her white dress gloves and folded them neatly and hung them over her belt. This is an acceptable way for an officer to carry gloves if not wearing them. The blonde then undid the top two buttons of her tunic, let her head flop back and looked up at the ceiling and rolled her shoulders letting out a grateful sigh. 

Serena was watching her with a loving smile. When Bernie began to rub her neck the brunette sidled up to her and stroked her cheek, “Better?” 

Bernie nodded and wrapped her arms around Serena’s waist pulling her flush against her, “Much” she replied huskily.

They stood grinning at each other like two Cheshire cats. The brunette’s eyes were like black onyx with desire and the blondes were a deep ebony with the want that was causing through her veins. Serena’s eyes kept darting to Bernie’s lips and the brunette would subconsciously lick her own. Bernie’s gaze was drawn to Serena’s lips. Their faces were slowly moving towards one another. Serena made first contact by kissing the corner of Bernie’s mouth and then down onto her neck before returning to the blonde’s lips kissing her softly and slowly. The brunette broke their kiss and hummed, “I’ve wanted to kiss you all day!”

That was all the green light Bernie needed and took Serena’s mouth in a quick and passion fuelled kiss letting out a deep moan causing Serena to whimper. The kiss left them both breathless and gasping for air. Resting their foreheads against each other and smiling at one another, Serena stroked the back of Bernie’s neck while the blonde held Serena’s face in both hands and rubbed her thumbs back and forth across Serena’s cheeks. They began to slowly kiss again and savoured each other’s taste. Their tongues entwined and untwined as they slid against and around each other. There were soft moans, grunts and whimpers but neither woman would be able to say who had made which noise.

They broke apart again. Serena eyed up the three seater sofa and running one hand up Bernie’s chest feeling the wool tunic beneath her hand she used the fingers of her other hand to stroke a slow soft pattern into the nape of the majors neck and enquired in a husky tone, “I’ve wanted you all day. I don’t suppose I could persuade you to indulge in some horizontal relaxation, could I?”

Bernie swallowed hard and glanced at the sofa. “Do you really want our first time as a married couple to be a quick fumble here? It’ll ruin our make-up and crumple our out fits!” The blonde offered reasonably. 

Serena leaned back in her wife’s arms and regarded Bernie with a raised eyebrow, “Romantic and practical. Who knew?” 

“S’rena-” Bernie was about to explain.

The brunette began to kiss against the pulse point on Bernie’s neck. “Is my wife reluctant to consummate this marriage?” Serena chuckled when she heard Bernie moan and felt her body tremble against her.

Bernie’s eyes closed and her head lulled to the side allowing Serena more access to her neck. The blonde whispered out, “S’rena!”

Serena chuckled and kissed, sucked and nipped at the blonde’s pulse point. Carefully she undid the third and fourth buttons on Bernie’s tunic and slid her hand inside rubbing Bernie’s upper abdomen through her crisp white dress shirt. She moaned against Bernie’s neck at the warmth and lean muscles she could feel under her touch. Bernie in return whimpered and leaned into her wife’s loving touch. 

Just when Bernie was ready to let Serena remove her uniform, and she hoped the brunette would get it off her very quickly, there was a loud knock at the door and then it opened. The two brides jumped apart and turned to see who was coming in. They both had an embarrassed blush on their cheeks and stood a foot a part. 

“Just as I suspected.” Charlotte chuckled as she walked in with a make-up bag in her hand. “Which is why I brought you this!” She waved the bag in the air. Noticing the coy looks the two women were giving each other, their smudged lip stick and the state of her mother’s uniform, Charlotte pointed at both women. “Oh for heaven’s sake, you’re allowed to neck, it’s your wedding day!”

Bernie rolled her eyes and huffed out, “Charlotte!” 

Serena giggled and Charlotte pointed at her mother’s neck and a bruise which was coming through. “I don’t know what you’re laughing at step mother, judging by that everyone will know what you’ve both been up to!” 

Serena’s eyes went wide and her cheeks went a deeper shade of red. 

Bernie pouted. “Judging by what?” 

Charlotte fished around in the make-up bag and handed her mother a compact mirror so Bernie could see for herself. “SERENA!” She shouted seeing the love bite on her neck. “I’m 54 years old and you’ve given me a bloody hickie woman!” 

“I can’t be held accountable when you look like that.” The brunette motioned to Bernie in her number one dress uniform. “I got carried away!”

“Oh so it’s my fault!” Bernie exclaimed with raised eyebrows. 

The brunette purred, “Of course it is. You shouldn’t be so bloody hot darling!” Serena purred and holding either side of Bernie’s open tunic she pulled the blonde Major into a searing kiss and then broke the kiss as abruptly as she started it. Bernie pouted at the loss of her wife’s lips and her soft body pressed against her. 

Charlotte groaned, “Oh please! Get a room.” 

Bernie was still recovering from the kiss. But Serena was quick to reply, “Ah, we have a room and you’re in it! So thanks for the make-up now off you go.” 

Charlotte chuckled, “Oh I’m going otherwise I’m at risk of needing therapy for the rest of my life! And you’ll both be footing the bill if that happens!” 

Bernie had recovered enough to join in, “Get used to it sweetheart. I might be your middle aged mother, but I have a very healthy and enjoyable sex life with your step mother and I won’t apologise for it.”

Charlotte leaned in and kissed her mother’s cheek. “Just remember to redress before you step out of this room. In case the collar of your tunic doesn’t cover that,” She pointed to the love bite on her mother’s neck. “There’s some concealer in there.” The young blonde indicated by holding up the make-up bag and handing it to her mum. With that Charlotte left the two women to their privacy.

“Now then soldier. Where were we?” Serena purred and Bernie growled capturing the brunette’s lips again. 

As the kiss deepened there was a loud knock at the door and Jason shouted, “Aunty Serena, Aunty Bernie can I come in?” 

The kiss was broken and Bernie dropped her head onto Serena’s shoulder and groaned, “Oh for heaven’s sake!” Serena stroked the nape of her neck and kissed the top of her head.

“Aunty Serena, Aunty Bernie why haven’t you answered me?” Jason was starting to sound frustrated at not getting an immediate response. 

“Yes Jason, come in.” Serena shouted back. Bernie stood up straight and smiled at her nephew-in-law as he came into the room. 

Jason stopped as soon as he entered the room. “Why are you out of uniform Aunty Bernie?”

“Well I was just trying to relax Ja-” The blonde attempted to explain but was cut off. 

Jason stepped forward staring at the prominent bruise and examining it closely, “Why have you got a love bite on your neck, Aunty Bernie? That is not very becoming for a woman of your age or an Officer in the British army!”

Serena snorted and Bernie looked wounded. “I’m not old and decrepit Jason. I’m only 55 and have a healthy love life!” She nodded her head to the side in Serena’s direction, “Ask your Aunty Serena why it’s there. She’s the one responsible for it.” 

To Bernie’s amusement Serena’s cheeks went a deep shade of red. She was imitating a floundering fish, with her mouth opening and closing repeatedly, while trying to formulate an answer which wouldn’t necessitate further questions from the young man. The brunette looked at the blonde and hissed, “You’ll pay for this later!” 

“I certainly hope so.” The smug grin and cheeky reply from Bernie caused Serena to roll her eyes.

The young man’s aunty turned to him, deciding as he was a married man himself, honesty would be the best policy, “I kissed Bernie too hard on her neck. That’s why she has a bruise there.”

Serena’s conciliatory smile was quickly wiped off her face, “Kissing doesn’t cause love bites, sucking does. I would have thought being doctors you would both know that!”

“Yes well, even middle aged female doctors are allowed to get carried away on their wedding day, Jason!” Serena grumpily replied. 

The young man handed Serena a make-up bag, “Greta said the statistics of you both being presentable for the evening were slim and I should bring you this to rectify the problem.” With his task compete, Jason turned and left the room.

“Ha! Ha!,” Bernie couldn’t hold in her amusement. “I suppose we should wait for our wedding night!”

Serena pouted and nodded in agreement. “Well we’ve got an hour and a half to make sure we’re presentable again.”

“Fancy some fresh air and a walk in the garden?” Bernie asked in a gentle tone. 

“Yes that sounds lovely. I think we should reapply our make-up and you need to redress. Then we don’t have to rush back in before the evening buffet and dance.”

Bernie gave Serena a big grin and began to button up her tunic. Fortunately the high collar of the tunic covered the love bite Serena had given her and all she needed to do was reapply her lip stick. Serena only had to comb her hair and apply some lipstick. Once they were both satisfied their appearance was once again immaculate Bernie held her arm out, “Mrs Wolfe, would you do me the pleasure of taking a walk in the garden?”

Serena slipped her arm around Bernie’s elbow and kissed her cheek, “I would be delighted to Major Wolfe.” Bernie picked up her number one dress cap and the two brides left the room. 

They bumped into Cameron on their way out of the room and Bernie handed him her forage cap. Pointing behind her to the room they had just left she requested, “Cam, be a dear and get our make-up bags and put them and my forage cap in our room please.” When her son smiled and said he would do as asked the two newlyweds left to go for their walk arm in arm.

***

It was 7 pm and the evening buffet, bar and dance had been under way for an hour. Bernie and Serena were mingling with their guests and and currently talking to Verity and Tobias Knotts. Bernie and Verity had been friends since their Oxford University days. She was a similar height to Serena with a slim build and mousy brown hair and hazel eyes. “I have to hand it to you Serena, you have certainly put a smile on my dear friends face. I have never seen her looking as happy as I do today.” Verity informed Serena. 

Bernie slid her arm around Serena’s waist and pulled her up against her, “It’s all about finding the right one and being with her.”

“Admitting who you’re attracted too is a big help, Bern!” Verity added with a chuckle.

Bernie blushed, “Well it wasn’t easy for me back then, as you well know, Knotts!”

Verity nodded. But Tobias, who was a tall man with a broad muscular stature, dark hair and blue eyes was curious. “So did you always know you preferred women?”

Bernie’s reply was polite but to the point. “It’s not that I prefer women. That would mean I was attracted to men too and my preference between the two was to choose women. It is only women I am attracted to.”

Tobias was confused, it was clear to see. “But you were married to Marcus for twenty-five years and had two children with him.”

Bernie felt Serena stiffen a little. The brunette didn’t like to think of Marcus making love to Bernie but it happened because Cameron and Charlotte were proof of it. Bernie regarded her friend of old with a kind smile, “I appreciate it must be confusing to have known me for the best part of thirty years and the perception that I was heterosexual due to my marriage to a man. But I have never been heterosexual. I cared for Marcus and loved him as a dear friend. I married him and did what was expected of me because I had no other choice back then. I don’t regret anything because I have two wonderful children. But I’m gay. Always have been. I simply wasn’t able to be me until now.”

Tobias shook his head. “Jesus, Bernie. That had to be hell!”

“Not really. I buried my sexuality. Couldn’t have it and my military career or parents.” Bernie paused pondering how to explain. “Truth always comes out in the end. I couldn’t suppress or deny it any longer.” Turning to grin at Serena she added, “But things happen for a reason. I have the love of this incredible woman so it was worth the wait.”

“I’m pleased for you, Bernie. Though, I imagine Marcus is pig sick at loosing you.” Tobias chuckled.

“His loss and he’s not getting her back. She’s my wife now!” Serena injected and squeezed Bernie’s waist. 

“I saw Marcus last month. He was at a Royal College of Surgeons orthopaedic seminar. I did happen to drop the bomb shell that you were getting married again and to Serena.” Verity smirked thinking about the encounter she had had with Bernie’s ex-husband.

Bernie laughed loudly and snorted, “I would love to have seen his face.”

“Oh it was a picture. He was decidedly not impressed.” Verity eyed her friend and having taken a sip of her drink informed her, “He did seem generally upset.” 

“I’d be upset if Bernie was my wife and she divorced me and married someone else.” Tobias grinned and got a slap to his upper arm from his wife.

“Toby! Have some decency!” Verity scolded him and then turned to Serena, “I’m sorry for my husband. He’s always had a soft spot for your wife!”

“It’s not my fault she’s so gorgeous. Besides Serena is a beautiful woman too.” Noticing the raised eye brow from his wife Tobias coughed, “But you my sweet are the apple of my eye and my darling wife!”

Verity turned to Serena, “Pay no attention to him. He’s harmless. All talk.” Using her wine glass to point at Bernie she chuckled, “He admitted to me years ago that if Bernie had ever responded to his flirting he’d not know how to handle her!” 

Serena and Bernie burst out laughing, “Oh Tobias, you have no idea! The major is quite the handful!” Serena winked at her wife and snorted at the embarrassed blush quickly spreading across the blonde’s face.

In an attempt to deflect attention from herself Bernie changed the subject. “Jac Naylor’s here. I believe she’s still spitting feathers over your intervention with Cam.” 

Verity snorted derisively, “While Ms Naylor is a clinically brilliant cardiothoracic surgeon, and if you ever tell her I said that I will deny it, her personality needs a transplant. I can more than handle the likes of Jac Naylor.” 

Serena nodded but felt a sense of Holby City loyalty take over, “Jac is an acquired taste. She has had to work very hard to get where she is, and she doesn’t suffer fools gladly. If someone squanders talent and opportunity it riles and irritates her. Work hard, don’t expect any favours from your connections and she’s good.”

Verity regarded Serena with a thoughtful expression. “You probably think I’m biased where Cam is concerned. Perhaps I am to a degree or two. But what’s the point of having rank and power if you don’t occasionally rattle your sabre!”

Verity allowed her gaze to roam up and down Bernie’s body appreciating her close friend in her uniform. After taking a sip of her wine and tilting her head to the side she addressed Bernie with a mischievous smirk, “Dam, I had forgotten how good you look all dressed up in uniform,” Bernie dipped her head and smiled coyly at her friend. She felt Serena’s hand rubbing her back. Glancing at Serena Verity winked, “Just as well you bagged her. Otherwise I might have changed sides and grabbed her for myself!” 

Bernie snorted and shook her head, “Ha! You had your chance years ago!” 

“Is that a fact?” Serena asked with a raised eyebrow.

At the same time Tobias looked between Bernie and Verity with a grin on his face, “Oh now there is an image I am happy to think about.” He received a slap across his upper arm from his wife.

Bernie looked at Serena and then Tobias, and shook her head. “Trust me nothing happened or ever would, she’s as straight as they come.”

In a dead pan response Serena added, “I was a dyed in the wool heterosexual too until I met you!” Everyone laughed including Bernie.

The conversation continued for a few more minutes until Charlotte came over and dragged the two brides over to the dance floor for them to have the first dance. All their guests were gathered round to watch. Bernie took Serena’s hand and led her out into the centre of the dance floor. They stepped into each other’s arms. Serena held onto Bernie’s out stretched right hand and placed her left hand on the army medic’s shoulder. Bernie’s free arm was around the brunette’s waist.

Serena quirked an eyebrow at her wife, “Whose leading?”

Grinning the blonde answered confidently, “I rather thought I would.”

Chuckling Serena replied, “Oh you did, did you?”

Bernie nodded, “Well I am the big macho army medic after all!”

“That you are my love.” Serena smiled and pecked Bernie’s lips. “Lead on major,” she ordered when the song they had chosen for their first dance, “At Last”, began.

The room was filled with the sweeping orchestral music and passionate vocals of Etta James. The lyrics of the iconic rhythm and blues song made it a perfect choice for Serena and Bernie’s first dance and was instantly recognised by all their guests. A chorus of “Ah’s!” went out around the room accompanied by lots of clapping. Several comments from their guests included, “That is so perfect for them,” to “How apt,” and “There isn’t a better song for their first dance.”

“At last my love has come along  
My lonely days are over and life is like a song, oh yeah  
At last the skies above are blue  
My heart was wrapped up clover the night I looked at you  
I found a dream that I could speak to  
A dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
A thrill I've never known, oh yeah  
You smiled, you smiled oh and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in Heaven  
For you are mine at last.”

Bernie grinned at Serena as they danced around the floor. The blonde leading her new bride past family and friends and loving having the brunette in her arms. 

Serena whispered into her ear, “When did you learn to dance?”

“Army. Officers are required to know the basics for mess events and regimental functions.” Bernie replied rather pleased with herself. 

“My wife is a woman of many talents.” Serena purred grinning at the blonde.

Bernie chuckled and whispered back, “I intend showing you just how many talents I have later!” 

Serena snuggled into Bernie resting her head against the blonde’s shoulder and mumbled. “How did I get so lucky?” Bernie leaned down and kissed the top of the brunette’s head keeping her lips there. The couple began to sway to the music. Both content, happy and very much in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive feedback is always welcome.


	14. Every Dream Inside My Soul: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding night and then they head off on their honeymoon! This is part two of a four chapter arc dealing with the wedding and the honeymoon.
> 
> *NSFW*

Wedding night:

It was 9 pm and the buffet and dance had been in full swing since 6 pm with the two brides taking to the dance floor at 7 pm for their first dance. The atmosphere was full of happiness and fun as guests mingled chatting and dancing. The buffet had been a big success and everyone enjoyed the food. Having a bar in the ballroom was handy and popular. Bernie and Serena had put enough money behind the bar for everyone to have two drinks each and then they were to pay for their own. 

Bernie was dancing with Fletch, Jo, George, Harry, Donna, Dom, Lofty, Fleur, Sasha, Cameron and Chloe to the Time Warp. The blonde had had quite a bit to drink but was merry rather than drunk. She was in the middle of the row with everyone following her lead. 

Charlotte stepped up next to Serena who was watching Bernie and the others with a bemused grin on her face. “She’s your responsibility now, step mum.”

Serena let out a little chuckle, “What have I taken on!” The brunette shook her head but her eyes never left her wife. “She certainly knows the moves.”

Charlotte did a double take, looking at Serena to her mother and back to Serena again, “Is that some kind of euphemism for sex?”

“What is it with the youth of today being so obsessed with sex?” Serena was looking at her step daughter with a bemused look on her face, “No, It’s me saying your mother knows how to dance!” turning and pointing at the gyrating blonde she added, “And she certainly has the body for it too!” 

Charlotte blushed slightly, “Ok, way too much information step mum!”

Serena was sat with Charlotte, Henrik, Ric, Francoise, Mo and Derwood. Jason and Greta were entertaining Guinevere and Hector at the edge of the dance floor. The toddlers had no sleep in them and were currently squealing with joy and clapping their chubby little hands and bouncing up and down in time with the music. Both sets of parents hoped they would soon run out of steam. 

Fleur came over to Serena’s table puffing for air and slumped down in the seat next to the brunette. Picking up a napkin she began to fan herself and huffed, “Your wife is a maniac! Where does she get the energy from?” 

Serena chuckled, “I’ve never known anyone with as much stamina as Bernie!”

Fleur snorted and Charlotte groaned while Henrik and Ric sat with raised eyebrows. Francoise was the only one who commented, “Lucky you Mrs Wolfe!” 

“Oh please don’t encourage her any further!” Charlotte moaned. 

“Yes, very lucky!” Serena replied to Francoise with a cheeky wink and took a sip of her drink. 

“Ha! When you’ve spent your wedding night holding her hair back while she hugs the toilet barfing all night, then let me know if you still feel lucky!” Charlotte advised with a smirk.

“That’s the in sickness and health bit.” Mo informed the young woman before gazing at Derwood with a large loving grin. The man she loved with all her heart returned the smile and they were lost for a few minutes in each other’s gaze.

The music changed and became more romantic. Bernie came over and held out her hand grinning at Serena. No words were needed as the brunette took her wife’s hand standing up allowing Bernie to lead her onto the dance floor. They wrapped their arms around each other. Bernie’s arms were around Serena’s waist and the brunette had her arms wrapped around Bernie’s neck. 

As the familiar notes of the next song began Serena groaned. The familiar tune brought her heartache every time she heard it, which was mostly on the radio driving to and from work. She would suffer the pain the song induced as a form of penance for the pain she had caused Bernie. But tonight she couldn’t bare the pain. It was too much. This was her wedding night and she couldn’t stand the invading sadness, regret and guilt. Serena went to pull out of Bernie’s arms to get away from the song and quash the pain it brought, but the blonde held her firmly not letting her go. “Bern-”

Bernie had felt Serena stiffen when the song began. She understood what the issue was. Stroking Serena’s back and speaking in a calm and gentle voice the blonde reassured her wife, “Shush. It’s ok. I’ve got you.”

Serena’s eyes were glistening with unshed tears. “I- I can’t. This song reminds me of how much I hurt you!”

Bernie leaned back just enough to look into Serena’s eyes and smiled, “Time to make new memories with this song then.” Serena seemed to hesitate. “Let what’s in the past stay there. We are starting a new life together. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere without you, ever. We’re married. We’re happy. Let the past go darling.” 

Serena physically relaxed at Bernie’s words, the love radiating off her and the sense of security she felt being held in her wonderful wife’s arms reassured her everything was ok. She let out a ragged breath and nodded. Bernie pulled her into her and held her tightly. Serena rested her head against Bernie’s chest and tightened her arms around the blonde’s neck. Bernie turned her head and kissed Serena’s temple keeping her lips there while she stroked her wife’s back reassuringly and lovingly. For both women their place of sanctuary would always be in each other’s arms. They remained in a tight embrace swaying and turning small circles to the song, Perfect by Ed Sheeran.

“I found a love for me  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet  
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love

Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight

Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own  
We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds

I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight  
Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song  
I have faith in what I see

Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight.”

When the song finished Bernie held Serena’s face in her hands and softly kissed her lips. She drew back with her lips a hairsbreadth from Serena’s and she whispered in a husky tone, “I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know. She shares my dreams. I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets.” Bernie kissed her wife slowly and gently and when she pulled back her lips were once again a hairs breath from Serena’s and she added, “I have faith in what I see. I don’t deserve this. But I see my future in your eyes. Darling, you look perfect tonight.”

Serena’s eyes were full of tears. Her throat was tight and her mouth dry. Her heart hammered in her chest and just when she thought it was impossible to love this woman any deeper she fell in love with Bernie Wolfe all over again, “You sweet talker!” Bernie dipped her head and looked up at her wife with a shy smile.

Just as the newlyweds were about to share another kiss Jason and Cameron sauntered over and asked to dance. Jason danced with Bernie and Cameron danced with Serena and then they swapped partners so mother and son and aunt and nephew shared a dance. Just as the two brides were about to leave the dance floor Charlotte asked for a dance with her mum and Ric Griffin asked Serena for a dance. 

It was 10.15 pm and Serena was sat chatting with Sian, Connie, Lexy, William and Amanda. Bernie meanwhile was at another table across the room drinking with Dom, Lofty, Donna, Zav, Jo, George and Fletch. Dom let out a laugh and leaned his head on Bernie’s upper arm, “It could have been me today!” 

Fletch was confused, “What?”

Dom tilted his head to the side and nodded at Bernie, “Marrying the major.”

Fletch laughed at the absurdity of his statement, “Umm, you’re the wrong sex mate!” 

“He’s also married!” Lofty pointed out with a roll of his eyes. 

Dom looked at Bernie who was grinning at him in amusement and with a sigh she looked at Fletch with sad eyes, “We had a moment once. On the roof. It was beautiful.” 

Jo was curious and asked her friend, “Care to share?”

Bernie had just taken a sip of her whisky and snorted, “It was a joke!”

Dom pouted holding his hands over his heart feigning wounded pride, “I’m wounded!” 

Bernie explained, “We thought we’d lost the loves of our lives. So I suggested we hook up, as we are nice people who get on and don’t smell.”

Dom added, “The flaw in her plan was that we’d both have to turn and that was never going to happen.”

Bernie chuckled and shook her head in agreement, “No, never going to happen.”

Dom sighed and in a whimsical tone stated, “I would have looked lovely in white.” There was a moment of silence and then they all burst out laughing. Bernie’s honking goose laugh filled the room and it had an infectious affect causing everyone else in the room to laugh with them, even though they didn’t know what the joke was. 

Half an hour later Serena announced, “Time to find my wife. I haven’t seen her for an hour. I’ll see you all at breakfast tomorrow!” 

“You think you’ll be up for breakfast?” Fleur asked in a flirtatious tone. Henrik and Ric were desperately trying to find something else to focus on. 

Serena stood up and informed everyone sat at her table, “My wife won’t miss a cooked breakfast for anything!”

Never one to miss an opportunity to embarrass her best friend Sian commented, “If that is truly the case you’re doing it all wrong!” 

Henrik took a long sip of his drink and Ric tried to engage the tall Swede in a discussion about the hospital’s procurement budget. Both men knew the vascular surgeon would respond to the teasing. Serena didn’t disappoint them and snorted at her friend, responding with her usual whit, “Oh trust me I’m sure you’ll all hear just how well I am doing things later!” She paused and added, “Well those closest to the honeymoon suite that is.” With a wink the brunette turned and made her way to Bernie.

Reaching Bernie Serena sat on her lap and wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck and kissed her cheek. Bernie smiled at her wrapping her arms around her wife’s waist. The brunette rested her head against Bernie’s. “I missed you!”

Bernie kissed Serena’s temple, “I missed you too.” 

There were some giggles and ah’s from around the table. But neither woman cared and just stared into each other’s eyes. Then Serena stood up taking Bernie’s hand and declared, “Time for bed said, Zebedee!”

Bernie snorted and allowed her wife to pull her to her feet. The two women bid everyone a good night leaving the ballroom hand in hand heading for their room and ignoring the cheeky comments and wolf whistles coming from some of their guests.

***

Bernie gently closed the double doors to their room and turning round she took in the room and her beautiful bride. Serena had her back to the blonde and gazed around the honeymoon suite taking in its calm and romantic elegance. Half way up the wall to the right of the door and bed sat a dressing table and chair. At the end of that wall and adjacent to the head of the bed was a door to an adequate sized cupboard which held a rail for clothes, four shelves with a shoe rack below and two hooks on the back of the door for coats or dressing gowns. The bed was an antique oak four poster with an ivory canopy which sat against the back wall of the room. The bed linen was crisp white Egyptian cotton. A soft pillar box red blanket lay across the foot of the bed. The sheets had been turned down and red rose petals scattered across the pillows and sheets. 

The lighting was subtle and provided by two large bedside table lamps along with the glow from the fire. The original Edwardian fireplace was opposite the foot of the bed with a two seater sofa in front of it. The fire had been lit due to the drop in temperature with it being early spring. In the centre of the ceiling was an ornate plaster ceiling rose with a decorative Edwardian light hanging from it. On the left side of the bed was a door into the full sized bathroom with a large roll top bath, separate double sized walk in power shower, toilet and wash hand basin. The bedroom was completed with French doors which opened onto a Juliet balcony. Serena turned round smiling and held her hand out. Bernie stepped forward taking the proffered hand and squeezed it affectionately grinning back with happy sparkling eyes.

Stepping into each other’s personal space they pressed their lips together and began a slow gentle kiss before pulling back. Bernie rubbed the back of Serena’s hand with her thumb. They just stood staring into each other’s eyes with huge grins on their faces. Bernie let out a happy sigh, “We did it Fräulein. We’re married!” 

Serena ran her free hand up Bernie’s arm to rest it on her shoulder and chuckled tilting her head to the side, “We did my love. However it’s Frau now.” 

Bernie snorted realising her faux pas. “Of course, Frau Wolfe!”

Serena leaned back a little taking in the mischievous smirk on Bernie’s face, “Ah, Frau Wolfe is it?”

The fingers of Bernie’s free hand played with the soft brunette strands of hair beside Serena’s right ear. The blonde’s smile was wide and her eyes roamed all over the other woman’s face, taking in every detail. Bernie nodded three times and with her eyes focused on Serena’s lips stammered out a hesitant response, “Well, we are . . . . we are, um, married and you,” Looking up into Serena’s eyes with a shy smile she concluded, “And you, you did say you’d take my name.” Bernie averted her eyes to stare at her fingers toying with the soft brunette locks.

“That we are. And that I did.” Serena responded immediately wanting to reassure the love of her life that she had not in any way changed her mind. 

“Mmm, Mrs Wolfe, my wife!” Bernie whispered proudly into Serena’s ear then began to leave a trail of soft kisses across the brunette’s cheek to her mouth where she kept the kiss slow and poured all her love and devotion for the love of her life into it.

Feeling Bernie relax in her arms the brunette pushed her body flush against the ex-army medic she was now married to and broke their kiss. Serena chuckled at the pout on her wife’s face at the loss of her lips. Drawing on the love reflected in Bernie’s eyes Serena purred in her lowest register, in the voice she knew was the big red button that turned Bernie on instantly. “Well in that case major, how about we consummate this marriage?”

Serena leaned in placing a soft kiss against the pulse point on Bernie’s neck. The kiss turned into a nip which she soothed with a lick of her tongue across the reddened skin. Feeling the blonde shiver Serena hummed against Bernie’s neck causing her to tremble and that caused Serena to chuckle. Stepping out of their embrace the brunette held both of Bernie’s hands and walked backwards guiding her wife to the foot of the four poster bed.

They came to a stop and Serena ran both hands slowly up Bernie’s chest to place them on her shoulders. Bernie raised an eyebrow at the serious expression on the brunette’s face. “Tell me you’re not nervous? Serena, this isn’t our first time together!”

Serena rolled her eyes, “I’m not nervous.” She looked down at Bernie’s medals and then up into the mischievous smirk on her wife’s face.

“Then why so serious all of a sudden?” Bernie enquired in a gentle tone, tilting her head to the side and playing with the hair at the back of Serena’s neck trying to sooth her.

Serena bit her bottom lip and looked a little coyly at Bernie and then squeezing the blonde’s shoulders she asked tentatively, “Promise me this won’t be the last time I see you in this?”

“I promise.” Bernie smiled and it was a megawatt smile. As far as Serena was concerned Bernie’s smile could light up a black hole in the deepest depths of the Universe. 

Taking a steadying breath Serena leaned in and took Bernie’s lips in a hard and passionate kiss. Her arms snaked around the blonde’s neck and Bernie responded to the kiss with the same passion. She slid her tongue into Serena’s mouth wrapping her arms around the brunette’s waist and held her tight against her. They stood kissing passionately for a few minutes. Serena reached up and released the blonde locks which had been pinned up in a French Plait all day and ran her fingers through them luxuriating in the feel of the soft strands sliding through her fingers. Both women enjoyed the sensation with the passion between them rising and their need for more intimacy increasing. Moans, groans and whimpers filled the space around them, but it was impossible to tell who had make which sound.

The kiss was abruptly stopped when they both needed to come up for air. Resting their foreheads together and allowing their breathing to calm somewhat Serena stroked the nape of Bernie’s neck and Bernie cupped Serena’s left cheek and rubbed her thumb across the soft skin. 

In a husky tone Serena stated, “I think we are both overdressed this late on our wedding night.” Bernie chuckled and Serena began to undo the buttons of Bernie’s tunic and on reaching the Sam Browne she unbuckled it and untied the cherry red sash and helped Bernie remove both along with her dress sword. The two women carefully placed the Sam Browne and sash over the back of the sofa and laid the sword safely across the seat of the sofa.

Once the tunic was open she slid her hands inside and around Bernie’s waist feeling the soft warm skin and toned muscle of the blonde’s abdomen and back through her shirt and kissed her. Bernie moaned and Serena drew back to unbutton the crisp white dress shirt the blonde wore under her tunic. Kissing softly on either side of Bernie’s neck and then the hollow at the front of her neck Serena continued to undo every button and paused to kiss the exposed skin she revealed. Bernie’s head lulled backwards and she let out several long moans of pleasure.

Serena removed her lips from Bernie’s chest and stood up straight. Feeling the loss of Serena’s warm lips on her skin Bernie brought her head forward opening her eyes. The blonde’s skin was flushed, hot and covered in goose bumps where the brunette’s lips had just been. Serena looked directly into the hooded brown eyes of her wife and with a quirk of her eyebrow and a sultry smile she popped the button open on the blonde’s number one dress uniform trousers. She took the zipper firmly between her thumb and forefinger pulling up on it causing Bernie to rise up on tip toe letting out a gasp of surprise as the seam of the woollen trousers caught her firmly between her legs right up against her throbbing clit. The brunette held it there for a moment. Bernie hissed closing her eyes and bit her lip. When she opened her eyes Serena glanced down between them before lifting her gaze to look at Bernie with a raised eyebrow and sultry grin. She yanked the zipper down firmly and pushed the trousers over Bernie’s slender hips letting them fall to her ankles.

Kneeling in front of her partially undressed wife, Serena untied Bernie’s shoes and helped her out of them and her number one dress uniform trousers. “Don’t move!” Serena instructed Bernie and took the trousers to the cupboard where she folded them neatly onto a hanger and placed it on the rail. Once she had put the dress uniform shoes on the shoe rack she returned to Bernie. 

Serena took a moment to appreciate the view of her beautiful wife. Bernie was stood with her hair loose, shirt and tunic open giving a clear view of her lacy black bra which held her smaller firm breasts. As Serena raked her eyes down the blonde’s body there was a brief hint of her matching black lacy briefs beneath the open shirt and tunic. The brunette appreciated Bernie’s way of maintaining her femininity while in uniform by wearing the matching black lacy underwear, and boy she looked hot. 

Serena continued her perusal of her wife’s body and when she reached the blonde’s black socks she began to rake her eyes all the way back up to the amused and somewhat smug look on Bernie’s face. Serena took a steadying breath. Her heart was hammering in her chest. She wanted Bernie so much. She needed the blonde desperately but she wanted to ingrain the image of her big macho army medic practically undressed in her uniform on their wedding night into her memory.

With slightly shaky hands which seemed to amuse Bernie, the brunette carefully removed the number one dress uniform tunic and took it to the cupboard to place it over the hanger which held Bernie’s number one dress uniform trousers. The major was beyond touched at the care and respect her wife was giving her number one dress uniform. Serena closed the cupboard and turned to see Bernie removing her socks throwing them to the floor beside her. Typical of Bernie, Serena thought.

Once the brunette was stood directly in front of the blonde she slipped her fingers into each side of the lacy briefs and yanked them down and pushed Bernie backwards so that she fell onto the bed. Serena pulled the briefs off the blonde but held onto them. She stepped forward nudging Bernie’s legs apart and a lecherous smirk appeared on her face at how quickly her wife complied with the silent request. 

Serena brought Bernie’s briefs up to her nose and sniffed them, inhaling the sweet musky scent of her wife and noting how wet they were. Bernie’s eye’s narrowed darkening further with desire and she let out a deep gasp. Throwing the lacy briefs to one side Serena leaned down and captured Bernie’s lips in a heated passionate kiss. Their hands roamed each other’s bodies, but when Bernie tried to pull Serena down on top of her the brunette pulled back from the other woman’s lips.

Serena moved her mouth down the blonde’s neck onto her chest and along the faint white scar with hot wet kisses. She lingered over the scar which signalled a time when she nearly never knew Bernie. The scar was the reason they had met. Kissing down the valley of Bernie’s smaller, firm breasts Serena moved further down her brides taught abdominal muscles to just above her pubic bone and placed a kiss to the soft damp curly hairs covering Bernie’s mons.

Serena pushed herself up chuckling at the huff of discontent Bernie gave her. The blonde watched her wife closely through narrowed eyes with a pout on her face. Amused Serena chuckled and removed her short sleeved cape placing it over the back of the sofa. Reaching behind her back she unzipped her dress and at the same time kicked her ivory kitten heels off in the general direction of the dressing table. The brunette fixed her eyes on the blondes and shimmied slowly out of her elegant knee length ivory sheath wedding dress. Bernie’s eyes narrowed further and she licked her bottom lip watching her wife strip slowly out of her wedding dress in front of her. It was one of the most erotic things Bernie had ever experienced. Her heart hammered hard in her chest and her clit throbbed almost painfully with the desire she felt for Serena. 

Bernie whimpered and propped her upper body on her elbows. She watched her wife through heavily lidded eyes raking them up and down the brunette’s soft curvaceous body and subconsciously licked her lips slowly. Serena was stood in a delicate lacy matching white bra and panties. The bra was doing a sterling job of supporting the brunette’s ample breasts and creating a delightful cleavage in the process. Serena smirked at the blonde’s darkening pupils and the transfixed expression on her face. Eventually dragging her eyes away from Serena’s breasts Bernie’s gaze tracked downwards over her soft belly, to her full hips, panties and down her shapely legs before taking in the beautiful brunette from feet to face again.

When Bernie’s eyes met Serena’s again their gaze locked. Serena’s eyes were the colour of onyx and Bernie’s the colour of mahogany. The brunette reached around her back and undid her bra freeing her ample breasts and threw the bra over her shoulder not caring where it landed. Her panties were slipped off with a cheeky wiggle of her hips and dropped to the floor where she stood. Stepping out of them she climbed onto the bed and laid on top of Bernie. Serena hungrily claimed her wife’s mouth in an ardent and passionate kiss. The blonde moaned deeply into Serena’s mouth at the sensation of the brunette rubbing her naked body seductively against her own, and at the feeling of her nails scratching at Bernie’s sides and thighs. 

The blonde’s hands cupped the brunette’s buttocks and squeezed them firmly pulling her tight against her own body. In that same moment she opened her legs more and growled at the sharp sudden pressure of Serena’s small firm swollen clit rubbing her own engorged throbbing nub. It was exactly what she needed. The blonde bucked in rhythm against the brunette as Serena pressed her hips forward letting her desire take over and began to grind into Bernie with soft grunts. They were both in need of relief and wanting to come with her wife Bernie rolled her hips in rhythm with Serena. Once again the noises being emitted from both women were a combination of grunts and moans with the odd whimper. But it was impossible to distinguish who was making which noise at which point.

Both women’s arousal was heightened and deep flushes covered their faces, necks and chests with a fine sheen of sweat coating their bodies. They hungrily devoured each other’s mouths with unbridled passion, until their kiss was broken suddenly and simultaneously when the need to breathe took priority over their desire and libido. They maintained their rhythmic thrusting against each other’s clits and their lips began to kiss and nip at each other’s necks accompanied by grunts and moans once more.

Serena’s mouth moved to Bernie’s ear and in a husky tone she informed her wife, “I have wanted you all day.” She nipped the blonde’s ear lobe and groaned, “Do you have any idea what you in that uniform does to me?”

Whimpering Bernie stretched her neck back allowing Serena better access which the brunette readily took by nipping and kissing at Bernie’s pulse point and over the love bite she had left two nights ago. Bernie could barely speak, but managed to respond huskily, “I think I get the idea!” 

Serena chuckled and grinded into Bernie harder and faster. Lifting her head she closed her eyes and let out a long low hiss as her nipples were repeatedly dragged across Bernie’s black lacy bra. 

“S’rena!” Bernie pleaded.

Serena’s eyes flew open and she looked down into the dilated pupils of her wife. Hearing the need in Bernie’s voice and feeling her body trembling beneath her she knew the woman she loved needed relief right now and so did she. “Look at me darling.” Serena requested gently and when Bernie opened her eyes the two women held each other’s gaze rolling their hips harder and faster against each other. With their sensitive clits rubbing together they both became wetter and more aroused with each passing rub. 

Bernie’s back arched off the bed and her head was pushed back into the mattress. Her muscles were taught and her body shook and convulsed with utter pleasure. “S’rena, YESSSS!” When Bernie hit her peak and began to tumble over the edge she brought Serena with her. Where one went the other would always follow close behind. 

The brunette groaned and moaned as her body shook with the release of her own pleasure and she called out at the top of her lungs, “OH GOD, BERNIE! YES!”

Serena collapsed on top of Bernie. Both women continued to tremble and twitch slightly. Their breathing was ragged and laboured for a few minutes but this did not stop them kissing slowly and running their hands over each other’s bodies. Whenever one of them moved they both whimpered at the intensity the movement brought to their over sensitive clits which continued to throb. Serena slid off Bernie and wrapped herself into the blonde’s side kissing her slowly. Neither woman was anywhere near stated yet. Allowing their bodies to recover a little before resuming their love making. 

About twenty minutes later their passion was stoked back into a raging fire of lust, desire and longing. They rolled around kissing, stroking their hands up and down each other’s bodies and cupping, squeezing and scratching here and there. Bernie rolled Serena over and pinned her beneath her keeping most of her weight off her wife by resting on her elbows. With a mischievous smirk the blonde lowered her lips to Serena’s ample bosoms and kissed and nipped around both soft mounds until she reached the hard erect left nipple begging for attention. When Bernie’s lips slipped over the sensitive nub and she dragged her teeth up from base to tip Serena arched her back up off the bed and hissed, “YEESSS!”

Goose bumps quickly spread across Serena’s damp flushed skin. Her motion had pushed her nipple further into Bernie’s mouth and that caused the blonde to close her eyes, moan and begin to suck harder on the little nub. Hearing Serena’s deep moans Bernie allowed her own libido to take over as she sucked harder and alternated sucking with swiping her tongue around the nipple. Her warm mouth and tongue lavished love and want on the brunette.

Serena slid one hand into Bernie’s soft blonde strands and began to pull and play with her hair. While her other hand cupped her wife’s small firm left buttock and squeezed it periodically. Bernie moaned and attempted to take more of the brunette’s breast into her mouth which elicited more pleasurable sounds from Serena and drove Bernie’s passion further. The blonde switched to lavish pleasure on the right nipple. Serena trembled at the cool air tickling her left nipple, left wet and throbbing by Bernie’s attentive mouth, while her right nipple was now surrounded by the heat of Bernie’s mouth and tongue as the blonde began to tug and suck on the hard nub.

Bernie reluctantly moved her mouth away from the nipple she was enjoying. Aware from Serena’s increased wriggling and hissing that it was becoming too sensitive for her to enjoy Bernie’s mouth there for the time being. The blonde kissed her way up and over the brunette’s breasts across her chest to the base of her neck. Serena’s eyes were closed and soft moans were coming from her. The brunette’s neck was corded and stretched back allowing Bernie full access. The blonde whispered, “Mine!” biting down and sucking hard on Serena’s pulse point fully intending on leaving her own mark on her wife’s neck to match the one Serena had left on her two nights ago. Serena cried out with the stinging pain the bite caused. Bernie lathed her tongue across the red mark attempting to sooth the sting. Whimpering apologetically against the throbbing pulse she began to gently kiss her way to Serena’s mouth where they both enjoyed several minutes of passionate kissing and heavy petting. 

When they parted to take in much needed oxygen Bernie nuzzled into her wife’s neck, inhaling the mixture of Serena’s perfume and her personal scent. She rose abruptly climbing off the bed. When her eyes locked with Serena’s the brunette was in no doubt that her wife’s intentions were lustful judging by the look in the blonde’s darkened eyes. Serena swallowed hard and let out a squeal when Bernie pulled her by her ankles to the bottom of the bed. Without a word the blonde turned Serena onto her belly and lifted her hips so the brunette was now on her knees and elbows. 

Bernie slapped Serena firmly on the backside and in full major mode ordered her to, “Assume the position, Mrs Wolfe!” 

The ex-army major couldn’t suppress her smirk at the yelp Serena made when she slapped her buttock. But the brunette quickly parted her legs and Bernie stepped up right behind her bride rubbing her wet neatly trimmed curls against the soft peachy skin of Serena’s buttocks. The brunette shivered and groaned at the sensation Bernie was causing her and that shiver became a tremble of anticipation. Bernie slid her arms around the front of Serena to cup and squeeze her breasts rubbing the still sensitive nipples with her thumbs. Serena rocked a little pushing back against Bernie and feeling how wet the blonde was.

Bernie lifted herself up and pressed her clit against the brunette’s tail bone and began to rub herself against her wife. The blonde’s eyes closed and with her lips slightly parted she moaned against Serena’s neck. Moving one hand away from Serena’s breasts Bernie slid it between her legs cupping her sex and rubbed her hand back and forth building up a pleasurable friction for Serena. The blonde began to play with Serena’s clit with her dexterous fingers tickling and stroking the small swollen organ. Serena moaned and gripped the bed sheets in tight fists.

Bernie placed a series of hot kisses across Serena’s shoulders and brought her other hand down and slid two strong fingers into her wife and began a steady, firm rhythmic thrusting. The brunette lifted her head off the mattress and called out her ecstasy, “OH, OH BERNIE! YES! YES!” The blonde kept up the pace and grunted with each thrust of her fingers which were followed through with the rolling of her hips and the rubbing of her clit just above the cleft which separated Serena’s buttocks. Serena trembled and felt a fresh flood come from her vagina in response to her heightened arousal. Bernie’s breathing was ragged and with her chin resting on the brunette’s shoulder Serena heard every grunt the blonde issued with every thrust of her hand and pelvis. 

Bernie curled her fingers upwards rubbing the rough patch of skin inside the brunette while at the same time the fingers of her other hand played with the pulsating little nub at the apex of Serena’s sex. It only took a mere minute longer before Serena began to orgasm. “OH, OH GOD! YES, YES, BERNIE!” Her body shook and she fell forward onto the mattress with Bernie on top of her. The brunette rocked her hips rubbing her sex off the fingers of her wife trapped beneath her. Bernie managed to keep her thrusting rhythm up until her fingers were painfully squeezed in the brunette’s tight vaginal muscles.

Serena’s body went completely limp and she lay panting with Bernie in a similar state laid against her back with her hands still between the brunette’s legs. After a couple of minutes both women felt a little uncomfortable with the blonde’s hands were they currently were. Serena wriggled a little pushing her bottom against Bernie and letting out a slight wince as her over sensitive clit rubbed against Bernie’s fingers. 

The blonde understood Serena’s discomfort. Her own fingers and hands were beginning to protest. She lifted off her wife kneeling behind her and when Serena lifted her hips Bernie removed her hand from under her and then gently pulled her fingers out of Serena and placed a soft kiss between her shoulder blades and flopped down on the mattress beside the brunette. Serena had remained on her front too tired and happily stated to move. Bernie cuddled against Serena’s back and rested her arm over the brunette’s lower back and nuzzled her nose into her wife’s neck inhaling her scent as she drifted off to sleep.

About thirty minutes later both women began to stir. Serena opened her eyes and stretched feeling her tired muscles releasing and relaxing. Bernie rolled onto her back stretching her arms above her head, arched her back and pushed her legs out straight lifting her hips off the bed and let out a satisfied groan. Once they had both finished stretching they rolled towards each other and when their lips met their hands and legs became entwined. The kiss grew more passionate and disparate as their tongues slid against each other and swiped around their mouths tasting each other. Their lips became bruised and swollen as the kiss became more heated and passionate. 

Serena’s need to taste her wife became an overriding desire and she broke the kiss off abruptly and moved down between the blonde’s legs. Bernie sat up trying to stop her, “Umm, S’rena . . . . let, let me shower first!” 

Serena paused and with a quirk of her eyebrow she got to her knees and placed her hands on the blonde’s shoulders pushing her back down onto the mattress and pushing her wife’s legs apart. Bernie’s eyes were wide and her cheeks red but she offered no resistance. Serena could see her wife was somewhat uncomfortable but the brunette was determined to reassure her and have her way. “No need. I love your scent!” Bernie swallowed hard noting the feral look in Serena’s eyes. The brunette took a long slow look down the blonde’s lithe and toned body licking her lips slowly as she took in her beloved major in all her naked glory. Her eyes came to rest between her wife’s legs noting how wet the blonde’s triangle of brown hair was and how swollen and red her vulva had become. 

Serena dipped her index finger between Bernie’s swollen red folds drawing it up and down a couple of times before pushing into the well spring of the blonde’s juices to see how wet she was. “Major Wolfe I do believe you need some relief!” Licking her lips again the brunette inhaled her wife’s sweet and musky scent and bringing her eyes up to meet Bernie’s the brunette brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked slowly on them tasting her wife all over again. Serena closed her eyes humming and when she opened them they were dark and full of lust. Bernie swallowed hard. The brunette smirked raising an eyebrow and placed her hand back between her wife’s legs and began to stroke her clit. Bernie’s breath hitched at the touch and she let out a deep guttural moan.

Once she had settled between Bernie’s legs, and warped her arms around the blonde’s thighs to anchor her, Serena leaned forward and kissed across Bernie’s mons and down either side of her groin and up and down both inner thighs. The brunette kissed around the blonde’s sex chuckling as she felt Bernie wriggling beneath her. Her wife was very ticklish, although she would never admit it. Sliding her tongue along the crease of Bernie’s lips Serena quickly slid it back up again. Her tongue grazed across the tip of Bernie’s clit and the blonde let out a loud hiss and her body shuddered at the sensual pleasure she was receiving. Serena wriggled her tongue in between Bernie’s lips and the blonde obliged her by opening her legs wider and offering Serena full access to her sex. Bernie rolled her hips as the brunette began to lick up and down her vulva firmly. 

Serena inhaled Bernie’s sent and growled, “Mine!” The vibration the growl caused made Bernie hiss, buck her hips and her whole body tremble. One of Bernie’s hands shot backwards grabbing the headboard to anchor herself and the fingers of her other hand were pushed into Serena’s dark brown locks tugging on them. Serena continued to lavish her love for the woman beneath her with care and passion. She looked up from between her wife’s legs and her own breath hitched in her throat at the sight before her. Bernie’s upper body was resting back on her elbows giving a wonderful view of her taught and toned abdomen right up to her firm breasts with hard taught erect dusky pink nipples.

Bernie’s chest heaved causing her abdomen to rise with each breath. Her head was lulled back exposing her lean and corded neck. Her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted emitting soft moans and whimpers. The noises the blonde made caused Serena’s heart to thud that little bit harder in the knowledge she was providing the love of her life such pleasure. She was determined to give Bernie a pleasure overload tonight and wouldn’t be satisfied until her wife was completely undone and utterly stated. Serena nuzzled into Bernie’s sex, rubbing her nose against the blonde’s swollen and throbbing clit, and her tongue lapped at the opening of her wife’s sex collecting Bernie’s juices and what Serena had come to regard as the sweetest nectar known to humanity.

Bernie watched as Serena went down on her, kissing, licking and sucking at the blonde’s lips, clit, vulva and vaginal entrance. The blonde felt a fresh flood of fluid seeping out of her and shuddered with lust watching her wife's eyes closing as she enjoyed the taste and smell of Bernie’s sex. After a few minutes Serena stopped lapping at Bernie’s juices and moved her mouth onto her wife’s engorged throbbing clit. Feeling Bernie trembling and hearing soft whimpers coming from her Serena moaned against her clit causing a pleasurable vibration for the blonde. Bernie lost the strength to keep herself propped up on her elbows and fell back onto the mattress and pleaded, “S’rena, please!”

Hearing her wife asking for release Serena relented and knowing exactly what Bernie’s favourite way to cum was she used her mouth and hands to give her the orgasm she deserved. Sucking slowly and tugging firmly on Bernie’s clit Serena slid two fingers into her wife’s wet, warm and tight channel. She eased them up into Bernie and paused when her wife’s vagina tightened around her fingers and the blonde hissed rolling her hips. Serena swirled her tongue around Bernie’s clit and began to softly stroke and tickle the hard throbbing nub with her tongue.

Once her wife had relaxed a little the brunette continued to pump her fingers into Bernie at a firm steady pace and soon built up a very pleasurable rhythm between her tongue and fingers. Serena was in awe of how wet Bernie was and the fact that she was causing such arousal in the blonde turned the brunette on even more. Serena considered how good Bernie’s intimate juices tasted, swallowing what she had collected on her tongue and knew she would never get enough of tasting her wife’s juices. With her fingers buried deep inside Bernie she curled them and began to rub the patch of skin where the blonde’s G spot was. 

Bernie was visibly trembling and groaning in her lowest vocal register. The hand she had on Serena’s head held the brunette firmly in place between her legs. The blonde had been taken to the precipice of her orgasm and was literally teetering on the edge. Her body was covered in a fine sheen of perspiration, her breaths ragged and her heart hammering. Serena’s hot mouth and strong tongue were doing all manner of wonderful things to her. But she needed more. Her throat was dry but she managed to plead in a husky tone, “Pleeaassee!”

Giving Bernie’s clit a loving kiss Serena replaced her mouth with the fingers of her free hand. She knew if there was one thing Bernie loved most where sex was concerned it was having her clit played with. Bernie’s body left the bed with a jolt almost knocking Serena off her. The brunette continued her pleasurable administrations. Her fingers played and thrust and her mouth kissed the soft damp brown triangle of hairs covering Bernie’s mons. Knowing every inch of her wife, what she liked and especially what drove her over the edge sexually, Serena knew when her fingers were being squeezed by the blonde’s throbbing tightening vagina and the intense trembling of the woman beneath her that Bernie would climax at any moment.

Bernie’s eyes were squeezed shut, her head pushed back into the pillow and her long lean neck corded. She gasped holding her breath and her mouth open as if in a silent cry. The blonde’s body went ridged with all her muscles tensing tightly and lifted her back and hips off the bed with the tension. Her nipples stood erect in the cooling air of the room and goose bumps formed on her hot damp skin. Bernie pleaded, “Don’t stop, oh, Oh!” 

“I won’t.” Serena mumbled against Bernie’s mons. The brunette did not stop in her loving administrations. She continued wanting Bernie to have a wonderful orgasm. 

As the tsunami of intense pleasure raged through her body Bernie’s muscles began to convulse, buck and tremble with complete pleasure and as her orgasm hit her hard Bernie cried out at the top of her lungs, “OH, UGH, OH YES, UGH . . . . YES, SERENA, YEEESSS!” At the pinnacle of her orgasm the blonde felt herself squirting into Serena’s hand. This time round she wasn’t at all embarrassed knowing Serena found it such a big turn on.

Feeling the orgasm sweep through her wife accompanied by her female ejaculation Serena moaned in pleasure against Bernie’s mons. The brunette smiled slowing and gentling her pace and tempo. Serena felt both humble and proud to have made Bernie come so hard she ejaculated again. Bernie’s body was thrumming with utter bliss. Only Serena, her beautiful amazing wife, could give her this level of pleasure and love which left her completely spent and floating in total contentment and happiness. 

With the lightest of touches Serena continued to stroke her fingers back and forth over the ultra-sensitive pulsating clit. Serena knew Bernie had just a little more left in her tanks, and knowing her wife would tell her if she’d had enough, the brunette continued to play and pleasure the blonde. Shifting her position so she was straddling Bernie’s toned right thigh Serena moaned in pleasure when Bernie instinctively brought her thigh up and pushed it into the brunette’s sex. Bernie kept one hand in her wife’s short brunette locks and alternated between tugging on them and scratching her scalp. Her other hand cupped Serena’s right breast squeezing it and she rubbed her thumb over the hard little nipple at the same time.

Serena moaned and her body twitched at the pleasure being received. Bernie also twitched as Serena’s fingers glanced softly against the tip of her overly sensitive clitoris. Serena carefully removed her fingers from Bernie’s vagina and sat up. Bernie let her hand slide out of the brunette’s soft dark brown locks and placed it on her hip to hold her steady. Her other hand continued to fondle Serena’s voluptuous right breast and rubbed her thumb over the sensitive nipple. Serena began to rock harder against Bernie’s strong toned thigh and pushed her breast firmly into her wife’s hand with every forward thrust. Her head lulled back, eyes closed and lips parted she emitted a loud series of moans. Serena’s chest glistened with perspiration and her free breast bounced with her movements. Bernie’s eyes were fixed on her bouncing breast. The blonde licked her lips slowly. Her eyes were dark with desire and the colour of mahogany.

“Look at me,” Bernie requested. Her voice husky from her sexual exertion and passion. 

Letting her head fall forward Serena locked eyes with her wife and with a mischievous smirk on her face brought the fingers of her free hand, which had only moments ago been buried deep inside Bernie bringing her immense pleasure, to her mouth and began to suck each finger clean of the blonde’s juices. Serena continued to rub her sex firmly and at a steady pace against Bernie’s toned thigh. Closing her eyes briefly, enjoying the taste of Bernie’s intimate juices, she slowly sucked each finger clean humming in joy. The fingers of her other hand were still softly tickling Bernie’s clit. The blonde began to tremble and whimper at her wife’s touch. Serena felt her climax rising and dropped her hand to Bernie’s hip and her eyes down to lock with the blonde’s and she shuddered at the intense desire reflected in the brown eyes staring back at her. With laboured breathing, and skin flushed red and coated in perspiration, both women’s pulses raced and their muscles twitched and tensed as they both began to orgasm. Bernie’s back and hips arched off the mattress lifting Serena higher.

The Brunette had pushed down hard against the taught muscle of Bernie’s right thigh which was coated in a mixture of perspiration and Serena’s own sexual juices. Bernie raised her head to claim Serena’s lips in a searing heated kiss which seemed to finish them both off. Moans, groans, whimpers and grunts filled the room as Bernie and Serena reached their climaxes simultaneously. They cried out each other’s names as the blissful pleasure crashed over them. Their climax hit them both hard and they panted for breath as their muscles trembled and then relaxed. They were both rendered speechless for a few minutes as they recovered.

Bernie collapsed back onto the mattress feeling utterly spent and boneless with her left arm covering her eyes. Her chest heaved as she took deep breaths attempting to calm her breathing and reclaim a sense of equilibrium. Serena laid on top of her trying to calm her own breathing for a moment before she slid off the blonde and laid next to her with her right leg over Bernie’s right thigh. She slid the fingers of her right hand into Bernie’s soft damp and unruly blonde locks and began to play with them. Pressing her lips to Bernie’s she began a slow lazy kiss which the blonde happily returned. Bernie brought her hand down to stroke the nape of Serena’s neck. The kiss was one to sooth and bestow love not to spark passion.

When Bernie broke the kiss to yawn Serena giggled and propped herself up on her left elbow. She continued to keep playing with her wife’s hair and in a husky tone, which still sent a passionate shiver through Bernie despite her being completely stated, Serena teased, “I think I’ve worn my wife out.”

Bernie looked at her with wide happy eyes and a huge grin. In a husky voice she declared, “We’re married!”

“Yes darling we most certainly are.” Serena agreed lovingly with a chuckle. Watching Bernie’s eye’s close as the blonde was about to drift off to sleep Serena patted her left thigh as she got up to sit on the bed, “Come on. Let’s get cleaned up and then we can sleep.” Serena stood and turned to watch Bernie turn on her side and snuggle into her pillow. “Oh no you don’t! Shower, now! I don’t want you having a UTI on our honeymoon!” Serena ordered pulling the pillow out from under Bernie’s head and proceeding to remove the pillow on her side of the bed so Bernie couldn’t claim that one either. This brought a disgruntled growl from the blonde and she sat up with a pout on her face. Turning in the door way Serena watched Bernie stand. “You’re a doctor, you know I’m right. Come on I’ll wash your hair.” Of course Bernie knew Serena was right, but that didn’t mean she had to like it, she was so tired. 

Bernie stood in the shower with her tiredness showing in her posture. Serena’s heart melted and she chuckled at the sight of her wife leaning against the shower wall, shoulders slumped with her eyes closed. The brunette reminded herself Bernie had worked a long hectic shift yesterday and she herself had had the day off. Bernie had also had a late night drinking session with her army friends and today had been a long and somewhat stressful day for the very reserved and emotionally restrained major. And on top of all that she’d had three hours of very passionate and vigorous sex, so no wonder she was tired. Taking in her very tired wife Serena turned the shower on and began to run the warm water over Bernie and herself. Removing the red rose petals stuck to their hair and skin. Once they were removed Serena quickly washed Bernie’s hair and body rinsed her off and let the blonde leave the shower to dry herself off while Serena washed her own hair and body.

Once they were both clean and dry they made their way back into the bedroom. Between them they removed the remaining rose petals from the sheet, remade the bed and placed the pillows back. They climbed into bed and turned the lights out. The two brides rolled onto their sides to face each other and wrapped their arms and legs together. Bernie closed the small gap between them and rubbed her nose against Serena’s, “Sweet dreams, Mrs Wolfe.”

“Umm, Goodnight Mrs Wolfe.” Serena returned the nose rub. “I love you!”

“I love you too!” Even though the room was dark and Serena couldn’t see the smile, she knew Bernie was smiling in that adorable way she did with her eyes squeezed shut.

***

They had agreed that they would take their breakfast with family and friends as they would be leaving for their honeymoon at 9 am. So when the alarm clock went off at 7 am the next morning Bernie grumbled about an ungodly time of the morning to be getting up when she wasn’t having to go to work. Serena tried to placate her by reminding her they were going to be on their honeymoon in a few hours and would have two weeks of doing nothing but what they wanted to do and with not a single alarm clock within earshot. This seemed to work although Bernie winched a little as she got up from the bed. Serena said nothing but would keep an eye on her wife. She knew if she said anything at the moment Bernie would only brush off her concern and try to reassure her she was fine, and beside the blonde was tired which often made her cranky.

Once they were both dressed they made their way down to the Orangery for breakfast. Taking their seats Serena chuckled when Bernie’s stomach grumbled announcing her hunger. The blonde raised an eyebrow at her wife, “What? I used up a lot of energy last night!”

Serena snorted, “I know! I was there, remember!” 

Charlotte moaned, “TMI mother!”

“Charlotte, I’ve already told you I have a very passionate and physical love life and I am not about to apologise for it!” Bernie informed her daughter. 

“I’m not saying you have to apologise mum. You just don’t have to share so much!” The younger blonde explained in an exasperated tone and the two newlyweds chuckled at the younger woman’s discomfort.

“Speaking of sharing. I didn’t realise the range the human voice could reach, until last night!” Fletch teased from across the table. “Any higher and only dogs could have heard them!” 

Bernie nearly choked on the piece of bacon she was chewing. Her face was matching the colour of the ketchup on her plate. Serena leaned forward glaring at the director of nursing who sat a few seats up from them on the opposite side of the table. Fletch stopped chuckling when he met the glare in the brunette’s eyes. “Yes, thank you Mr Fletcher! I’m sure you will do a sterling job cleaning every sluice room in the hospital while we’re on our honeymoon! Won’t he Mr Hanssen?”

Henrik Hanssen just politely nodded in agreement and turned to regard Fletch with a raised eyebrow in warning. Evie looked at her father and stated in a loud voice, “Dad, your being gross! Leave Aunty Serena and Bernie alone!”

“Thank you, Evie.” Serena smiled at the young girl who was fast becoming a surrogate daughter. “Good to know someone has a sense of decorum!”

The conversation around the table took on a light mood. Everyone congratulating the two women on their choice of wedding venue, how gorgeous they had both looked the previous day for their wedding and generally how much everyone had enjoyed being part of their special day.

“So where are you both heading for your honeymoon?” Tobias asked Bernie.

“Ah well, umm, are we telling them?” Bernie asked her wife.

Chuckling Serena nodded, “I think it’s safe to say now.”

“We’re off to Oia, Santorini.” Bernie offered with a broad smile. 

“Oh how lovely. I’ve wanted to go there for so long!” Verity added and nudged her husband. “You’ve never taken me there!”

“No dear, but I have taken you to St. Bart’s, the Maldives and Bali to name but a few.” Tobias offered in a not an unkind way rolling his eyes in exasperation, but he bestowed an affectionate grin on his wife.

“Bernie has made sure our room has a balcony so we will get a spectacular view of the sunset.” Serena added.

“You didn’t forget to pack all your hen night gifs did you?” Sian asked in a saucy tone. 

Serena tutted, “Of course not!”

“Just as well you’ve got a room with a view then, otherwise you wouldn’t get to see any of Santorini.” George teased the newlyweds which drew a raised eyebrow from Bernie at the cheeky remark although she was unable to keep the smirk off her face.

Breakfast was soon over and after the two brides said their goodbyes to their guests they left Kelvington Manor in Serena’s car. Bernie was driving. When Cameron had offered to drive them Bernie told him she would drive because she wanted them to get to the airport in one piece. Serena pointed out, unhelpfully in Bernie’s opinion, that she should be the one driving in that case. And if Cameron’s driving bothered Bernie that much then she was to blame, because he took after his mother in that regard. Bernie had huffed at this and got into the driving seat muttering under her breath about a nagging wife. 

Charlotte had decided to accompany them to make sure they got to the airport safely. Twenty minutes later and they were on the M4 heading east towards London Heathrow airport. They were flying business class with British Airways and due to depart at 11:55 am. The journey was uneventful and Bernie had behaved for most of it by sticking to the 70 mph speed limit much to Serena’s surprise and gratitude. Bernie pulled up outside terminal five at Heathrow and Cameron jumped out of the car first and got their two suit cases out of the boot. 

Charlotte reassured her mother and step mother she would make sure their wedding attire which were now in suit carriers would be hung up in their wardrobe with the uniform accessories placed neatly on their bed at home until the two women returned to take care of cleaning and storing them. Cameron and Charlotte hugged their mum and step mum and bid them a happy honeymoon. Cameron reassured Serena he would keep a close eye on Jason for her and she was not to worry about anything. They parted company with Cameron promising to be there to collect them when they returned in two weeks.

And so at 7.10 pm local time Bernie and Serena entered their luxury hotel room in Oai, Santorini and breathed a sigh of relief. Walking out onto their adjacent roof terrace they took in the beautiful view of Oai below them with its picturesque white washed buildings with bright blue doors and roofs and the shimmering Aegean sea stretching out before them. Serena leaned on the wall of the balcony and took in the view before her. Bernie stepped up behind her wife wrapping her arms around Serena’s waist pulling the brunette’s body close to her and kissed the side of her head humming in happiness. Bernie rested her chin on Serena’s shoulder and took a deep inhale. “Are you happy?” She asked the woman she loved so very much.

Serena covered Bernie’s arms with her own and squeezed them tight. In the same moment she turned her head to kiss Bernie’s cheek and then rested her head against the blonde’s, “Ecstatically. And you?”

“I’ve never been happier.” Bernie responded confidently before adding, “Thank you for loving me.”

“Given all the trials and tribulations we’ve been through, it is still the easiest thing I’ve ever done. It just feels so right to love you.” Serena grinned and closed her eyes enjoying the warmth and security she got from being held in her wife’s arms.

“Ditto.” Bernie agreed readily.

They agreed to order a light meal and a bottle of wine with room service and then enjoy a soak in the bath together before bed. They were both tired after a very happy but very busy weekend. Tomorrow they would enjoy the first day of their honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive feedback is always welcome.


	15. Every Dream Inside My Soul: Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our newly weds are on their honeymoon! This is part three of a four chapter arc dealing with the wedding and the honeymoon.
> 
> *NSFW*

The honeymoon:

Bernie woke before Serena. The sun was already up but it was still very early. Her eyes drifted open and she took a deep contented sigh stretching out her limbs like a cat waking from a nap in the afternoon sun. Serena was cuddled into her side and made a noise of discontent at her comfortable pillow, Bernie that is, moving and disturbing her slumber. The brunette rolled onto her back and the cotton sheet shifted revealing her upper body. Bernie rolled over onto her right side and smiled at the sight of a partially covered Serena. Her wife’s breasts exposed and her nipples erect begging to be kissed. At least that was what Bernie believed they were saying! The pull of the brunette was irresistible to the blonde and she moved stealthily to close the small gap between them.

Snuggling into Serena’s side she slid her hand out and cupped the brunette’s left breast and squeezed it gently rubbing her thumb across the hard pert nipple. Nuzzling her nose into the soft skin of her wife's neck and laid a soft kiss there. She moved her lips down to kiss across her chest and to the swell of her breast. Serena shivered and moaned turning her head towards Bernie and opening her eyes she took in the sight of her wife gently kissing and caressing her breast. She shivered again and moaned out, “Good morning,” in a husky sleep laden tone.

Bernie paused her loving administrations and looked up at the grinning brunette with a cheeky grin, “Good morning yourself.” She stretched up placing her lips on Serena’s and began to kiss her slowly. Running the tip of her tongue across the brunette’s lower lip Bernie moaned when her request for entry was granted immediately. Serena opened her mouth and sucked on her wife’s tongue briefly. The action made Bernie growl and she pushed herself up pinning Serena beneath her. The brunette groaned at the thrill of Bernie taking charge and pinning her down. Her body thrummed with an excited and expectant tingling sensation pulsating out from between her legs.

Their kiss deepened and became more passionate. The white cotton sheet had slipped away from Bernie. Serena slid her hands onto her back and scratched her nails up and down the soft skin and plane of the blonde’s muscles. One hand slipped into the unruly blonde locks and the other headed south to cup and squeeze the cheek of Bernie’s right buttock. Whimpering Bernie slid her left leg over Serena’s right thigh mounting her and pushing her wife’s legs apart. The brunette lifted her right thigh to meet Bernie’s hot wet and throbbing sex. The blonde pushed her thigh up against Serena’s equally drenched and throbbing sex. Both women groaned in utter pleasure rolling their hips into one another and feeling the exquisite pleasure they were bringing one another simultaneously. Their kiss became more passionate when Bernie bit Serena’s bottom lip and tugged on it. The blonde growled against Serena’s mouth.

Serena pushed her hand between her thigh and Bernie’s sex and started to rub her fingers against Bernie’s engorged and throbbing clit. Bernie’s hips began to roll faster and firmer. The blonde moaned into her wife’s mouth swiping her tongue around the brunette’s mouth. Feeling Serena wriggle and push up against her thigh Bernie slid her hand between her thigh and Serena’s sex. Her fingers seeking out the brunette’s small swollen and throbbing nub. Both women enjoying the touch of the other on their most intimate areas.

Bernie broke their kiss to take a much needed breath and Serena moaned at the loss of the blonde’s lips. Bernie kissed and nipped at the corded neck of her wife and muttered breathlessly between kisses, “I can’t get enough of you!”

Serena felt the heat building in her core and moving outwards rapidly consuming her whole body. She moaned deeply, “I want you so much!” Never had Serena felt more loved, more wanted or more desired than she had since starting her romantic and intimate relationship with Bernie. None of the men she had ever had relationships with, as loving and enjoyable as they had been at the time for her, and especially with her ex-husband Edward, had ever made her feel so sexy, so desired or especially so loved, as Bernie had and continued to do. She absolutely loved and adored her wife. In fact Serena loved Bernie so much it sometimes took her breath away.

Serena gasped as Bernie pushed her fingers further down and entered her warm wet channel to pump her dexterous fingers firmly in rhythm with their rolling hips. The breathy grunts from the blonde next to her ear really turned Serena on. Her body quivered and she let out a sharp hiss. Her clit slid against Bernie’s forearm coating it in her intimate juices. Bernie bucked her hips hard into Serena when the brunette copied her by pushing two fingers carefully into Bernie and matched her pace and tempo. Within a few delicious thrusts they both curled their fingers and found each other’s G spot.

Bernie nuzzled into Serena’s neck moaning in pleasure. The breath and vibration of her vocal pleasure caused the brunette to tremble with want and need. Bernie was also in need of something more. She wriggled from side to side gaining purchase on Serena’s forearm in order to rub her engorged throbbing and aching clit. Serena whimpered and smiled at Bernie’s long slow moan of pleasure when her needy clit found relief against her forearm. The blonde captured Serena’s lips in a crushing kiss, pushing her tongue into Serena’s mouth swiping it around, and occasionally biting her wife’s lower lip.

Serena’s free hand was still tangled in Bernie’s damp and unruly blonde locks pulling them into her fist as her body pushed up off the bed and her nipples and abdomen slid against Bernie’s. Both women’s bodies tingled with an expectant electricity and were slick with sweat. Their pupils were dilated with unbridled lust, pulses racing and breaths ragged with the physical exertion of their love making. The thrusts of their penetrating fingers and rolling hips grew harder and faster as they climbed to the pinnacle of their climax. Serena’s lungs were beginning to protest at the lack of oxygen but she didn’t want to brake the passionate and desperate kiss with her wife, and it appeared that neither did Bernie.

Bernie’s head was swimming, her muscles tensed and her body began to tremble and jerk. She pushed down on Serena’s body which was mirroring her own and pushing up into the blonde's. With their bodies pressed flushed against each other both women revelled at feeling the pulsing beat of the other’s heart against her own chest, their trembling muscles, and the soft curves of their breasts being pressed against each other. Their kiss was bruising and fuelled by their burning need to climax and climax now. They both knew the other woman was close by the tightening muscles of their intimate channels constricting their fingers. Fingers which continued to thrust and rub inside them both.

Serena bit Bernie’s bottom lip and tugged on it growling deeply. This was the trigger that sent the blonde ex-army medic crashing over her orgasmic precipice and hitting her climax, squeezing her wife’s fingers tightly and trapping them in her intimate channel. Her orgasm hit her hard very hard. In that moment she tore her mouth off her wife’s throwing her head back and with corded muscles in her neck called out her benediction, “S’RENA! YEESSS, YEESSS, S’RENA!”

Serena was close behind Bernie. Feeling and hearing the pleasure she had brought the blonde when her wife came was her final undoing. Serena’s climax hit her very hard too, “OH YEESSSS, BERNIE, BERNIE, YEESSSS!” Her body rose and fell bouncing off Bernie’s as both women shook and jerked out of rhythm with the other. Their orgasms took temporary control of their bodies and limbs as if they were marionette puppets.

Trembling and breathless they lay still for a moment. Bernie’s head on Serena’s shoulder and her nose pushed into her wife’s neck. Her panting breaths ghosting a soft tickling caress against the brunette’s skin. Serena’s chest heaved as she tried to rein in her breaths and return her respirations to normal. She had enough energy to turn her head to her right and placed her lips against Bernie’s temple and left them there in silent gratitude. They slowly removed their fingers from the warm throbbing intimate cocoon they had been nestled in providing delicious pleasure to one another.

Bernie was feeling a little sleepy and didn’t want to become a heavy weight on top of Serena. She cuddled up against her wife wrapping her free arm across Serena’s waist and nuzzled her nose into her neck. Serena placed one arm around Bernie’s shoulders and pushed the fingers of her other hand into Bernie’s soft blonde locks and began to play with them soothing her wife and herself with the motion. Bernie hummed and snuggled in even closer much to Serena’s amusement. They lay relaxing in each other’s arms enjoying the warm buzz of their post-coital haze. 

“Thank you.” It was almost a whisper and if Serena hadn’t been laid so close to Bernie, and the room hadn’t been so silent, she wouldn’t have heard it. 

“For what?” Serena enquired gently. 

“Loving me.” Was Bernie’s barely audible mumbled reply as she drifted off to sleep. 

Serena bent her head and kissed the top of the blonde mop of hair and tightened her grip around her wife feeling such love and protection for the brave stoic woman in her arms, “Oh my love. Thank you.” Serena whispered back and continued to play with Bernie’s soft strands soothing herself into a peaceful nap. 

***

They woke up around 10 am and decided they just wanted to be together and ignore the world for today. They were visiting Santorini for ten days so there was plenty of time for sightseeing and exploring in the days to come. Today, the first day of their honeymoon, they just wanted to be cocooned in their hotel room exclusively alone to play and relax together.

They took a shower together, which took longer than usual because Serena wanted to play, and play she did bringing Bernie to a wonderful orgasm. Bernie quickly reciprocated kneeing between the brunettes legs and enjoyed going down on her. The warm shower water flowing down off Serena and onto herself adding to the pleasure. The brunette came quick and hard. Bernie stood up supporting Serena against the wall and kissed her tenderly whispering words of love while the brunette recovered.

They dried off, remade their bed and opened the doors to the roof terrace. Serena ordered them a light lunch of fruits, cheeses and mixed fruit juice. Once lunch was delivered they took it out to the roof terrace. There was a large double lounger they could share sat in the middle of the terrace catching the sun. Their room was on the top floor of the hotel, so the roof terrace was surround by walls on three sides. The walls were high enough to afford them privacy and seclusion but not too high that they couldn't see over them to enjoy the view of Oai below. There were no other buildings higher than the terrace which was a sun trap and perfect for nude sunbathing, so they weren't over looked. There was a large white parasol in the corner if they wanted shade.

Bernie placed two large beach towels over the sun lounger and then removed her bathrobe. Serena set the glasses and pitcher of mixed fruit juice on the table next to her side of the sun lounger and the plater of fruits and cheeses in the middle of the lounger for them to share. The brunette’s eyebrows shot up in surprise when she straightened and turned around to watch Bernie remove her bathrobe laying it over the corner of the lounger.

Bernie stood stark naked before Serena and noticing the darkening of her wife’s eyes and the red flush covering her face, neck and chest Bernie tilted her head to the side and smirked at her, “Down tiger! I need to eat.”

Serena huffed. She couldn’t deny the desire rising in her at the sight of a naked Bernie Wolfe on the other side of the sun lounger. But she had to agree that they did need to eat. “Yes you do. You need to build your strength back up for tonight!”

Bernie climbed onto the lounger pausing mid chew of a red grape and swallowed hard at the look of utter lust in Serena’s eyes. The brunette chuckled walking back into their room in delight at unsettling Bernie. She returned a couple of minutes later with a bottle of suntan lotion. After removing her bathrobe and placing it over the foot of the sun lounger she grinned at the look of pure desire in the blonde’s eyes. Bernie was raking her eyes up and down Serena’s naked body. The brunette flipped the lid of the suntan lotion bottle open and squirted a large drop onto the palm of her hand, “Alright major on your back and then you can do me the honour.”

Serena laughed out loud at how quickly her wife rolled onto her back eager for any excuse for Serena to lay her hands on her. Serena took her time rubbing the coconut scented suntan lotion into Bernie’s shoulders, down her strong arms and across her chest. She made sure the delicate skin of her breasts and the small nipples were adequately covered before applying another drop of the lotion to her hand and began to work it into Bernie’s abdomen and onto her pubic area.

Serena worked the lotion into the exposed neatly trimmed triangle at the apex of Bernie’s legs. She paused briefly cupping and rubbing the area for her own pleasure as much as for Bernie’s. Smirking at her wife who had raised an eyebrow in warning she shook her head in defeat, “I promise I won’t start anything. But you don’t want to get sunburn down there!” She nodded down to where her hand was rubbing the lotion in. Serena took her hand away before she broke her promise and started something. Applying more lotion to her hand she worked it into the blonde’s legs and feet.

Once Bernie’s front was covered in suntan lotion Serena instructed her wife to turn over and began to apply the lotion to her upper back. As Serena worked the lotion into the soft skin of Bernie’s shoulders and shoulder blades her wife let out a grateful groan. The brunette tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. She could feel the tight knot of muscles under her fingers. Deciding she would finish applying the suntan lotion before giving Bernie a much needed massage.

She moved downwards working in the lotion to the blonde’s lower back. When she reached Bernie’s bottom she squeezed out two moderate sized drops of suntan lotion on to each of Bernie’s buttocks causing the blonde to squeak in surprise at the cold lotion hitting her skin. Serena chortled at the noise her wife made and enjoyed working the lotion into Bernie’s small pert buttocks. How she loved to watch her bum held snugly in the skinny jeans and scrub bottoms her wife loved wearing. 

Once she had covered the back of Bernie’s legs and feet she returned to her wife’s upper back and began to give her a massage. Bernie winced a couple of times but trusted her wife. Serena knew just where to apply the right amount of pressure between her fingers and the heel of her hand. She could feel the muscles relaxing, fizzing and popping under her skilled touch. Bernie felt so relaxed and the relief of the massage on her sore back was better than any analgesic. 

“I can’t believe how tight your muscles are.” Serena stated in a concerned tone.

“Well I did have a hectic and strenuous week at work, a very busy weekend and a four hour flight. Oh and lots and lots of vigorous sex!” Bernie offered in a relaxed voice. 

“Are you complaining about sex?” Serena teased. 

Bernie snorted, “What? Never!”

“I really wish you would tell me when your back is playing up darling. You know I can give you a massage.” Serena shook her head and chastised gently.

“From now on I will.” Bernie agreed.

“I know how fussy you are about who puts their hands on you.” Serena couldn’t hold back a giggle.

“Are you complaining about that?” Bernie asked in a mock serious tone knowing full well her wife wasn’t doing anything of the kind.

“No. And don’t you get any ideas about changing your mind on that either!” Serena scolded.

“I only want your hands on me.” Bernie said humming with the bliss of her relaxed and no longer aching upper back.

“You sweet talker.” Serena gave a playful slap to Bernie’s left buttock and laid down on her back, “My turn.” She watched a relaxed Bernie kneel next to her picking up the tube of suntan lotion flipping the lid open. Squirting some lotion onto the palm of her right hand Bernie dropped the bottle next to her and placed her hand on Serena’s abdomen causing the brunette to hiss as the cool lotion met her heated skin. Bernie carefully and methodically worked the lotion into the soft swell of her wife’s belly and then moved onto her chest, arms and down to her legs returning the gesture of working suntan lotion onto Serena’s thatched triangle at the apex of her legs with a lascivious smirk. The brunette wriggled, “You’re such a tease, Wolfe!” She complained but the smile told Bernie her protests were only for show.

Once Bernie had finished applying the suntan lotion to Serena’s legs and feet she indicated the brunette roll onto her front and she began working the lotion into Serena’s upper and lower back and spent time working the lotion into her wife's soft buttocks and then moved down the back of her legs. Once they had applied the lotion to their own faces they enjoyed their lunch. Bernie particularly liked the grapes and cheese, while Serena enjoyed the oranges and pears. Bernie had an apple and banana while Serena set into the olives. Their food was washed down with a refreshing glass of iced mixed fruit juice.

For the rest of the afternoon they lay gently stroking arms, hips, breasts and bellies. Indulging in stolen slow loving kisses here and there with no intention of stoking the fire of desire, but only to convey the undying love they have for each other. Both women enjoyed the heavy petting and foreplay building a promise for another night of passion later. During the afternoon they took their time reapplying the suntan lotion on each other and indulged in teasing tickles and soft caresses here and there. They were thoroughly enjoying spending such quality time together, just them naked and being kissed by the hot sun and caressed by a slight cool breeze trailing across the terrace as they cuddled feeding one another grapes and pieces of fruit. It was bliss for the two professional women who didn’t usually get to relax together like this.

As the evening drew in and the sun began to set Bernie shivered a little. Serena raised her head noting the goose bumps appearing on Bernie’s chest and abdomen, “You’re getting cold. Shall we go in?”

“I want to watch the sunset with you.” Bernie smiled with her eyes squeezed shut rubbing her nose affectionately against Serena’s.

Serena chuckled kissing her temple and sat up grabbing her wife’s bathrobe from the back of the sun lounger and draped it across the blonde like a blanket. She retrieved her own bathrobe from the foot of the lounger pulling it over herself and laid back down under Bernie’s raised arm cuddling into her. “For a stoic army major you can be really sappy at times.” Serena pressed a kiss to Bernie’s cheek adding, “But I wouldn’t have you any other way.” Bernie hummed in agreement.

Once the sun had set they pulled their bathrobes on and took the now empty plater, glasses and pitcher back into their room leaving them on the tray they had been delivered on. “Why don’t you order us dinner and I’ll run us a bath?” Bernie suggested.

Serena smiled nodding and made her way to the phone. Sitting on the chair in front of the vanity which doubled as a desk she perused the room service menu. Once she had made her selections she called down to room service. Meanwhile Bernie had gone into the bathroom, which had a double sized roll top bath positioned in front of a window which ran from ceiling to floor. The view from the window was down across Oia and out to the Aegean Sea which glistened under the moon light. The double shower was at the opposite end of the room from the bath with the toilet and wash hand basin opposite the door. Bernie added some lavender bath salts and turned the dimmer switch down for the lights, adding a romantic warm feeling to the room, seen as there was no candles.

Serena entered the room informing Bernie their dinner was ordered and would be delivered in ninety minutes. Bernie was already sat in the warm water. Her back against the rounded end of the left side of the bath and half sunk under the copious amounts of bubbles. She smiled at Serena and opened her legs for her to sit between them which the brunette did happily. Once comfortable and settled Serena leaned back against Bernie’s front and the blonde began to massage her shoulders. The brunette rolled her shoulders appreciatively. “Mmm thank you. That’s so good.” She mumbled and let her head lull forward enjoying Bernie’s strong fingers working into her tired tight muscles. “I didn’t realise I needed this.”

“You’re very welcome.” Was Bernie’s soft reply. 

Several minutes later Serena laid comfortably against Bernie being cradled in her arms and they both gazed out the window taking in the breath taking view that rolled out before them. The white washed buildings, twinkling lights and the moon reflecting on the sea was beautiful. Serena sighed happily. “I have to admit this was an excellent choice of location for a honeymoon. I can’t wait to explore the island.” She stroked Bernie’s right forearm with the tips of the fingers of her right hand.

“It certainly is. Good choice Frau Wolfe!” Bernie added kissing the top of the brunette’s head.

Serena turned her head slightly and chuckled, “I do hope this is you starting off as you mean to go on?”

“Sorry, what?” Bernie asked a little confused as to what Serena meant.

“Agreeing that your wife is right. It’s conducive to a long and happy marriage.” Serena informed her wife. 

Bernie’s response was to snort and offer, “Well the fact there are two wives in this marriage means I can expect you to agree with me too.” 

“On the rare occasion you are right, of course I will darling.” Serena replied in a serious tone but couldn’t keep the smirk off her face. However with her back to Bernie the blonde couldn’t see it.

Bernie’s eyebrows rose and she pouted, “Charmed I’m sure!”

Serena turned in her wife’s arms planting an open mouthed kiss to her lips which she deepened by slipping her tongue into Bernie’s mouth. The blonde returned the kiss ardently and the whimper which left her told Serena all was forgiven. Much to Bernie’s discontent Serena broke the kiss, “You my darling are far to charming for your own good.” She placed a kiss to the tip of Bernie’s nose and then climbed out of the bath. Holding her hand out she helped Bernie out. They dried themselves off with large soft and thick bath sheets. Once dry they applied after sun to each other’s bodies and pulled on their bathrobes. They only had to wait five or so minutes before the rap at their door announced their dinner had arrived.

The food was wheeled into the room and Serena advised the young man they could take it from there. Once he left Serena pushed the trolley over to the table by the terrace doors and together they laid the table putting their plates and cutlery out. Bernie picked up the bottle of wine and read the label with one eyebrow raised in surprise. “It’s not Shiraz. It’s Greek!”

“When in Rome, darling.” Serena grinned at the blonde who proceeded to uncork the bottle of red wine, “Greek wine is very nice. Besides, I ordered a Greek meal so this is the most appropriate beverage to accompany our meal.”

Once they were seated Bernie poured them both a glass of the red claret. Removing the plate covers her face lit up at the spread before them. Starter was a chopped vegetable salad with feta cheese and olives. The main course was Moussaka, lamb was not a favourite of Bernie’s but Serena was sure she would enjoy it in this dish and she wasn’t wrong when the blonde finished the dish with relish and dabbed at the corners of her mouth with a napkin. Taking a long sip of her wine her eyes darted to the trolley to see what was for desert.

“I swear you’re worse than a child when it comes to pudding.” Serena laughed and took a sip of her wine finishing it off. Bernie picked up the bottle of wine and refilled their glasses as Serena relented retrieving two small desert plates passing one to Bernie and placing the other in front of herself. They lifted the plate covers to reveal two different deserts. 

“We’ve got different deserts.” Bernie stated the obvious.

With a wave of her wine glass towards Bernie’s desert Serena smiled, “I knew you’d love honey and Baklava. While I fancied some Galatoboureko.” Both women were silent as they ate their deserts, well as silent as either of them could be once the Baklava and Galatoboureko hit their taste buds and then there was an obscene amount of moaning and chuckling. The deserts were finished off quickly and they both sat back with full stomachs. 

Raising her wine glass Bernie offered a toast, “To a wonderful first day of our honeymoon. To us and hopefully many, many happy years together.

“I’ll second that.” Serena joined in raising her glass to clink it off Bernie’s glass.

The first day of their honeymoon was drawing to a close. It had been a very lazy relaxing day spent indulging their carnal hunger for each other. Their dinner plates, cutlery, wine glasses and empty wine bottles were placed neatly on the small trolley room service delivered it on and Bernie placed it outside their room for the staff to collect. Once their evening ablution’s were taken care of they were back in bed, the terrace doors open letting a slight breeze enter their room keeping it cool.

They laid on their sides smiling at each other with arms and legs entwined. The fingers of Serena’s right hand were stroking through soft blonde strands. Bernie was trailing the tips of the fingers of her left hand back and forth across Serena’s right hip. They indulged in slow soft kisses affirming their love for each other. Both women slowly soothing the other to sleep. There was no need to escalate this intimate moment into sex. Every smile, kind word, touch and/or kiss and cuddles was an act of making love. The act of actual sex was simply the icing on the cake for them both and something they had enjoyed considerably over the past forty eight hours. They both understood they had the rest of their lives together and could make love in any form they wanted or needed to and at any time they wished to.

They fell asleep with the moonlight casting a silver glow across their room with the breeze carrying the fresh scent of the sea through the open terrace doors. In the early hours of the morning the temperature had dropped considerably and Bernie had folded herself into the foetal position and was hogging all the covers. Serena woke feeling the chill and noting how Bernie was shivering in her sleep. Sitting up and looking down on her wife she tutted and got up to close the terrace doors and then hurried back to bed. Serena laid down and tugged at the sheet to claim enough to cover herself, “Come on major, what’s yours is mine now and all that. Including the bedding!”

Bernie mumbled incoherently turning over and moving instinctively towards the warmth of Serena. A smile crept across her mouth as she reached the soft supple body of her wife and wrapped herself around the brunette. Serena chuckled kissed Bernie’s temple and wriggled into the blonde pulling the sheet up over them both. The last thing Serena heard was the satisfied hum Bernie made. A smile crossed her lips. Her wifely duties were done for the time being. Bernie was warm and happy and all was right with the world.

***

They had slept soundly and woke up around eight thirty the next morning. They showered and got dressed deciding to take a light breakfast in the hotel restaurant this morning. Over breakfast they made plans for the day which would consist of a walk around Oai, a light lunch somewhere and then a visit to one of the churches and then a meal in the hotel restaurant that evening. They also agreed they would each plan a surprise day out for the other during their honeymoon.

They spent a quite a bit of time in the quaint little book shop, Atlantis Books. It was packed with books of all genres and had a cosy welcoming feel. Serena was in heaven and bought a couple of romance novels or bodice rippers as Bernie liked to tease her. Bernie on the other hand had managed to find a book all about, Elizabeth Garrett Anderson, much to her surprise and delight. With both women happy with their literary purchases they set off again to meander around the shops spotting gifts they would take back for family and friends but would return for those on their last day. They enjoyed the galleries and giggled as they made their way up and down Oai’s small quaint streets and staircases in the warm sunshine. Finding a traditional tapas restaurant Melitini, which only serves Greek products, they decided that would be ideal for lunch. They spent a couple of hours there enjoying the food and wine.

After lunch they decided to visit the Church of Panagia Platsani, or to give its full name, the Holy Church of the Akathist Hymn of the Virgin Mary. A beautiful Greek Orthodox Cathedral sitting on high ground in Oai’s main square, Caldera Square. The Cathedral was a famous local landmark with its pristine white washed walls and classic blue dome. It had a bell tower which was more of a wall standing above the roof. It housed six bells consisting of a row of three bells with two bells above them and a further single bell at the top. Ropes hung down the outer wall so the bell ringers could peel the bells on Sunday’s, Saint’s days and weddings etc. They were fortunate they were visiting in late March because during the summer months the Cathedral was usually swamped with tourists inside and outside. Not to mention the wedding photographs taking place.

Serena was reading the guide book they had bought at the airport when they arrived. “Apparently Oai and the surrounding area contains some seventy churches.”

Bernie looked at her a little disbelieving. “Given the majority of churches are Greek Orthodox one or two churches would accommodate the entire population of Oai.”

“That might well be true. However there are still seventy churches in and around Oai and over two hundred and fifty on Santorini.” Serena advised. 

Bernie was curious because it made no sense whatsoever to her, “Why so many though?”

Serena paused for a moment digesting the information on the page of the guide book she was reading. “Well, because Oai is a fishing village, and the life of a fisherman is dangerous, when things turn iffy then religious people and even not so religious people start talking to God and making promises. You know the kind of thing, ‘Get me out of this and I’ll do so and so’ etc. In Oai for those who could afford it, their offering became ‘I’ll build you a church’.” 

Bernie looked out onto the Aegean Sea while she thought about that. Serena continued to read from the guide book, “To make it more personal the fishermen dedicated their churches to whatever saints they thought were looking out for them. The saint was their go-to lad or lass and their direct line to God. Apparently even today, the feast day of a saint is a really big thing at the various chapels.”

Bernie began to walk forward to the entrance to the Cathedral. Serena called out, “Oh, and apparently many of the churches are privately owned, being passed down within a family for many generations on from the original builder.”

They entered the Cathedral and began to investigate its inner sanctum. The beautiful marble floor, colourful wall paintings, ornate carvings, gold candle chandeliers and the paintings of religious icons adorning the walls. The atmosphere was quiet, reserved and peaceful. The air was scented with incense adding to the ambience and tranquillity within the holy sanctum. They started off walking around together but were soon drawn to different parts and aspects of the Cathedral.

Serena had been raised in the Church of England and Bernie in the Roman Catholic Church. Both women had been lapsed in their faith for some time and neither was particularly religious. Serena was a confirmed atheist. As a scientist she couldn’t believe in something which science couldn’t quantify; prove to exist. But she accepted not everyone shared her views and respected the beliefs of other people so long as their beliefs were not forced onto her. Serena’s interest in the Cathedral was purely in the aesthetics of the architecture and art work. The things born of humanity that were visible and quantifiable to her. 

It was a little complicated for Bernie. She did lean towards a belief in a singular God or higher power, even though the scientist in her screamed for empirical evidence for everything else in her life. Bernie didn’t have a blind faith, but she did feel a belief in something of a spiritual nature. Whether it was due to an innate sense of belief or whether it was actually due to her boarding school upbringing coupled with her twenty-five years in the army, both of which had had a repetitive disciple of weekly church attendance with the sermons, psalms and hymns becoming synonymous with a sense of duty, service, humility and normality. That link between duty and service with the church at the core had formed early on for a young Berenice Wolf, and had been reinforced during the many years she served in the army. 

The Cathedral didn’t have traditional long wooden pews often found in western Christian churches and Cathedrals. Instead it had a row of ten wooden chairs with red cushioned seats sat in pairs down either side of the aisle. Bernie sat down in a chair in the second row back from the altar on the left side of the aisle. She closed her eyes briefly inhaling the scent of the church mixed with the burning incense near the altar. She felt relaxed in this quiet tranquil atmosphere. Allowing her thoughts to wonder they settled on a time during one of her deployments to Helmand Province, Afghanistan. 

***

Camp Bastion, Helmand Province, Afghanistan, August 2006:

After a particularly gruelling twelve hour shift Bernie was sat in the officer’s mess in Camp Bastion, Helmand Province, Afghanistan. Nursing a double whisky while enjoying a quiet moment she was surprised, and somewhat irritated when her solitude was interrupted, by Chaplain Alwyn Edwards sitting down across from her with a cup of tea.

He took a sip of his drink eyeing her and smiled when their eyes met. Bernie sat sipping from her glass, her right leg crossed over her left and not in the least bit interested in striking up a conversation with the man. According to the insignia on his uniform he was of equal rank to her and therefor she really wasn’t compelled to talk other than out of politeness.

As the silence drew out the chaplain broke the silence stretching out between them. “Tough day?”

Bernie raised an eyebrow regarding him with an irritated expression and responded brusquely, “We’re at war padre. Isn’t every day a tough day?” 

“True.” He nodded and looked away shifting in his seat. 

Bernie rested her right arm out along the arm of her chair and turned the glass this way and that in her tired fingers watching the dark amber liquid swill around the glass, “It’s purely medicinal.” She advised without lifting her eyes and took a long sip savouring the strong peaty flavour burning as it went down. “It’s to help me sleep.” She added with in a husky tone looking away from him. 

The chaplain was older than Bernie by around fifteen years. His hair already salt and pepper grey with a ruddy brown complexion from the desert sun. While he was of a similar height to Bernie his physique was not as toned as the blonde medic’s. His rounded belly filled out his uniform giving him a slightly portly appearance. His soft Welsh accent gave away where in the UK he came from. “Difficulty sleeping?” He enquired cautiously not wanting to shut down any conversation just as he had got the captain to talk. 

Bernie glanced over the top of her glass regarding him for a moment. His expression was open and neutral. His dark blue eyes kind. She decided to indulge him, “A combination of heavy numbers of casualties, long shifts, lack of sleep and a demanding commanding officer are the perfect storm for sleep deprivation.” 

He nodded at her drink again and chuckled, “And that’s the answer to your sleep deprivation is it captain?”

“It certainly is. Two of these,” She raised her Whisky glass in a salute. “A nice shower and then bed. Just what the doctor ordered.” Bernie finished off her drink and catching the bar steward’s eye she indicated she wanted the same again. “I’ve got twenty four hours off and I intend to sleep for most of it.”

The chaplain took a sip of his tea, “So nothing on your mind keeping you awake then?”

Bernie smiled and thanked the bar steward for her drink. After a sip of her whisky she replied, “Plenty. But currently exhaustion is the chief symptom.”

The chaplain finished off his tea and settled back in his chair. “You’ve not been to Sunday service.” 

Bernie snorted, “It’s not been compulsory to attend church parade, unless it’s stated in standing orders for specific events and parades, since the end of World War Two!”

The chaplain held his hands up. “Quite right. Given how busy the field hospital is, when I saw you in here alone, I wanted to touch base with you.”

Bernie indulged him with a genuine smile. “I am fine. We’re all busy treating lots of casualties.” She paused for a moment pondering whether she should share any more. Studying him intently she gauged whether she could or should share her thoughts with the chaplain. She didn’t know him on a personal level, but his duty as an army chaplain was to minister to and provide pastoral care to any soldier who needed it, regardless of rank and no matter their denomination or faith or lack of it. Despite her struggles expressing her feelings Bernie had spoken to an army chaplain on two previous occasions. She couldn’t be dragged by a team of wild horses in front of a counsellor, but she could open up a little to a chaplain. It was like letting a little steam out of a pressure cooker for her.

She didn’t analyse it just accepted it, and had been grateful she got solace from the army chaplain’s on both previous occasions she had spoken to them. Perhaps it was because the chaplains were serving beside her. They had an understanding of what they were all going through serving in the military and especially during active deployments, compared to well-meaning professional counsellors back home. After a moment of deep thought she offered, “It’s, ah, it’s complicated.”

“Life is not complicated, captain. People make it complicated.” Noting the raised eyebrow on the blonde captain’s face he explained in better detail, “People are too quick to say yes just to satisfy others and be popular. They juggle fifty obligations all at once attempting to control everything and rush between places and tasks. The end result is little time or interaction with the people they love, their tasks are rarely accomplished to their satisfaction and their quality of life is lacking.”

Bernie snorted as she sipped her whisky. She covered her mouth with the back of the hand that was holding the whisky glass and swallowed down her favourite alcoholic beverage, “Do I point out now or later that we’re in the army. Expected to say yes to our superiors and multi task. In fact it’s a necessary requirement for me as an officer and a surgeon.”

“I dare say. But multi-tasking in your duties is not my point. Life is about the journey not the destination. If people haven’t got the time to stop and admire the view, and share it with those they love, then their missing the essence and joy of life.” His smile reached his eyes. His expression was kind not judgemental. 

Bernie decided to share a little with him, “I began to question the role of religion in my life while I sat my medical degree at Oxford. The questions only intensified after I joined the army, during what they now call foundation years one and two, whilst at Cambridge Royal Military Hospital. But after service in Northern Ireland, Bosnia and Iraq my disquiet with religious ideology came to a head. The last two tours here in Afghanistan cemented my feelings.”

“Which are?” He asked cautiously. 

“The belief in the existence of a God who allows religion to be used to start wars and seems to ignore the resulting loss of life. A God who looks the other way while millions starve. A God who allows religion to spread misogyny. A God who allows religion to spread hatred because someone is the wrong colour or the wrong sexuality.” Bernie let her eyes drop to her lap wondering if she had gone too far with the army chaplain.

The chaplain was surprised at the openness the captain had shared and wanted to respond in an equally open manor. “A man I admire greatly, Geoffrey Studdert Kennrdy, known as Woodbine Willie. He was a chaplain serving in the Royal Army Chaplain Department and deployed to the Western Front during World War One. What a time to be an army chaplain.” He shuddered a little pausing to collect his thoughts. “He had the unenviable task of giving ministry and pastoral care to young men up to their ankles in mud, trench foot, shell shock, inflicted with all sorts of ghastly injuries and surrounded by their dead comrades. He challenged the assertion that God was in control of terrible and ghastly events. I support his view that God could not be left unmoved by human suffering on such a scale and he argued; God revealed in the suffering Christ was the God who shared in the world’s suffering.”

He leaned forward resting his forearms on his knees and looked directly at Bernie. “Captain Wolfe, it is humanity who starts and perpetuates wars in the name of God, not God himself. We have been given this world and our lives to live in honour of God and according to the Holy Scriptures. We will each face our reckoning on judgement day, when we answer for our actions in this life and face our maker.”

Bernie placed her left elbow on the arm of her chair and tilted her head to the side resting it against her left hand. Her right arm once again out stretched against the arm of the chair she occupied with the whisky glass held firmly in it. The captain pondered his words for a moment before responding. Bernie licked her bottom lip in thought. “I have a conflict between believing in something more than just our current existence, and umm, well my humanist beliefs.”

“Because you’re a doctor, a scientist?” He asked gently. 

“Partially I suppose. I essentially lean towards humanist beliefs. We are sentient therefore we have the capacity to feel, perceive and/or experience subjectively. As such we are capable of being ethical and moral without religion or a God” Bernie took another sip of her whisky.

“You don’t sound conflicted to me.” The chaplain studied the woman in front of him, “Unwilling to pin your colours to a single flag perhaps?” He smirked watching the indignant look cross the captain’s face.

“Is that your pastoral opinion, padre?” Bernie enquired.

He chuckled, which only served to annoy the blonde captain further, “Merely an observation.”

Bernie didn’t want an argument at this time of night. After all she was trying to wind down so she could get some sleep. She pushed out a breath, “I was raised Catholic. I find some comfort in the familiarity of faith. By faith I don’t mean religion, but a belief in something more when the need arises.” Bernie looked up at the chaplain and shook her head, “I’m not making any sense am I?”

“On the contrary. You make sense to me, even if not to yourself.” He offered kindly.

The smirk on his face made Bernie curious as to his perspective on her views regarding her intrinsic combined spiritual and humanist beliefs. “Padre?” 

“Would you accept the opinion of an old man who has studied theology extensively to be qualified to wear a dog collar?” Bernie nodded. Her expression was somewhat sceptical. “Right, but remember you wanted to know.” Seeing a smile cross the captain’s face he began. “You are spiritual but not religious, which is also called spiritual but not affiliated. There are five distinct categories and spiritual people who don’t believe in religion will usually fall into one of these five; Dissenters, Casuals, Explorers, Seekers and Immigrants. To save time I will explain which one you are.”

Bernie took a sip of her whisky, uncrossing her right leg to cross her left leg over it and immediately took another sip of her drink once she was settled, very interested in what the chaplain had to say. He leaned forward and dropped his voice so only Bernie could hear and explained, “You Captain Wolfe, are a casual spiritualist.” When Bernie’s right eye raised he pressed on before she could contradict him. “Ms Wolfe, the surgeon, and Captain Wolfe, the soldier, lean strongly to humanist beliefs. On the other hand, Berenice Wolfe, the woman, finds a comfort in functional spiritual belief.” He paused allowing her to digest this and watching for any disagreement. 

“Meaning?” Her tone was husky from the whisky and she looked at him a little warily through silted eyes.

“Meaning spirituality is not an organising principle to you. But rather a belief that it should be used on an as-needed basis for bettering your health, the relief of stress, and for emotional support. Think of the spirituality of casuals as a therapeutic spirituality that centres on your individual personal wellbeing.” 

Bernie doesn’t have blind faith, she has a spiritual leaning combined with her humanist beliefs. This she had known for many years. The army medic contemplated the information the chaplain had given her. Turning it this way and that in her mind. The silence which filled the space between her and the chaplain was not awkward, it was necessary for her and understood by him. The fact the captain was considering his words, instead of automatically dismissing them, pleased him no end.

Bernie tended not to dwelling on the fact she had both spiritualist and humanist beliefs. She just accepted them. Expressing her emotions had always been difficult for her so she had never attempted to explain her beliefs. When it came to her parents and her husband, Marcus, she went along with the status quo and presented a belief in traditional Christianity and the Catholic faith she had been raised in. It was just so much easier doing that than ever trying to explain the truth. Because admitting this truth would open other boxes containing other truths much harder to confront. 

Bernie had seen her comrades gain comfort from their faith and she herself had spoken to a padre or two during active deployments over the years. Their support and words had helped even if she was not affiliated to any religion any more. Bernie believed it was more to do with having someone to listen to her. Someone who understood her role and the combat situation she was in. The fact that the chaplain was not a counsellor was a major plus point. One thing Bernie wouldn’t do was off loaded to a counsellor. They were good for others, just not for her.

Bernie knew her boarding school upbringing and the years she had served in the army had left some lingering spiritual beliefs, which the chaplain was right about. She did only seek solace from those beliefs on an as-needed basis for therapeutic purposes. She concluded that was why her spirituality sat comfortably with her humanist beliefs.

Studying the woman’s face and noting her serious expression while she mulled over his words he offered, “You can tell me to mind my business. But you are a woman with the look that she’s carrying the world on her shoulders, and I don’t just mean your work load, captain.” He paused when Bernie looked directly at him. “You can’t live your life to please other people captain. You will just make yourself miserable, and then everyone’s miserable.”

Bernie emptied her glass and ran her tongue across her bottom lip collecting the residue of whisky coating it, not wanting to waste a drop. In a faraway voice she concluded, “Do what makes you happy, and let everything else take care of itself?”

“Precisely. Be kind to yourself.” The chaplain advised kindly and turned in his seat to get the bar stewards attention. Holding up his tea cup he mouthed, “another cuppa please.” Once the bar steward acknowledged his request the chaplain turned back to face Bernie.

The blonde captain had a smirk gracing her face and asked, “You’re not going to quote from the scriptures then?”

The chaplain shook his head chuckling, “That’s my best material. I save it for when I’m on duty on Sundays.”

Bernie had been fighting off a yawn but had to concede it was late and she was very tired. She yawned covering her mouth with the back of her hand. “No disrespect padre, but this conversation and two double whisky’s has wiped me out.”

“None taken, captain.” The bar steward handed Chaplain Alwyn Edwards a fresh cup of tea and the padre thanked him. After taking a sip of his tea he looked over the rim of the cup as Bernie yawned again. With a kind smile he added, “Enjoy your rest.”

Bernie regarded him with a smile of her own and dragged herself onto tired legs and moved around the table she had been sat at. Picking up her whisky glass she muttered, “Good night padre.”

“You know where to find me should you need too.” The chaplain informed Bernie.

“Thank you.” Bernie started to walk away.

Chaplain Edwards changed his seating position crossing his left leg over his right leg and called over his shoulder, “God be with you, captain.”

Bernie kept walking but with a crooked smile cheekily shouted back, “Live long and prosper, padre!”

He laughed loudly at her comment. Bernie placed her whisky glass on the small bar counter. She could still hear the chaplain laughing as she exited the officers mess heading for her room. 

***

Back in the present:

Unbeknown to Bernie, who was lost in thought, Serena had been watching her from the other side of the Cathedral. Noticing the subtle smile cross the blonde’s face Serena took that as her signal to join Bernie. Sliding into the chair next to her wife the brunette leaned in and in a whisper said, “I didn’t think you were religious?”

“I’m not, particularly. I was reminiscing.” Bernie answered in a quiet voice.

“Oh.” Serena asked in that tone which indicated to Bernie she wanted to know far more. Bernie preferred it when people were direct. She knew where she stood with direct and didn’t have to employ emotions to decipher what they wanted. Serena was the only person who didn’t get a short sharp response when she did this. Bernie allowed for Serena’s sense of decency and not wanting to appear to be prying, even though she was.

Bernie sighed turning her head to look at her wife with a raised eyebrow. Serena was trying, and in Bernie’s opinion failing, to look innocent. The blonde decided to tease her wife, “Chaplain Alwyn Edwards.”

No longer attempting to pretend she wasn’t prying Serena huffed in frustration, “Well that tells me everything I need to know.”

Bernie chuckled lightly, “Not that your prying.” She bumped shoulders with Serena.

“I thought we weren’t supposed to have any secrets.” Serena was pouting now and Bernie thought she was absolutely gorgeous. 

“You’re right.” The blonde offered with a warm smile.

“Of course I am.” Serena said with mock indignation.

“I was reminiscing about a conversation I had with our resident army chaplain, Alwyn Edwards, at Camp Bastion in 2006. It was late at night and the end of a week from hell. Long shifts and, and well ah, we lost quite a few soldiers that week.” Bernie paused for a moment looking towards the altar and spoke in a hushed tone, “We talked about belief or the lack of it. Apparently I’m a casual spiritualist.” She snorted and nodded her head.

“Sounds pretty heavy for a late night discussion after such a stressful week.” Serena added in an equally quiet voice.

“He was drinking tea. I had a double whisky, two in fact. It wasn’t until I got back to my accommodation tent and laid down on my cot that I realised I had needed that talk.” Bernie went quiet. Serena watched her for a moment. The silence stretching out between them was comfortable and companionable.

“Did you keep in touch? When you left the army.” Serena enquired. 

Bernie stiffened slightly and dropped her eyes to her clasped hands in her lap and in barely a whisper she stated, “Not possible.” Bernie took a quick glance at Serena and knew the other woman would want to know why. Looking back to the altar and blowing out a sigh she explained, “He was killed. Six months later while home on leave. Drunk driver hit his car.” Bernie shook her head. “Imagine serving a tour of duty in Helmand Province only to be killed driving your car a mile from your home. Bloody unfair!” 

Serena felt awful for having asked. She placed her hand over Bernie’s clasped hands and squeezed them lovingly. “I am so sorry, darling.”

Bernie turned her head regarding Serena with a small smile to acknowledge the comfort and support the brunette was giving her. Not wanting to dwell in sadness, especially on her honeymoon, Bernie decided to change the topic, “Fancy some gelato?” 

Understanding this was Bernie’s way of expressing she was fine, and had said all she wanted to for now at least on the topic, Serena stood up and nodded towards the door, “I think there is a little gelato shop a couple of streets behind the cathedral.” Bernie stood and took her hand letting the brunette lead her out of the cathedral and to a delicious gelato.

That evening they enjoyed a relaxed dinner in the hotel restaurant followed by snuggling together on the terrace drinking coffee and star gazing. They had only been there two days, but both women felt like they had been away for weeks already. Serena noticed how relaxed Bernie was. The brunette sighed contentedly watching her wife as the blonde’s eyes scanned the stars above them.

“I bet the night sky was amazing from the desert.” Serena enquired.

“In camp star gazing was pants due to the security lighting. But when we were out in the desert with no light pollution it was incredible. Really put our place in the universe into perspective.” Bernie explained whilst still gazing up at the stars.

Realising Bernie had not always been in the safety of a military field hospital, inside the confines of a heavily guarded military camp, Serena turned to look at Bernie with a raised eyebrow, “When exactly where you out in the desert?”

Bernie turned her head slowly to look Serena directly in the eye. She chuckled, “A hell of a lot actually. We had to go out to wounded soldiers and operate in the field. They weren’t always brought to us first. We travelled to villages to provide general health care, inoculations, minor surgeries and that sort of thing.” She paused for a moment and then turning her head back round to gaze at the stars added with a smirk, “We either went out in Land Rovers, armoured personnel carriers, Black Hawk helicopters or Chinook helicopters.”

Serena was momentarily speechless. She was proud of Bernie’s military service. She was in awe of the woman’s bravery and dedication. But she was also terrified at the fact there had been a very good chance she might never have met Bernie and the faint scars on her neck and chest bore testament to that fact from her last deployment in Afghanistan. The silence drew out and Bernie turned her head back to Serena noting the concerned expression on the brunette’s face. The blonde leaned in and pecked her wife’s lips with a quick kiss to bring her out of her troubling thoughts and whispered against her lips. “I’m ok. I’m right here. Right where I belong, with you.”

Serena squeezed her partner and held her tight kissing her slowly. She pulled back abruptly and stared into Bernie’s brown eyes. “Thank God you’re retired from military service. I really don’t know how I’d cope if you had to go off to war again!”

With a loving smile which caused her eyes to squeeze shut Bernie leaned in and rubbed her nose against Serena's and in a husky tone reassured her wife, “You’re not going to have to find out. I’m here. I’m never going off to war ever again.”

Bernie felt Serena relax in her arms and they shared a long, slow passionate kiss.

***

They spent their third day lounging by the pool. Because it was off season the pool was thankfully fairly quiet compared to how busy it would be during the high season. Serena had decided, and informed Bernie, that she had waited long enough to see her wife in the red bikini Bernie had received as a gift from her army pal, Jo Deering, on their joint hen night. The sight of Bernie stripping off her navy blue t-shirt to reveal her small firm breasts held in the thin red fabric and her toned abdomen was enough to give Serena palpitations. The brunette reminding herself she wasn’t just on holiday with this gorgeous blonde who was her best friend, she was on honeymoon with her wife. Serena played with her pendant as she watched the blonde enjoying the view.

Stepping out of her sandals and unfastening her white shorts Bernie let them fall to the ground. Stepping out of her shorts she bent over to pick them up and in doing so presented her small tight rear end with her pert buttocks held in the thin red fabric in her wife’s face. Serena growled under her breath at the tantalising sight. Bernie chuckled and looked over her shoulder as she stood up straight. Indicating she knew exactly what she was doing and the effect it was having on Serena by winking at the brunette. Serena took a steadying breath raining in her desire to grab Bernie by the hand and drag her back to their room and never leave it again for the rest of their honeymoon. 

Serena sat enthralled watching Bernie apply suntan lotion to her face, chest, arms, abdomen and finally her legs. Serena had applied her suntan lotion in their hotel room and Bernie had obliged by applying the lotion to her wife’s back and the back of her legs. The blonde however had waited until they were by the pool, and in a very public place for the usually reserved woman, to apply her suntan lotion. Serena would bet a year’s salary it was a deliberate move by Bernie to tease her. Once she had applied the lotion to all the area’s she could reach she handed Serena the bottle and laid face down on the sun lounger. With a coy smile and in an innocent tone Bernie asked, “Would you mind doing my back?”

“As if I'd mind!” Serena tutted and with a raised eyebrow leaned forward and whispered in her wife’s ear, “I know exactly what you are doing. You tease!” Bernie turned her head to face away from Serena indulging in a smirk. The brunette could see the smirk from her seated position next to Bernie on the blonde’s sun lounger. “And you can wipe that smirk off your face!” Bernie hummed in appreciation as the suntan lotion was applied to her shoulders and back. Serena obliged Bernie with a brief sensual massage. Feeling Bernie wriggle a little and noting the goose bumps appear on the other woman’s back, Serena knew she had caused the desired reaction and leaned down whispering, “Stale mate. Two can play at that game.” Bernie snorted in response accepting it definitely was stale mate, for now anyway, in their game of teasing. 

A short while later Bernie decided to take a swim. Serena remained on her lounger reading one of her romance novels. Pulling her glasses down onto the bridge of her nose she glanced over the top of them as Bernie stood on the edge of the pool in front of Serena at the deep end. With a finger hooked into each side of her bikini briefs, where the elastic met the outside curve of her buttocks at the top of her thigh, she flicked her fingers out releasing the briefs to adjust them. The sound of the elastic hitting her skin reached Serena’s ears and the brunette licked her lips. Bernie dived into the warm water. Serena felt her pulse quicken and her skin tingle at the sight and sound. Her wife would pay for all this teasing later. But Serena knew that was the blonde’s plan all along. She chuckled pushing her glasses back into place and resumed reading her book.

Bernie swam around the pool for approximately twenty minutes before getting out. Serena glanced up noticing Bernie climbing the ladder out of the pool. She was completely transfixed. One finger drew her glasses back down to rest on the bridge of her nose. The other hand let her book fall to her lap. Her wife climbed steadily up the steps and with each step she took out of the pool the water was sheeting off of her. Once out of the pool and stood on the pool side Bernie closed her eyes and swept her hands through her tangled wet hair pushing it back over her head attempting to bring some order to it, an order never attempted when it was dry.

Serena’s eyes darkened. Her mouth was dry and her palms damp. Her clit was pulsating and her abdomen went into a tight knot. She wanted her wife badly and it was only mid-morning. Bernie licked her lips as she approached Serena watching the brunette with a coy smile. Her wife was laid in a one piece blue and white polka dot swimming costume. With her left knee raised and the other leg out stretched on the lounger. She had thrown one hand over the back off the lounger. She laid there like a goddess, Bernie’s goddess. Serena was voluptuous, with well-proportioned breasts much larger than Bernie’s, soft curves and creamy white skin which had begun to tan. Definitely a goddess in the blonde’s mind. It took her breath away knowing Serena was her wife now, that this beautiful, talented and caring woman loved her faults and all as much as Bernie loved Serena.

Picking up her towel she began to dry herself off. Both women shared knowing smiles full of promises of passionate intimacy later. They enjoyed a light snack for lunch which was served to them by the pool. After taking an early dinner in the hotel restaurant they had an early night in bed, making love for hours and then wrapped in each other’s arms they drifted off into a deep post-coital sleep together.

***

On their fourth day on the small volcanic Greek island nestling in the Aegean Sea, they took a local bus to the island’s modern capital, Fira. The city of Fira derives its name from an alternative pronunciation of “Thira” the ancient name of the island. Fira is situated on the western edge of the semi-circular island of Thera, known today as Santorini. Its white washed buildings and blue domed churches cling to the edge of the 1,312 foot Caldera.

The bus journey would only take thirty minutes and cost them each €1.60 for a single ticket which they bought on the bus. Bernie sat by the window taking in the view while Serena perused their guide book as the bus made the short journey between Oai and Fira. Before they knew it their bus was pulling into the bus station in Plateia Theotokopoulou, the central square in Fira.

Serena informed Bernie the city has two main museums, the Archaeological Museum of Thera and the Museum of Prehistoric Thera, a number of churches which included; The White Orthodox Cathedral of Ypapanti and the Three Bells of Fira. She added that the White Orthodox Cathedral was built on the site of a much earlier church which had been destroyed in the 1956 Amorgos earthquake. They decided to start at the Archaeological Museum of Thera and took a leisurely walk there. 

Serena was relieved that at this time of year the temperature was a comfortable 64f. Warm enough to lay in the sun and walk about sightseeing without overheating and sweating profusely. Bernie would have preferred it to be hotter but was happy that it was comfortable for both of them knowing how Serena struggled with the heat.

They spent a couple of hours visiting the museum and then found a restaurant with a roof terrace to enjoy a light lunch with local wine and enjoyed the panoramic view of the eleven mile long Caldera from the southern Cape Akrotiri to northern Cape Ag. Nikolaos. The view also took in the volcanic island of Nea Kameni at the centre and Thirassia Island. A large cruise ship was anchored in the small harbour in between Nea Kameni and Fira.

Once lunch was finished they took a look round the White Orthodox Cathedral. After leaving the cathedral Bernie spotted a café with tables and chairs under parasols. They found a table and Bernie went inside to order two ice coffees. They sat there relaxing for an hour drinking iced coffee and chatting about nothing in particular while people watching. Before heading back to the bus station they took a leisurely stroll around the streets and alleys looking in shops and bakeries until coming across the Ernesto Workshop and Gallery.

Serena grabbed Bernie’s hand and pulled her into the unique shop. It was full of beautiful high end handmade art and jewellery. One of the owners and artists, Alex, talked to them about various pieces and explained that his wife, Anita, had designed and made the jewellery they sold. Perusing the jewellery Bernie decided she wanted to buy Serena a honeymoon present and found the perfect gift. She waited till Serena had moved to the back of the shop before buying it and getting it gift wrapped. Once it was securely hidden in her handbag she thanked Alex and began to walk about the shop looking at the other handmade crafts on display. While Bernie was otherwise occupied Serena went back to the jewellery counter where she had spotted the perfect gift for Bernie. Once Serena had Bernie’s gift in her bag she made her way round to where Bernie was admiring the paintings of Santorini.

They spent several minutes looking at the various paintings. They both agreed they liked the same water colour, a view of Oai, the beech below the town and the Aegean Sea at sunrise. It was a bright, warm water colour of white washed buildings, vibrant blue domes, a sandy beech and the rich light blue hue of the Aegean Sea. They decided it would look great hanging on their bedroom wall and be a lovely memento of their honeymoon for years to come. Bernie carefully lifted it off its hanging hook taking it to the till. After checking with Alex that he would be able to securely wrap the painting and post it to their home in the UK, Bernie paid for it adding postage with insurance to the bill. The two women left hand in hand, neither noticing the warm smile Alex gave them. He found it sweet they had secretly bought a gift for each other and recognised true love when he saw it.


	16. Every Dream Inside My Soul, Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our newleyweds enjoy the last few days of their honeymoon. This is part four of a four chapter arc dealing with the wedding and the honeymoon.
> 
> *NSFW*

On day five of Serena and Bernie’s honeymoon they took a private six hour tour of the island. They were picked up by their guide, Kristo Angelopoulos, a thirty three year old slim built man with black hair, dark brown eyes and a natural tan who was the same height as Bernie, from outside their hotel just after breakfast. Both women were looking forward to a tour of the island. Their guide had a warm friendly demeanour was enthusiastic about making this the best day of their holiday by ensuring they were comfortable and that he stopped for plenty of photo opportunities. He was very knowledgeable about all the historic sites and places of interest their tour took in. 

After a tour around Oai they were taken to see views of the Santorini Caldera, the scenic countryside, the village of Imerovigli which was located on a high cliff with incredible views. They made a short stop to see the famous Blue Dome Church in Firostefani before heading to the top of the island’s highest mountain standing at 2,000 feet above sea level, Prophet llias. From there they travelled to the old capital of the island, the village of Pyrgos. They were guided through the narrow paths to the ruins of the Venetian castle. Serena was having a field day taking photographs of all the places they were visiting. Bernie was in charge of the selfies because even Serena had to agree Bernie was the Queen of taking selfies. 

They explored the Akrotiri excavations which Kristo seemed especially excited about and proud to show them. He explained how this was the site of a prehistoric Bronze Age city which had been frozen in time by ash which fell from the Minoan volcanic eruption in the year 1,645 BC. They enjoyed the red and black beaches and lunch at a seaside restaurant. Once lunch was over, much to Serena’s delight, they were taken to the Venetsanos Winery. They learned the secrets of wine making and enjoyed a tasting session. They were returned to their hotel and decided to have an early dinner and then wine on their terrace to watch the sun set.

They were collected early from their hotel on their sixth day and driven to the jetty for a catamaran cruise around the island. Of all the activities they had planned to do on their honeymoon this was the one Bernie had been particularly looking forward to. Once aboard the deluxe modern catamaran they picked their spot for the cruise where they would get the best views and sunbathing. There would be eighteen guests aboard including Bernie and Serena so they were happy to have been one of the first couples to board which enabled them to get a prime spot. 

The cruise took them right across the caldera, the Aegean Sea had filled in the volcano’s open crater after the eruption which took place in 1,645 BC. The newlyweds, along with the other guests, soon stripped down to their swimming costumes. Bernie once again dressed in her red bikini and Serena in her blue and white polka dot one piece swimming costume. As the catamaran pulled away from its dock they were able to admire the caldera and the sugar-cube clifftop houses. Serena took a deep breath as Bernie settled back half sitting up putting her sunglasses on. Serena took her camera out and began to take photographs. The first one was of her lounging wife. 

The catamaran cut effortlessly through the waves of the warm Aegean Sea, a light breeze crossed the boat keeping the occupants cool. A crew member served Serena a glass of local Santorini wine and Bernie a Greek beer from the on board bar. They took a short sail across the south of the island and stopped at the Red Beach. Everyone was able to get off the boat and go for a swim, snorkel or continue to sunbathe on the decks. Bernie and Serena took a leisurely swim. The blonde bobbed under the water and swan under Serena pulling her down below the surface without warning. The brunette squealed in surprise as she disappeared under the water suddenly surfacing gasping for air and slapping the water. Bernie came up in front of her laughing.

“BERENICE!” Serena glared at her wife. But the sheer glee in Bernie’s eyes and the beaming smile warmed the brunette’s heart. Seeing Bernie so relaxed and playful made Serena incredibly happy and she was instantly laughing with the blonde. In retaliation Serena playfully splashed water into the blonde’s face. Bernie ducked out of the way bobbing under the water again to surface immediately directly in front of Serena once more. Bernie slid her arms around Serena’s waist pulling her into a tight embrace. Serena wrapped her arms around her wife’s neck and they began to tread water grinning at each other like a pair of loons. Neither of them could resist the magnet pull of the other woman’s lips and so they began a slow loving kiss they enjoyed for several minutes not caring who saw them.

One of the crew called everyone back to the boat so they could move onto the next destination. A short while later the catamaran dropped anchor at the hot springs beside Nea Kameni, Santorini’s ancient volcano. All the guests disembarked and made their way to the warm pools.

“These warm pools are supposed to have medicinal powers to help alleviate skin and bone conditions.” Bernie informed Serena as they walked hand in hand across the beach to the pools. Serena was surprised at the size of the ‘pools’. They were more like lakes than the warm plunge pools she had imagined when Bernie described them while booking their various excursions.

Serena rubbed her hand against Bernie’s lower back and smiled, “They might do your back the world of good then.” Bernie nodded and dropped her towel beside the pool and climbed in, humming in pleasure as she sunk into the warm water and began to swim. Serena followed suite and let out a loud “Ah” when she got in to join Bernie. 

“Oh, this is sooo good.” Bernie muttered in a husky tone which made Serena’s skin tingle and her core throb with desire. Bernie was floating on her back, eyes closed behind her sunglasses, and enjoying the volcanic warmed water covering her body. Serena swam out beyond where Bernie was floating also enjoying the warmth of the water. It really was wonderful and rejuvenating. 

Several minutes later the two women navigated towards each other and were once again in an aquatic embrace. Serena’s arms wrapped around Bernie’s neck and the blonde’s arms folded around Serena’s waist. Both treading water. They grinned at each other and shared several slow kisses. They were blissfully happy and enjoying their honeymoon.

The catamaran was soon cruising along the southern coast to Santorini’s southern beaches. Serena noticed a couple of older men looking in their direction. She had seen the men watching them while they swam, cuddled and kissed in the warm pools. But had paid no attention to them wanting to only focus on her wife.

“I think we have attracted attention.” Serena muttered in a slightly timid tone looking away from the men. 

Bernie looked up hearing the uncertainty in the brunette’s voice, pushing her sunglasses on top of her head she glanced around the deck and soon found the culprits openly leering at them from the other side of the boat. Bernie gave them her best Major Wolfe glare which seemed to have the desired effect making them self-conscious enough to look away. She laid back down pulling her sunglasses over her eyes again muttering. “Don’t worry. They’re intrigued because we’re probably the first sexually satisfied women they’ve ever seen!” Serena snorted laughing out loud. Loving Bernie’s strong protective presence.

The boat moored up enabling the guests to swim in the crystal waters and for those wanting to see the undersea life they could use the supplied snorkelling equipment and explore the colourful fish and underwater sights. The newlyweds decided to do a spot of snorkelling and swam holding hands each pointing out different fish and sea life to the other. They thoroughly enjoyed themselves and found the shared experience very interesting. After everyone was back on the boat they were served lunch which comprised of a selection of pork, grilled chicken, Greek salad, pasta salad, fresh bread and fruit. All served with Santorini wine or Greek beer. Everyone was ready for their lunch and thoroughly enjoyed it. 

After lunch was finished the catamaran turned and began to make its return journey. Serena had been snapping lots of photographs and managed to take a few covert ones of Bernie. She was looking through the photographs on her camera she had taken during their cruise. She grinned at her favourite of not just the day but the whole honeymoon. It was Bernie laid on the deck of the catamaran sunbathing, in what Serena considered a deliciously sinful red bikini. The blonde’s left leg was raised, bent at the knee, with her foot flat on the deck. Her right arm lay across the top of her head as she dosed in the hot sun. Serena woke Bernie gently when the catamaran came into dock at the jetty. They redressed pulling t-shirts and shorts on over their swimwear and slipped their sandals back on. Picking up their bags and towels they left the boat and climbed into the minivan to be dropped back off at their hotel.

They took a shower together rinsing off the salt water and suntan lotion from their hair and bodies. Bernie dressed in her white shirt and a pair of navy shorts, while Serena pulled on a summer dress covered in small cornflower blue flowers with yellow centres. It was well after sun set and an enjoyable and intimate dinner in the hotel restaurant when they decided to stretch their legs with a walk through Oai before heading back to their room. 

Once back in their room Bernie went to the mini fridge and took the wine out pouring them both a glass. She left the glasses on the coffee table and the bottle on the dressing table. Serena slipped into the bathroom and Bernie assumed she was preparing for bed, after all it was a little after 11 pm, so the blonde stepped out onto the balcony for a cigarette. Although Serena smoked occasionally the brunette didn’t appreciate Bernie puffing away on a cigarette while they walked together.

Bernie took the new packet of cigarettes out of her pocket, unwrapped them and turning them upside down tapped them three times on the wall of the balcony she was stood at. Opening the packet and taking a cigarette out she turned it around placing it back into the packet with the tobacco side up. It was a ritual for good luck she had started during her first deployment and that cigarette would be the last of the packet to be smoked. 

Removing a second cigarette she placed it between her lips slipping the packet back into her pocket. She took out her lighter, a battered silver lighter with the RAMC crest and her initials on it, and flicked the lid open in practised fashion igniting the flame. Cupping her other hand around the cigarette she lit it. Bernie flipped the lighters lid closed and slipped it back into her pocket. She took a long slow drag on the cigarette letting the smoke leave her mouth slowly. Bernie admired the beautiful night view over Oai. The sky was clear with stars twinkling like diamonds laid across black velvet and a full moon reflecting off the Aegean Sea below. A very different view from the one she was used to from the roof of the hospital back home in Holby. 

The blonde took long slow drags on her cigarette, inhaling and letting the smoke out slowly. She tilted her head back to look at the stars and exhaled. Bernie felt completely relaxed and blissfully happy for the first time in a very very long time and that was all down to Serena, her beautiful, wonderful, supportive Serena. Her wife. 

Serena cleared her throat, “Darling have you taken up astronomy as hobby.” 

Without turning around Bernie chuckled and replied, “No, just enjoying the view and the quiet.”

“Umm, well I was hoping you and I would be making a lot of noise tonight.” Serena’s tone was teasing and at its lowest register which always did things to Bernie. It was like a dog whistle to her libido. She turned with a smirk which quickly dropped at the sight before her. Bernie tried to swallow but her mouth and throat was dry. That was probably because all the moisture had gathered between her legs and continued to pool there with each throbbing beat of her now aroused engorged clit. 

Serena was stood leaning against the door frame to the balcony dressed in the red and black corset she had received as a gift from Fleur on their joint hen night. The set of pink fluffy hand cuffs Bernie had received as a gift from her army pal, George Blake, at the same hen night were being slowly twirled around her right index finger. The feral look in her eyes made Bernie’s heart speed up and she tried to swallow against her dry throat.

“I’ve been reading the Lesbian Karma Sutra Book Sian gave me, and well, I have some empirical research I want to conduct with you. NOW!” Serena stood up straight, winked and regarded her wife with a come hither expression. Then crooking her right index finger she indicated Bernie should follow her. Which the blonde did without question. Bernie stubbed out her cigarette and moved towards Serena. The brunette stepped forward and Bernie came to a stop with an expectant look on her face. 

“Strip!” Serena instructed and smirked watching her wife pulling her clothes off as quickly as possible. Standing as naked as the day she was born Bernie grinned at her wife awaiting further instructions. Serena tilted her head to the side and smirked looking Bernie up and down with a lustful expression which sent a visible shiver throughout Bernie’s body. Serena stepped up into Bernie’s personal space and drew the index finger of her left hand down Bernie’s right cheek and brushed it across the blonde’s lips purring as Bernie sucked on it briefly. 

Serena continued to draw her finger down over Bernie’s strong chin, down her lean neck to her sternum and with love and care she stroked the faint scar on the blonde’s chest. Serena leaned in kissing Bernie’s neck as she cupped her right breast and squeezed it. Between kisses she mumbled, “Mmm, I think the major wants be out ranked tonight.” 

Serena had secretly known for some time that her wife loved it when she took charge. Bernie was the most in control and stoic person Serena had ever known. But there were occasions when the blonde needed to relinquish control to Serena. And the brunette believed she was the only one Bernie had ever entirely submitted to, which humbled her no end. Serena mumbled against Bernie’s ear, “I feel the bed is too vanilla for what I have in mind.” Bernie let her head fall back with her eyes closed. She swallowed hard and shivered again moaning at the pleasure Serena was giving her.

Serena stood up straight and took a step back from the blonde. Bernie dropped her head down pouting and groaned in annoyance at the abrupt stop to the pleasure she had been enjoying. Serena chuckled. She pointed at the sun lounger and Bernie laid down on it. She put the fluffy pink handcuffs through the handle situated on the top of the back rest. Bernie lifted her hands above her head and Serena cuffed the blonde’s slender wrists. The brunette hesitated looking at Bernie a little uncertain all of a sudden and bit her bottom lip, “Are you, are you ok with-”

Bernie nodded her head a couple of times grinning back at Serena. She pushed up as far as she could with her hands cuffed to the top of the lounger and claimed her wife’s soft lips. Bernie kissed Serena passionately and moved her mouth to the brunette’s ear whispering in a husky tone, “Yes!” The blonde sucked and bit on Serena’s earlobe causing the brunette to moan and shiver. Her next words were uttered in a deep husky tone full of need right against Serena’s ear, “Take me, please!”

Serena was so turned on by the need and want in her wife’s voice that she leaned back to look into the blonde’s eyes for clarification. There was no doubt. Bernie’s eyes had darkened to the colour of mahogany with lust. Bernie looked up at the night sky and the blanket of stars above. When she returned her gaze to Serena again there was a feral grin on the other woman’s face.

“On your knees soldier!” Serena ordered and Bernie complied immediately by turning over and getting onto her knees. She clutched onto the handle of the sun lounger and yelped jumping slightly when Serena slapped her right buttock. “Spread them!” Bernie again followed the order and opened her legs.

Serena came up behind her wife pushing up against Bernie’s buttocks and rubbed the corset against the soft tanned skin of the blonde. Moulding her body against Bernie’s back Serena rolled her hips and the lacy material tickled the blonde’s delicate skin. When Serena placed her left hand on Bernie’s left breast and her right hand between her legs, cupping and squeezing her sex, the groan Bernie emitted soon became a deep moan. Bernie pushed down onto Serena’s hand. The Brunette kissed across Bernie’s slender but strong shoulders and down her back. Between the kisses in a breathless whisper she husked, “You’re soaking!”

Serena pushed two fingers gently into her wife and began to pump them back and forth, increasing the pace and pressure with every upward thrust, until they were as far in as she could get them. Bernie rolled her hips keeping pace with Serena’s thrusting fingers. The blonde threw her head back, eyes closed and mouth parted letting out soft grunts. Her lean corded neck was too tempting for Serena to ignore and her lips were soon pressed against it kissing, nipping, licking and sucking the soft skin. Bernie’s pulse raced against the brunette’s lips and tongue and this served to arouse Serena further, knowing Bernie’s arousal and desire was because of her and for her.

Curling her fingers in Bernie’s tight wet channel Serena began to stroke her G spot, and pushed her thumb firmly against the engorged throbbing clit rubbing it with her thumb at the same pace as her fingers pumped inside her wife. The fingers of her left hand pulled and rubbed at the blonde’s hard left nipple. The sticky sound of Serena’s fingers thrusting into Bernie matched the soft grunts coming from the blonde along with the deep moans being emitted from Serena at the same time.

Their skin was slick with perspiration, hair stuck to their foreheads and breaths ragged with exertion. Taught muscles twitched and their bodies trembled uncontrollably as their climaxes hit them both at the same time. Serena couldn’t hold hers back when she felt Bernie’s inner core tightening around her fingers, throbbing intently and the blonde’s body coming against her.

Bernie threw her head back, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open. Calling her wife’s name into the night she howled like a wolf crying to the full moon above and Serena’s name was carried across the roof tops of Oai. Serena thought her wife looked incredibly hot in that moment. Bernie collapsed over the back of the lounger and laid there panting heavily. “That was fantastic.” She managed to say between deep breaths.

Serena collapsed against her wife’s back slowly pulling her fingers from Bernie and wrapping both arms around the blonde. She placed light kisses against Bernie’s neck. “You are very welcome my love.”

Five minutes later Bernie wriggled against Serena, letting the other woman know she needed to move. When the brunette moved off her, Bernie turned around and laid back against the sun lounger, still trying to catch her breath a little. Her hands still cuffed and her right knee raised. Serena was kneeling with her knees under Bernie’s buttocks raising her hips and canting her sex invitingly towards Serena. The brunette flicked her tongue out sliding it slowly across her bottom lip. Her eyes raked up and down Bernie’s body. The look in Serena’s eyes was feral and hungry.

Bernie looked directly at Serena and shook her hands rattling the handcuffs. Serena smirked at her wife and shook her head. “I’m not done with you yet, soldier!” Noting the goose bumps and shiver which suffused Bernie’s body the brunette growled and crawled forward. The sight of Serena in the red and black lacy corset deprived Bernie of any moisture in her mouth as it pooled once again between her legs instead.

Serena looked so sexy in the corset. Her breasts pushed together and pulled up enabling an impressive cleavage, which Bernie couldn’t draw her gaze away from. Her waist was pulled in and the curve of her hips highlighted by the cut of the corset. Serena climbed on top of Bernie pushing her back against the sun lounger and captured her lips in a slow heated kiss.

Bernie’s heart was hammering hard. She was sure it would jump right out of her chest at any moment. Really Serena would be the death of her one day. She intensified the kiss and pushed forward but the handcuffs restricted any further forward movement. Serena smiled and chuckled against Bernie’s lips. “At ease major. I’m in charge tonight!”

Bernie snorted falling back against the sun lounger with Serena kissing her way down Bernie’s neck onto her chest. The kisses were light and numerous, but all left with the utmost love and care. Bernie whimpered and Serena hummed in contentment. Her lips soon latched on to an erect hard nipple and sucked softly on it for some time. Bernie trembled and Serena started to intermittently bite and tug on the nipple as well as suck it. Bernie’s hips bucked and she pushed her mons against the apex of Serena’s legs and rolled her hips rubbing her needy clit against the fabric and gaining the relief she desperately needed.

Realising what Bernie was doing Serena lifted her hips and drew the sauce of Bernie’s relief away from her. The blonde growled in frustration at the loss. Serena moaned against the firm small breast, “Easy tiger.” Bernie huffed in protest. Serena moaned louder as her arousal increased because of Bernie’s sexual frustration and need for her. After spending several more minutes bestowing the same loving care on the blonde’s other nipple the brunette took pity on Bernie and kissed down her taught toned abdomen pausing here and there to lick at the fine downy hairs and perspiration with the hint of salt from Bernie’s exertion. 

Bernie let out a strangled cry when her wife’s tongue brushed through the triangle of damp curls at the apex of her legs and across the tip of her very engorged and throbbing clit. Bernie trembled releasing a deep moan. Serena inhaled her wife’s sweet musky scent and hummed in appreciation at the most precious scent in the world to her, Bernie. Serena moved her lips down to the inside of Bernie’s right thigh. Kissing and nipping the area and marking the soft skin with little red bites which would be gone by morning.

Once she had finished with the right thigh the brunette moved across to the inside of the left thigh. Bernie was in desperate need of relief and whimpered in frustration flicking and rolling her hips to indicate what she needed. Serena locked her eyes with Bernie and the blonde smiled believing she was about to get what she wanted. Serena moved her mouth up over her wife’s sex and licked her lips. Bernie’s breath hitched in anticipation of the sweet relief she was about to receive.

Serena smirked and shook her head climbing off Bernie to stand at the foot of the sun lounger. She stood staring at her wife in all her naked glory and highly aroused state. Serena wanted to climb back on top of the blonde, but knew carrying out her plans would result in far more pleasure for both of them. At the pout on Bernie’s face and the huff of disapproval Serena chuckled walking back into the room.

“S’rena? S’RENA? . . . . SERENA!” Bernie shouted and rattled the handcuffs in utter frustration and somewhat concerned about being left naked and handcuffed.

Serena returned with a bottle of Champagne. “What have I told you about patience, Berenice?” Serena popped the cork of the Champagne bottle and sat on the lounger beside her wife. Holding the open end of the bottle an inch above Bernie’s right nipple. 

Bernie’s breath hitched and in a warning tone she growled, “Serena, Don’t!”

Serena tipped the bottle letting the golden liquid pour over Bernie’s hard erect nipple. The blonde hissed when the cold liquid hit her sensitive nipple and dribbled down across her abdomen with some pooling in her belly button, “I’m in command tonight, major!” Serena informed her in a deep commanding tone that brooked no argument.

Serena put the bottle down on the tiled floor of the terrace and climbed back between Bernie’s legs. Leaning forward she stuck her tongue out and began to lick the sweet bubbly liquid from the pert little nipple which resembled a small ripe strawberry. Swiping her tongue around and around the hard sensitive nipple with the tip dragging across Bernie’s areola. The blonde shivered and moaned when Serena began to suck on her softly.

Once Serena had licked the sensitive nipple clean she leaned down picking the Champagne bottle up and pouring more of the bubbly liquid over Bernie’s left nipple and drawing another hiss from the blonde as the chilled liquid hit her sensitive nipple and hot skin. Once the bottle was back on the tiled floor Serena diverted her attention to the glistening nipple begging for her attention. With a deep groan she pulled it into her mouth firmly and sucked much harder on this nipple enjoying the taste of Bernie and the Champagne mixed together.

Bernie arched her back and whimpered in pleasure and need. Serena licked and nipped at the soft skin of Bernie’s breasts leaving little red marks everywhere. Her mouth moved down over the blonde’s taught abdominal muscles chasing the golden bubbles which had pooled in Bernie’s naval. Using the tip of her tongue Serena collected the Champagne and giggled against the wet sticky skin. Bernie wriggled, laughing and begging Serena to stop. The brunette knew how ticklish her partner was despite the blonde’s instance that British army officers are not ticklish.

Eventually, and much to Bernie’s utter relief, Serena began to move her lips and tongue down to the trim thatch of hair at the apex of the blonde’s legs. Swiping her tongue across the damp curls she began to open mouth kiss Bernie’s mons. Without moving her mouth the brunette reached out with her right hand grabbing the neck of the Champagne bottle. Once it was in her grasp she sat up a little tipping the remaining Champagne over her wife’s mons. Bernie groaned and shivered as the bubbly liquid flowed causing a tingling sensation over her throbbing clit. Serena looked up locking eyes with the blonde whose eyes were dark with desire. Serena smirked licking her lips at the state her wife was now in. 

She placed the bottle back on the terrace’s tiled floor and leaned down inhaling the mixed scent of Bernie and the Champagne. Placing her tongue on the wet thatch of hair she began to lick and suck alternatively against Bernie’s mons and lips pushing her tongue into the wet, hot and sticky cleft between her wife’s legs. Serena lapped up the unique taste, a combination of Bernie’s intimate juices, salty perspiration and the Champagne. It was an exquisite taste in Serena’s opinion, and she was going to enjoy all of it. She avoided the engorged throbbing clit in desperate need of her attention. She chuckled against the blonde’s sex when Bernie growled in utter frustration and kept moving her mouth away every time Bernie rolled her hips and attempted to move her clit against her wife’s tongue and lips. Both women knew Serena wouldn’t abandon the throbbing clit once she had it against her tongue and in her mouth.

And so a battle of wills was taking place. Both their competitive natures sparked. Both women determined to win. Bernie was on the edge of her climax and Serena could feel it. She slid two fingers into the tight warm throbbing channel and began to pump them in time with sucking the blonde’s swollen lips. Bernie began to tremble arching her back right up off the sun lounger. Her body forming the shape of a taught bow. With her breasts pushed up towards the night sky and her head thrust back against the sun lounger she groaned and whimpered, “S’rena, pleaasssee! I need-” She began to beg.

“Umm, I know darling.” Serena mumbled against her wife’s sex and the vibration caused Bernie to cry out loudly and buck her hips impatiently. Serena licked, kissed and nipped around Bernie’s sex. She was completely intoxicated by the taste and scent of her wife. Unable to resist any more she moved her mouth upwards pushing her lips over the engorged throbbing clit. Sucking it firmly into her mouth Serena hummed in delight at the taste and feeling of her wife’s clit throbbing against her tongue. 

Locking eyes with Bernie the brunette placed her teeth around the base of the small muscle and then dragged them back to the tip applying slight pressure. Bernie sucked in a breath and held it in anticipation of what Serena was about to do. The brunette couldn’t suppress the growl which vibrated off Bernie’s sensitive clit. She sucked hard at first before slowing and gentling her sucking to match the tempo of her fingers which were pumping into the blonde at a slower and gentler pace. 

Bernie was trembling and whimpering. Her eyes shut and emitting ragged breaths between slightly parted lips. Taking pity on her wife Serena relented sucking harder and pumping her fingers firmly into the blonde. Bernie rolled and bucked her hips in rhythm with the pleasure her wife’s mouth and fingers were bestowing upon her. But all too quickly Bernie’s pleasure broke like a large wave crashing over a break water. She lost control of her body when convulsive spasms of pure pleasure raced throughout her body. 

Serena looked up to watch Bernie and as if instinctively the blonde opened her eyes at that moment. Both women held each other’s gaze while Bernie rode out her orgasm. The blonde hit her peak throwing her head back and called out into the night Serena’s name like a benediction to the universe.

Bernie collapsed back against the lounger panting hard. Her sated body limp and trembling with aftershocks. She watched the brunette’s head moving back and forth as Serena continued to lay soft kisses on the blonde’s sex. When Serena gently removed her fingers from their warm cocoon inside Bernie the blonde moaned rolling her hips a little at the loss of the talented fingers. Serena kissed her way back up Bernie’s body to her mouth. They shared a long slow kiss which was loving rather than passionate. A kiss not intended to stoke passion, but a kiss that spoke of their shared love and devotion to one another.

When they came up for air Serena cuddled into the blonde placing small kisses around her mouth and face. Bernie giggled and Serena leaned back to gaze lovingly at the blonde woman beneath her, the woman she loved with her entire being. Berenice Wolfe, the greatest love of her life.

Tracing her right index finger down to the faint white scar on Bernie’s sternum the brunette chuckled, “You thought I was going to bite you, didn’t you?” She enquired.

Bernie blushed slightly and snorted, “Well you did have me between your teeth. What’s a girl to think?”

Serena leaned into Bernie’s left ear placing a kiss against it and spoke in the deep husky tone which always gave Bernie butterflies and raised her arousal, “I could never hurt you darling.”

Serena climbed off Bernie and leaned across the blonde. She deliberately made sure her cleavage was directly in Bernie’s face. Her wife naturally couldn’t resist leaning up and swiping her tongue along the deep cleft of the brunette’s cleavage and kissed the exposed soft skin on each side of Serena’s cleavage. The brunette hummed happily enjoying the attention and allowed her partner to kiss her breasts tenderly for a few minutes before pulling back and standing up. Bernie pouted at the loss of Serena’s breasts in her face. The brunette chuckled releasing her wife’s wrists from the handcuffs. 

With her hands free again Bernie instantly pulled Serena down onto her lap holding her close she kissed her neck and across to her mouth. Serena returned the kisses with the same amount of passion, but feeling the blonde shivering under her and feeling the chill of the night breeze herself she broke the kiss, rubbed her nose against Bernie’s and stood up holding out her hand. “It’s getting cold. Time for bed major.”

Bernie accepted the proffered hand and allowed Serena to help her to her feet. Her legs felt like jelly and she staggered slightly. So with an arm wrapped around Bernie’s waist Serena guided them back into the room, and instructed Bernie to take a quick shower, while she cleaned up the terrace and got ready for bed herself. 

Serena went back out to the terrace and collected the blanket, handcuffs and the empty Champagne bottle. She dropped the blanket over the back of the sofa and dropped the bottle in the bin. Serena stood at the foot of their bed twirling the handcuffs around her right index finger enjoying the recent memories of being in control and administering pleasure to Bernie. Hearing the shower turn off Serena placed the handcuffs over the centre of the headboard knowing they’d be used again before their honeymoon was over and deciding they would be in regular use in their love life in the years to come. They would always remind her of the first time they were used on their honeymoon. She felt a deep throb between her legs at that those thoughts and looked forward to being handcuffed by Bernie. 

Serena removed her corset and climbed into bed. She was sat at the foot of the bed when the blonde appeared from the bathroom with damp towel dried hair and still naked as the day she was born. Serena stood slapping Bernie’s left buttock as she passed her entering the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for bed herself. 

When the brunette re-entered the bedroom Bernie was face down on the mattress with her head turned towards Serena’s side of the bed. Sliding in beside the blonde she kissed the tanned skin of Bernie’s shoulder and settled down for sleep. 

Bernie raised her left hand with the handcuffs handing off her index finger and opened her left eye to ask in a husky tone, “Ready for round two, Frau?”

“You’re insatiable-” Was all Serena could manage to say before Bernie pushed her onto her back and quickly restrained the brunette’s wrists with the pink fluffy handcuffs. There was a squeal and moans as the two newlyweds resumed their passionate love making. Serena felt like clay being sculptured under the talented hands of her wife. She would never ever tire of this.

***

The sixth day of their honeymoon saw them taking a five hour wine tour with a wine expert. The tour group was small and intimate with only eight guests on the tour. This was the activity Serena had been most looking forward to and it didn’t disappoint her. They were taken on a guided tour of three wineries, which included a cellar tour of each winery were they learned about the wine making process. They were guided around one of the volcanic vineyards where they were able to uncover the unique viticulture of Santorini. 

During the five hour tour they were able to sample up to twelve different wines, which included Nykteri, alongside local delicacies. When they booked their honeymoon and selected the activities they wanted to do they had opted to upgrade the wine tour to the sunset tour. This meant their final winery visit was at the Venetsanos Winery where they enjoyed spectacular sunset views and enjoyed a plate of tapas and glass of wine.

Day seven was spent on the beach. The hotel packed them a small light lunch consisting of bread, cheese, ham, olives and grapes and was accompanied by a bottle of red wine from the local Venetsanos winery. It was a delightfully relaxed day where they lay sunbathing occasionally feeding each other olives and grapes and enjoyed the occasional swim. They took their dinner in the hotel restaurant and afterwards enjoyed a bottle of Shiraz on their terrace for the remainder of the evening before taking an early night to make love. They spent day eight relaxing by the pool and took their evening meal at the 1800. The restaurant, housed within a restored sea captain’s mansion, had received many accolades for its modern Greek cuisine. Making the most of the opportunity to eat alfresco as much as possible, while in the warm weather of the Greek island, they took a table on the roof terrace to admire the views of the Santorini caldera and enjoyed their meals.

They got up late on their last day on Santorini, and after breakfast on their terrace, took a leisurely walk around the shops of Oai buying gifts for family and close friends. They ate a light traditional lunch at, Karma. This was very different from anywhere else they had eaten on Santorini. The courtyard restaurant with its fountains, flickering candles, golden-coloured walls and wine coloured cushions felt opulent and regal. This suited Serena’s taste right down to the ground and Bernie didn’t let the opportunity to tease her partner go. But Serena took it all with good humour.

They spent their final evening on Santorini having dinner at Armeni. The hotel receptionist had recommend it to them when they first arrived. Instead of taking the long walk down to the tavern they agreed on taking the boat from Amoudi Bay to the tavern. Bernie suggested it would be more fun and Serena said it would be safer too on the return journey after a bottle or two of wine, otherwise they would never make it back up the steep climb to the hotel.

The tavern lived up to the recommendation. Sitting right on the edge of the Aegean Sea their table had a tapered candle flickering in the slight breeze between them. Whilst the sea food and wine menu wasn’t extensive it was however excellent. It was the perfect romantic setting for a newlywed couple. They held hands across the table for most of their meal enjoying the view, but spent most of their time staring into each other’s eyes with big smiles on their faces. They had opted for a shared desert of chocolate, biscuits and nuts and between sips of red wine they fed each other pieces of the sweet desert. 

It was the perfect culmination to their honeymoon. Bernie took a quick selfie of the pair of them for the photo album she knew Serena would no doubt want to compile. They held hands rubbing their thumbs over each other’s knuckles and watched the sunset enjoying a second bottle of wine. They took the boat back to Amoudi Bay. Noticing Bernie shivering Serena pulled the blonde in close and cuddled her to ward off the chill from the stiff sea breeze. Bernie never coped well with the cold. Serena supposed that was because she had been deployed in hot climates for a lot of her military career.

They walked back to their hotel arm in arm chatting, occasionally deliberately bumping shoulders into one another and laughing. Pausing every now and again to steal a quick kiss from each other they giggled like naughty teenage girls on their first date. Their honeymoon had been blissfully perfect for both of them. They would cherish the memories they had made on Santorini forever.

Once tucked up in bed they shared slow loving kisses which unsurprisingly escalated quickly into a passionate and lengthy love making session until they lay sated and panting with arms and legs tangled together. Both women were keenly aware the lateness of the hour meant tomorrow had already arrived and it was now day ten. In a few hours they would return home to start their married life together. But for now, wrapped in each other’s arms feeling loved, cherished and safe, they drifted off into a blissful and contented sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive feedback is always welcome.


	17. Your Heart Is All I Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie and Serena have settled down to married life and Bernie proves there is such a thing as a suburban Bernie Wolfe.
> 
> *NSFW*

It had been three months since Serena and Bernie had returned from their honeymoon. Both women had slipped back into work easily and were happily balancing their new married life with their working lives. Serena was sat in the kitchen of their home drinking a coffee with Fleur, the obstetrics consultant had decided to visit on her way home from work. The two women had been chatting and catching up on gossip for half an hour.

“I wasn’t sure you’d be up when I decided to call round,” Fleur chuckled.

Serena’s right eyebrow rose in surprise, “Its four thirty in the afternoon. Why would you-” The brunette stopped abruptly and gave her friend a warning look when Fleur started to laugh.

Fleur held her hands up continuing to laugh, “Well you are newlyweds sharing a day off together.”

Serena scoffed, but her eyes showed she was amused, “We are grown women and more than capable of restraint.”

“Then why the long face?” Fleur asked with a cheeky grin on her face.

Serena sighed giving in, “She’s been out there all afternoon trying to assemble a swing and slide set for Guinevere.”

“Honeymoons over then?” Fleur chuckled and took a sip of her coffee.

“I wouldn’t say that. We had a rather long lie in this morning.” Serena smirked and looked over the top of her coffee mug with a cheeky glint in her eye.

“You’re just greedy!” Fleur scoffed. 

Serena tried to convey an innocent expression and protested, “No, newly married and wanting to spend time with my wife!”

Fleur snorted, “I can’t blame you. If she was my wife-”

Serena cut Fleur off before the other woman could finish her statement, “Well she’s not, so get your filthy thoughts off my wife!” 

“Still its sweet she wants to build a swing and slide for Guinevere.” The slightly younger woman pointed out.

Serena knew Bernie was doing this for their great niece and it was lovely. However the brunette wasn’t entirely convinced there wasn’t an ulterior motive, “Personally I think she’s still secretly smarting and wants to prove a point.”

“Prove what point?” Fleur asked not understanding what Serena was getting at.

The slightly older brunette put her mug down and with a slight sigh explained, “That Berenice Wolfe can survive in suburbia and pushing Guinevere on a swing is very much a Bernie thing!”

Fleur nodded understanding. Looking out of the window on the back door into the garden she enquired, “She does know it’s been raining for the last twenty minutes doesn’t she?”

With a little chortle Serena nodded in the direction of the garden, glancing out of the kitchen window and watching her wife putting the swing up, “Oh yes, but she wants the blasted thing up before Guinevere’s birthday. She’s working nights from Saturday for a week so won’t have any other time to erect it!”

Fleur was craning her neck to watch the ex-army medic, who was soaked and physically exerting herself erecting the swing on her own. In a faraway voice she stated, “Still, at least you get to warm her up when she comes in.”

Serena snapped, “Fleur!”

“Okay, okay.” Fleur, turned around raising her hands in the air in surrender and then changed the subject entirely, “So will you and the major becoming to the CCG awards dinner a week on Saturday?”

Serena snorted, “Not if Bernie has anything to do with it.”

With her trade mark cheeky grin plastered across her face, and slowly drawing a finger around the lip of her mug, Fleur asked, “I’m assuming as you’re director of medicine, and more often than not our deputy CEO, you will be vetoing her objections and dragging her along?”

“Something like that. I have ways of persuading her!” Serena glanced up with a mischievous smirk and winked at her friend.

Fleur laughed, “Oh, I just bet you do!”

There was a loud clang of metal followed by a string of expletives coming from the garden. Serena rolled her eyes, stood up and opened the back door shouting, “Berenice! Language, please! We have neighbours!” The brunette shut the door abruptly and took her seat at the table again. 

“Trouble in paradise?” Fleur teased.

Serena shook her head, “No!” But her frustration came tumbling out, “She’s just the most infuriating woman. I told her Cameron and Jason would put it together on Saturday. But no, she has to do it!”

“Bravo!” Fleur said emphatically and took a big sip of her coffee. 

“What?” Serena was taken aback by Fleur siding with Bernie. 

Fleur put her right elbow on the table and leaned her head on her right hand and smiled knowingly at her friend, “If your major was a shrinking violet who relied on men do things like, erecting a swing she had bought for her great-niece, she wouldn’t be the woman you fell in love with now would she?”

“Force of nature my Bernie.” The slightly older brunette said with a big smile. Her gaze drawn to the woman in question. She sat watching Bernie through the kitchen window.

Fleur chuckled, “There you go.” But it was obvious the other woman was lost to her thoughts and enjoyment of watching her wife.

It was thirty minutes later when the back door opened and Bernie stepped into the kitchen. Serena was glad she was finished but huffed at how wet she was. “Bernie! You’re dripping all over the floor!”

“I would strip here, but we have a visitor!” The blonde indicated by pointing at Fleur.

“Oh don’t mind me, major. I’ve seen it all before. Remember I’m an obstetrics and gynaecology consultant!” Fleur said knowing the blonde knew all this but always loved the opportunity to tease her. 

“HA! HA!” Bernie let go of two short barks of laughter attempting to keep her goose honking laugh at bay, “You’ve not seen mine!”

“Not yet!” Fleur batted back and Bernie huffed as she moved through the kitchen making her way to the downstairs toilet. Serena told her she’d get her dressing gown and to leave her clothes on the floor of the WC and she’d put them straight in the washing machine while Bernie took a shower. When Serena got up to retrieve Bernie’s dressing gown from their bedroom, Fleur took this as time to leave, thanked her for the coffee and chat and left.

Once the washing machine was going, with Bernie’s soaked clothes tumbling inside, the brunette made two mugs of tea and slipped some whisky into Bernie’s to help warm her up. It was June but the temperature was below average for June temperatures and the rain was making it cooler. Knowing how Bernie got cold quicker than herself, Serena turned the fire on in the living room and the central heating on throughout the house.

Thirty minutes later, showered and dressed in her pyjamas, a pair of thick soft cream coloured socks and her dark blue dressing gown, Bernie appeared in the living room door. Serena pulled the soft woollen oatmeal coloured blanket off her lap and patted the seat next to her which was closest to the fire. Bernie got herself comfortable and put her feet on the double sized foot stool which Serena was also using. Pulling the blanket over herself she tucked it down the side of her right leg.

Serena handed her the mug of tea she had made and Bernie cupped it in both hands letting the heat of the tea waft up to her face. The blonde hummed at the warmth from the mug radiating out onto her hands and up over her face. She took a sip and hummed deeper at the distinctly familiar taste of whisky in her tea.

Turning her head, with her eyes scrunched closed, the blonde grinned at the brunette who returned the smile and remarked. “I thought the whisky would warm you up a bit.”

“Thank you.” Bernie said in a husky voice. 

“If you get a cold I’m not holding your hand or wiping your what not!” Serena teased in a mock stern tone. 

Bernie knew she didn’t mean it because there was a smirk on her face and her eyes were sparkling with mirth. “What happened to in sickness and in health?” Bernie pouted and looked at Serena with that puppy dog expression. 

“Oh please! Not the puppy eyes.” Serena barked out a laugh and pointed out what they both knew, “I think we both know if you are ill I will be there to take care of you.” Then with a raised eyebrow added, “Even if it’s self-inflicted!”

Bernie defended herself in a quiet voice, “For a very good cause though.”

“Ah, my big macho army medic.” Serena leaned in kissing her wife slowly and softly and poured all the love she felt for Bernie into it. The blonde returned the kiss and moaned in pleasure. When their kiss ended they rested their foreheads together and grinned at each other. Serena’s voice was a whisper, “Thank you.”

With her eyes closed Bernie rubbed her nose off Serena’s and replied in an equally soft voice, “You are very welcome.”

They remained cuddled together on the sofa. Serena said she would make them something to eat in a little while and suggested a jacket potato with chilli with grated cheddar on top. Bernie’s stomach rumbled at the suggestion and Serena laughed deciding she had better put the potatoes in the oven and start the chilli. Bernie offered to help, but the brunette assured her it was fine she would make dinner tonight.

Deciding Bernie was warm and comfortable where she was her wife brought her tea in on a tray with a glass of wine. Bernie thanked her and once Serena had joined her with her own meal and glass of wine they decided to watch a film. Bernie liked thrillers, action/adventure, historical and some sci-fi when it came to books and films. Whereas Serena loved period drama, or celluloid bodice rippers as Bernie referred to them much to Serena’s annoyance, romance and comedy when it came to books and films.

They agreed to compromise and found a film that was a sci-fi comedy they should both enjoy. And settled down to watch, “Ghostbusters (2016)”. Being a film lead by a female cast was the icing on the cake for both women. They laughed and jumped and thoroughly enjoyed the film.

With the credits rolling Serena wiped her eyes still laughing a little, “I enjoyed that much more than I thought I would.” 

“Me too.” Bernie agreed also still chuckling.

“I have to say Melissa McCarthy was super. Abbey Yates is my favourite character.” Serena informed Bernie. Thinking about her favourite scene Serena laughed, “I thought Abbey being thrown around the alley by the nuclear laser was the funniest scene in the film.”

Bernie’s goose honking laugh filled the room. Serena knew without a doubt that she would never tire of that precious sound. When she had got her laugh down to a chuckle Bernie declared, “It’s Dr Jillian Holtzman for me!” 

“Holtz? Now there’s a surprise, not!” Serena teased with a snort of laughter and a wink.

Bernie nodded grinning, “My favourite scene was Holtz wiping out her side arms, licking one and going into battle taking out all the ghosts.” Bernie’s eyes sparkled with mirth. She suspected her wife probably thought that would be her favourite scene from the film.

Serena bumped shoulders with Bernie and confirmed she knew that would be blonde’s favourite scene, “I have to admit, that was pretty hot!” When Bernie raised an eyebrow Serena chuckled, “Oh don’t worry! I only have eyes for one blonde, my love.”

They leaned into each other and began a slow kiss. It was coming up to 10.30 pm and whilst Bernie would be working a night shift the following night, Serena would be on her regular day shift starting at 8 am. Knowing they wouldn’t have any quality time together or be sharing the same bed for the next seven nights, Serena moved her lips across to Bernie’s neck nipping and licking at her pulse point. She moved her lips up to the blonde’s ear and in a husky tone whispered, “Umm, I want. . . .”

Bernie’s head lulled back against the back of the sofa and she rolled it to her right, as Serena continued to kiss and nip along the right side of the blonde’s lean and corded neck. Bernie could hardly concentrated but managed to stutter out, “Wha- What do you want?”

Serena nipped at Bernie’s earlobe and tugged on it with her teeth, “Make love to me.”

Bernie growled and turned her head to capture her wife’s soft lips. The two women enjoyed a long and passionate kiss for several minutes. Their hands caressed as they roamed over each other’s bodies stoking their passion. Serena moaned braking the kiss to take a needed breath and regarded Bernie with a loving gaze. She licked her lips dropping her eyes to the blonde’s lips and then back up to her eyes. 

Bernie smiled and closed the small gap between them to quickly peck Serena on the lips. Pulling back she kept her eyes fixed on her wife’s lips sliding her tongue across her lower lip. In a somewhat distracted state she spoke softly, “I’ll put the fire and lights out and lock up. Why don’t you get ready for bed? I’ll be up in a few minutes.”

Serena agreed and they both stood. The brunette made her way upstairs while Bernie turned their gas fired imitation log fire off. She made sure the downstairs windows, front door, kitchen and patio doors were all closed and locked up for the night. That done she made her way up stairs to join Serena.

It only took Bernie fifteen minutes to make sure the fire and downstairs lights were off and all the windows and doors were closed and locked. Walking into the bedroom she chuckled at Serena. The brunette was laid on her side, naked with her head propped up on her left hand waiting for her wife. The covers were pulled back on Bernie’s side of the bed, which was the side nearest to the door. After using the en-suite to prepare for bed Bernie returned to the room and quickly pulled her pyjamas off, dropping them on the floor next to the bed, and climbed into bed and scooted over to Serena.

The two women grinned at one another, both had a feral look in their eyes and slid their arms around one another caressing each other’s arms, backs and buttocks. It was impossible to tell who made which moan or groan and neither cared as they enjoyed being held, kissed and touched by the love of their life. Their kiss was a slow passionate physical declaration of love. They were enjoying the foreplay and felt no need to hurry. They knew their passion would escalate soon enough. In all honestly there were nights when all they needed was to cuddle, kiss, caress and just drift to sleep encased in each other’s arms.

Serena thought this might be one of those nights and was perfectly happy with that. But Bernie rolled the brunette onto her back covering her body with her own and her mouth hungrily kissed Serena’s. The blonde’s tongue swiped firmly around Serena’s mouth flicking against her tongue. Serena whimpered and kissed back with as much passion as she was being kissed with. Bernie lowered her body down onto her wife’s, pushing her into the mattress and effectively restraining her there. Serena loved it when Bernie took control, and Bernie knew this.

Both women shivered with desire when Bernie began to rub her whole body slowly and firmly up against Serena’s. The blonde hissed and Serena groaned when their erect nipples and damp pubic hair rubbed against each other. Bernie moved her mouth down Serena’s neck and over her chest. Her lips and teeth left little kisses and nips across the swell of Serena’s ample breasts. Bernie inhaled Serena’s scent mixed in with her perfume. The brunette’s skin was flush, hot and sticky with perspiration. Bernie ran her tongue over and around the soft skin of Serena’s breasts and then up and down her cleavage tasting the slight saltiness of her perspiration.

Serena groaned deeply and wriggled underneath Bernie. The blonde ran her hands down Serena’s sides and slipped her left thigh between the brunette’s legs. Serena instinctively opened her legs and pushed her head back into the pillow trying to arch her back under her wife and attempted to rub her public bone against Bernie’s sex. The blonde hissed and firmly sucked one of Serena’s nipples into her mouth and dragged her teeth from base to tip.

Serena cried out, “Bernie! P-plea-please!”

Bernie opened her legs and wriggled her pelvis against Serena’s. With perseverance the blonde managed to rub her clit against Serena’s. They both let out grateful hums and moans at the desired pleasurable friction they both enjoyed. Bernie began to thrust her clitoris against Serena’s and emitted soft grunts with each thrust. Serena’s skin was on fire and her body was climbing to its peak. The brunette needed just a little more and that included touching Bernie.

“Please, inside!” Serena begged her wife in a breathy cry. “I need to touch you too!” She added.

Bernie lifted her hips and left leg to straddle Serena’s right leg and placed her right hand down between the brunette’s legs. Serena slid her right hand between Bernie’s legs and the blonde lowered her hips resting the apex of her legs against Serena’s hand and thigh. The blonde slid two fingers of her right hand into the soft folds of the brunette drawing firm circles around the pert little clit and occasionally flicked two fingers against the sensitive little muscle. Serena moaned in utter pleasure at the attention and wriggled huffing.

Bernie had moved her mouth to Serena’s other nipple, and sucked on it firmly swiping her tongue lazily around the nipple. She chuckled, knowing that the wriggle signalled her wife’s impatience. The chuckle caused a vibration against the erect sensitive nipple and that sensation drew a long hiss from Serena.

Bernie slid her two fingers further down to the opening of her wife’s vagina and coated them in the juices seeping out of her. In a gentle but firm motion she pushed them into Serena and began to thrust upwards in a steady firm tempo and circled her fingers as she continued to thrust. After a minute she added a third finger filling the brunette’s core and stretching her comfortably in the processes. A minute later and Bernie curled her fingers in a come hither motion and rubbed the very sensitive G spot. Serena’s eyes rolled back and her neck arched further and became corded. 

Serena’s body was trembling and she tried to remain coherent enough to return the pleasure to her wife by using the tips of two fingers to tickle and stroke Bernie’s engorged and throbbing clitoris. The blonde bucked her hips and rolled them against her wife’s fingers humming in pleasure.

Serena made a breathy plea, “Kiss me!” and Bernie obliged her request with a bruising passionate kiss. Their tongues duelled and slid against one another each fighting for dominance. 

Bernie’s own need was surfacing. She was close to climaxing but wanted to come with Serena. She could see and feel her wife was very close to her own orgasm. The brunette’s head was pushed back into her pillow, her eyes squeezed shut and her neck arched and corded with the pleasure consuming her entire body. From her open mouth whimpering noises filled the room. But the most telling sign was the hot wet pulsing core tightening around Bernie’s fingers. The blonde continued to thrust and circle her fingers rubbing them against Serena’s G spot.

Bernie’s body had a fine sheen of perspiration covering her from her exertions and she trembled with need. Pushing her thumb against Serena’s hard throbbing clit the blonde decided she needed to come and come now, and the most pleasurable way for her was at the same time as her wife. Serena was still coherent enough to know what Bernie wanted, what she needed, and how she was going to get it.

The brunette broke their kiss taking a desperately needed breath and spoke in a deep sex fuelled husky voice, “Oh, Bernie!”

That was Bernie’s undoing and she began to come unable to hold on any longer. Serena’s voice alone could make her come on the spot and combined with her touch the blonde stood no chance under her wife’s loving administrations. And in that moment Bernie grunted losing control of all her senses and motor functions as her body jerked, trembled and spasm on top of Serena. With a breathy whisper she called out, “S’rena”.

Feeling her wife coming on top of her and knowing she had caused that reaction, that pleasure, Serena’s own body couldn’t wait any longer and she too fell over the precipice of her orgasm and shouted, “Oh! Yes yes, Bernie!”

Bernie collapsed on top of Serena panting and the brunette was also breathing hard. They laid in that position for about five minutes while they regained their senses. Bernie carefully and gently removed her fingers from inside her wife and brought them to her mouth where she sucked and licked them clean. Serena moaned and kept her hand against Bernie’s sex, cupping her there, and enjoying the throbbing sensation against her hand. Both women’s bodies continued to tingle with the remnants of the pleasure they had bestowed on each other just moments earlier.

They kissed gently in a manner that spoke of love and gave thanks for the pleasure they had given and received. When the kiss broke Serena whispered against Bernie’s lips, “Thank you, darling.” 

“You’re more than welcome my love. Thank you.” Bernie replied in a husky tone and regarded the brunette with a loving smile.

Bernie was a fit and toned individual, and while she wasn’t particularly heavy, in her relaxed state she was going to feel heavy on top of Serena eventually. So she reluctantly rolled off her wife and snuggled against her resting her head on Serena’s left breast. With the fingers of her left hand she drew circles on her partner’s belly sighing contentedly. Serena pushed the fingers of her left hand into Bernie’s hair and began to play with her soft blonde strands. With the fingers of her right hand she stroked up and down Bernie’s left arm.

Bernie trembled and Serena moved her left hand onto her back feeling her rapidly cooling skin and the goose bumps forming as a result. She sat up retrieving the duet and pulled it up over them. They soon snuggled back down into their previous positions and continued their original loving caressing.

They lay in companionable silence enjoying being in each other’s arms and sharing their love for one another. Serena kissed the top of Bernie’s head and then let out a sigh, “It’s going to be a long week.”

Bernie mumbled against the brunette’s chest, “Very long.”

“Still if we think of it as only seven sleeps that doesn’t seem so bad.” Serena offered trying to be positive.

“Suppose not.” Bernie offered in a sleepy tone. Then out of the blue she suddenly seemed more awake and asked in a hesitant tone, “S’rena?”

“Umm.” The brunette responded. Her ability to focus difficult for the moment because of her post coital bliss.

Bernie began to ask her question. However over thinking what she wanted to ask resulted in her nervously stumbling over her words, “Woul-would you, ah. What do you think of dogs?”

“Dogs?” Serena really didn’t understand her wife’s thought process sometimes, especially after mind blowing sex. But she knew her well enough to know that when Bernie was relaxed, be that due to alcohol, sex or a after a good massage she would be more inclined to open up. Serena indulged the blonde, “Canines. Four legged dust bins, poop machines and harbourer’s of fleas! Noisy, need a lot of exercise and cost a small fortune to keep!” 

There was silence until Bernie let out a little, “Oh.” Again silence filled the room. Just as Serena’s eyes closed and her fingers stilled in her wife’s hair as sleep began to claim her, Bernie spoke firmly, “I want a dog!”

Serena was started awake and sighed, “Bernie-”

In a sudden rush of courage Bernie stated emphatically, “They are not flea ridden walking dust bins, poop machines or have to cost a lot of money!”

Serena sighed again, “Bernie-”

She was cut off once again when Bernie interrupted her, the blonde had found her words and was getting up a full head of steam, “You’re a cat person aren’t you?”

“Well actually-” Serena tried to answer but Bernie was on a roll now, or so she thought.

“HA! Kept that quiet before the wedding!” Bernie spat.

Serena was truly baffled by the sudden conversation and Bernie’s disgruntled tone. “I didn’t know owning a dog was important to you.” She tried to explain.

“It is. I really want a dog.” Bernie stated firmly.

“First time you’ve ever mentioned this to me. Why don’t we discuss it another time when one of us doesn’t have to get up early for work?” Serena informed her wife firmly.

Bernie huffed but dropped the subject, for now. Serena kissed the top of her wife’s head knowing Bernie wouldn’t let this go for good but grateful she could get some sleep before her early rise. Bernie smiled at the kiss and returned a kiss to Serena’s left beast.

“Good night darling, I love you.” Serena told her wife.

Bernie never one to go to sleep on a cross word and feeling silly for bring up her desire to have a dog right as they were going to sleep replied, “Sweet dreams my love. I love you too.”

They both drifted off to sleep wrapped around one another with contented smiles on their faces.

***

The following seven days with Serena working days and Bernie working nights had dragged on and on for the two women. Both surgeons had been very busy and barely seen each other. Bernie’s shift were 7 pm to 7 am and Serena’s were at 8 am to 6 pm. So they were literally like ships in the night and the morning. They left post it notes on the fridge and their pillows telling each other they loved one another. During their shifts text messages were sent. Both women turned their phones off while they slept. The agreement being if there was an urgency to make contact they would call the landline, they had a hand set in the bedroom.

But by Tuesday morning Serena was beyond frustrated needing to see and speak to her wife. She got up early and made her way to work with the intention of seeing Bernie before she finished her shift. Unfortunately the blonde trauma surgeon was in surgery and wasn’t expected out for another forty minutes. With a heavy sigh Serena headed to Pulses and bought a coffee and sweet pastry for Bernie. She returned to Bernie’s office leaving them there with a post it note attached to the pastry.

Hi, it’s me. You know the wife.  
I came to see you, but you’re  
in surgery. This week is dragging!  
I miss you and love you,  
S xx

When Serena got home that evening she found a note on the fridge.

Hi you, it’s me your wife.  
Only three more sleeps.  
I can’t wait to see you!  
I miss you too.  
Love you lots, B xx

Serena smiled and after pouring a large glass of wine went into the living room and chuckled at the magazine laid on the coffee table, Dog’s Today. There was another post it note attached to the front.

Hi sweetheart, I really want a dog and if  
you can find the time to read this magazine  
you’ll see that dogs make an excellent  
addition to a family and are great companions.  
Lots of love,  
B xx

Serena chuckled at the magazine and note. She shook her head, “I don’t need a dog for a companion darling, you’re my companion.” Sitting down Serena picked up the magazine and took sips of her Shiraz as she read the various articles, veterinary and dietary advice, training techniques and advice and first aid advice. The reader’s letters were interesting too. After reading the magazine from cover to cover she placed it back on the coffee table and went to the kitchen to get a light meal for dinner. Once the dish washer was loaded she headed up stairs to take a bath.

Entering her bedroom Serena saw a book, with a post it note stuck to the front, laid on her pillow. She walked around to her side of the bed and picked the book up. It was a well-read book titled, “The Labrador Retriever Owner’s Manual”, pulling the post it note off she read what Bernie had written.

Hello Fräu! Thought you might like  
a little light bed time reading? Aren’t  
those faces adorable! Please, please  
can we get a dog? I love you very much.  
B xx

Serena snorted and shook her head addressing her absent wife, “Repetitive persistence and flattery will not get you what you want, darling!” The brunette held the book out in front of her tilting her head to the side and took in the picture of the three gorgeous Labrador puppies on the jacket cover. One black, one yellow and one chocolate Labrador sat side by side gazing back at her. They were beautiful and absolutely adorable, not that Serena would admit that to Bernie. Oh no, that would only encourage the blonde to continue with her campaign for having a dog. It wasn’t that Serena minded having a dog. She liked dogs, but had never had one as a pet and she felt two busy consultant surgeons would have little time in their lives for a dog. Now a cat, she had had cats and they were far more independent than dogs. Maybe if Bernie wanted a pet she would agree to a cat.

Placing the book on the blonde’s bed side table she wrote a post it note out and attached it to the front cover. Bernie would get it in the morning when she came home.

HA! If you think you can win me over  
with emotional blackmail, think again  
Wolfe! How about a cat? I love you,  
S xx

That taken care of she ran a bath and enjoyed a thirty minute soak before bed. Walking back into her bed room Serena pouted at the empty bed. Only three more sleeps and Bernie would be tucked up with her again. She picked up her phone to send a quick text to Bernie.

Hello darling, I hope you aren’t too busy.  
Make sure you eat. I’m off to bed. I miss  
you. Lots of love,  
Your Fräu xx

Chortling at her text Serena climbed into bed, turned her bedside lamp off and scooted down under her duck down duvet. Sliding her hand across to Bernie’s side of the bed she retrieved the old Royal Military Academy Sandhurst t-shirt her wife often slept in. It was a navy blue cotton t-shirt with the academy crest on the right breast. It smelt of Bernie and Serena clutched it to herself burying her nose into the soft worn material and took a deep inhalation. The scent of her wife comforted her and helped her to drift off to sleep.

***

Bernie was removing her wrist watch as she walked into the bedroom the following morning. When she went to place it on her bed side table she saw the book and post it note Serena had left attached to it. The blonde grinned, read it and sent a quick reply.

Cat!  
I don’t bloody think so,  
Campbell! I love you,  
Your BMAM xx *Bernie placed a dog emoji here.

Her phone pinged about fifteen minutes later with an incoming message alert and once changed and ready for bed Bernie opened it. She snorted when she read her wife’s text message.

You’re a lesbian!  
You love pussy!  
Get some sleep.  
I love you,  
Your Fräu xx *Serena inserted a cat emoji and a licking tongue emoji.

Bernie blushed a deep red when she read the message and sent a brief reply.

Of course I love pussy.  
Especially yours!  
Love you,  
B xx

***

It was soon Saturday morning and Bernie got home at 08.00 am. She was so tired. It had been a draining week and the weekend was going to be extremely busy. They were hosting Guinevere’s second birthday party and everyone was arriving at 12 noon. There was to be five of her friends from nursery, her parents of course and Cameron and Charlotte said they would be there too.

Serena was already preparing the food for the party when Bernie arrived home. After dropping her satchel at the coat rack in the hall she walked into the kitchen and pinched a cocktail sausage. Serena looked up and gave her a huge smile. The blonde was wearing one of Serena’s favourite outfits, her black shirt, grey jacket and trademark skinny black jeans.

The brunette wiped her hands on a towel and turned sliding her hands inside the blonde’s jacket pulling Bernie flush to her and rubbing her back. In a husky voice Serena welcomed Bernie home, “Hello darling.” Bernie wrapped her arms around Serena’s waist and they both leaned in and began a soft slow kiss. Both women hummed at the joy of kissing their wife for the first time in a week. They had missed each other.

When the kiss broke Bernie leaned back taking in her wife’s sparkling eyes and smiling face. She offered her own smile and in a tired voice returned the greeting, “Hello you.”

Serena studied Bernie’s face, the dark circles under her eyes and the paler than usual complexion clear signs her wife was tired. She brought her right hand up to stroke her fingers through the soft blonde hair she loved to play with so much. “You look tired darling.”

Bernie let her head lull forward onto Serena’s shoulder. The brunette smiled sympathetically and continued to stroke the blonde locks. Bernie mumbled in a tired voice, “It’s been a long week.”

Serena smiled and kissed the side of Bernie’s head. The blonde moaned at the pleasure the soothing strokes Serena’s fingers made through her hair and the caressing motion of her hand against her back. Bernie inhaled the familiar and comforting scent of her wife’s perfume and relaxed against Serena. When she took more of her wife’s weight the brunette soon realised Bernie was literally falling asleep on her feet. Serena rubbed Bernie’s back firmly and leaned back causing her wife to stand up. “Come on soldier time for bed.” Serena followed Bernie upstairs to make sure she didn’t fall.

Bernie stripped her clothes off and climbed straight into bed. Too tired for food, drink or anything else she laid face down. Serena pitied her, this weekend was not going to be kind to her tired wife, between Guinevere’s birthday party today and the CCG Awards dinner tonight Bernie wouldn’t get much sleep. After hanging her jacket up and putting her clothes in the laundry basket Serena turned back to the blonde and sat on the bed next to her.

Unable to ever resist the urge to play with the soft blonde locks Serena slid her fingers into Bernie’s hair stroking the blonde strands and scratching her nails against her scalp. She smiled when Bernie began to hum at the pleasure this brought her, “Jason, Greta and Guinevere will be here at 11 am and everyone else is due at 12.00 pm. So sleep and I’ll wake you at 1 pm. Ric and Francoise are picking us up at 6.30 pm and will bring us home afterwards.”

Serena chuckled when Bernie huffed and whined, “Is it absolutely necessary I go!”

“Yes.” Serena answered gently and continued to stroke Bernie’s hair.

Bernie opened one eye and in a petulant tone asked, “Why?”

Serena couldn’t help the chuckle, “You’re a consultant surgeon, clinical lead and renowned trauma surgeon at Holby City.”

Huffing Bernie complained, “Sounds more like my CV than a reason for me to go to an awards dinner!”

“Ok. Well, I’m director of medicine and required to attend. As my wife you are coming to support me like the doting and supportive spouse that you are.” Serena informed with a smile. 

Bernie grumpily replied, “Fine!” 

Serena chuckled and leaned down placing a kiss on the blonde’s cheek, “Thank you darling. Sweet dreams.” She stood and rearranged the duvet so it was covering Bernie properly. Once satisfied the blonde was warm and comfortable Serena left the room, but on reaching the bedroom door she glanced back at Bernie and smiled at the sight of her wife already sound asleep and emitting light snores. Serena gently pulled the door closed behind her and headed back to the kitchen to finish the food for Guinevere’s second birthday party.

***

Serena had woken Bernie at 1 pm and the blonde had got up without complaint, showered and dressed. Wearing a slim fit white shirt and ice blue shinny jeans and her white trainers she entered the living room where everyone was gathered waiting for her to join them. Her great niece, Guinevere, was sat in the middle of the floor surrounded by wrapping paper and more interested in a box than the toys she’d received.

The little girl looked up when Bernie walked in and sucked in a large breath in her excitement. She squealed happily and clapped her chubby little hands enthusiastically shouting her version of Aunty Bernie, but it actually sounded more like, “Unty Benny, Unty Benny!” The toddler pushed herself to standing and ran to Bernie holding her hands up she opened and closed her little hands shouting, “Up! up! up!”

Bernie loved the little girl and Guinevere loved her. The two had formed a special bond, as had Serena and Guinevere. Bernie stooped and picked the babbling and giggling toddler up into her arms. The little girl threw her arms around Bernie’s neck and kissed her cheek. Bernie kissed her great niece on the forehead cuddling her close to herself and bounced the toddler on her hip. Guinevere loved it when her aunt did this and would giggle uncontrollably. Smiling at the laughing child Bernie told her, “Oh you’re getting to be a big girl aren’t you?” Bernie hefted her back up onto her hip and held her firmly. The toddler was fascinated with the collar of her great aunt’s shirt and after fingering the tip of the collar for a moment she put it into her mouth, sucking and chewing on it. Bernie looked at all the wrapping paper spewed across the living room floor, “Have you got lots of presents?”

Serena began to collect the wrapping paper up with Greta’s help. She looked up at Bernie with an apologetic expression, “I’m sorry. We tried to wait for you. But when she saw all her presents there was no persuading her to wait.”

Bernie shook her head and smiled at Serena, “Its fine.” Looking back at the toddler in her arms the blonde smiled and addressed her in a light tone, “I wouldn’t want to wait with all those presents to open either.” The young child giggled and babbled back at her before chewing her aunt’s collar again. Using the pet name she had given Guinevere, Bernie spoke softly. “Gwyn, are you enjoying that? Are you hungry sweetheart?” When the toddler just stared at Bernie and continued to chew on her collar the blonde asked her wife, “Is the food in the kitchen or on the patio?”

With an armful of wrapping paper Serena stepped up to her wife and great niece and pecked a kiss to Guinevere’s temple. “It’s all out on the patio.” Bernie’s stomach gave a loud rumble, the little girl stopped chewing the fabric but kept it in her mouth and stared at her blonde great aunt with a startled expression. Serena chuckled and pecked Bernie’s cheek adding, “Were you asking for Guinevere’s benefit or your own darling?”

Bernie gave Serena a mock pout. Then regarding the toddler she asked, “Gwyn would you like your present from Aunty Serena and me?” When the toddler smiled and nodded Bernie addressed everyone else, “Her present is in the garden and the food and drink is out there. Shall we all head out there?” When everyone agreed and started to get up Bernie lead the way carrying Guinevere. 

Bernie covered Guinevere’s eyes as they stepped out of the kitchen door and entered the garden. With her parents, Aunty Serena, Uncle Cameron, Aunty Charlotte, her five little friends and their parents all gathered around Bernie took her hand away and let the birthday girl see her present. A big red swing with a yellow seat and a yellow slide attached. “Happy birthday sweetheart.” She kissed the little girls right cheek.

Serena walked up and rubbed her great niece’s back, “Happy birthday darling.” The brunette leaned in and placed a kiss on Guinevere’s left cheek.

Guinevere squealed bouncing enthusiastically on her aunt’s hip and leaned down indicating she wanted down. The other parents held their children back until Guinevere had had a go on the swing and slide first. Bernie put her down and the toddler was off like a shot running in a wobbly fashion across the grass to where her swing and slide set sat. Bernie lifted her into the seat of the swing which had a safety bar at the front and back to prevent her from falling out. Bernie had assured Jason and Greta that any swing her and Serena bought would have this safety feature. When Guinevere was old enough to use the swing on her own the safety bars could be removed. 

Bernie stepped behind the swing and began to push Guinevere gently. When the toddler squealed and clapped her little hands her blonde aunt pushed the swing a little faster but not too fast. Serena stood beside the patio watching her wife pushing their great niece in the swing. The swing they had bought together for Guinevere and the swing which Bernie had built herself. With her left arm wrapped around herself, and her right elbow resting on her left arm, Serena’s right hand played with the pendant around her neck. Bernie looked up locking her eyes with Serena’s and regarded her partner with a smirk and a wink. The brunette gave her a huge smile in return.

Cameron and Charlotte were stood to her left. Cameron shared a memory with Charlotte, “Do you remember when mum came home from a tour she’d always take us straight out to the park and push us in a swing until her arms were numb?”

Charlotte nodded and snickered a little, “Yeah, I had to explain when I was fourteen that I was too big and too old for swings. She was pretty disappointed.”

Serena listened to her two step children reminisce about their childhood and their mother pushing them on swings. She already knew she had been wrong about a suburban Berenice Wolfe. But seeing Bernie pushing Guinevere, and hearing her step children share their fond memories of their mum doing the same with them, just highlighted how wrong she had been and how close she had come to loosing Bernie over that misconception. Thank God Bernie had taken matters into her own hands and come home to win Serena back.

Jason walked up beside his aunt and stood for a moment watching his other aunt push his daughter on the swing. “I was wrong Aunty Serena.” His sudden comment startled Serena from her own thoughts. She glanced sideways to regard her nephew with a smile. He continued, “Aunty Bernie can push Guinevere in a swing. I can see that now.” He nodded once and smiled.

Serena returned an equally large smile, “Me too, Jason. Fortunately for me your Aunty Bernie was brave enough to prove me wrong.” The brunette turned back to watch Bernie and Guinevere. Her heart swelled with love and she thanked whoever was responsible for Bernie finding the courage to come back and fight for her.

Bernie locked eyes with Serena again and understood the quilt in the brunette’s eyes. Grinning and squeezing her eyes shut for a second the blonde blew her wife a kiss. Serena let out a sigh of happiness and mouthed “I. Love. You.” To which Bernie winked and saluted her by tapping two fingers of her left hand to her left temple and then continued to push Guinevere on the swing.


	18. Well I Found A Girl Beautiful And Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte makes a surprise visit and brings someone home with her. But a revelation from the young woman leaves her mother concerned.

Serena Campbell sat on the sofa at Albie’s, the bar across the road from the hospital, with a large glass of Shiraz. Sat across from her was her friend and obstetrics and gynaecology consultant, Fleur Fanshawe. The two women had been chatting amiably while Serena waited for her wife, Trauma Consultant Bernie Wolfe, to join her. Serena opened her phone to check her messages. No sooner had she opened it than she closed it putting it away and sighed in frustration.

Fleur raised an eyebrow and teased, “I think you’ve been stood up.”

“I think you might be right.” Serena chuckled and took a large sip of her wine. They continued to talk for another thirty minutes before Bernie finally arrived looking a little weary.

Pulling the strap of her satchel off her shoulder Bernie flopped down onto the small two seater sofa next to Serena. Clutching the satchel on her lap Bernie let her head flop back and closed her eyes. The blonde yawned and in a tired voice protested, “You would think being married to the director of medicine would afford me some perks!”

Reaching out Serena tucked a stray messy blonde lock that was hanging across Bernie’s left eye behind her ear. She smiled fondly at her spouse. The brunette leaned forward placing a kiss on her wife’s cheek and when she sat back asked, “Such as?”

Bernie sniffed, “Finishing on time would be a start!”

Fleur snorted. Bernie opened her eyes regarding the other woman through narrowed eyes, “Fanshawe, always a pleasure.”

“Like wise major.” Fleur winked at Bernie causing her to smile in response.

Serena was turned towards Bernie in her seat. Her right elbow resting on the back of the sofa and her head resting in her hand. Rubbing Bernie’s arm she asked, “Bad day?”

Bernie sat up a little, “Not so much bad. More frustrating.”

“Come on tell us all about it. We’re all consultants.” Fleur enquired genuinely wanting to help.

Bernie smiled and dropped her satchel onto the floor. Standing she took her coat off and folded it over the arm of the sofa. “Just clingy junior doctors.”

Serena raised an eyebrow as she regarded her wife, “I don’t need to ask who do I?”

Bernie shook her head and pointed to the bar, “I need a whisky. Are you both ok for drinks?” When Serena and Fleur both raised their glasses to indicate they were good for a drink Bernie smiled and walked over to the bar.

Serena watched Bernie’s retreating back and sipped her wine. Fleur leaned forward, “Trouble?”

“Nichole Charles, one of Bernie’s registrars.” Serena took a sip of her Shiraz, “She’s a very good surgeon with a lot of potential. But,” Serena raised her right index finger and her right eyebrow, “She has a crush on Bernie.”

“So have a word with her. You’re the director of medicine!” Fleur thought the answer was obvious.

Serena shook her head and licked her bottom lip, “I would only come across as a jealous wife.”

“And you’re not?” It was Fleur who had the raised eyebrow now.

“Not. I’ve told you before, I trust Bernie.” The brunette smiled at her friend and Fleur held her hand up in surrender.

Bernie returned a few minutes later and took the seat next to Serena on the small two seater sofa. The blonde had just taken the first welcomed sip of her whisky when her phone rang. Reaching into her coat pocket she retrieving her phone. Reading the caller Id, ‘Ex-husband’, she rolled her eyes answering the call, “Marcus! After the day I’ve had this had better be bloody important!” Bernie groused out and listened to her ex-husband. After a minute she snapped, “Are you drunk?”

Serena’s attention was drawn away from the idle chat she was having with Fleur to her wife. “Lottie, did? Ha! Good for her.” Bernie pulled the phone away from her ear when her ex-husband began to raise his voice. “She’s an adult Marcus. She is entitled to love whomever she falls in love with. Oh get over it!” Serena watched Bernie roll her eyes. The blonde was trying to keep her voice down not wanting to share her private business in public where it ran the risk of ending up in the Holby rumour mill. But Bernie scoffed frustrated, “Oh, there’s a surprise! Your mother blaming me for any short comings in our children!”

Marcus was shouting again. Serena could hear him from where she sat beside Bernie. The blonde responded to her angry ex-husband, “No! You brought your mother into this!” From what Serena could hear Marcus was on a drunken roll. “If Charlotte chose to come out to you in front of her grandparents that’s her choice. Nothing to do with me!”

Bernie was equally on a roll, “Ha! How is Lottie being gay anything to do with me?” Bernie knew she shouldn’t bother arguing with Marcus when he was drunk. “Marcus the sexuality of a parent has no bearing on the sexuality of their children. You’re no more responsible for Cam being heterosexual than I am for Lottie being gay!”

Serena raised both eyebrows in surprise and smiled. Bernie paused letting her head lol back rolling it on her shoulders in exasperation with her eyes briefly closed, “How is it my fault? You’ve accused me of being an absent parent for the entirety of their lives. You’ve harped on about how you raised our children single handedly. So do tell me how it’s my fault Lottie is a lesbian when the parent consistently present in her life is heterosexual?”

Fleur had a grin on her face and Serena couldn’t keep the smirk off her face as they listened to Bernie taking no nonsense from her ex-husband. Bernie was tired after a long day at work. “You’re being ridiculous and the drink is fuelling this. Remember she’s your daughter and she should have your love and support-” Bernie was cut off by Marcus but as soon as she could get a word in she raised her voice and it was the major who spoke, “Marcus! Stop hanging onto your mother’s apron strings! Charlotte is your child and deserves your support. Don’t EVER call me when you're drunk again!” Bernie ended the call and dropped her phone on the table in front of her.

Serena offered a consoling smile and stroked Bernie’s arm, “Marcus not happy?”

Bernie regarded her wife for a moment, “He’s furious. Charlotte visited her grandparents with Marcus and Cam today. It’s her grandfather’s birthday. She decided it would be a good idea to come out to them all!”

Serena could see the cogs turning and the hurt in her wife’s eyes, “You’re hurt she didn’t tell you first?”

“A little. But proud of her for having the courage to be herself. She’s far braver than I was at her age”

“Different times.” Fleur offered in support of her friend.

Bernie snorted a little, “Chuffed she pissed her grandmother off!”

“You’re ex mother-in-law not an LGBT ally I take it?” Serena enquired with a smirk.

“I don’t believe she had an opinion before I came out.” Bernie answered and after a brief pause continued, “There was never any love lost between us. She was always against me serving in the army. But we were cordial towards one another for the sake of Marcus and the children. Once my marriage to her son was over she basically declared all-out war on me.”

Serena kissed wife’s cheek, “I’m sure Charlotte will tell you herself. Give her time.” Bernie offered her wife a small smile and began to sip her whisky again.

“A lesbian Wolfe cub eh?” Fleur chuckled waggling her eyebrows.

Bernie nearly choked on the whisky she was swallowing. Raising her whisky glass she held it out with her right index finger pointing at Fleur. The blonde coughed and spluttered out, “No! Stay away from my daughter!”

“Don’t you want me as a daughter-in-law?” Fleur enquired with a big grin on her face.

“I know thirteen ways Fanshawe. Remember. Thirteen ways to kill you!” Bernie groused out. But the sparkle in her eyes told the other woman that she was joking.

Serena held her hand up, “Fleur stop teasing Bernie. Bernie stop threatening Fleur!”

“Don’t worry I have no intention of cradle snatching. Not my style.” Changing the subject Fleur enquired, “Rumour is we have new consultants starting on Monday.”

“So I believe. Henrik’s dealt with all the hiring. I know about as much as you do.” Serena advised scratching the nape of her neck. 

“Apparently I know a little more than you. One’s an anaesthetist. Worked at Holby before.” Fleur looked at Serena waiting to see if she really didn’t know who was starting in case she could glean some information to give her the edge on the hospital gossip.

Serena stopped scratching the nap of her neck and dropped her hand onto her lap, “Oh don’t tell me it’s Edward bloody Campbell?” Serena looked genuinely concerned at that prospect.

“Not as far as I’m aware. Been told it’s a woman.” Fleur thought for a moment and then with a puzzled expression on her face enquired, “As director of medicine surely you would know who a new consultant is?”

Serena nodded, “Usually I would but I have been tasked with acquiring extra funding based on the medical advances Holby is pioneering on top of all my other duties as a consultant surgeon, clinical lead and director of medicine. Henrik has taken charge of hiring new doctors and consultants. I’m sure we will all find out on Monday.”

They enjoyed another drink before Bernie yawned one too many times and Serena told her it was time they went home. 

***

Serena had suggested this weekend they simply relax and as the family had all been busy and working opposite shifts they should all meet up on Sunday at their favourite country pub for lunch. Bernie was more than happy with that suggestion.

They had got up at 9.30 am and by 11 am they were sat in casual clothes, Bernie in a black t-shirt and pair of soft grey merle jogging pants with her feet bare. Serena on the other hand was wearing her bright pink shirt and a pair of indigo coloured jeans. They sat cuddled into each other on the sofa with mugs of coffee on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Serena was reading what Bernie called a romantic bodice ripper. They were the brunette’s favourite form of escapism and her current book was “Tipping the Velvet” by Sarah Waters. Bernie was reading “The Southern Gates of Arabia” by Dame Freya Stark. It was one of her favourite books.

Their comfortable silence was broken when the doorbell rang. They looked at each other and Serena muttered, “Ignore it,” and both women went back to reading their respective books. But the doorbell kept ringing. Bernie huffed putting her book down and extricated herself from under her wife. Serena grumbled at the loss of Bernie pressed against her and the comfortable position they had been in.

Bernie made her way to the front door and in a grumpy state pulled the door open. But before she launched into the person on the other side of the door she stopped abruptly and smiled, “Lottie! What a lovely surprise.”

Charlotte stood grinning at her mother. When Bernie opened her arms her daughter launched into them hugging her mother tightly. Pulling back Bernie noticed a woman stood behind her daughter. Charlotte noted the inquisitive look on her mother’s face but before she could introduce her companion Bernie ushered them both into the house. Serena stood up when the three women walked into the living room and hugged her step daughter warmly. She was genuinely pleased to see the young woman. Standing back she smiled at the stranger stood in the doorway.

Charlotte turned around and held her hand out to the blue eyed woman with straight shoulder length chestnut brown hair stood in the living room door way. She was a little older than Charlotte but of a similar height and build. The woman stepped forward and took the pro offered hand. Charlotte turned back to her mother and step mother and introduced her, “This is Rachel Gabriel.” After glancing at Rachel with a big broad grin she turned back again to the two older women adding proudly, “My partner.”

“Please call me Rae.” The chestnut brown haired woman advised Bernie and Serena.

Bernie was first to shake her hand, “Bernie, Charlotte’s mum.” Turning to Serena she introduced her to Rae, “My wife, Serena.”

Once all the introductions were done they sat down. Serena made tea and coffee, Bernie and Rae preferring a cup of tea while Serena and Charlotte had coffee. The two younger women had taken seats in the two arm chairs either side of the window. Leaving the large three seater sofa for Serena and Bernie.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you.” Bernie informed her daughter.

“I was hardly going to visit dad and the grandparents without coming to see you and step mum.” Charlotte replied with a warm smile.

“So this is your way of coming out to us?” Bernie asked, but her tone was light and she smiled letting her daughter know she wasn’t cross. 

Charlotte couldn’t look her mother in the eye instead she focused on running her right index finger around the rim of her coffee mug. “Kind of confirming what you already knew months ago when you met Helena Hamilton.”

Bernie shook her head and corrected her daughter, “I didn’t know anything Lottie. I suspected quiet a lot though!”

Nodding in understanding Rae turned to Charlotte and teased, “Ah yes, Helena Hamilton.”

Noticing the smirk on her mother’s face Charlotte raised a hand in the air and added quickly, “Ok, I admit I had a crush on her.” Charlotte was blushing now and ducked her head.

Attempting to take attention away from her embarrassed daughter Bernie changed the subject curious to know Rae’s impression of Marcus parents, Tim and Emily, “So what did you make of Marcus, Tim and Emily?” The naughty glint in Bernie’s eye didn’t go unnoticed by either her wife or her daughter.

Rae shook her head, “Apart from you and Serena I haven’t met any of Charlie’s family.” Bernie was surprised at that revelation. Serena was pleased for her wife and mouthed a “thank you” to Charlotte.

Charlotte rested her half empty coffee mug on her right thigh. “I went to granddad’s birthday lunch with dad, Cam and gran yesterday. It started off ok. But soon became an unmitigated disaster.” Charlotte cast her eyes down to her coffee mug. 

“Tell them, Charlie.” Rae encouraged her to be open with her mother and step mother.

Charlotte sighed and looked at her mother with tears in her eyes, “I was supposed to be staying with dad. After coming out to him, grandma and granddad it was obvious I couldn’t stay with him. They were awful and blamed you for everything!” Charlotte picked the skin beside the nail of her left index finger nervously. “Dad, gran and I had an argument. Cameron drove me to his house and spoke to Chloe and Nicky. He was on nights last night. They had no objections to me staying in his room.” Charlotte went quiet for a moment as tears began to fall.

Bernie shot up and rush over to her distressed daughter kneeling in front of her and wrapping her arms around the young woman she loved so much. “Good for Cam. I know it hurts. Your father and grandparents do love you Lottie, even if they have a strange way of showing it.” Bernie reassured her daughter.

“I called Rae this morning and she got the first train from London.” Charlotte informed her mother.

“I would have been here last night if you had told me.” Rae mentioned still a little niffed at not being informed sooner.

Charlotte pulled back from her mother’s embrace and looked over at her partner offering her a small smile, “I know you would have. But Cam took care of me and you have enough to deal with at work without me adding to your stress levels.”

“You come first, Charlie!” Rae assured her partner.

Looking her daughter in the eye Bernie spoke softly, “You could have called us Charlotte. You are always welcome here and there is more than enough room for you.”

Charlotte dried her eyes and gave her mum a smile, “Honestly mum I was ok. I spent the evening sharing pizza and wine with Chloe and Nicky and swapping stories about who had the most dysfunctional family. They were very supportive. You and step mum are always busy at work. Besides I knew I would see you today.”

Bernie nodded. She rubbed her daughter’s arms and leaned in placing a kiss to her forehead. “So long as you know you always have a home here.” Charlotte nodded and assured her mother that she did know that. Bernie got up and returned to her seat next to Serena on the sofa.

“Are you going back to London today?” Serena asked.

“No. Tomorrow evening.” Rae replied.

“I was hoping to join everyone for Sunday lunch tomorrow. Introduce Rae to Cam, Jason, Greta and Guinevere?” The young blonde asked hopefully.

“That would be lovely, Charlotte.” Serena was really pleased that her step daughter would be joining them. Charlotte’s demanding legal career in London meant they didn’t see her as much as they would prefer. “You’ll stay with us, both of you, tonight?” Serena asked hopefully.

Charlotte nodded enthusiastically, “We would love to.”

Bernie leaned back in her seat and took a sip of her tea. She couldn’t keep the smug grin off her face at being the first family member to meet Rae. It took the sting out of her daughter not telling her she was gay and having to hear it from Marcus first instead.

Charlotte could see the happiness on her mum’s face. “Out with it.”

The older blonde snorted, “It’s childish. But I’m so pleased we met Rae before your father or grandparents.”

“I probably should have given you the heads up. But I honestly thought you’d worked it out months ago.” Charlotte pondered her next words wanting to make sure her mother knew she wasn’t keeping anything from her. “I knew you would understand and support me. Cam too. The only reason I told dad and the grandparents first was the opportunity presented itself with granddad’s birthday lunch.”

Bernie waved her hand in the air dismissing her daughter’s apparent guilt. “It’s fine Lottie. I just want you to be happy.”

A broad grin crossed Charlotte’s face when her eyes met her partners. “I’m very happy.”

Serena was curious. She waved her hand in the air from Charlotte to Rae, “So how long have you been together?”

The two younger women were still staring and grinning at each other. It was Rae who answered, “Umm, three months this weekend.” 

“How did you meet?” Bernie was equally curious about her daughter’s new relationship.

“Work.” Charlotte answered.

“Ah, you’re a barrister too?” Serena assumed.

Rae shook her head laughing, “Not a barrister. White wig and robes wouldn’t suite me. Plus I’m not clever enough.”

Charlotte consoled her partner, “Aww sweetheart you’d look gorgeous even in a bin liner.” Turning back to her mum and Serena she informed them, “And don’t believe her she’s very intelligent.”

Noticing Bernie and Serena’s inquisitive expressions Rae told them what they wanted to know, “I’m an inspector with the Metropolitan police. Charlotte prosecuted a case I was working on.”

“Have you been in the police long?” Bernie enquired.

“Three years.” Rae watched the older blonde’s eyebrows raise.

“Three years and you’re an inspector already?” Bernie was puzzled.

Rae chuckled, “It’s not my first career.”

Charlotte smirked knowing the secret and how it would please her mother, “Tell her. You’ll go up in her estimations when she finds out.” Bernie looked between Rae and Charlotte waiting for an explanation. Her daughter’s cryptic words had tweaked her curiosity.

Resting her arms on her thighs and clasping her hands together Rae leaned forward, “I’m obviously older than Charlie, ten years to be exact. After I gained my law with criminology degree from St Mary’s University I went straight into the army. Following two years at Sandhurst I held my commission for twelve years. When I left I joined the Metropolitan police under their fast track graduate programme. That’s why with only three years’ service I’m an inspector.”

There was a big grin on Bernie’s face, “You were in the army?”

Rae’s grin matched Bernie’s, “Yes major I was.” Bernie’s raised an eyebrow at Rae using her rank. The chestnut brown haired woman chuckled, “Charlotte may have mentioned you were once in the army too.” The two ex-soldiers stared at each other for a moment. Rae knew what Bernie wanted to know, but she suspected her partner’s mother didn’t want to turn this into an interrogation. “By the time I left the army I had attained the rank of captain in the Royal Military Police.”

Bernie nodded and looked at her daughter. Charlotte was staring at Rae with a besotted look in her eyes. With a straight face Bernie advised the former RMP officer, “A red cap!” Then with a dramatic sigh and shake of the head she added, “And there I was beginning to like you.”

The joke was lost on Serena who regarded her wife with a puzzled expression. But Rae and Charlotte were laughing. Rae retorted, “I’m sure a seasoned officer such as you never had any run in’s with the RMP major.”

Bernie’s goose honk of a laugh filled the room and took Rae by surprise. “Wouldn’t you like to know? What happened in the field stays in the field! As well you know captain.” Bernie wanted to know more about the younger ex-army officer, “Any interesting postings?”

“Bernie,” Serena cautioned not wanting her wife to start interrogating the other woman.

Rae held her hand up, “It’s fine. It would be strange if Bernie wasn’t curious about who her daughter was dating. “My overseas postings included Germany, Falklands, Cyprus, Iraq and Afghanistan.” There was a moment of silence. Rae looked up at Bernie and enquired, “I bet you had more. Charlie said you were in for twenty-five years?”

Bernie nodded, “Yes, twenty-five years. My UK postings included Cambridge Military, Aldershot and Northern Ireland. Overseas postings were Germany, Iraq and Afghanistan. I had deployments for humanitarian aid and disaster relief to the Sudan and Democratic Republic of the Congo to assist with the Ebola outbreaks and to Kashmir, Pakistan following the earthquake. I never did get a posting to Cyprus though. That's a plum posting.”

“After a twelve month posting to the Falklands the two year posting to Cyprus was heaven.” Rae chuckled.

“So Iraq and Afghanistan for you too.” Bernie spoke quietly.

Rae heard the slight crack in her voice when Bernie mentioned the two Middle Eastern countries. The chestnut brown haired woman’s head snapped up and Bernie noticed the brief flash of pain cross the blue eyes regarding her. “Yes,” was all Rae said. All she needed to say. Both ex-soldiers understood the indelible mark serving in Iraq and Afghanistan had left on each other.

Silence momentarily descended on the room. Serena was a dyed in the wool romantic and wanted to know more about the young couple, “Can you talk about the case that brought you together?”

The two young women looked at each other before Charlotte explained a little excitedly, “It was like something out of a crime novel. Human trafficking, prostitution and the Russian mafia.”

Bernie was uneasy about her daughter being anywhere near a case of this kind. But reined in her concern because Charlotte was an adult and this was her career choice. She would not be like her own mother and discourage her daughter from a job she wanted to do and loved doing no matter how dangerous it was.

“You got all of them?” Serena asked.

“Five ring leaders were convicted and sentenced to between fifteen and twenty five years each.” Rae answered.

“Well done ladies.” Serena congratulated Charlotte and Rae.

“It was a team effort. But we made a great team.” Charlotte offered and winked at her partner.

After another round of tea and coffee Serena suggested she make everyone some lunch. They settled on jacket potato with chilli and grated cheese. It was quick and easy to make. There was no shop talk from anyone over lunch. The conversation had been light and varied with moments of laughter when Bernie shared some stories of Charlotte as a little girl. Serena loved hearing the stories gaining further insight into her step daughter.

“So was it love at first sight?” Serena asked hoping that it was.

Rae snorted, “Hardly. Charlie only had eyes for Helena bloody Hamilton.” 

Charlotte blushed and ducked her head, “I thought Inspector Gabriel was a typical flat foot!”

“Charming!” Rae chuckled. “I have Helena to thank. She told Charlie to stop being a snob and give me a chance.” Smiling and shaking her head Rae continued, “I had already asked her out twice and been turned down when madam over there,” She nodded in Charlotte’s direction, “Only had the brass neck to ask me to ask her out a third time!”

“But you’re glad you did though!” Charlotte told her partner smugly.

Rae blew Charlotte an air kiss much to the amusement of Bernie and Serena, “Yes sweetheart I am very glad I did.” The chestnut haired woman turned to Serena and asked, “How did you and Bernie meet?”

“At work.” She smiled lovingly at Bernie.

“It was pure romance. We met on a cold grey day in the staff car park at the hospital.” Bernie snorted.

“Bernie had an unlit fag hanging from her mouth.” Serena stretched her hand out taking her wife’s hand and rubbed her thumb across the back of it.

Smiling at her wife with her eyes squeezed shut in that adorable way Serena loved so much Bernie added, “Serena’s car had a cactus alternator.”

“So love at first sight?” Rae asked.

Serena and Bernie pondered that question for a moment. Bernie was the first to answer, “There was definitely a spark for me from the moment she turned round, held her hand out and smiled. And her voice. She had me captivated.”

“It was a slow burn.” Serena added and chuckled at Bernie’s pouting face.

“Excruciatingly slow! We’ve had more than our share of trials to deal with. We found a way to make our relationship work though.” Bernie concluded with a little chuckle.

After lunch they returned to the living room with wine. They settled into their seats with Bernie and Serena cuddled together on the sofa once again and Charlotte sat on Rae’s lap in one of the large armchairs. The young woman wanting to be close to her partner. Charlotte’s phone bleeped with a text message notification. Putting her wine glass down the young woman got up and retrieved her phone from the coffee table in front of her and quickly returned to her partner’s lap.

Charlotte opened the phone noticing three missed text messages received while she had been having lunch in the last hour. She rolled her eyes reading them.

Hi Charlotte,  
I hope you’re having a good  
weekend? I missed you at the  
Cittie of Yorke & Old Bank of  
England last night. Are  
you free to chat tomorrow?  
Thinking of you,  
Anton x

Hi Charlotte,  
Can I call you? I would  
love to take you for a  
drink.  
Anton x

Hi Charlotte,  
You can give a guy a complex  
ignoring him. I really want to  
see you.  
Anton x

Charlotte groaned and passed her phone to Rae for her to read, “I thought you said he had been warned off?”

Rae read the messages and kissed Charlotte’s temple, “I asked local beat officers to have a word with him. I’ll speak to him and make sure he gets the message this time.”

Bernie noted the worry on her daughters face. “Trouble, Lottie?” She asked gently.

“Key witness to a fraud case Helena and I prosecuted has become a pest. We secured a conviction five months ago! But he hasn’t stopped contacting me. Won’t take no for an answer.” Charlotte glanced sideways at her girlfriend, “Won’t accept I’m gay and in a relationship.” Charlotte’s tone showed how frustrated she was with the situation.

“And you didn’t think to mention this to me?” Bernie sat up and waited for her daughter to reply. Her maternal instincts kicking straight in.

“He’s somewhat besotted with, Charlie.” Rae advised Bernie and turning to her partner she pulled her close and reassured her, “I know he’s creepy and annoying. I’ll have a word with him. Ok?”

Bernie was concerned at the unwanted attention her daughter was receiving from a man, “Has he done anything other than text you?”

Charlotte sighed knowing her forthcoming revelation would worry her mother, “Called me at work and my mobile. Waited outside work a handful of times. Sent flowers numerous times. Gate crashed drinks I’ve had with colleagues and friends in the two pubs I use. I’ve blocked him on social media. But he keeps calling and texting me.”

Her phone rang this time. Rae answered it. “Anton. Charlotte doesn’t want to talk to you or see you. . . . No she doesn’t. She’s not interested in any kind of relationship with you. As her partner I suggest-” Rae was interrupted by the man who mocked her and shouted down the phone. Being sat on Rae’s lap Charlotte could hear everything Anton said. “Move on. Find someone who actually wants to be with you!” Once again Anton shouted back.

Deciding enough was enough and Charlotte had given this man the benefit of the doubt for far too long Rae lowered her voice an octave to make her point absolutely clear, “Charlotte has been exceptionally reasonable about this. But I’m done with reasonable. As a police officer I’m giving you a final warning. If you don’t stop contacting, following and loitering outside Charlotte’s work or the pubs she frequents I will have you arrested. If that happens I promise I will throw the book at you! I’ll charge you under section two of the Protection from Harassment Act 1997, Offences Against the Person Act 1861, the Sexual Offences Act 2003, Malicious Communications Act 1988 and with you loitering around Charlotte’s work I’ll add an offence under the Vagrancy Act of 1824! Do I make myself clear, Mr Dubois?”

Rae pressed the end call button and turned Charlotte’s phone off. Once she’d removed the sim card the phone and sim where thrown onto the coffee table. Pointing at them she told her partner, “We’ll get a new sim card tomorrow. The shops will be open at 10 am.” Charlotte threw her arms around Rae’s neck and kissed her. When they pulled back from each other Rae added, “On Monday speak to Helena about having a work mobile so he can’t contact you outside of work.” Charlotte nodded.

Bernie was satisfied for now at least that Rae would take care of Charlotte. But as a mother she wouldn’t be happy until this man, whoever he was, left her daughter alone. Serena watched her wife noting how guarded Bernie was being not showing her emotions as the blonde drank her wine. Serena had learned in the early days of getting to know each another that this was never a good sign.

The light happy atmosphere had gone and silence filled the room. Serena wasn’t going to let a creepy man ruin their afternoon. She patted Bernie’s thigh and gaining her attention leaned in and gave her lips a light peck, “Come on let’s put a film on. We’ve got popcorn and wine.” When she received three nods accompanied by three big grins Serena put her wine glass on the coffee table and stood up. “I’ll get the wine. Darling can you make the popcorn? Charlotte you and Rae can pick a film.”

Serena held her hand out and Bernie stood up taking it. After placing her own wine glass on the coffee table she allowed Serena to lead her from the living room into the kitchen.

Bernie pulled two large bowels from a cupboard and retrieved two boxes of sweet and salty popcorn. Serena raised an eyebrow and Bernie justified the two bowels, “There are four of us.”

Serena wasn’t buying that excuse knowing how much her wife loved popcorn when they watched a film. She chuckled pointing at the two boxes of popcorn sat on the kitchen worktop, “Each of those boxes serves four people!”

Bernie blushed at being caught out but carried on emptying the contents of the first box into a bowel and placed it into the microwave. Serena uncorked a bottle of Shiraz and took it through to the living room leaving it on the coffee table. Returning to the kitchen she slid her arms around Bernie’s waist from behind the blonde and kissed her shoulder. Resting her head against Bernie’s back she hummed in happiness while they waited for the first bowel of popcorn to finish cooking. Within minutes the second bowel was soon cooking in the microwave.

Serena took the bottle of wine and Bernie carried the two bowels of popcorn into the living room. Bernie handed a bowel to Charlotte for her to share with Rae. Serena filled everyone’s glasses up and took her seat on the sofa laying down and making room for Bernie to join her. The blonde snuggled down against her wife’s front with the popcorn resting on her belly. Serena kissed the top of Bernie’s head and reached around her to get some popcorn. 

“What did you pick?” Bernie mumbled around a mouthful of popcorn.

Charlotte pressed play, “Fried Green Tomatoes at the Whistle Stop Café.”

“I’ve not seen that one.” Serena informed everyone.

Bernie stopped chewing her popcorn when she realised her daughter and Rae were staring at her aghast, “What?” 

Charlotte scoffed, “You haven’t shown Serena Friend Green Tomatoes? Mum you’re a gay mess!”

“My gay mess.” Serena said leaning forward and kissing the top of her wife’s head.

Charlotte shook her head grinning at her rather smug looking mother, “Oh don’t encourage her step mum.”

All four women settled down to watch the lesbian romance. Bernie, Charlotte and Rae had all seen it several times before and loved the film while it was the first time Serena would be seeing it. Half way through the film Bernie glanced over to her daughter and smiled at the sight of Charlotte sat on Rae’s lap cuddled into her partner with her head resting on the other woman’s chest. Rae placed a kiss to the top of Charlotte’s head and kept her lips there. Serena noticed Bernie gazing at her daughter and squeezed her tight feeling the love filling the room. Bernie let out a contented sigh and turned her attention back to the film but not before taking a handful of popcorn and filling her mouth with the sweet and salty snack.

***

The following morning Serena had Bernie pressed up against the kitchen counter with one hand playing with her wife’s soft blonde hair and her other hand inside Bernie’s pyjama top cupping her left breast. Serena kissed and nipped at Bernie’s pulse point kissing her way up to the blonde’s mouth and took her lips in a searing kiss. Bernie moaned stroking Serena’s back with one hand with the other cupping her right buttock squeezing it. Serena growled into the kiss escalating it.

It was at that moment Charlotte entered the kitchen with Rae right behind her. Charlotte stopped abruptly and her girlfriend walked straight into her. Clearing her throat the young blonde smirked as her mother and step mother blushed furiously and quickly parted trying to make themselves presentable. 

“You two are worse than a pair of teenagers!” Charlotte teased.

“Oh I don’t know I think we could give them a run for their money!” Rae retorted and burst out laughing when her girlfriend’s face matched the deep blushed also covering her mother’s face.

“Not an image I want before breakfast.” Bernie informed Rae with a shy smile.

“I could say the same!” Charlotte responded waving her hand at her mother and step mother.

Rae nudged Charlotte into the room and took a seat at the table grinning at the three blushing women. “You know this has been the best morning after meeting a girlfriends parents ever.”

Serena felt her heart fill with joy at being included as Charlotte’s parent. Bernie slid into a chair opposite Rae and buried her face in her hands. Serena chuckled and rubbed her wife’s shoulders.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow, “How many girlfriends exactly?”

That stopped Rae chuckling and she now resembled a deer caught in head lights. A light pink blush filled her cheeks, “Well-”

Serena decided to rescue the young woman and Bernie from their blushes. Tutting she pointed out, “Alright. We’re all adult women. How about we just move on.” With a round of nodding heads Serena turned to the kettle and coffee maker switching them both on to make tea and coffee.

Charlotte sat down next to Rae and slipped her hand into her girlfriends leaning her head against Rae’s shoulder and yawned. Bernie just couldn’t help herself. She smirking asking, “Didn’t get much sleep?”

Serena spun round and noticed the deep blushed on the faces of the two younger women. The brunette rolled her eyes and picked up a tea towel flicking it off her wife’s shoulder, “Berenice! What did I just say?”

Charlotte snorted at the smacked puppy look on her mother’s face having being told off. Like mother like daughter she couldn’t help teasing her mum back though, “It’s obvious who wears the trousers in your relationship mater!”

Bernie’s eyes went wide and her expression was incredulous. She opened her mouth to reply but side eyeing her wife she realised Serena was watching her, and no doubt waiting to see if Bernie was going to say something, so the blonde closed her mouth and remained silent. She flashed her daughter a hard look which was all Major Wolfe. Charlotte wouldn’t look her mother in the eye and buried her face into her girlfriend’s neck suitably chastised.

Rae chuckled at her and stroked her fingers through Charlotte’s soft blonde hair. The younger blonde was no more a natural blonde than her mother was, both women had dyed their hair and it suited them even more than their natural dark brown hair. Rae had been surprised at how physically similar Charlotte and Bernie were. It was too early for her to know if they were of a similar personality, but she suspected that they probably were.

After breakfast Charlotte and Rae headed into the city to buy a new sim card for Charlotte’s phone. Bernie had offered to drive them in but the two young women declined not wanting to put Bernie out and called a taxi. After they were alone Serena sat down next to Bernie at the kitchen table with two mugs of coffee. The blonde had a pensive look on her face. Serena could see the cogs turning as Bernie sat pondering whatever was bothering her. Finally giving in the brunette asked, “Penny for them?”

Pulling her mug of tea between her hands Bernie turned it slowly and stared down at the mug. Serena reached her hand out and squeezed Bernie’s forearm. She knew her wife well enough to know she would answer her once she had formulated her thoughts and brought them to a sort of order. Bernie turned to regard Serena with furrowed brows. “This Anton fellow pestering Lottie. I don’t like it, S’rena.”

“I dare say Charlotte particularly likes it either darling.” Serena pointed out.

“Well obviously!” Bernie huffed frustrated.

Serena kept her tone neutral attempting to reassure her wife, “Rae said she will talk to the man herself. You heard her warn him off.”

Bernie shook her head, “I know. It’s just. Well, Umm, just that . . . .” She was clearly floundering trying to express her feelings.

“Just that your maternal instincts have kicked in.” Serena helpfully finished for her wife.

Bernie replied in a quiet voice and glanced away from Serena’s gaze, “Yes.”

Serena fully understood Bernie’s maternal instincts were kicking in out of concern for her daughter’s safety. But she still felt she needed to be the voice of reassurance here, “I’m sure Rae will take all the appropriate action to keep Charlotte safe.”

“I certainly hope so. We don’t know her. I’m not about to trust a stranger with Lottie’s safety!” Bernie growled out.

“I appreciate your worried about this man. But why not let Rae handle it. She’s a police officer after all.” Serena stroked Bernie’s arm trying to calm her.

But Bernie’s maternal protectiveness had kicked in and there was no backing down now, “My priority is my daughter’s welfare and safety. I-”

Serena raised her hand to stop her wife mid-sentence, “Darling, I’m on your side. I’m not Charlotte’s mother but I do care very much about her welfare. Why don’t you have a chat with Rae before they head home? Make her aware of your concerns?”

Bernie hadn’t mean to imply the brunette wasn’t as worried about Charlotte as she was. She sighed and looked at her wife nodding her head, “I’ll do that.” Biting her lower lip Bernie placed her hand over Serena’s hand that was stroking her arm. When the brunette smiled at her Bernie leaned in placing a kiss on her cheek, “You’re incredibly important to Lottie and Cam. They call you step mum for a reason you know.”

“They do?” Serena wasn’t really sure about that other than being married to their mother did make her their step mother.

Bernie sat back looking at Serena. The blonde realised that her wife was oblivious to what she meant to Cameron and Charlotte. Chastising herself for not realising this sooner she set about putting this misunderstanding to rest. “Yes, Serena. They don’t call you step mum because they have to. They view you as much as their mum as I am. Calling us both mum would be confusing. So, I’m mum and you’re step mum.”

The smile on Bernie’s face grew as Serena realised what her wife had just pointed out to her. Serena let an “Oh!” out on a sob and was quickly engulfed in Bernie’s lean strong arms. The blonde held her close and kissed the top of her head.

“I wonder what we’d have been called had we had them?” Bernie muttered into Serena’s soft brunette hair.

Serena sat up with a puzzled expression, “What do you mean if we had had them?”

“If we had met at a younger age and had children together.” Bernie explained while stroking the hair at the side of Serena’s ear.

Serena had the biggest smile on her face, “You actually thought about that?”

“Yes. Haven’t you?” Bernie thought it was an obvious thing to have thought about. 

“Yes, I have. I just never thought you would.” Serena felt her heart swell with love for her wife who never ceased to amaze her.

Bernie shook her head chuckling, “I would love to have had children with you.”

“I think you would have been mum and I’d have been mummy.” Serena offered with a whimsical smile entwining her fingers with Bernie’s free hand.

“Not given it much thought then?” Bernie teased her wife.

Serena ignored the friendly jibe, “Of course when they became teenagers I’d have become mum and you’d no doubt be designated mater.”

Bernie nodded laughing, “That’s actually what I thought too.”

There was a moment of silence. Serena couldn’t keep her tears of loss at bay. There would never be a time she would be free of her loss. A parent was not supposed to outlive their child. With her free hand she desperately tried to wipe the accumulating tears away as. Her breath hitched and she sobbed, “I miss my little girl, Bernie!”

Bernie pulled her onto her lap and into her arms holding her tightly against her body. One arm was wrapped around Serena’s back and her hand stroked soothing circles through her shirt. Her other hand cupped the brunette’s head and her fingers gently stroked the spot. Bernie pressed her lips to the side of her wife’s head and kept them there. 

Bernie felt her own eyes begin to burn with unshed tears she was fighting to prevent from falling. Her heart broke for Serena. No parent should have to bury their child and even the very thought of losing one of hers was enough to send a searing pain through her own heart. “I know sweetheart. I know.”

Serena began to regain her composure in Bernie’s arms. Her wife was her sanctuary and salvation. She snuggled into Bernie and buried her nose against the blonde’s neck inhaling the scent of the woman she loved. Nothing more needed to be said. All that was required was for Bernie to hold Serena in her arms and cocoon her from the cruelty of life and the pain of her loss. A loss she would never get over but with Bernie’s unconditional love and support a loss she was learning to live with.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the story is taken from the song title “Perfect” by Ed Sheeran. This was the song playing at the end of Holby City Series 20 Episode 50, “The Right Sort of Animal” when Bernie Wolfe left Albie's. 
> 
> Constructive feedback is always welcome.


End file.
